El Amor y sus Encauces
by Paradise y yo
Summary: ¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo le explicaré? Una travesía contra el tiempo en donde todo es complicado, sin sentido. Excepto para una persona. Él se convierte en un soez profesional, y ella una arpía, obligándose a tomar rumbos distintos por el resto de sus vidas, muy cercano para él. Y ella intenta re-hacer su vida lejos de lo que alguna vez soñó, y que había encontrado...
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

 _El Amor y sus Encauces_

 _(Si desean pueden leer esto en voz alta)_

 **El Amor**... Incomprendido para algunos y otros están rendidos ante el mismo, ¿Pero no es lo más sensato? Ama aquí, ama allá, a ella o a él... Esto o eso. Llenar vacíos ese es el fin. El fin justifica los medios —Napoleón Bonaparte., Con esta vislumbrante arma devocionaria de los más religiosos, ateos, agnósticos creyentes incluso de los más "ruines" en su delirio ven el poder cursi inacabable del mismo ( story/43008336-the-fifth-nail-el-quinto-clavo-traducci%C3%B3n —Un blog de un asesino y cómo llega a ese punto, "Cure crime 8:01"—) (Está en Wattpad)

El Amor es el inicio; puedes ser feliz, cómo terminar _odiando_ (algún otro extraño método de amor) puedes creer o desaparecer, te guía por tu felicidad o puedes terminar del lado del cerco perdedor y pérfido (otro tipo de felicidad menos aceptado y menos usual). Puedes amar o sólo tener pareja y divertirte por un rato, hay infinidades de definiciones ideas como disparates y completas falacias, cuál de todas estas se adapta mejor a ellos ¿en dónde se encuentra su justo medio?

Si este es el inicio, ¿cuál es el final?

Para lo cual citaré uno de los diálogos finales:

"—Lo único hermoso que viví en el inhóspito mundo es este sentimiento, efímero, a veces eterno. Que por segunda vez, está en mí..."

Durante esta travesía se descubrirán cosas mucho más profundas dentro de ellos, desnudando las ideas y-o pensamientos que se tienen conceptualizados tales como: el amor, el dolor, la alegría y ser feliz. En medio de aflicciones se prueban para ver qué tan humanos se sienten, qué tan bien se sienten consigo mismos plagándose de bellos momentos en la travesía.

¿Pero estas ideas están bien? El fruto de sus acciones cotidianas y la idiosincrasia de estos personajes determinará la respuesta.

Llevando a estos dos personajes junto con sus compañeros al final del que hablé, ahí en donde converge todo... Encontrando la verdadera felicidad **y** **sus Encauces.**

 _Si quieres saber porque se arma este lío revisa los capítulos cada vez que salgan (_ ** _Spoiler: No todo es como parece)_**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones de la historia:** Historia larga (en cuanto a tiempo y palabras) pero sumidos en la trama sentirán mejor que no los atosigue con tanta información ;)

Es la primera historia que escribo, por lo mismo es larga y le daré todo mi ingenio para terminarla.

Tiene un poco "XXX Naruto" el cual pueden omitir, pero si es NaruHina me ofenderías si no lo disfrutaras en algún rincón donde los _antiporno-escrito_ no te vieran.

28 capítulos culminan el trayecto.

Sólo estén atentos a la historia, dejen sus comentarios, voten, creo que eso ayuda mucho y me agrada, como a cualquier escritor, saber que del otro lado alguien se toma el tiempo de escribir más de algo.

También agradezco a esos lectores silenciosos, ellos son igual de importantes aunque no invisibles (si ese es su fin o…) lo único intrigante es que no sé si le parece una tontería esto o buscan _trolearme_ en algún momento.

Esto no interfiere con nada: _vistas, comentarios para capitulos... etc._ Nada de eso, sólo es un deseo. Sin más dilatación.

Nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? xd. Chao :)

 _-Steven_


	2. En las noches

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen al grande, Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **En las noches**

En el sonido de la noche, en los crillidos de los grillos apenas audibles, en la iluminación dada por la misma luna, justo en la serenidad que se encuentra al ver el cielo despejado y _ver a las libres nubes_ , en cada respiración, en cada latido, en cada suspiro y pensamiento, así como también el frío que brinda la noche. Obstruido por las sábanas que lo cubren.

En cada uno de esas pequeñas partes de la noche, en el más íntimo detalle que se siente en una noche pacífica... En donde con un poco de atención, silencio y serenidad. Se escucha absolutamente todo...

Ahí, en el cuarto de habitación oscuro, durante distintos momentos sus ojos distinguen algo, una silueta, cabello liso y largo, después de verla varias veces parece... Una mujer, no muy alta... no mas de 1.65, a lo mejor, pero... Ya la ha visto varias veces.

Ella estaba parada, observándolo a su cama, su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada, como una madre ve a su bebé dormir, pero en silencio sus manos posaban en sus pechos, juntas, lo que le causaba intriga al rubio, creía que estaba adormitado y por eso veía cosas.

Él se levanta de su cama y se acerca cuando la veía ahí enfrente. Sin embargo aun así, no reconoce su rostro... _(O no aún)_ ya que desaparece, sin dejar rastro alguno de haber estado en esa habitación, él enciende la luz pero nada… Luego de 3 intentos por verla...

Entre habladurías inentendibles y una singular alterada respiración. —¡¿Que demonios!? —y despertó.

Dándose cuenta que lo que pasó fue un sueño, pero eso no interfiere con la magia que siente al estar con ella de nuevo, aunque sea, por un sueño.

 _Ahora les contaré como llegamos a esto:_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hace un tiempo atrás:**

Naruto deambulaba por las calles de Konoha pensado en cierta, parte de su vida, al parecer él siempre estaba entrenando duro para convertirse en un Shinobi de alto rango y ser reconocido por todos en la aldea; el título perfecto era convertirse en Hokage.

Durante las mañanas... Despertaba y se encontraba con un cuarto desordenado, las sabanas estaban tiradas en el suelo. A veces se topaba con platos de su tan amado ramen siempre pensaba en arreglar ese chiquero que mantenía pero todos los días ocurría lo mismo. —Mañana arreglo esto ttebayo.

No le gustaba despertase tan temprano así que lo hacía a las 9:00 AM, o un poco después, hacia un rutina de ejercicios para mantener la forma que siempre quería mantener. El perfecto abdomen con los 6 cuadros perfectamente delineados, al igual que los pectorales.

Así cada conjunto de músculos, por día hacía una rutina de 2 horas. Al terminar su rutina se bañaba y estaba dispuesto a ir al lugar que él creía "amar".

 **Nota Del Autor: Hasta que... (Encontrará algo mucho mejor)**

Caminaba unas cuantas calles de su apartamento para llegar a Ichiraku y degustar de plato tras plato de ramen, al haber ejercitado tanto tenía mucha hambre.

Entraba Naruto al puesto cuándo:

—Buuu —Dio un pequeño salto tras ése intentó de asusto, ya que estaba un poco pensativo Naruto...

Lo asustó una Ayame muy simpática.

—Ayame que diabl... —dijo el rubio Abanto-Atolondrado-Desmañado… _Es lo mismo, un torpe._

Y no pudo evitar Ayame reír divirtiéndose un poco.

—Es la tercera en esta semana que lo haces —dijo él.

—Lo siento —reía nerviosa al ver que Naruto estaba serio.

Estalló la risa de Naruto al ver el semblante de su amiga algo preocupada, mientras observaba un poco más a fondo... se pies a cabeza Ayame, era como su hermana mayor —Pero era un poco hermosa —pensó algo pervertido.

Al igual como estimaba al viejo de Ichiraku.

Trato de imaginarlo a él para no pensar así con Ayame.

—Bueno entonces ¿vienes a búrlate o a comer? —con un mohín molestó preguntó la peli-castaño.

—Ya, ya tranquila vengo por mi ramen —y lanzó una de esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja acabando así con todo incomodidad presente.

—Buenas viejo, deme mi porción de ramen.

—Oh Naruto no te vi entrar —Sorprendido por la aparición del joven.

Al parecer tenía muchas órdenes y gente en el local que ni siquiera notó a su mejor cliente.

—Ayame que estas haciendo ven a ayudarme —dijo Teuchi.

—Ya voy, ya voy —y empezó Ayame a servir platos de ramen, arroz y todo lo que los clientes pedían.

Naruto al ver tanto trabajo dijo:

—Eh quizás pueda ayudarles.

—Oh claro creí que no lo dirías, tal vez te ganes un plato gratis.

—¿QUEEÉ? CLARO, VAMOS A HACERLO AYAME-CHAN TTEBAYO.

Últimamente Naruto ayudaba en el local cuando no estaba en una misión y quería quitarse todos esos pensamientos, en los que se encimaba a menudo, pero ¿Sobre qué pensaba Naruto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Flashback**

Era una noche fría y Naruto no podía dormir, simplemente estaba acostado con los ojos abiertos viendo la luna que en esa ocasión era luna llena.

—Que tranquila te ves —dijo el Rubio

Sintiendo la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba, parecía que la luna lo escuchaba, y cómo no si siempre estaba hablando.

—Grrr —sonó su estómago.

Y se levantó a preparar un poco de ramen después de todo no estaría mal comer un aperitivo en la madrugada ¿o si?

Luego de esperar los 4 minutos algo sonó en su cuarto, algo se cayó... tomó su ramen y se dirigió hacia el cuarto, ya ahí no distinguía mucho el cuarto, así que encendió la luz y vaya sorpresa. Un pequeño ratón pasó sobre sus pies y se sorprendió

—Huaa... menos mal era un ratoncito, ¿o ratoncita? Bueno —Levantando sus hombros mientras un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo completo.

No era muy fan de los roedores pero intentó disfrazarlo con palabras vanales.

Pero al darse cuenta el ratón había abierto una parte de la ventana, disponía a cerrarla pero algo sucedió.

—Ay no, ya déjame —se oía una risita, suave, de una chica.

—Cómo crees que dejaría a esta belleza en medio de la calle a estas horas no, no, no —Respondió la voz masculina.

—Bueno pero no hagas ruido nos pueden escuchar.

Presenciaba esto en mudo, cierto rubio que abrió más de la ventana para escuchar mejor. No es que él fuera entrometido, pero era una pareja, en la madrugada ¿que diablos hacían? el ver a esta pareja le hizo recordar las veces que trato de salir con unas chicas.

Conoció a tres chicas en poco menos de 5-6 meses, con la primera:

 _Al escuchar que irían a un puesto de ramen se esfumó y no supo más de ella, su nombre era_

 **Naomi**

Tal vez era alérgica al ramen o a cierto rubio atolondrado que sólo buscaba compartir su amor por ésa comida. Quién sabe.

 _La otra chica, se podría decir que tuvieron una buena cita pero a la hora de Naruto dejarla en su casa, intento darle un beso pero al parecer a ella no le agrado y ya no la volvió a ver. Ella era:_

 **Hitomi**

 _Y con la última le pareció alguien atractiva, inteligente e interesante tuvieron una muy buena charla él le contaba sobre algunas anécdotas de sus misiones estuvieron muy a gusto toda la noche, y esta vez no fueron al puesto de ramen si no a un restaurante algo alejado de la aldea, todo iba bien..._ _Hasta que él iba a pagar la cuenta galantemente y apareció un hombre robusto que Naruto confundió con el mesero, ya al darse cuenta del semblante de Natsuki y la del hombre, se enteró que ese hombre era el novio de:_

 _ **Natsuki**_

 _Tuvieron una discusión esos novios a la que Naruto sólo empezó a correrse de la mesa y luego se fue. Después de una semana no volvió a verla en la aldea._

Así terminaron sus historias de amor: **Naomi** , **Hitomi** y **Natsuki** ninguna cita funcionó.

A partir de ahí Naruto decidió no pensar, mucho, en mujeres.

Esa noche en donde veía a esa pareja y recordaba sus citas le hizo pensar en alguien; Sakura... ella era su compañera de equipo, aunque en su niñez el creía que sentía un amor profundo por ella, realmente lo que amaba era el ramen :v

 **Nota Del Autor: Es un loquillo éste Naruto.**

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que lo que sentía aparte de no ser correspondido lo que sentía por esa chica... Pues no era amor, realmente nunca había tenido amor en su vida, buenos sus padres se habían sacrificado por él en un acto de amor y lo comprendía, Incluso los amaba por eso pero no lo experimentó en el diario vivir como figuras paternales.Y creía que esto era diferente.

Así que tal vez al ser uno de sus primeros lazos los pudo confundir, pero en fin. Él ya no pensaba en su amiga en ese sentido además de que ya había dejado de pensar en las mujeres, eso había quedado en segundo plano.

Pero en esa noche, él pensó y dijo:

—Necesito a alguien que le importe, alguien que se preocupe por mí, necesito alguien que me ame —pensaba en esto cuando una idea vino a su mente

—Claro por qué no lo pensé antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno lectores, hasta aquí con este capítulo. Es poco contenido pero de lo mejor, deseo que les interese esta historia y consiga más lectores de esta página, así como también planeo escribir un libro, con más o menos esta estructura de este Fic.

Está un poco editado esta vez ya que la primera publicación no fue tan buena.

El flashback no termina aquí, en el otro cap. ya termina pero no pongo: "Fin del flashback"

Por si se lo preguntaban.

Espero que lean los demás cap. también los editare un poco así que ya saben. Nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? xd. Chao :)

-Steven


	3. Los Secretos de la Mansión Hyuga

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen al grande Masashi Kishimoto.

Hola.

Quien sea que vea esta historia :P traigo ya la continuación espero les guste me ha costado un poco ya que últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración pero eso es irrelevante.

Sólo para aclarar, es el mismo día que el de Naruto antes del flashback y eso del capítulo 1, sólo que ahora es la perspectiva de Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **La Mansión y sus Secretos**

Los rayos de sol hacían brillar algo, una piel parecida a la porcelana, tersa y suave

 **Nota Del Autor: ¿de dónde?**

De uno de sus brazos finos y delgados, que se dejaban ver por fuera de la sabana que la cubría, al igual que unas piernas encogidas y de lado, y se miraba cierta parte de su trasero.

Esta chica despertaba, ya de su bello sueño, el cual se repetía... Pensándolo bien varias veces se había colado en sus noches tranquilas pero despertaba justo en la parte más importante; cuando ella y su rubio estaban a punto de…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **El sueño**

Hinata reía en compañía de Naruto en una playa viendo como el sol se perdía dentro del horizonte mientras hablaban a gusto.

Escuchando las olas chocar y el estruendo que causaban, uno que otro barco que pasaba, hicieron algunas marcas de corazones en la arena, escribían frases uno para el otro, dejándose llevar. Sin darse cuenta el día estaba por terminar.

No podía recordar de qué hablaban…

De repente vieron una ola más grande que las anteriores.

Naruto y Hinata intentaban ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible y correr para que esa ola no les dejara un recuerdo salado y bastante arenoso.

—Ay —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hinata antes de meter el pie por un pequeño hueco que había en la arena (Un nido de tortugas xd, sin tortuguitas) y caer.

Naruto al intentar tomarla de la mano resbaló, por la arena tan débil que dejó la ola, cayendo encima de Hinata, colocando sus codos para no lastimarla.

Quedando de frente uno al otro, sus miradas se entrelazaban.

—Na Naruto-kun —dijo Hinata al verlo tan cerca de ella y sonrojándose notoriamente.

—Hinata-chan —viéndola tendida y sonrojada en la arena susurró.

Quedando así atrapado Naruto, por esos ojos perlados que nunca había visto, más bien, visto unos tan cerca o al menos los de Hinata. _Excepto esa primera vez..._

Poco a poco iban acortando la distancia entre sus labios que buscaban por ser unidos, exigían más bien.

Ella sentía sus respiraciones entrelazándose, sus labios temblaban, su corazón latía sin medida, eso, eso era lo que sentía por él. Esos nervios que tenía, incluso segundos antes de besarlo, sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba al tenerlo allí, frente a frente, un impulso eléctrico recorrer por todo su cuerpo, eso era lo que sentía, el amor. Eso sentía.

Lo que siempre había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad. _De nuevo, pero está vez no había anonimato..._

—Naru...

 **Fin del Sueño**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre despertaba ahí, justo antes de hacerlo, por qué no podía besarlo y luego despertar ¿por qué?

—¡Uhm! —e hizo un puchero al pensar en ello.

Se sonrojó al punto de sentir caliente el rostro, al ver como estaba pensando, se sentía algo pervertida por estar deseando besar a su rubio en un sueño, pero... era injusto o eso pensaba.

Ella que pues desde su niñez, se había sentido atraída por Naruto y durante su adolescencia también, ella deseaba decirle a Naruto lo que sentía, pero no tenían una relación muy cercana que digamos, así que de primero, sería acercarse más a él.

Pero siempre que lo hacía, le hablaba o simplemente lo tenía enfrente y terminaba sonrojándose y no podía decir nada o que fuera claro, y por qué no, se desmayaba.

-Bufo- al recordar las veces que se desmayó frente a él.

Él siempre se preocupaba cuando se desmayaba, será posible... viendo a su techo y llevándose los dedos a la barbilla pensó en esto último.

—Mmm, no lo creo ¿por qué? —dijo Hinata pensando en que el rubio tan siquiera, se interesara en ella.

—Bueno ¡ya tendré oportunidad!

Luego se cuestionó pensando; ¿En serio? ¿pasará?

 **Nota Del Autor: Ni la que te imaginas.**

Se levantaba Hinata ya de su cama, por otra parte, ella tenía un cuarto muy distinto al de cierto rubio, del otro lado de la aldea.

Luego de una ducha, se dirigía la ojiperla a la mesa para un desayuno familiar las cosas en la familia habían cambiado un poco dejando de cierta parte el régimen frío y sin sentimientos de padre a sus hijas, al igual que Neji siendo ahora el guardián de Hinata.

Cuando comían todos tranquilos platicando un poco, Neji pensaba en cierta chica.

—Neji-kun, ¿en qué piensas? —preguntó Hanabi viéndole algo distraído, cosa poco usual en él.

Neji al verse descubierto casi se ahogaba tosió y botó un poco de jugó en su camisa, sonrojándose, sorprendiendo a todos por esa actitud.

—Eh no, no, no pienso en nada —y rió nervioso el Hyuga.

—¿Acaso Neji estaba nervioso? —se preguntó Hinata.

Luego de esto se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, una Hinata feliz pensando en su sueño y en sus bellas flores del jardín.Creo que incluso daba leves saltos.

Era uno extravagante en donde tenía margaritas, orquídeas, amapolas entre otras muchas más cosas.

 **Cuando...**

Se veían unas chicas correr por las calles de Konoha, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Toc Toc》 sonaba una puerta.

—Ya voy —decía una de las cuidadores de la mansión Hyuga.

—Woow ¿qué sucede?... —luego entendió y dijo:

—Claro, ella está en el jardín —entrando a la mansión Sakura, Ino y Tenten.

Se dirigían las 3 al jardín, pero una chica con dos moñas rosadas, sujetando sus cabellos castaños y unos ojos... del mismos color de su cabello, estaba viendo, a cierta parte de la mansión, más bien cierta habitación, sabía donde estaba el cuarto de él y decidió curiosear, veía por una hendidura de la puerta como un hombre se desvestía.

Mientras las otras dos chicas abrían la puerta corrediza, que daba hacia el jardín y encimadas en sus pensamientos, el que iban a hacer, la ropa, tantas cosas que pensar. Y dejaron sin darse cuenta a una chica muy curiosa, atrás.

La curiosa, se aseguraba de que no hubiera moros en la costa para poner en práctica su malévolo plan.

Veía por la puerta a su hombre, Neji, El Genio Hyuga.

—Uhmmm —Susurró ella.

—Yo diría que es un dios.

Pensó Neji:

—Creo que...

Lo confirmó y al escuchar el alboroto que ese armó, hace unos instante en la entrada se dio cuenta que alguien lo espiaba.

Estaba casi seguro que era ella y volteo, encontrándose así con una chica, que había sido descubierta

—Ven chica traviesa.

—Ah... —fue lo que pronuncio ella, no sabía que decir.

—No es que yo... ya sabes te veía y eso.

—Ah no claro, yo solo te invitaba a pasar, te pueden ver ahí y pensarán que me espías —poseyendo un tono sarcástico.

Y entró a la habitación de Neji y le dio un abrazo.

Mientras decía: —Te extrañe —al oído de Neji.

Acababa de irse a una misión de una semana Neji, y este par llevaban un par de semanas saliendo. Hasta que por fin dieron el siguiente paso.

—Yo también te extrañe, mi Tenten — rozándolo el oído de ella con sus labios.

—Pero antes —y Neji dirijo su brazo a la puerta y corrió el pedazo que faltaba por cerrarse de la puerta.

Para luego, darle un beso corto en los labios, luego de tomarla de las piernas y cargarla, entrecruzando Tenten sus pies en la espalda de él y tomándolo por el cuello acariciando su espalda con sus dedos. Sentía los músculos de la misma, mientras que en el umbral de algún impulso nuevo, dado que la situación lo era, incrustó sus uñas en la espalda.

—Ten... ten

—Disculpame, no fue... mi intención —mientras veía con unos ojos algo temerosos.

Si bien fue algo extraño, no tenía nada de malo así que él se puso un poco más brusco, claro que resguardando la cordura.

—No te preocupes... Incluso me gustó.

Así que él la besaba lenta y con pasión, profundizando cada vez más el beso, mientras la bajaba hacia la cama.

Tendida Tenten sobre la cama se enfrascaban sus lenguas viviendo el amor que allí se profesaban.

Neji con unas manos algo inquietas, rozaban las piernas de ella por debajo de ese vestido corto de rosas que llevaba, y la miraba a los ojos y dijo:

—Me haces tan feliz.

—Te a... —Dijo ella.

Ella no podía decirle con toda seguridad esas palabras.

Porque la estaba extasiando de placer, con tan sólo rozar sus piernas pero poco a poco el placer subía. Y la ropa estaba de más, así que él quitándose los pantalones y a ella el vestido completamente dejándola así semi-desnuda frente a él.

Él le quitaba el sostén para sentir sus senos y acariciar cada parte de ella.

Pero de un momento a otro el mordía su delicado y fino cuello, algo que para ella era erótico y excitante, lo lamía y absorbió tanto que dejó una marca, respirando el aroma que ella emanaba un olor a rosas delicado pero lo hacia imaginar que tan exquisita era ella, junto con el que venía de su cabello el cual él tomaba y colocaba tras su oreja y mordisqueaba la misma.

—Estamos a mano —Mientras dio una leve risa Neji.

—Bueno ahora te compensaré con esto...

Ella se quitaba el conjunto de "estorbos" que aún quedaba para luego colocarse encima de él, y de esta manera ella también tomar las riendas, se movía rozándose ambos lo cual a él le provocaba un deseo por ella aún mayor, pero.

Tenia que soportar, esa agonía placentera por que estaba haciendo algo de lo que pocos podían hablar o más bien pocos podían vivir El Hacer el Amor con su pareja quizás de por vida.

En esos momentos, solo existían ellos dos, no había más, no habían problemas, sólo están esas dos personas en un mismo cuarto, consumándose en un mismos ser.

Luego de la agonía que incluso Tenten sentía, él la colocó encima de esa manera donde poco a poco obtenía el placer introduciendo su hombría en ella.

Que se sentían completos en un ritmo de vaivén de las caderas moviéndose lentamente sobre él, ella lo apretaba con fuerza ya que era su primera vez y aunque sentía un poco de dolor este lo podía dejar de un lado y estar juntos.

Y así, disfrutaron de un rato con diferentes posturas y susurrándose cosas al oído o dando gemidos y el gruñendo cual hombre disfrutando con su mujer.

 **Nota Del Autor: Largo rato…**

Hasta que aún no agotados, pero si se dieron cuenta de la realidad.

Estaban haciéndolo en medio del día a plena luz arriesgándose a que alguien los viera y la que se les armaría si los vieran así.

—Fue algo lindo —Dijo Neji.

—Lo mismo pienso amor.

Con esta pequeña palabra solo la observó por unos segundos luego Neji se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó dejándole claro que él también la consideraba como su amor.

—Oye y ¿por qué viniste? oí que venias con las chicas —preguntó Neji.

Ella cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación al recordarse de ellas ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué les diría?

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él.

—Y… ya tengo que irme, si las chicas me buscan...

Se vestían rápidamente buscando sus prendas las cuales en el alboroto ni siquiera notaron donde las dejaron. Colocándose su vestido y saliendo de la habitación cerciorándose que nadie la viera salir de ahí, salió hacia el patio encontrándose con las 3 chicas hablando.

 **En Ichiraku**

Un rubio se despertaba de los pensamientos en lo que se había metido

—Diablos, estoy perdido —Dijo Naruto.

Recordando lo que se le había ocurrido esa noche.

—Creo que fue una buena idea.

 **De regreso a la mansión**

—¿Que Naruto hizo qué? —preguntaba Hinata

—Cómo oyes, Naruto nos invitó a una fiesta —respondió Ino.

—Una fiesta, bailes, música mmn… nunca he ido a una, y la primera será a una de Naruto-kun —pensaba Hinata jugando con sus dedos en señal contraria a la habitual, en esta era de curiosidad.

—Por eso venimos Hinata, para arreglarnos y que tu tengas tu oportunidad con Naruto —y le daba un empujón Sakura, con una sonrisa malévola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí con este Cap. espero te haya gustado querido lector después de un capítulo ya esta el lemon presente en el Fic de Neji y Tenten, luego de varias noches haciéndolo está terminado.

Vaya sorpresa, Naruto armó un fiesta, a ver que pasa con este par de jóvenes ¿Naruto y Hinata se encuentran? ¿Qué pasara?

No sé.

En el siguiente capítulo lo descubrirán.

Nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? xd. Chao :)

-Steven


	4. La Fiesta y Sus Bebidas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen al grande Masashi Kishimoto.

Y seguimos con la continuación de esta historia y la que se viene... Sin mas tome estos personaje prestados al parecer su sueldo no les alcanzaba y les ofrecí trabajo xD.

 **Para aclarar:** el mismo día que les avisaron sobre la fiesta, todo esto se desenvuelve dentro del mismo día y regreso dos veces a la misma hora la primera vez es por Hinata y la otra por Naruto.

Espero me haya explicado :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **La Fiesta y sus Bebidas**

Estaba una chica muy curiosa en su habitación, y a lo mejor, no tan satisfecha de lo que lucia esa noche...

Estaba Hinata frente al espejo viendo partes de su cuerpo que no eran comunes que enseñara, ella se sentía extraña, ni hablar de lo que dirían los demás.

Para empezar ella mostraba su busto, no de gran manera pero si notablemente

—Quién no vería estas cosas —Dijo moviendo sus senos con ambas manos. De un lado hacia el otro.

Hinata era una chica que no estaba conforme con su busto, siempre le pareció que para una chica de su edad pues... Sus amigas no eran tan pronunciadas en el busto, pero ella, ella tenía una cantidad molesta, al menos para ella, porque si bien cubriéndole, no pasaban desapercibidas.

—Si, cúbreme más Hinata —dijo una _(izquierda)_ mientras rebotaba su seno, tenían su propia voz cada una.

—A mi también —con una voz más chillona pronunció la otra _(derecha)_.

—Es increíble que le hable a estas dos, parezco niña.

Y siguió viéndose ese vestido negro, desde los hombros hasta el centro de su busto estaba cubierto por una figura de rombo con encaje, en el cual no llevaba sostén ya que afectaría el diseño, pero el ajuste del vestido era suficiente para mantenerlos pomposos.

Ella siempre cuidaba su dieta... No tan rigurosa pero lo suficiente, además del ejercicio, como para presumir de una cintura de muerte en ese vestido, ajustado, por encima de las rodias dejándose ver unas sensuales piernas, blanquecinas y suaves, _a simple vista_. Y hay de aquél que lo quisiera corroborar.

—Uhm, Hinata... Etto —se sonrojó al verse moviendo sus caderas en un movimiento, atrevido, deslizando sus manos por sus piernas y agachándose un poco. Todo esto de lado y frente al espejo.

Al parecer se veía atractiva. Después de verse un poco mejor… Esa noche era importante, esa noche... Tenía que verse mejor que nunca, era una de las pocas oportunidades que se le presentaban con su _rubio_ , esta vez no la desperdiciaría.

Por eso debía verse sensual pero claro también su actitud tímida con la que siempre lidiaba, no la dejaba ser tan liberal en ese aspecto, pero qué más da, él la vería como una mujer no como su compañera de la aldea.

La vería como lo que realmente ella quería ser para él, una mujer que le interesara. Una bella chica, que fuera diferente a las demás.

Y pues sí para eso debía mostrar sus encantos divinos, pues que así fuera.

—No puedo seguir ocultando esto, lo que siento por él es…

 **"Amor"** lo que había empezado como admiración en su niñez, poco a poco se iba transformando en un sentimiento más fuerte, un lazo que los conectaba, él era lo que ella quería y buscaba en un hombre. Esperaba también significar lo mismo para él.

 **Nota Del Autor: …**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Flashback**

Estaban tres chicas en una tienda de ropa viendo vestidos y accesorios para esa gran noche.

Hinata sin embargo veía lo que tenía ahí, pero nada encajaba con su ropa todo, era muy revelador y sensual, algo no común en ella.

Sabía que tenía que ver algo como lo que sus amigas buscaban pero simplemente no podía imaginarse usando ropa de ese estilo.

—No, no lo creo —dijo mientras apartaba las prendas con sus manos.

Lo mismo se decía con cada pieza que veía

—Muy revelador.

— Mmm... No

— Hasta crees.

— ¿QUEEEÉ? CLARO QUE NO —y pasó diciendo esto por un tiempo.

Mientras sus amigas tenían el paraíso enfrente, desearían llevárselo todo pero... No, no, eso no era posible así que ciertas prendas que veían las tomaban y disponían a los vestidores cuando algo pasó.

— ¡Hinata! —dijo Ino.

Viendo perdida a su amiga en el área de "casadas", ya que no veía que Hinata tomará algo sexy, sólo cosas simples y aburridas.

Desde lejos la observaba Ino ya que Hinata se miraba interesada en un vestido...

A ella le parecía decente, pero a sus amigas ¿qué pensarían? pensaba Hinata.

—Es lindo y lo que quieras pero... Ven te encontraremos algo mejor —llevándose la _chica rubia_ a Hinata por un brazo.

Y Hinata con ojos llorosos veía a su vestido diseñado con rosas perderse entre sus dedos.

Con muy poco escote, le parecía lo mejor, con una mano intentaba inevitablemente tomarlo y que nada los separara cuando todo se torno gris y comenzó a llover... pero tenía que alejarse de ese vestido. Por su bien.

 **Nota del Autor: Que triste :'c y de fondo "Sound of Silence"**

Mientras otras chicas veían prendas pensando en qué dirían sus amados.

—Uhm ¿qué diría Neji de esto? ¿Le gustaría?

—Sasuke… kun... tú me…

— ¿Qué demonios balbuceas Sakura?

—Ah, yo… ejem… nada Ino

—Deja de decir tonterias y mejor ayúdame a encontrarle algo a esta chica.

—Claro, claro vamos Hinata. Tenemos que sorprender al BAKA de Naruto.

—No, lo llames… Así Sakura

—Eh, eh, claro.

—No, muy colorido...

—No es un funeral…

Decían todas una tras otra.

— Muy infantil…

—Mmm, no creo

Y así tantos argumentos proponían ya que no encontraban ninguno que se adaptará a ella.

Era muy poco lo que se adaptaba a ella, es mas ella se adaptaba a la ropa, no era de las chicas más bellas pero Hinata se vestía con ropa decente... Mucho, y eso ocultaba a una muy linda chica con un cuerpo nada mal.

Por esa razón tenían que mostrar en esa fiesta lo que Hinata guardaba, claro, haciendo que ella se sintiera bien con lo que vestía.

Para esto tenían que hacerla creer que se veía bien con una prenda, de esta manera hacían menos complicado que ella saliera del vestidor de manera diferente a la común. Y no sólo del vestidor sino lo más importante, la fiesta de esa noche.

Pero esto no era trabajo fácil, ella era muy amable, linda, comprensible pero, también era algo necia en ocasiones _(muy necia a menudo)_

 **Nota del Autor: ¿A quien se parecerá?**

Hasta que Ino vio algo... Y se enamoró, cayó en la trampa del comprador.

Esto pasaba cuando; se decoraba un atuendo, luces en el maniquí, sobresaliente entre los demás, había un gran campo de visión para el atuendo y estaba en un área especial, todo esto y quien sabe que más. Hacía que las personas cayeran en querer comprar el producto, ropa, comida, lo que fuera.

Esto y más pensaba Hinata al ver el rostro de su amiga "Deslumbrada" por el vestido, pero ¿qué le extrañaba de esa actitud? ella era así con las compras.

 **Shikashi**

Ino ya llevaba su vestido y las demás también, así que abrió sus ojos y las veía con temor mientras agitaba sus manos, para salir antes de que concibieran esa idea.

—Jamás usaré eso —pensó Hinata.

—Oh siiii nena, ese es para ti.

—Ese… ¿¡Ese vestido es... PARA MI!? —dijo casi gritando al ver la situación Hinata—, Jamás ustedes están locas.

—Si claro lo que digas. Y ¿para quién más sería Hinata? —respondían las tres chicas casi sus voces al unísono.

—Si, lo usaras eh…

—No, no, y nop, chicas eso es tan vergonzoso, ¿que hay del frío? es muy descubierto, ya saben que no me gusta que los hombres me-e-e miren —jugando con sus dedos y se movía de un lado a otro.

Era muy bonito, pero aunque quisiera no podía imaginarse con eso puesto y menos frente a Naruto.

—Hinata este vestido es perfecto para ti, siendo realistas es un tanto descubierto comparado con tu ropa habitual, pero vamos ¿esta es una situación habitual? —y los ojos de _la rubia_ miraban a Hinata muy penetrante.

—No todos los días vas a una fiesta a impresionar al chico del cual estás enamorada desde pequeña... es más desde aquella situación —dijo Tenten e hizo un movimiento similar a:

 **Nota de Tenten: \\_(ツ)**

Y recordaba Hinata; cuando de pequeños la molestaban unos chicos por sus ojos y el intento salvarla, aunque al final Naruto terminará golpeado, la protegió.

Haciendo crecer desde allí su admiración por él. Que pronto sería mucho más. Dejándole su bufanda como recuerdo de aquella vez.

 **Nota del Autor: Eso es de "The Last" Creo que eso pasó... No recuerdo al 100%**

— ¿No crees que el debería de verte cómo eres y a la vez que le parezcas atractiva? es algo lento pero te aseguro que a partir de hoy en la noche Naruto se fijará más en ti, ponte este vestido y te aseguro que lo deslumbrarás —dijo Sakura muy segura de sus palabras.

Hinata pensó esto último, la verdad nunca se había esmerado por verse diferente para él, pero no tenía porque hacerlo, ella no podía fingir ser alguien más.

Pero si lo pensaba este era el día en el que podía ser diferente exteriormente, sin fingir, y de alguna manera provocar un interés, esta era la oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

—Pero etto, este vestido es m-muy... —mientras se acercaba al mismo para verlo mejor —tal vez no es tan malo… Después de todo —pensó Hinata.

—Nada de peros —dijo Sakura llamando a alguien para que lo bajara, de seguro le quedaba a Hinata ese de allí.

—Entra al vestidor —mientras la llevaba Tenten

—Y pruébatelo —gritó la _chica rubia._

Unos minutos después…

Hinata se subía la cremallera y el vestido le había quedado perfecto, en ese momento agradecía las dietas y su "esfuerzo" _(Nótese las comillas)_ por cumplirlas y salió.

Las tres chicas quedaban boquiabiertas al ver a Hinata con ese vestido se miraba...

—Kyaaaaa —x3 de las chicas se escuchó en la tienda

—Te ves… Hermosa —se levantó Sakura para darle media vuelta a Hinata, de cualquier forma se veía… Divina.

—Hinata tienes que llevarte ese v-ves- vestido, ¿cierto… Sakura… Tenten…?

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

Hinata al principio se negaba pero terminó por aceptarlo lo empacaron y después cada una se fue a su casa.

A prepararse para la noche, eran apenas las 4:00 y a las 7:00 era la fiesta, pasarían por Hinata de último por vivir un poco más lejos que todas, una mansión lejos de la aldea.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Toc Toc —sonaba la puerta de su cuarto—. Oni-chan, soy yo, Hanabi.

—Ha-Hanabi —con su voz algo temblorosa respondió Hinata porque se vería descubierta al estar tocándose y eso—, P- pasa, ¿qué sucede?

—Vinieron tus amigas.

Entró lo dijo y salió de la recamara rápidamente, luego entró de nuevo con asombro en sus ojos y dijo:

—Oni- ¿Qué diablos tienes puesto?

— ¿Me queda m-muy mal? —respondió Hinata con su rostro entristecido.

—No, al contrario Oni-chan te queda muy bien pero... ¿por qué lo tienes puesto? —con una gota en la nuca dijo Hanabi.

Y Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar esa respuesta al parecer todos las que la veían con ese vestido le decían que se veía bien, comenzaba a creer que tenían razón.

—Ok tengo que dejar de preocuparme de seguro estoy bien —pensó—. Ah esto, vo-voy a una fiesta —mientras jugaba con sus dedos respondió.

— ¿Hay algo qué no me dices Hinata Hyuga? —preguntó por la rareza de que Hinata saliera… Y a una fiesta. Además de la peculiaridad de sus dedos.

Cambiando los roles por un momento y haciéndose la hermana mayor Hanabi, Hinata al darse cuenta se puso más seria y dijo:

—No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, y no, no escondo nada.

Pensó que fue algo dura, pero Hanabi no tenía porque cuestionarle nada.

—Lo siento, no quería sonar entrometida sólo quiero asegúrame que estuvieras bien —dijo la Hyuga menor.

Ya con un tono más serena Hinata le respondió la duda de su pequeña hermanita, diciendo:

—Bueno yo también no quería sonar dura.

—No te preocupes, tú tenías toda la razón.

—Vamos Hana-chan no te pongas en ese plan, simplemente salieron de mí boca esas palabras.

—Entiendo. no te preocupes —y se inclinó un poco frente Hinata—, Espero tengas suerte hermana —y le sonrió.

— Discúlpame y no te preocupes Hana-chan. Estaré bien—. En fin ya me voy.

—No, no, tú no vas a ningún lado —dijo un hombre apuesto con smoking en la puerta de la habitación.

—P- Pero Neji-kun ¿por qué no? —preguntó Hinata con sus brazos cruzados.

Rió Neji y dijo: —Sólo bromeó, te ves muy bonita eh ¿nos vamos?

— ¿Tu también irás?

—Si claro, Naruto invito casi a toda la aldea ni idea de porque, ah Hanabi-sama —e hizo una reverencia.

—Con que es una fiesta de Naruto, ya entiendo —Dijo Hanabi.

Hinata se sonrojo al verse atrapada por el mismo destino.

—Disfruten su fiesta me voy.

—Hasta luego Hana-chan.

—Nos vemos Hanabi-sama

 **Nota De Hinata Uzumaki: ¡No entiendo porque me pasan situaciones así!**

 **Nota De Hinata Uzumaki: No me sigas poniendo "U-Uzumaki" etto es… vergonzoso.**

 **Nota Del Autor: Entiendo, no lo haré de nuevo…**

—Bueno Hinata ¿nos vamos? las chicas nos esper... —Neji corto su oración—. ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso? —pensó Neji.

—¡¿Esperan?! ¿qué no venían por mi? ¿Cómo sabes que ellas me esperan? —atolondrando al joven Hyuga.

Y se divertía Hinata al ver la cara de él por su nerviosismo.

—Ah pues... lo oí de Hanabi-sama cuando entro a tu cuarto —dijo Neji.

— ¿Y por qué asumes que irás con nosotras? ¿quién te invito? Acaso fue T... e... n… t… —decía Hinata divirtiéndose.

—Ya basta, fue ella, me descubriste — Dijo Neji ya dándose por vencido.

—¿Descubriste? Tenten es mi amiga ¿crees que no nos lo había dicho? Nos contó todo.

Y salió Hinata del cuarto con una sonrisa zorruna.

 **Nota Del Autor: Si mal no estoy, esa sonrisa es de Naruto (-_-** )

Neji quedó sorprendido al escuchar esa última frase nos contó todo que tal si les dijo del momento privado muy erótico que vivieron hace poco.

Se quedó plasmado ante esa idea, su reputación como ninja intachable, se veía afectada por relatos de noches de pasión con su ex-compañera de equipo.

— ¡Neji-kun! VAMONOS —le gritó Hinata al pensar en como lo había dejado plasmado arriba, con tal declaración falsa claramente, como su actuación, Tenten jamás ha dicho nada del tema. Pero ya se hacía la idea, rió al pensar en la cara que puso y descubrió algo.

—Tenten es su talón de Aquiles, eh.

Bajo Neji y ambos estaban listos para irse, afuera estaban las tres chicas cuando se extrañaron de ver a Neji vestido así y saliendo con Hinata ¿Acaso se iría con ellas?

—Que guapo, ups —pensó en voz alta Tenten, lo cual llamó la atención de los presentes.

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Sakura.

—Ah, ¿yo? —respondió Tenten.

—Si tú —dijo Ino.

—No... Yo nada.

Mientras Neji movía la cabeza llevando el dedo su boca _(Cállate baka)_ quiso decir.

Tenten con la mayor naturalidad que pudo reunir dijo:

—Ya es tarde, ¿nos vamos?

Y los demás dejaron de lado el tema hasta que ya caminando en la calles notaron los demás que iban algo entretenidos hablando a gusto y _acarameladamente_.

Así que las chicas se alegraban pero en especial alguien deseaba estar con cierto _rubio_ justo como veía a su amiga y primo.

Tan tranquilos, sin lugar a incomodidad, tratándose de una manera pasiva, tal vez habían bromas, es posible que no tenían las mejores vidas pero a pesar de eso ellos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, como si otra cosa no importara, tenían a la persona que querían enfrente ¿Qué más podían pedir?

 _"Trabaja y Ama, ama y trabaja"_ de las mejores experiencias que podían existir en la vida era la de amar pero hay algo más... Ser amado, no era lo mismo, el sentir que podía amar y ser amado de una manera única y no preocuparse por eso, esto sencillamente no tenia precio, al final el amor no es comprendido.

Se pueden pensar tantas cosas sobre él, tener ideas tan complejas al igual que definirlo en una simple palabra. Es como un arte que solo puede ser comprendido al verse con los propios ojos... Es la única manera de comprenderlo, viviéndolo, sintiéndolo, bebiéndolo a sorbos durante la vida y esperando que uno de esos tragos tenga sabor a el resto de tus días y haya válido la pena tus esfuerzos.

Todo esto era lo que podía pensar Hinata del amor que podía ver entre ellos dos, pero como ella misma pensaba, esa podía ser la perspectiva compleja.

Y de la manera sutil...

—Sonreír —susurró Hinata.

Así podía resumir todo, sonreírle a esa persona, de esa manera podía transmitirle su amor simple y sencillo, así como profundo y real.

Y Sakura notó que Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos ya que no ponía atención de lo demás, simplemente estaba caminando con una mirada perdida hacia Neji y Tenten. Era muy probable que la razón fuera ese chico tan problemático, Naruto.

Sakura estaría igual si estuviera en una situación igual con... Ese chico de cabello azabache que la había enamorado profundamente, sin querer, así que la comprendía.

—Piensas en algún día estar como ellos tú ¿no? —preguntó la chica de cabellos rosados.

—Eh, no, no cla-claro que no pienso en eso, cómo crees —Intentó evadir Hinata.

Sakura ignorando su tan falsa respuesta le dijo:

—Tranquila, yo sé lo que piensas y más importante... Sientes, a veces lo hago... cuando veo a parejas felices se me ocurre en una historia con Sasuke.

—Bu-Bueno a quien quiero engañar, siempre pienso en él —dijo algo triste mientras sus ojos perlados se veían algo temblorosos, y bufó, creía que él era un amor imposible… Al menos para ella.

—Te diré algo, si hoy no sale todo bien, inténtalo otra vez —y respiro para darle ánimo a su amiga—. Estoy segura que sí Naruto se fija en ti, será tan insistente que te podría aburrir, con la poca inteligencia que tiene no te va a dejar en paz —y rodeó Sakura con su brazo por la espalda a Hinata y siguió.

—Tú eres una gran chica así que no te preocupes, Nunca se espera el amor —esta vez, en la misma posición, juntó su cabeza a la de Hinata, delicadamente.

—¿En serio crees eso S-Sakura? ¿y sí me veo fea? Y… No le gustó por eso.

—Claro que lo creo, y no digas tonterías tú te ves hermosa, sorprenderás a ese baka.

Hinata tenía un poco de miedo, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que tan siquiera esa noche él se fijara en ella…

—No, no seré una chica de una noche- Pensó y llegó con gran determinación a la mansión donde sería la fiesta.

Al parecer tenía una buena inversión la famosa **"Fiesta de Konoha"** ya que estaba entrando bastante gente.

Lo complicado empezó cuando vieron que todos los que entraban tenían un antifaz.

—Qué, ¿había que traer antifaz? Preguntó Hinata con los ojos bastante azorados.

—No mencionó nada Naruto —y pensó un poco mas Neji, sí había mencionado algo de antifaces.

Si mal no estaba recordaba algo que mencionó para darle más emoción a su jugada en la fiesta pero no dijo nada de llevarlos.

—¿Ustedes vienen a la fiesta? —preguntó el tipo que estaba en la puerta, serio.

—Si, p-pero no traemos antifaces —dijo Hinata.

Y cada vez esto se iba volviendo más molesto, de por sí el hecho de la fiesta y todas esas personas, música…

—Uggh —agitó Hinata su cuerpo por imaginar tantas cosas.

Y ahora tener que regresar, buscar antifaces, sin tener una idea de dónde buscar para empezar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Unas Horas antes de la fiesta...**

Este joven con los cabellos revueltos, despertaba de un largo sueño, bostezando, sobándose los ojos y por último se estiró con las manos hacia arriba y la piernas lo más extendidas que pudieron darle.

Se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama viendo una sandalia inerte, cuando le bombeo la cabeza —Pum Pum... —sonó y le dolió un poco.

A su vez le vino a la cabeza ese recuerdo... — ¡Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso! —dijo en tono de regaño para sí mismo, ya que tal vez lo recordaba fácilmente por lo reciente que había sido. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo olvidará.

Sin embargo ya que había sido la primera vez, era posible que no se le fuera a olvidar jamás...

¿Era algo del Ero-Sennin que se le había contagiado? Pero algo que él siempre mencionó fue que.

— ¡Naruto! cada vez que lo hagas… —e hizo una señal para acercar al rubio—, Ponte… ya sabes, usa protección.

No fuera a ser que terminara en una encrucijada que no podría salir nunca.

Pensando en esto... tenía lapsos de imágenes, en los que recordaba lo que hizo, hasta que...

Por fin, vino la tira completa de lo que hizo durante la noche anterior.

—Espera fui a… Queeeé —cayó al suelo con un chorro de sangre escurriéndole por la nariz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _La noche anterior..._

Naruto caminaban por una calle concurrida por ser un área comercial, habían bares, restaurantes, burdeles y un deseo vino a él... ¿Debía hacerlo en uno de esos lugares o en un lugar familiar? No sabía si llevársela a casa o hacerlo ahí de una vez por todas.

Cuando una idea se le ocurrió que tal si, se lo preguntaba a...

— ¡Demonios!, el ero-sennin no está en la aldea, ¿que haría él?

Y pensaba Naruto que hacer hasta que pensó sobre ir con la "Abuela Tsunade" ella tal vez lo ayudaba y además de las mujeres de Konoha que lo hacían al parecer ella era quien disfrutaba más de hacerlo.

Seria algo íntimo y que más daba, su primera vez con una mujer que quería mucho y era la indicada en Konoha.

Así que se dirigió a su apartamento, luego de caminar un par de calles llegó al edificio subió y tocó la puerta. —Toc Toc.

Y volvió a tocar, hasta que oyó una voz.

—Ya voy —y se abrió la puerta.

—Ah eres tú, ¿qué quieres? —dijo Tsunade con un tono despreocupado.

—Hola, abuela Tsunade, que hermosa te ves esta noche.

Toing con la cara impactada en el suelo terminó Naruto después de saludar a la legendaria Sannin.

—Ya te dije que no me digas Abuela idiota —algo molesta la princesa de las babosas.

—Lo sien-ggg-siento- —dijo apenas _el rubio_ , tirado.

—Y agradece que no te di más duro, solamente por el cumplido que me hiciste, pero tú nunca lo haces, así que quieres algo ¿qué quieres? —Dijo con un tonillo y a la vez inquisitiva.

—Nada, sólo venía a saludarte, hace tiempo que no te veía, pero veo que no fue una buena idea —dijo Naruto—. Desde aquí abajo se ven igual de grandes... —y se reprendió por estar pensando así.

Ella lo ayudó a levantarse y quitarle el polvo que tenia en el rostro y ropa.

—Disculpa, no pensé en eso, ¿quieres pasar? —ya un poco más serena decía la _voluptuosa rubia_.

Si lo pensaba bien, Naruto no tenia mucha compañía, vivía en un apartamento sin vecinos cerca, no tenia a sus padres, Jiraya estaba en una misión, tenia amigos pero los veía en el día pero en la noche Naruto… No tenia a nadie, que tal sí ese día se sentía solo y quiso visitarla en serio

—¿Será qué fui muy dura? —se preguntó Tsunade.

Y él entraba al apartamento sobándose la cabeza por el chichón que tenia, y se sentó en un sofá. Se rió un poco nervioso y lo soltó.

—Abue... ¿Tsunade?

Al parecer Tsunade estaba pensando, que no notó lo que estuvo a punto de salir de la boca del rubio.

— ¿Mmm…? ¿Qué sucede Naruto? —con una sonrisa un poco mas agradable, podría ser que ella era la única compañía que tenia a esa hora y eso de alguna manera le daba alegría.

—Es que bueno, quisiera pedirte algo... —dijo un Naruto levemente sonrojado.

— ¿Y ahora qué es? —dijo un poco mas seria.

—A mi edad normalmente ya... Bueno mira te quiero pedir... Me da un poco de pena — decía sin completar su pedido.

—Ya suéltalo, no creo que sea algo malo —decía Tsunade ignorando un poco el nerviosismo de Naruto.

— ¿Quisieras acompañarme a mi primera copa? no sabia si tomarla solo o embriagarme con alguien más —y se llevó la mano a la nuca mientras le escurría una gota y se reía nerviosamente Naruto.

 **Nota del Autor: ¿Qué andaban pensando? mentes sucias xd (Rió el autor)**

—Ohh ya veo, es eso bueno me siento contenta que vinieras conmigo a probar tu primera copa —realmente la alegraba, nadie le había pedido eso antes eso era como algo que se hacía familiarmente.

Y este chico, sentía que era parte de su familia se había ganado una parte de su corazón, y por lo mismo la hacía pensar que él la consideraba especial.

—Bueno ya que viniste a tomar un poco y yo estoy de ánimo iré a traer una botella, ya regreso.

Y Naruto la interrumpió mostrándole una botella que tenía en la mano.

—Tú trajiste, bueno empezem... —y se sorprendió al ver la botella.

Era una bebida de las que no se vendían en ningún bar de Konoha y que ella probó una vez solamente.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste eso Naruto? —preguntó Tsunade sorprendida de la exclusividad del _rubio abanto_.

—Bueno no sé, pero el ero-sennin me la dio hace un tiempo y me dijo que cuando tomará por primera vez que empezara con esta botella.

—Esta bebida es una muy exclusiva no la encontrarás en cualquier lugar —dijo Tsunade asombrando al novato de los tragos.

— ¿En serio? no lo sabía, estaba guardada desde hace un tiempo en una gaveta —sin ningún conocimiento del manjar que tenía entre manos.

—Al parecer Jiraiya tenía muy buenos gustos —dijo Tsunade recordando aquel chico de cabellera blanca.

Y se dirigió Tsunade a traer una copas y hablaban algunas cosas, sobre Tsunade… cuando empezó a tomar, cosas generales al principio.

Al parecer cuando inició no era tan recurrente pero una noche comenzó a tomar y a partir de ahí le gusto un poco más las copas.

—Está bastante delicioso —dijo Tsunade mientras soltaba un "Hip".

—No sé como comparar ya que no tengo experiencia en el campo pero si, está muy bueno.

Tomaban una copa y otra mientras Naruto también contaba algunas anécdotas de misiones, se reían, bromeaban, hasta que Tsunade en serio estaba ebria y no podía ni hablar bien. Aquí fue cuando toda la conversación general se fue a la basura y empezó a actuar el alcohol en Tsunade, hablando cosas más específicas y un poco complicadas.

Naruto aún estaba un poco sobrio y se dio cuenta que ya era un poco tarde, pero Tsunade le decía entre palabrerías que no se fuera aún. Naruto tenía la fiesta al siguiente día así que no podía estar desvelándose mucho. Entre un poco de cordura le dijo a Tsunade que se acostara a dormir un poco.

—Vamos Tsunade, hay que irse a dormir ya no es hora de estar charlando —llevándola cargada, sus pechos rebotan y se rozaban contra él, eran muy suaves y sobre todo grandes (106 cm aproximadamente)

—Pero Naru… Hip. Naruto si te vas ya no hablaré contigo nunca más —Decía _la mujer voluptuosa de Konoha_.

—Otro día te vendré a ver y seguimos nuestra platica, ¿entendido? —y entró a su cuarto y la recostó en la cama suavemente.

Pero ella se deslizaba hacía abajo, así que Naruto se agachó sosteniéndola con las manos sobre la espalda baja, quedando su cara enfrente de esas montañas suaves y las presionó con fuerza cuando tiro de ella para subirla.

Y cayendo encima de ella por su peso quedando cara a cara con ella y le dijo dulcemente Tsunade:

— ¿No me darás mi beso de buenas noches? —con una carita de niña pequeñita.

Poniéndolo algo nervioso a él por esa actitud de ella. De pronto ella se lanzó sobre el y trato de besarlo logrando así topar sus labios y por un momento topar sus lenguas, pero él se dio cuenta de tal gazapo.

Se separo de ella, no estaba bien estaba ebria y él aprovechándose.

Así que en un intento por escapar trato de levantarse pero ella, lo enganchó con las piernas y lo abalanzó sobre sí...

Y metió su mano por un orificio que hizo al engancharlo dentro de la entrepierna de él y ella...

Tocando su miembro, involuntariamente o más bien sin darse cuenta Naruto estaba erguido por los sucesos de hace unos instantes.

—Tú te quieres ir pero el no está de acuerdo, creo que me quiere hacer un poco de compañía (ツ) —dijo Tsunade elevada de tono.

Naruto se sorprendió al notar esa mano y lo excitado que estaba, pero era un hombre y teniendo a esa mujer enfrente haciéndole esos estragos cómo se podía evitar excitar un poco.

Mientras Tsunade le frotaba por encima del pantalón a su amiguito y que poco a poco quería sentir lo que era tener a una mujer pero algo no lo dejaba continuar tranquilamente.

Cuando ella le dijo: —¿Qué sucede? acaso, ¿aún te quieres ir y dejarme así excitada y dispuesta a tu voluntad?

—No es que no quiera pero algo no me deja tranquilo —pensó.

— ¿Acaso es por que soy una vieja y prefieres a jóvenes? —dijo Tsunade desanimada.

—No es por eso... Me pareces muy deseable pero... —era complicado explicarlo—, Demonios Naruto ¿cómo que deseable?

—Ok, te entiendo, si quieres vete —y lo soltó Tsunade y se volteo para ver a la ventana.

—Naruto se sentía culpable, y según ero-sennin eso jamás se hacía, porque la mujer te despreciaría toda la vida y era de mala suerte. —Espero que se crea esto para poder… hacer lo debido con él —pensó Tsunade.

Así que Naruto algo confundido se acostó a la par de ella y le susurró:

—Sin besos.

Abrazándola fuertemente poniendo su duro amigo en el trasero de ella; lo cual le dio una intensa descarga en todo el cuerpo y a ella que saltará de impresión al sentirlo por esa parte… Frotándolo despacio y un movimiento lineal así que soltó un gemido que trato de callar pero fue audible y se volteo...

Y le respondió: —Sin Besos ;)

Ella se monto encima de él y sintió como el miembro rozaba su intimidad, al principio sólo lo estaba frotando pero después se deslizó hacia abajo y le agarro el pantalón y lo retiró con cuidado, mientras Naruto disfrutaba de esa tortura pasional.

Una vez fuera el pantalón le retiro poco a poco el bóxer y vio salir a ese erguido miembro para acariciarlo y frotarlo con las manos para luego sentir un líquido que lo recubría por la excitación que había presenciado hace unos minutos.

Luego de introducirlo en su boca y con suaves estocadas y movimiento con su lengua satisfaciéndolo mientras Naruto era testigo mudo de cuánta Zukulencia :v estaba experimentando.

Mientras decía que siguiera… Entre susurros. —Vamos Tsunade que bien se siente eso.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con la Abuela Tsunade? era lo que pensaba Naruto... Pero se sentía tan bien que no le importó mucho, y Tsunade seguía torturándolo con su lengua.

—Naruto, ¿quieres... Ya sabes, hacerlo de verdad... Por atrás.

—Oba-chan... ¿En serio me dejarías?

— _(suspiró la rubia)_ claro, casi se me acaba el aire, es tu turno de agotarte —mientras se paró, limpiándose un poco de el esperma de Naruto que posaba en sus labios.

Y ella adoptó una pose de perrito.

— ¿Qué haces idiota, hazme sentir bien ¿crees que somos perros o qué?

—Claro, discúlpame. Soy un poco inexperto ttebayo, y... ¿Qué debería hacer entonces?

—No hace falta que lo digas. Lame un poco, recompénsame por el trabajito que te hice allá abajo.

Así queel _rubio_ hizo lo que le dijeron, y en el camino se encontró con unos líquidos calientes —VAYA, sí que estás caliente abuela —mientras metió su lengua para saborear un poco, lo que causó un salto y corto el insulto por parte de Tsunade.

—Na-r-ruto, ahh, deja de decir, aahhh, tonterías.

—CLARO dattebayo, sabe tan, bueno no sé, neutro.

—QUE TE CALLES IDIOTA MATAS LA PASIÓN.

—ok, dattebayo gomen.

Continuo lamiendo una especie de botón, ya que esto hacía que ella diera más gemidos de placer, quién sabe porque. Y al final ella dijo:

—Hiciste que me viniera con tu lengua dos veces, así que ahora metela ya en mí...

El _rubio_ ni lento ni perezoso, "montó" por primera vez una mujer, ya que parecía niño en feria, con un movimiento de caderas que variaba un poco, de monstruo a bestia. Durante un tiempo y al final el terminó soltando todo adentro de ella. Cosa que a ella le fascinó, era de esperarse con tremendo joven hiperactivo que tuviera tanta energia por liberar allí.

Entre gemidos y unas cuantas palabras le dijo:

—Idiota, por que te viniste adentr... —pero sentía un placer al sentir ese líquido dentro de ella recorriéndole cada parte...

Mientras sentía que lo único que la sostenía eran sus rodillas y las manos del _rubio,_ con tremendos 8 orgasmos terminó "acabada" literalmente, la cama estaba llena de sudor, y líquidos de ambos regados por todos lados.

Respiraciones desaforadas se escuchaban en la habitación y entre las mismas se escuchaba una conversación.

—Demonios… Lo que m-e-e hubiera perdi… do —respirando estrepitosamente dijo Naruto—, L-lo sient-o pero no pude sacarlooooo (y exhalo) antes de venirme, en serio se sentía muy bien

Y así terminó esa noche. Pero antes...

—Ya sabes Naruto, puedes venir a tomar una copa cuando quieras —mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Naruto sólo asintió y salió rápidamente del cuarto para irse a su casa, lo que había hecho se sintió bien... Fue su primera vez pero nunca espero hacerlo así… Pensaba en que sólo bebería un poco se embriagaría y ya, así iba a terminar su día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y así recordó la noche anterior y lo que había pasado pero decidió ignorarlo y pensar en la fiesta que había programado para hoy.

Tenía el lugar; una mansión que había prestado para la ocasión, de un amigo que iba seguido a Ichiraku. A partir de ahí se formó su lazo de amistad y algo los unía más allá… El ramen.

Había invitado a toda la aldea y también al Hokage el día anterior:

Fue a su oficina hablaron un poco y de paso invitarlo también, pero no sabría sí llegaría, al final accedió a ir un rato, pero eso era lo que necesitaba un rato... Para que se quedara el resto de la noche.

— ¡Creo que ya está todo! —dijo el joven de cabellera dorada, entusiasmado.

Pero hacia falta algo, no tenia ropa, a quien se le ocurriría ir a la fiesta a encontrar una chica o intentarlo sin una buena apariencia, a como estaban las cosas.

—Las chicas me buscan por mi reputación y físico —mientras hacia una mueca al pensar en esa verdad. Triste pero cierto.

Para igualar esto sí una chica iba a causar una impresión en él, mínimo tenía que seguir los pasos que él había escrito hace poco para ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **FlashBack**

Naruto estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana... Como siempre en las noches donde no podía dormir... Y pensó que si iba a buscar en esa fiesta a alguien ¿dónde se supondría que iría? casi toda la aldea estaba ahí. Debía saber como identificar a una chica que era su admiradora, y una que no lo intentará acosar como mínimo.

 **Primer punto:** no tenia que estar siguiéndolo a todos lados, era muy probable que él la siguiera a ella.

¿Esto por qué? normalmente sus admiradoras estaban detrás de él, buscando estar siempre a la par pero en este tipo de chicas no estaba interesado, tal vez él la vería y decidiría hablarle a lo mejor se toparía con alguien por accidente. —Quien sabe.

 **Segundo punto:** Si llegara a conversar con una chica... Sentiría algo, extraño raro o eso esperaba.

No sabría como identificar que chica sí y cual no, en palabras, ni en puntos, por qué, porque no eran objetos que se obtenían por un precio o algo parecido, pero en su imaginación el creía que tal vez sentiría algo diferente con cada mujer, era un ejemplo pensaba en Ino y Sakura.

No era lo mismo hablar con ambas, de esa manera él creía que si hablaba con una admiradora sentiría algo diferente al hablar con una mujer menos aficionada a él.

 **Tercer punto:** Tenía una previa experiencia con mujeres.

Tal vez era algo lento y despistado no de los más inteligentes pero algo aprendía con cada error así que era probable que no cayera en lo mismo dos veces.

—Nota: Esto servirá si llego a encontrar alguien relevante en la fiesta

—Tal vez debo intentarlo una vez, si no funciona... Esto no es importante, así que lo dejaré de lado, creo…

No era alguien que dependiera del amor es más, ni siquiera sabía porque hacía esto o no estaba seguro, pero qué más daba, ya lo había hecho. —No puedo engañarme creo que si necesito a alguien… solamente me doy cuenta cuando estoy solo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejando de lado el tema de cómo encontraría a _"la chica de su vida"_ tenia que ir presentable así que fue a unas tiendas de ropa pero nada le agradaba, en una tienda a la que fue cuando iba a salir escuchó que unas chicas hablaban:

—Ese vestido, te ves hermosa tienes que llevarte ese —...

Algo así escuchó... Pero parecían un poco nerviosas así que se asomó a ver y una chica se metía al vestidor con un vestido negro y la vio, nada más logró divisar la espalda, con una figura bastante definida su cadera era tan diminuta, y sus piernas

—¡Vaya! que hermosas —dijo Naruto.

Pero no le vio el rostro, le resto importancia y se marchó.

Hasta que en una tienda encontró un traje que le gustó, era de Spiderman.

—Bueno más bien creo que es una pijama —dijo él mismo.

Y decidió comprárselo, aparte vio un smoking para la fiesta, sí mal no estaba habían quedado algunos de los hombres en ir con un corbatín rojo, así que compro su traje y el corbatín y se marchó a casa.

Eran ya las 6:30 PM a penas una hora para la fiesta, se duchó pensado en quienes llegarían, cuántos...

Se cambió, se perfumó pero en esto último parecía estar un poco indeciso, Naruto tenía un cierto patrón con perfumarse estaba:

El perfume simple el que usa todos los días.

El especial que lo usa en un día no tan común.

Y el épico, más bien los épicos porque la fragancia es bastante notoria en ambos épicos pero no sabia cual usar, se decidió por uno para después finalmente irse.

Y se dirigió a la mansión que estaba a unas calles de su apartamento —Ahhh —y dio un gran suspiro—, Espero que Kakashi-sensei llegue.

Esperaba Naruto que llegara para poder tener sentido la fiesta, y de pronto…

.

.

—No necesitan traerlos, aquí se los damos, si están en la lista tienen un antifaz gratis —dijo el portero serio.

Fue un alivio para todos, de esa manera podían entrar y disfrutar de la fiesta con un pequeño detalle, sin reconocer al 100% el rostro de cada uno.

.

.

Disponían a entrar, cuando Naruto vio a esa chica que había visto en la tienda… Con el mismo vestido negro, la estaba viendo otra vez de espaldas, la vez anterior fue en el vestidor y ahora la estaba viendo subiendo las escaleras. Se preguntó quién era pero de nuevo no le vio el rostro y pensaba en ella tan perdidamente, que no se dio cuenta que ahí estaban las demás chicas y Neji, y tampoco ellos lo vieron a él...

Aquí había ocurrido algo si bien esto le había despertado la curiosidad a Naruto, moriría por saber lo que le intrigaba, siempre, y esta chica no era la excepción.

—Tengo que verle el rostro, si no... Nunca podré dormir en paz nuevamente —pronunció el _joven abanto_ muy determinado y entusiasmado.

Y así se prometió antes de entrar, subió las gradas.

—Kon'nichiwa Takashi ¿cómo ha estado la gente —dijo un emocionado chico de ojos azules.

—Oh Naruto, pues verás ha venido una buena parte de los invitados —dijo el portero serio, Takashi se llamaba.

Mientras se daban un apretón de manos*

—Me alegra escuchar eso, me das un antifa... por cierto ¿no acabas de ver a una chica con vestido negro...? —le pregunto esperando que le dijera el nombre o algo de esa chica anónima.

—Mm pues es complicado decirte que sólo una, he visto a algunas chicas con vestido negro —dijo Takashi con un dedo en la barbilla.

—Bueno mejor olvídalo —dijo Naruto un poco despreocupado—. Tendré que buscarla por mi cuenta —pensó.

—Ok no hay problema, diviértete Naruto.

—Me aseguraré de eso ;) Takashi —tomó el antifaz y entró.

Se notaba que había bastante gente reunida, ¿pero ella, dónde estaría?

—Si la quiero encontrar en serio me va a costar y mucho —se dijo.

Y se rascaba la nuca pensando en esto último*

— ¿Disculpe? —preguntó un transeúnte.

—Eh... Ah… ¿yo? nada… Lo siento hablaba solo —respondió el _joven distraído_ , ya que no se fijó cuando este hombre pasó frente a él.

—Ohh, lo siento. Yo lo hago también, no se preocupe… Nos vemos Naruto-sama.

—Hasta pronto —dijo Naruto con un tono amigable—. Vaya que tipo más entrometido.

Las chicas observaban a los invitados y todos se pusieron sus antifaces, Sakura un antifaz rojo fuego a la mitad y el resto del antifaz era corinto, o un rojo más apagado.

Ino y Tenten tenían unos parecidos sólo que el color variaba, turquesa y morado, con leves toques de brillantina y unas plumas.

Neji en cambio tenia un pequeño palito y cubría la parte de un solo ojo, bastante colorido, con unas plumas en la orilla y de color celeste claro, con plateado en el contorno.

Estaban ahí casi toda la aldea; mujeres, hombres todos ahí reunidos por un simple hecho, el cumpleaños del Hokage.

Naruto había planeado esa fiesta para darle una sorpresa a su sensei, el motivo por el que no había dicho nada era, por eso mismo… Era sorpresa y si le decía a todos el Hokage se enteraría y fracasaría todo, así que lo guardó y también temía por su propia estrategia.

Para empezar estaba interesado en esa chica, imaginándose que sería divertido hacerlo con antifaces esto causaba cierto misterio y curiosidad en los presentes.

Naruto esperaba que llegara el Hokage, mientras tanto se había parado enfrente de todos y les mencionó que era una fiesta sorpresa para el Hokage por su cumpleaños, y a su sensei le había inventado una pequeña mentira para que llegara a la mansión, pero como siempre su sensei llegaba tarde eran ya las 7:40 y no había señales de él, 5 minutos después...

—Qué demonios, ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Leer sus libros pervertidos? —dijo sin tener más remedio que suspirar desesperado.

Naruto de su impaciencia comenzó a buscar a cierto peliazul que de seguro estaría en un lugar, solo, como siempre, lo había invitado pero no estaba seguro si llegó, así que se dirigió a la puerta a preguntarle a Takashi si llego alguien que respondiera con el nombre de _"Sasuke Uchiha"_.

Cuando...

—¡Ay! —dijo ella.

—Lo siento señorita, no la vi déjeme ayudar... —con ambas manos extendidas el joven se disculpaba.

Se habían tropezado dos descuidados. Ella por buscar a ese rubio y él por su prisa de encontrar al azabache.

Mientras Naruto la levantaba, se dio cuenta de que hermosa era esa chica, con un vestido rosa y un antifaz blanco combinaban bastante bien.

Pero no tenía tiempo de estar viendo a las mujeres ahora, y de pronto se escuchó un grito:

—Ahí viene el Hokage-Sama.

—Escóndanse y cuando entre griten "feliz cumpleaños" ¿entendido? —gritó también el _rubio_.

Hinata aún la levantaba el joven con quien había tropezado, ayudándole a incorporarse de nuevo y esconderse. Escuchando la voz de Naruto pero fue casi imposible saber de dónde venía.

Entraba Kakashi a la mansión*

—Algo sola, ¿qué es lo que quería Naruto? —se preguntó el Peliplata.

 **Nota Del Autor: No tengo ni idea de como desaparecieron todos en tan poco tiempo xd.**

—FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HOKAGE-SAMA —gritaron todos eufóricos, asustándolo un poco.

—Oh, ya veo —Kakashi entendió todo, la fiesta, Naruto, todo esto encajaba.

—Feliz… cumple… años, Hokage… Ah, Sama —con tanta soez como pudo expresar, si podía expresar algo, pronunció esta última frase.

—Sasu... Ah... ke —respondió Kakashi.

Al mismo tiempo que Naruto dijo:

—Teme.

Se rieron Kakashi y Naruto al ver como sonaron sus palabras juntas y Sasuke sólo soltó un —"Hmp".

Con una silueta de algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hace tiempo que Kakashi no estaba con sus dos alumnos juntos y eso le traía buenos recuerdos de cuando eran el equipo 7.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que apareciera la chica de cabellos rosados… Sakura —Naruto ¿dónde est… —y se calló al ver a Sasuke parado frente a ella, siempre tan tranquilo, a su vez ese joven frio mostró algo de calidez al presentarse esa chica, o eso notó el Peliplata.

En un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que se fueran a Naruto y... Despacio. Dejando solos a estos dos… —Tortolos —pensaba el Hokage y Naruto.

Sasuke viéndolos y maldiciendo por dejarlo ahí replicó:

—Idiotas ¿y qué se supone que haré?

Pero…. Algo cambio sus pensamientos esa… —Hola Sasuke... ¿cómo estás? —sintió que hablo muy lentamente y se dio un golpe mental por eso, en ese momento entendía como se sentía Hinata cuando estaba con Naruto.

—Hola, Sakura, bien ¿y tú? No te he visto en un tiempo :) —e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, de alguna manera Sakura y Sasuke se sentían a gustos cuando hablaban y al parecer esta noche tenían tiempo de sobra para hacerlo.

Por otro lado estaba Naruto y Kakashi riéndose de esa escena*

Creo que entre Sasuke y Sakura… Chan hay algo —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, típica en él.

—Sería interesante, pero no tengo ni idea \\_(ツ)/ —dijo Kakashi con su actitud tranquila.

—Como sea, sensei esta es su fiesta de cumpleaños como ya lo notó —Dijo Naruto.

—Te agradezco Naruto, fue un gesto muy agradable —y se silencio un poco.

De ahí tras pensar un poco le dijo Kakashi: —En serio hiciste esta fiesta por mi cumpleaños ¿o hay otra razón? —sonando esto último más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—Bueno creo que me conoce sensei, realmente también hay un trasfondo pero no es importante —y se encogió de hombros para hacer una mueca y que no le preguntara nada de qué era ese trasfondo.

Kakashi conociendo a Naruto decidió seguirle el juego y no preguntar nada —¿Tomamos algo?

— ¿Ya bebés? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Ah sí, creo que si, ehh, algo así (y algo más) —dijo Naruto pensando en la singular forma que aprendió a tomar—. Uhhh —y le dio un escalofrío con tan sólo pensarlo.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi luego de oír un… Quejido tal vez o balbuceo.

— ¿Qué? ¡nada! —y se fueron a la barra a pedir unos tragos de una vez.

.

.

—L-lo siento, n-no l-o vi —dijo la chica con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

—No hay problema, yo tampoco te vi… Discúlpame.

Se reían un poco nerviosos al haberse tropezado hace un momento*

—Kasuke-moto —y le extendió la mano.

—Hinata-Hyuga —otorgándole al joven su mano, y él le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso de la palma.

—Encantado Hinata —dijo Kasuke con una sonrisa bastante notoria. No todos lo días te encuentras a una bella chica como ella.

—Ah, eh mucho gusto Kasuke :) —y se puso un poco sonrojada nadie le había besado la mano hasta ese día. Pero lo ocultó un poco con esa sonrisa dulce que solía dar.

— ¿Que hace una chica tan linda sola en esta fiesta? —Hinata se sorprendió ya que no era común que le hicieran esos comentarios.

Pero al final no le importaba tanto ese tal Kasuke, fue amable y todo, pero se distraía por momentos viendo a cierta parte de su cuerpo específicamente al **"ESCOTE"** de su vestido así que mejor decidió irse. Era un pervertido de quinta.

—No vengo sola, vine con algunos amigos —respondió Hinata buscando la coartada perfecta para irse.

—Mm ya, que tal si tomamos un trago y después vamos a buscar a tus amigos y me los presentas —al mismo tiempo que hizo un ademán con la mano para ir.

Sin embargo ella no estaba del todo segura de si era alguien confiable o no.

Recordaba que le había dicho Sakura que por cualquier motivo no estuviera aceptando invitaciones de tragos, de nadie, podían añadirle algo al trago. O muchos darían el mismo efecto, así que pensó en usar su doujutsu para ver algo que trajera de más el tal Kasuke, ante el Byakugan pocas eran las cosas que se ocultaban.

Así que dio un repaso un poco rápido y vio en su bolsa trasera un pequeño sobre con un polvo así que pensó lo peor y decidió alejarse de él ¿pero cómo? ¿Por qué él tendría un sobre con polvo? Con algo más era aceptable, pero con polvo, algo sin duda era sospechoso, así que no tenia que arriesgarse con él ¿Por el fue qué ella había venido?

—No.

Esa era la respuesta que se dio en su mente, así que pensó en irse con Neji y Tenten pero de seguro estarían acaramelados y quién sabe dónde estarían, y Sakura por lo que vio hablaba con Sasuke.

¡Ino!... Ah no, no sabría donde estaría

.

.

—Pues verás la ultima vez que salí de la aldea fue a una misión, pero no te encontré en la aldea, por eso no me despedí —se defendía Sasuke.

Ya que Sakura intentaba enojarse con él o al menos así parecía, a él no le gustaba esas actitudes pero con ella, era diferente no era algo tan molesto pero no quería entrar en ese tema. Ni siquiera en su cabeza.

—Pues yo el día que te fuiste te estuve buscando pero...

Al parecer después de la guerra Sasuke había demostrado un poco más de aprecio a todo, la aldea, sus compañeros, Naruto y claro a ella también, un par de veces, habían salido a comer algo, una caminata...

 **Nota Del Autor: Algo que en otro capítulo les explicaré, no coman ansias ;-)**

Ellos tenían un vínculo de amistad más fuerte, pero claro sin pasar el límite, Sakura esperaba que en un futuro ella lo pudiera impresionar, parecido a lo que intentaba hacer Hinata.

Estaban en el mismo barco, con el mismo destino, pero sencillamente Sasuke sería un poco complicado. Y a Hinata el barco ni siquiera notaba a su pasajera.

.

.

No vio a ninguna de las chicas, ¿qué haría para salir de esto?

—Disculpa Kasuke, necesito ir al baño antes —dijo Hinata ya con una sonrisa falsa.

—Oh, entiendo aquí te espero —Dijo Kasuke despreocupado.

¿Pero donde estaba el baño? ¡No tenia ni idea! Así que dando un par de pasos hacía uno y otro lado.

— ¿No ibas al baño? —preguntó Kasuke algo extrañado.

—Si claro —respondió la _ojiperla_ algo nerviosa.

—Pues no está en esa dirección, es para allá —y señaló al lado contrario de donde iba Hinata—. Sabes qué, mejor te llevo hasta él —y la tomó del brazo para luego caminar con ella.

Hinata esperaba que nadie la viera porque si alguien lo hacía, ¿qué dirían de ella?

 _Arriba de donde iban pasando Kasuke y Hinata:_

— ¿¡POR QUE, LA LLEVA KASUKE!? — Entre el ruido de todos casi no se escuchó pero si el lugar estuviera en silencio, causaría gran revuelo la voz del rubio.

— ¿Qué dijiste Naruto? —preguntó, raro en Kakashi pero al igual que Naruto estaba raro esa noche… Previo a esto parecía que buscaba algo, y ahora con ese grito que él si escuchó, parecía que lo encontró.

—Nada, ya vuelvo —y se alejó de la barandilla.

Pero no sabia cual gradas tomar para encontrarlos, las de la izquierda o derecha, finalmente ellos subían por las de la derecha.

Así que él tranquilamente y lo más natural que pudo caminó para poder encontrarlos con la mayor "casualidad" además tenía que saber quién era la chica detrás de ese antifaz.

— ¡Kasuke! vaya te he encontrado, veo que cayó una presa en tu telaraña, arañita.

Hinata al escuchar esa voz se alivió un poco, levanto la mirada y casi se abalanzó sobre él, simulando su caída y al sostenerse de él le dijo:

—Ayúdame a escapar de él.

Susurro Hinata para después decirle en voz alta:

—Discúlpeme caballero, gracias por sostenerme.

Aún procesando la información adquirida, solo exhaló y pensó... ¿La conozco? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Naruto-sama? —dijo _la ojiperla_.

—Tierra llamando a Naruto —movía la mano por encima de la cara de Naruto, Kasuke.

—Ah Hola... Kasuke y a... —Naruto pronunció viéndolos con el ceño fruncido .

Y por fin entendió lo que quería la chica, en el momento donde ella señaló con la mirada a Kasuke.

— ¿R - Recuerda lo que le quería enseñar hace un rato señorita...? —algo nervioso fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Naruto, todo por entender muy lentamente además de no saber el nombre de la joven.

—Mm... Si claro ¿Qué era eso? —dijo Hinata esperando engañar a Kasuke.

—Si quieres saber pues... Acompáñame, ¿Kasuke te importaría dejarnos un momento?

—Claro sólo que Hin...

Y Hinata lo interrumpió no quería que Naruto supiera que ella era... ella xD*

—Kasuke-moto amablemente me llevaba al baño, ¿no es así? —dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo.

—Ah, hai, ¡eso hacia! —respondió Kasuke sin entender muy bien la interrupción de Hinata.

 **Nota Del Autor: "Hai"= usualmente lo escucho cuando dicen "si" no sé si está mal.**

—Buenos si quieres yo te llevo al baño y así te enseño lo que te dije, ¿te parece? —dijo Naruto también ya aburrido de actuar. No era ese su fuerte.

—Si claro, me parece perfecto —dijo Hinata—. Contigo todo lo es… —creando este diálogo en su mente.

—Entiendo, ustedes vayan y yo los espero aquí, además te debo un trago —le dijo él inocente Kasuke a Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Ah si claro, ya volvemos —mientras se alejaban con Naruto y pensaba Hinata: —Claro que iré contigo por ese trago, como no.

Y Naruto la llevo por un pasillo y cruzaron*

—Disculpe, señorita ¿qué fue todo eso?

Y Hinata se rió, disculpe, Naruto-sama —En resumen no quiero tomar ese trago con él, al parecer traía algo que no me dio confianza así qu...

— ¿Qué traía Kasuke? —preguntó Naruto asombrado por eso de: _"traía algo que no me dio confianza"._

—Bueno por lo que vi creo que tal vez alguna droga o algo para dormir a una persona.

— ¿Dormir? —preguntó el _joven abanto_ … Tal vez con un asombro falso. Pero que no notó Hinata.

— ¡Si! ¿Has visto esos polvos que a veces le vierten a un trago y después te duermen y te hacen algo? —Decía con un rostro algo infantil. Era como si contara un cuento.

—Si, bueno en películas —y se rió al ver la cara de la chica, que le asustaba esa idea de _que la durmieran._

— ¿Nani? ¿qué es gracioso? —preguntó con una ceja levantada la ojos perla.

—Nada, es que es gracioso que pienses así —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa bastante sincera.

E hizo un mohín de molesta y le volteo el rostro, por primera vez hablaba así con Naruto, era algo extraño pero con el antifaz puesto no le importaba mucho, porque él no sabia quién era ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, qué dije mal? —preguntó Naruto un poco preocupado pero le dio un poco de ternura viendo ese gesto algo infantil de ella.

Para que ella solo lo viera con un ojo y volteara de nuevo la cara. Apenas si la conocía pero sentía como que la hubiera conocido desde hace mucho.

—Te burlas de lo que pienso (-_-) —dijo Hinata—. Wuuu, me mira de una forma… Me encantan sus ojos azules.

—No es así, solo fue un poco gracioso —mientras iba para el lado que volteo el rostro Hinata y la vio fijamente—, Disculpa —y sonrió, con la misma que hacía de oreja a oreja.

A ella le dio un alivio esa sonrisa era muy hermosa, y para una mujer _(de cabellos negros azulados)_ que enamorab... no pudo enojarse con él.

— ¿Entonces? ¿sí venías al baño? —cuestionó fuera de algún tema amoro… en otro tema.

—Ah, etto, eh ¿yo? bueno... si.

—Es por esa puerta de allí —*señalando con su dedo* Hinata entró algo sonrojada, apenas se estaban conociendo y ya estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

.

.

Mientras una pareja a unos metros de donde estaban Hinata y Naruto, hacían de lo suyo, más específicamente en el patio trasero.

Estaba recostado Neji en un árbol y Tenten sentada a la par.

—Mira la Luna —dijo Neji.

—Aja, ¿qué sucede con ella? —preguntó Tenten viendo al rostro a Neji.

—Me podrías explicar que sientes al verla —este seguía viendo la luna, perdidamente.

—Mmm, pues no sé... —decía Tenten tratando de entender su punto.

—Sólo vela… Sin pensar en nada… Fijamente.

Después de unos segundos sintió algo Tenten y le dijo:

—Siento... Tranquilidad, quizás es muy hermosa y te... transmite paz, digo no, si no ya no sé que pensar —también observando la tranquilidad de la noche que irradiaba la noche, con la luna.

—En tan pocos segundos pudiste sentir eso, sólo piensa que eso que sentiste al ver la luna, eso mismo me sucede contigo, en tan poco tiempo me puedes hacer sentir tranquilo, y me puedes trasmitir paz, en segundos, como por ejemplo cuando me besas —dijo Neji saliendo un poco de la monotonía, al menos con ella, simplemente viendo a la luna.

—Oh eres el mejor, T-Te... —apenas terminando su oración. Enamorada de lo que dijo Neji.

—Te Amo.

Ambos giraron su rostro que veía la luna para verse entre sí, dejándose atónitos, los dos se abrazaron para darse roces de sus labios, dejándose algunas mordidas en el trayecto de su regocijo de paz en esas dos almas enamoradas debajo de la luna.

—Acaso, ¿sentiste paz ahora? —dijo Tenten con un tono pícaro.

—No —respondió él —esa respuesta sorprendió a Tenten—. Me hizo sentir deseo... por ti —finalizó Neji luego de su silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno hasta aquí queridos lectores después de un día algo extraño de: compras, pijamas, drogas :v están ya en la fiesta todos, este capítulo lo hice más largo quería hacerlo de 10k de palabras pero no me alcanzó el tiempo en serio cuesta escribir 1k por día que me agrade así que sin más nos vemos en el otro cap. El otro estará bueno como todos.

Esta es la segunda vez que lo subo, editado para mejor, claro.

 _(No me gusta cambiar esto ya que fue lo que escribí en el momento de finalizar el capítulo, es como borrar mi sentimiento de conclusión. Nada más)_

 _Tercera vez que lo subo, espero no hacer una cuarta, como digo por "CLETO"_

Sin más... Nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? xd. Chao

-Steven


	5. Entre Rosas y Pasos

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos. Pertenecen al grande, _Masashi_ _Kishimoto_. Lo único son las ideas locas que tengo, si leen esto otra vez verán el cambio en la redacción, dejen sus rewiews ya que me ayudan como escritor. Espero les guste

 **Hoy presento:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Entre Rosas y Pasos**

—Shhh... —sonaba algo.

Un chorro, promiscuo de agua chocaba contra el lavabo, mientras de las manos de la ojiperla escurrian las burbujas del jabón, haciendo un mini-remolino, frotándose las manos por dentro de los dedos y uñas.

Vio su rostro cubierto por el antifaz agitó las manos fuertemente y se lo quitó, posando sus manos a los lados, viéndose al espejo. Luego se echó un poco de agua en la cara... Dibujándose en su propio lienzo blanquecino, una sonrisa. De balde estaba decir que era por ese joven rubio.

Dio un suspiro* Era extraño... No era común qué hablara tan a gusto con él, es mas con nadie era así. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De algún modo se sentía pintada de colores por dentro, colores que eran anómalos en ella, colores de seguridad plena, no temía decir lo que pensaba, actuar como lo hacia. Todo era tan simple allí.

— ¿Quizá por la ocasión? —se preguntó la joven, mientras se secaba las manos.

No estaba segura sí él sabía quién era ella o no. —Tal vez eso cambia algo.

Intentaba descubrir qué había de diferente esta noche... Pero ella no actuaba, simplemente era ella misma, le hablaba como si fueran amigos de hace tiempo... Cómo si nada de la realidad existiera, todo parecía un sueño.

Agitó su cabeza para salir de ese encaminamiento hacia un largo rato de imaginación, sin embargo, algo se le ocurrió, ¿qué pasaría sí saliera del baño sin ningún antifaz puesto?

No podría ser tan malo, saldría y le diría que era ella, ¿qué pasaría? ¿él seguiría con ella, o se iría?

 _Salía del baño Hinata, sin el antifaz puesto, y él estaba volteado. Al oír el sonido de la manecilla, supo Naruto que salió su chica... La chica... Y volteó la mirada._

 _Cuando la vio, se quedó en silencio viéndola con ojos bastantes desconcertados._

 _— ¿Hinata, tú eras la qué... Contigo... eras la chica del... —se rascaba la patilla sin ideas claras—, Ah, pues bueno no quisiera irme pero me acaban de informar que hay un problema en la... El patio... Sí, y pues iré a ver que sucede —con sus ojos rebotando **"de un lado a otro".** _

_—Naruto... —susurró con un tono caído—, Bueno ve, te espero aquí — claudicó la Hyuga mientras bajó el rostro para que él no viera sus verdaderos sentimientos, congelándose por tener que soportar la frivolidad, mas bien su forma tan inverosímil de largarse. Aunque su tono no variara, ni pareciera distinto, Hinata sabía de más el porqué de esa excusa. ¿Y quién no?_

 _—Uff, no sé cuanto tardaré, será mejor que no me esperes Hinata —sentenció e hizo una nueva sonrisa de "lo siento", siendo esta más falsa que su estúpida cara de lamento._

 _La Hyuga comenzó a sentir rabia por tan estúpida forma de rechazarla. Ella hasta hace poco era el centro de atención de Naruto, —Y ahora resulta que "tiene que ir solucionar algo". Lo intenté pero yo no estaré con alguien como él. Jamás. Y dijo:_

 _—Ok —fue lo único que quiso decirle, sólo quería irse de ahí y terminar con esa tortura. O matarlo... Bueno tal vez sería mejor irse._

— ¡HINATA HYUGA!, déjate de tonterías, Naruto no haría eso ¿entiendes? —se dijo en medio del baño.

Se colocó su antifaz de nuevo y salió... No había nadie en el corredor y esta vez no estaba imaginándose nada ¿o sí? volteo, nada, y al ver al otro lado.

—Buuu —y sus manos se alzaron por encima de la Hyuga.

Hinata dio un grito ahogado por tan alegre rubio.

— ¿P-o-or qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Hinata con la mano derecha en su corazón. Era un poco asustadiza.

—Eh _(y dio una risa corta pero sincera)_ ¿te asusté? —preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se divertía pasando la imagen del rostro asustado de su blanquecina amiga.

—Claro —con un tono serio respondió Hinata y su rostro cambió, al menos ahora.

—Era una pequeña broma, ¡chica sonrojada! —al parecer siempre tenía esas mejillas con un tono carmesí pensó Naruto.

¿No lo había visto en...? Sentía que conocía a alguna chica... De la aldea que era muy similar a ella ya que ahí sólo estaban personas de la aldea tenía que recordar quién era... O mejor preguntarle a ella. Era mas sensato eso ¿no?

— ¿Por qué me llamas así? —inquirió Hinata algo extrañada, saliéndose de su papel de ofendida, nunca le habían puesto un apodo.

—No me digas que no lo has notado ttebayo —Naruto incrédulo viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados pronunció—. Cuando sucede algo, tus mejillas se vuelven de un tono carmesí, no tanto claro, es divertido y mm... No sé algo más... —dijo Naruto pensando en ese "algo más"

— ¿En serio? —llevando sus manos a las mismas mejillas de las que halaga Naruto—. A Naruto-kun le parecen divertidas mis mejillas.

—Sí, como ahora por ejemplo —y señaló Naruto comprobando lo que decía.

Hinata no lo creía, a él le pareció divertido y "algo más", algo que a ella pues no era de su agrado total.

—Bueno si quieres, una vez que te libré de Kasuke ¿te invito a un trago?—cuestionó el joven, tomándola de la mano y esperando una respuesta de la chica.

— _(Sonrió mientras asintió afirmativamente)_ Bueno, gracias por eso pero... No tomo alcohol —dijo ella.

—Oh, no hay problema con eso, yo tampoco lo hacía hasta... —por un momento volvieron esas imagenes pervertidas a él—, Hace poco —finalizó distraídamente, pérfido de él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto?

—Ah, sí, eso creo... Vamos ttebayo —de alguna manera su voz, esa voz de ella, lo sacó fácilmente de sus vanales pensamientos. _(Cliché, lo sé xd)_.

Y Hinata atrevidamente le guiño un ojo, era un avance, ella, él, solos por primera vez, bebiendo algo y de seguro una platica, a cómo iban las cosas tal vez sería agradable esa noche y por fin había encontrado un esperanza con él \\_(ツ)/ .

Caminaban, por el corredor para llegar a la fiesta. Qué al parecer estaba un poco alegre, con un poco de música, gente bailando estaba muy bien, y apenas estaba empezando conforme más se metían entre la gente se transpiraba un sentimiento de alegría pero Hinata se quedó atrás tratando de cruzar un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban ahí.

—Naruto-k-k... Naruto —soltó algo cohibida extendiendo su mano, además de que casi dijo el "kun" eso podría afectar en algo. Y eso era lo último que quería.

— ¿Uhm?... Oh ven —Naruto se dio cuenta que no pasaría fácilmente ella así que retrocedió un poco y le tomó la mano, lo cual la dejo fría de la impresión, ella era muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas, él se dio cuenta rápidamente. _(Algo inusual en él)_ la apretó un poco más fuerte y entre la bulla y la música ella alcanzó a oír:

—Oye Tranquila, no quiero que te mueras aún, estás helada ¡vamos! —y le dio un pequeño jalón para sacarla de su trance, esta chica es rara, pero en el sentido de rareza que le gustaba, almenos en ella, le parecía divertido pero había algo más que no sabía que era, esa chica era diferente... Especial tal vez...

Hasta el momento no recordaba sus pasos a seguir para hablar con una chica... Simplemente lo hizo, y eso era de alguna manera bueno, ya que no necesito de un plan, paso, un patrón para saber que era distinta esa chica, simplemente lo percibió y se quedó con ella.

—Gracias... Por sacarme —retribuyó la ojos perla aliviada.

—No te preocupes :) —dijo él con una sonrisa—, Es la segunda vez que te salvo, debería de pedir algo más que un agradecimiento, ¿no crees? —posando lascivamente sus ojos sobre Hinata. Lo que la estremeció un poco.

 **Nota Del Autor: No lo diré, pero ya dije mucho diciendo que algo iba a decir, finalizado este diálogo.**

—Tal vez... Ya veremos joven —concluyó, a su vez creó una sonrisa con un toque de insania francamente ella también deseaba recompensarlo no solo por esa noche...

Una vez ya sentados en la barra:

—Está bien, sorpréndeme entonces —dijo Hinata con las manos extendidas a sus lados.

Naruto pedía unos tragos, mientras pensaba en cómo hacer para saber quién era ella...

—Un _Hocus Pocus_ para la señorita — pidió él.

— ¿Estás seguro que esto no tiene alcohol? —preguntó con cierta preocupación falsa.

— ¿Crees qué te engañaría, chica sonrojada?, ¿me consideras a mí Naruto Uzumaki, un fraude de persona que no mira más allá de su enorme ego? —decía esto mientras movía sus manos en señal de sentirse ofendido.

Añadiéndole un tono de cinismo era claro que todo esto era parte de un plan, pero, no creía que para dormirla y llevársela o algo por el estilo. Este chico le parecía cada vez más confiable, podía ser de todo, pero nunca una mala persona y además sabía cómo entretenerla eso realmente lo sabía, al menos en lo poco que lo conocía.

—Está bien, lo siento... No dudaré otra vez de ti ¿acaso esta chica podría recibir el perdón de Naruto por ofenderle de tal manera? —siguiéndole su juego.

Pero Naruto volteo su silla para hacerle lo mismo de hace un rato pero en vez de ella, sería él, el problema fue que al girar la silla lo hizo muy fuerte cayendo al suelo, la gente ni siquiera lo notó fue bueno, pero su juego lo llevo a verse estúpido. — ¡Demonios! —profirió molesto en su cabeza.

Sin embargo Hinata se asombró al verlo caer. — ¿Era parte de su juego?, era algo torpe, pero no tanto para caerse de esa manera.

—Na-Naruto-k... ¿Te encuentras bien? —Alarmada la pelinegra... Enamorad... interpelaba.

Naruto evidentemente se golpeó las rodillas al caer, le dolió un poco pero no era nada, mientras Hinata se agachó para verlo y él volteo la cara, Naruto podía estar en una situación sin importar cuál fuera pero siempre sería él, así de sorpresivo.

—Naruto, considera en la posibilidad... —decía viendo a Hinata y luego _(Saliéndose del papel de victima y volteándola a ver_ —, ¡Aún no dije que si ttebayo!

De ahí regreso su rostro para otro lado y dijo con voz seria:

—Tal vez podría disculpar a esta mujer al lado mío, ¿¡no lo sé!, uhm? —se llevó el dedo a la barbilla y aseveró él solo.

—Disculpe, Sr. Naruto yo le aconsejaría que la disculpara a cambio de algo ttebayo. En mí humilde opinión —Parecía ser la personalidad amable del rubio la que habló.

De nuevo hablando solo y respondiéndose:

—Claro, es buena idea Naruto por eso te tengo de consejero, ¡ya sé qué le preguntaré ttebayo! —esta vez él lado fanfarrón del joven rubio dijo.

Era una charla muy inusual, es mas, era muy raro lo que hacía, pero a ambos le agradaba ese pequeño juego.

—Señorita enmascarada... —dijo él luego de pensar un poco.

— ¿Sí Naruto-san?... ¿Ha considerado mí petición? —preguntó Hinata sonando lo más formal que pudo.

—Vaya, sí que me gustó el "san" aquí, pero no lo uses fuera de esto ¿quieres? —feneció el rubio fuera de personaje. Para luego regresar—. Sí claro, con respecto a eso, pienso disculparla, pero necesito algo —dijo con sus ojos cuál niño esperando un "sí" cómo respuesta.

—Entiendo, no usaré el san fuera de aquí... mmm, mmm —Aclaró su voz para continuar—. Oh ya veo, dígame ¿qué necesita? —preguntó Hinata de lo mas tranquila—. ¿Un beso? ¡Claro que sí!.

Imaginaba soltando una risa que confundió al rubio un poco, pero pérfido de él, lo ignoró.

—Qué me revele su identidad, nombre o algo —con un rostro algo curioso mientras adoptó su sonrisa zorruna y un poco de nerviosismo—. Es decir sólo levántate el antifaz y listo —aclaró el Naruto normal.

—Uhm no lo sé... La verdad no creo poder hacerlo —haciendo una mueca de "complicado"—, ¿Por qué no pidió otra cosa? justo ahora que se me ocurrió esto —pensó un poco consternada, al concebir esta grandiosa idea, o al menos así lo miraba ella—. Creo que no necesita ser un genio para preguntarse quién soy.

— ¿Por qué no? —objetó el rubio, fuera del juego.

—Mira, te propondré algo, yo te reveló mi identidad pero no precisamente hoy —finalmente decidió Hinata qué haría.

— ¿Queeeeé? oye no, ¿hasta cuándo me lo dirías? —dijo él, su pobre plan de saber quién era se venia abajo e indudablemente se puso descontento.

—Realmente, no lo sé, sería hasta cuando me sienta bien con hacerlo.

 **(Falta... Aún... Y mucho xd)**

— ¿Sentirse bien? No entiendo... ¿Estás enferma? —cuestionó él, algo frustrado en su rostro para que ella lo notará y tal vez cambiará algo, su idea loca de, esperar para mostrarle quién era—. ¡Demonios!, creo que no servirá. ¿Estará enferma igual que yo?

 **Nota Del Autor: Espera, ¿desde cuándo tú...**

—No, no es eso, verás tendrías que esperar hasta que me sienta lista para decírtelo, a eso me refiero —y le puso un dedo en los labios—, No preguntes qué, es eso o nunca sabrás quién soy, te prometo que lo haré lo más pronto que pueda ¿sí? —mientras le hacía una carita para que él aceptara.

Naruto no tuvo más opción que ceder antes esa tenaz chica, sería la única oportunidad de saber quién era ella y no le pareció tan malo, por eso le dijo tenaz, ya que engaño sus casi insaciables deseos de curiosidad...

—Mmm... No me gusta mucho la idea, pero creo que no tengo mas remedio para saber quién está debajo de esto —y levantó levemente el antifaz de ella, tuvo la intención de quitarlo por completo pero decidió no hacerlo, sería interesante él tener que caer en un juego y no al revés.

 **Nota Del Autor: Vaya juego en el que se metió este rubio.**

Además si hubiera levantado el antifaz de seguro se enojaría y aunque supiera quien era no la volvería a ver por su impaciencia, era sencillo, ella lo dijo "sería pronto", no había nada malo en eso.

Se levantaron y se incorporaron en las sillas.

—Brindemos —clamó él con su bebida arriba, así como el ánimo que ella hacía que volviera, aunque sea por una noche.

—A ver ¿por qué? —levantando un poco su bebida la joven pelinegra azulado.

—Por encontrarnos... y ten... tener una muy bonita noche... —y soltó una pequeña risita

—Vaya... Me parece —topando sus copas se sonrieron ambos, quedando enfrascados en el tiempo, por un momento todo se silenció... La música, las personas, todo se congeló por un instante. Todo era perfecto no había más sólo ellos, sentados mirándose profundamente y en alguna parte, interna de él, conocía esa voz... Esa dulzura... Su rostro... Esa piel... Esa mujer... La conocía, necesitaba recordar algo, un nombre, un rostro ser mas imparcial y recordar una chica al cual poder imaginar, hasta el momento no sabia quien podía ser ella, era distinta a las chicas de Konoha, ¿Sería de otro lugar? ¿Visitaba Konoha?

Mientras ella lo veía... Ella no hablaba con muchos chicos como lo hacía esa noche con él... Es mas nunca había hablado con un chico que no fuera amigo o que ella lo viera con otra perspectiva, pero esa noche no estaba preocupada, ansiosa, incluso nerviosa.

 **Nota de Hinata Hyuga: Bueno tal vez un poquitín nerviosa.**

Era algo tan sencillo, no entendía porque nunca le hablaba a Naruto como la hacía esa noche

— ¡Disfruta más esta noche Hinata! No sabes si se repetirá —pensaba viendo al chico de enfrente.

 **Nota Del Autor: No qué va ser.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta chica se quedó sola en medio de la fiesta, veía a Hinata al otro lado de la barra...

A Sakura la veía por la ventana pasando al lado de Sasuke, y Tenten misteriosamente desapareció en busca del baño. Así era... Todas se habían ido... Se alegró al ver a Hinata hablar con Naruto sin tanto problema. Por lo que podía ver.

— ¿Pero, cómo se juntaron esos dos? —Preguntó en su mente moviendo con la mano su fleco rubio.

¿Será qué, ella le confesó todo? —Naa. sería mucho ¿o fue al revés?.

De la misma manera era mucha imaginación, ¿será que no saben quienes son? eso seria muy tonto ¿no crees Ino?, —Eso en serio es lo más tonto que he imaginado en mí vida.

El pensar en eso la distrajo un poco pero después regreso a su cruda realidad, nadie la acompañaba a ella esa noche.

 **Nota Del Autor: Forever alone :c**

Ino no era alguien con tantos pretendientes, tenía un pequeño grupo de seguidores, pero nadie interesante que podía esperar para esa noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Del otro lado de la mansión...**

En un patio lateral pequeño... Habían algunas flores, lindas, extravagantes, raras, habían algunas que no conocía. Sin embargo le quitaba los pétalos a una rosa, necesitaba divertirse o eso leyó en un libro si estás invitado a una fiesta diviértete. Él lo hacía pero necesitaba un poco más de diversión no tenia a ningún amigo cerca ya que todos andaban quién sabe dónde haciendo quién sabe qué.

—Lo hago, no lo hago — **está de más decir que hacía** , cayendo los tres últimos pétalos

De la rosa y dijo:

— ¡Lo hago! bueno ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —cuestionó para sí mismo en ese jardín extravagante.

—Uhm... —le vino una idea a Sai rara pero...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Un último ¿sí? vamos no será malo y luego... —mientras pensaba en una excusa el rubio, tratando de convencerla de ese último vaso que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Luego qué? —dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, tenía que esforzarse por hacerla tomar un último.

—Luego... Eh pues...

Mientras Hinata lo veía esperando una respuesta válida.

— ¡Ya sé! confía en mí, un último trago y te mostraré algo que te encantará —clamó el rubio con un tono emocionado—. Le va gustar esto... Mucho... —razonó con cierta sonrisa zorruna, típicamente.

—Me encantas tú —dijo entre dientes mientras veía hacia otro lado.

Naruto veía su reloj, cómo esperando algo...

— ¿Q-que dijiste? —preguntó creyendo escuchar algo.

—Ah, yo, no, na-nada —asumiendo una pose que no imaginó podria delatarla. Juntaba sus dedos en un movimiento nervioso de vaivén—. Pensé que no me había escuchado... ¡DEMONIOS! ¿qué estoy haciendo con mis manos?

Naruto sólo asintió. Agradecía que él no le puso tanta atención, pero por qué ¿qué sería esa cosa que le encantaría?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Qué lindo está el cielo no crees Sasuke-kun —una chica de pelo rosa viendo las estrellas. De la noche más importante, hasta el momento para ella. Aún no sabía pero pronto...

— ¿Uhm? —dijo el azabache un poco perdido.

— ¿Cómo que "uhm"? ¿me estás poniendo atención cierto? —profirió ella viéndolo al rostro, observando en primera fila su falta de tacto—. Siempre es así. ¿Qué habrá allí? ¿estaré en su mente aunque sea un momento?

—Claro que te escucho, dedicaba mí tiempo a pensar, es todo y tienes razón, está despejado y se ven todas las estrellas —vio su reloj y se sorprendió, 11:45 ya faltaba poco—. Sakura, ¿recuerdas lo qué te mencioné? de una sorpresa para la fiesta —viéndola seriamente... Común en él.

—Uhm, sí —intentando replicar su frialdad la Haruno.

—Oye, oye, tranquila, hace un momento sólo pensaba. Por eso actúe así —dijo elevando sus manos y una gota escurriéndole por la nuca. —No puedo arruinar esta noche —y se dio un golpe mental por eso.

—Sí claro. Lo entendí no necesitas repetirlo —comentó ella, un poco molesta—. "Perdón", "disculpa" y luego lo hago y todo se calma, esta vez no será así —pensó determinada.

—Sakura no me agrada eso y lo sabes —razonó un poco fastidiado él Uchiha.

—Sí no te agrada pues puedes irte — adjudicó con un sutil dejo de derrengamiento, pero esto se estaba saliendo de control... Ella no quería que se fuera—. Tonta ¿por qué dijiste eso?

Sakura se molestó un poco, a la vez que se sentía mal. Pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo de disculparse sabía que hacer en ese caso. Así que optó por "el plan B"

—Entiendo, creo que es mejor que me vaya... Quizás quieras subir a la parte más alta de la mansión —despidiéndose con la mano se alejó el frívolo chico, de corazón ardiente por la Haruno.

Sakura se sintió mal por echarlo prácticamente y... Inner: —No, esta vez creo que tengo razón... O tal vez no —mientras bajaba el rostro y exhaló cansada.

Pero decidió subir, para ver qué era eso, que le quería mostrar, de seguro era una broma o algo parecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Se levantó...**

—Chica sonrojada, ¿me haría el placer de acompañarme? —propuso el rubio con su mano extendida.

—Claro —respondio dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Naruto la tomó de la mano y caminaban hacia la pista de baile. Que por el momento estaba casi vacía.

—No, no, no, ¡yo no bailo! —exclamó Hinata con un tono preocupado, mientras tiraba de la mano de Naruto para irse.

— ¡Claro que sí! lo harás y ahora ttebayo —Hinata movía su cabeza con un rostro de miedo negándose rotundamente, hasta que Naruto se acercó y le dio un...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba la chica subiendo ya los últimos escalones y veía unos pétalos de rosa en los mismos y al final de las gradas en la parte más alta había algo, Sakura se quedó asombrada.

— ¿Sasuke, hizo e-esto? —se preguntaba con los ojos abiertos a no dar más.

Tomó con sus manos la parte larga del vestido y subió apresurada. Al llegar vio qué era lo que había... Un ramo de rosas, lo tomó y pensó sí él había sido. Cuál fue su sorpresa no era lo único que halló. Al levantar la mirada...

Encima de ella había una especie de capsula... Estaba llena de pétalos espesos a la vista, eran bastantes ya que tapaban la luz de la luna como una caja y al otro lado de esta capilla había un cartel.

—Qui-uieres ser... —balbuceó intentando leer lo del cartel.

No leía bien, así que se acercó un poco más y lo vio claramente; **"¿Quieres ser más qué sólo una amiga?"**

Sakura se emocionó bastante... Y a su vez recordó lo que había hecho hace unos minutos, lo echó y él quería enseñarle eso. Unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, nunca esperó algo así por parte de él...

Él era bastante frío para ese tipo de cosas. — ¿No sería para alguien más?

Mientras soltaba un aire de preocupación, que tal sí estaba estropeando otra declaración de amor. —No, eso no, sabía de todo esto por eso me mandó aquí —pensaba un poco enternecida, de tan sólo imaginarlo haciendo todo eso.

Eso era tan lindo y ella lo echó a la basura, apretó el ramo de rosas que tenia entra sus manos mientras en el aire que la rodeaba se escuchaban unos sollozos al inicio, probablemente terminaría en un llanto mientras decía:

—Yo también quiero ser más que tú amiga —sintió unas manos cerca de su cadera que la rodearon y una voz suave que le dijo al oído:

—Sí tú también quieres, no llores más.

Ella volteó su rostro y lo vio a él en esa oscuridad de la capilla pudo ver luz en sus ojos. Con una sonrisa, no era común conociendo a ese chico frívolo pero teniendo en cuenta la situación era lógico que sucediera. Incluso en él.

Se tranquilizó un poco y él suavemente paso su mano por la mejilla de ella quitando sus lágrimas, rompió el abrazo y lo vio a los profundos ojos negros y dijo:

—Discúlpame no sabía que harías esto Sasuke-kun.

—Sí te hubieras enterado de seguro no sería sorpresa, ¿no crees? —y soltó una risa burlona el azabache.

—Ves. Por eso lo hice... —dijo ella quitándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos. Que estropeaban el maquillaje.

Sasuke se juntó a ella la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le susurro:

—Ves por eso yo me fui, no te enojes tan fácilmente —dándole otro beso—. Ahora ve esto.

Y la caja que estaba arriba se empezó ha abrir hacia los lados, por bloques, mientras el piso en el que estaban parados se comenzó a abrir igualmente. Dejando así caer los pétalos de la caja al interior de la mansión. Precisamente donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata...

Sasuke cargo a Sakura como a una novia en su boda, —Espera... —dijo el Uchiha.

Abrió su ojo izquierdo y apuntó hacia el cartel: —Amaterasu. Volviendo polvo dicho papel.

Y se alejaron del piso, lentamente mientras les caían los pétalos por la cabeza deslizándose por sus manos e incluso uno se atoró entre sus labios sedientos de amor. Lo quitaron de sus bocas y siguieron con su tortuoso amor desenfrenado, ambos dándose pequeños besos y susurrándose perdón de todas las formas posibles. De cuanto sentían ambos, siendo una pareja apenas unida y muy feliz. Apenas oficialmente, ya se llevaban ganas a nadie engañaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso con este chico extraño, caminaba por dentro de las personas buscando a quién darle esa orquídea, quería ver cuál era la reacción de una chica si alguien le regalaba ese tipo de flor...

Veía esa silueta perfectamente delineada el cabello rubio esparcido por su espalda sentada en la barra y al pararse vio cada parte trasera de ella, le pareció las indicada tenía un cuerpo sensual...

—Disculpe, señorita —dijo Sai con la orquídea en su mano, esperando respuesta alguna.

Ella no lo volteo a ver, quizá no lo escuchó.

—Oiga señorita —Repitió

— ¿Uhm? ¿Quién, yo? —preguntó sorprendida Ino.

—Sí, me permit... —estaba por terminar pero.

— ¡Sai! no te reconocí que te tra... —le dijo ella al ver un rostro conocido, sin embargo paró en seco. — Al menos no estaré sola. Pensó.

—Ah con que eras tú, bueno toma — dijo ya perdiendo la emoción al saber quien era... Pero antes de hacerlo le pareció incluso hermos... Bueno será mejor que no piense en eso.

— ¿Era yo? No hace falta que me digas que te agradó encontrarme —vociferó con tanto sarcasmo como pudo y algo molesta, además de su ceja elevada, pero que podía esperar de él—. No sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, BAKA —pensó viéndolo allí con su cara de "No entiendo de qué hablas".

—Cuando venía te vi pero no te reconocí —contestó él, sin mas.

—Oh, entiendo y ¿por qué la flor? — siguiéndole el juego objetó. Al final ella tampoco gozaba de tan buen humor.

—Estaba aburrido y decidí hacer esto —respondió el tipo de los dibujos.

—Tú quieres entender los sentimientos ¿no? —dijo ella convencida de ayudarlo con ese problema.

—Exactamente era eso lo que quería saber con esta flor ¿Cómo lo supiste?—preguntó inquisitivo, no era común que alguien supiera lo que hace.

—Un pequeño consejo, a nadie le gustaría que le regalaran una flor porque estaba aburrido, cambia eso.

Y fue una corazonada nada mas —dijo escarmentándolo Ino.

Sai siempre buscaba entender eso, sólo que a veces era tan obvio y se preguntaba, no solo Ino, todos los que lo conocían ¿es tan idiota? y le pasó por la cabeza a Ino en esta ocasión.

—Mmm... —y le dio una sonrisa—. Entiendo, cambiaré eso —concluyendo un poco más enardecido que al príncipio.

Ino le devolvió la flor y le dijo:

—Desde el comienzo.

Sai asintió.

—Disculpe señorita —saludó e incluso su tono cambio, ahora sonaba más masculino.

— ¿Uhm, Sí? —Sai sólo le inclino la flor.

— Oh, ¿es para mí? —cuál chica esperpéntica con las manos en sus mejillas polemizó.

—Sí claro, es toda suya —aseveró él sonriendo.

— ¿Y por qué me la regalas? Mostrándole la flor frente a la cara de Sai inquirió.

—Vi esta flor y decidí dársela a la mujer más sensual que encontrara en la fiesta —esta vez no actuó, sólo se le ocurrió y lo dijo. Sin pensar que haría en la chica rubia.

—Oh... —susurró únicamente Ino.

Se sonrojó al escuchar esa declaración que sí bien para él era simple, a ella no le pareció lo mismo. Le estaban diciendo "SENSUAL", y agregándole de toda la fiesta.

Eso fue lo que se imaginó, ya que, conocía el significado de esa orquídea. Pero no esperaba que se lo dijera él.

—V-vaya Sai, esa fue muy buena — tratando de ignorar lo que sentía...

—Uhm, creí que no era tan buena — pero se dio cuenta cuándo ella se sonrojo al terminar su frase, ¿fue algo estúpido o romántico? ¿Cursi? Por qué ella se sonrojó. Se preguntaba.

De pronto le dio un manotazo Ino.

—Ay, por qué el golpe ¿qué no fue "buena"? —Sai esta vez no sabía que pensar, y añadiéndole ese golpe tal vez movió un poco su cerebro.

—No es por eso, ¿me estabas viendo el cuerpo o qué? eso no se hace y menos conmigo, ¡eh! —dijo ella, viéndolo con ojos asesinos.

—Es la única forma de darse cuenta que eres sensual, Ino —dijo él, con un tono erótico, de nuevo.

Se volvió a sorprender un poco por su honestidad. Qué ni sabía los estragos que causaba en ella y ese tono extraño.

—Am, si p-pero mmm... ¡NO SE DICE ESO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ENCUENTRAS A UNA CHICA...!.

Sai volvió a notar extraña su actitud pero le resto importancia.

¡Plam!

— ¿Y... A-a-hora, qué pasó?.

—Deja de usar ese tono, ¿qué intentas _Bakayaro_? —reincidió con el manotazo, con el ímpetu desaforado, otra vez. **(ya casi usual en todas las mujeres de Konoha)**.

—Supuse qué, la primera vez que lo usé, te sonrojaste y _alivianaste_ un poco. Creí que sí lo usaba otra vez, volvería esa tranquilidad en el ambiente, que traes sólo... Tú. Cuándo tu pelo no parece como el de Medusa.

—¡Oye!... —levantando su brazo a la altura suficiente como para acabar con el paliducho de enfrente. Sin embargo calló al ver que él siguió.

—Por esos escasos segundo vi una sonrisa rara en ti, era de sinceridad y solemne jovialidad... Cómo tú rostro de siempre, el que irradia ímpetu a raudales —dijo él sin inmutarse un segundo al ver el brazo de la Yamanaka. Y terminó tranquilo—, Cómo siempre.

—... —fue lo que se escuchó de la perdida Ino, la dejo consternada después de esas delicadas palabras que le dedicó. Sai, "el joven estúp... (Tal vez ya no lo era tanto)"

—¿Crees que eso funcionaría con una chica sensual que quisiera hablarle en alguna fiesta? —interpeló Sai, de manera monóticamente quieto y pasivo—. EH, Ino ¿estás... Bien?.

Una venita se marcaba por abajo del fleco de Ino, mientras un puño se lastimaba a sí mismo por tan fuerte presión que se generaba al abstenerse de no volarle el rostro a... Él...:

—¡SAIII! T... E... M... A... T... O..., C... A... B... R... Ó... N...

—Espera ¿qué? No, no, dame ventaja de corr... —mientras alistaba sus piernas para la huida más larga de su vida—. Y ¿por qué me vas a matar, Ino?

— ¿Aún tienes el descaro de preguntarlo IDIOTA? —y comenzó una carrera contra la muerte ella llegaría antes que la muerte para matarlo, era seguro.

—Creo que sí —fiuuu, resopló el aire mientras las piernas de Sai salieron disparadas, ni siquiera Usain Bolt podía alcanzarlo xd.

—Ejem... Pues por lo que tú... —lo iba a decir pero algo la detuvo.

A lo que Sai también se detuvo por la rareza de ella. —¡Ino! —se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro, ya que parecía perdida viendo un punto indefinido en un círculo entre la muchedumbre de la fiesta.

Ino señalaba con su dedo índice el centro de ese círculo de personas y pronunció casi inaudible:

— ¡Hinata!.

— ¡Naruto! —dijo Sai.

Esa era la amiga de Ino, la misma... Bailando con su amado. Tenía que ser una broma... ¿Cómo terminaron juntos bailando? a Hinata no se le daba ¿por qué lo hacía? y siendo el centro de atención, esa no era otra persona... Sin embargo parecía no ser la tímida Hinata.

Mientras Sasuke, y Sakura veían a la pareja desde arriba, bailando tan augustamente, Tenten y Neji los veían igual. Pero lo que todos pensaban era: ¿por qué ellos? ¿cómo estaban juntos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mientras...**

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

 _While you're far away and dreaming_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 _Well, every moment spent with you_

 _Is a moment I treasure_

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing..._

— ¡Naruto-k...! Yo... No puedo bailar —dijo Hinata, tratando de no gritar pero que él la escuchara.

—Claro que puedes, y ahora lo haces —casi en un susurro dijo al oído de ella, para calmarla mientras la tomaba de la cintura un poco más fuerte—. Sólo esta pieza —intentando que ella accediera a algo y no se fuera. Dio resultado.

—Ok s...sólo es...esta —dijo ella sintiendo la tranquilidad que rodeaba las palabras de Naruto, él sintió como dejo de estar tan tenso el cuerpo de ella. Mientras se movían siendo el centro de atención, aparte del reflector.

 _...Lying close to you_

 _Feeling your heart beating_

 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

 _Then I kiss your eyes and thank God were together_

 _And I just wanna stay with you_

 _In this moment forever, forever and ever_

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing..._

Se sentían conectados, estas dos almas joviales, no había incomodidad, al igual que cuando vio antes a Neji y Tenten. Podía comprender un poco más... Claramente, viviéndolo, recorriendole desde la mano de él sobre su cintura y mano hacia todo el cuerpo. Esa sensación era espectacular, por un momento no le importaban los demás, eran ellos dos en la pista. Unidos por algo más que sus manos y voces.

En esa lluvia de pétalos que se deslizaban por el cabello, antifaces, brazos, cuerpos. Y a su vez sus corazones tenían leves roces igual que los pétalos recorriendoles el alma. Ese lazo que todos notaban eran las primeras raíces hacia un futuro no sencillo ni fácil. Probablemente doloroso o trágico. Pero esa es la magia del sendero que recorremos... Todos. Y parecía que él de ellos era estar juntos. Por siempre o por una fracción de eso.

 _...Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing..._

Aun así Hinata se sentía un poco nerviosa, eso no quedaba del todo escondido. Sin embargo con él era... Controlable más de lo normal.

—P-pero etto ¿Naruto? —dijo con sus rostro inclinado hacia el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo él, sintiendo sus respiraciones cortándose cuando bajó el rostro.

—Todos se nos quedan viendo —veía los rostros cubiertos con antifaces, algunos de colores, otras chicas con las manos en las mejillas... Tal vez les parecía romántico, pero ¿a quién no?

—Ah, eso, qué importa... Lo importante ahora —levantó el rostro de Hinata a la altura de sus ojos y la vio profundamente—, Eres tú...

Na-a-aruto... —mientras le sonrió dulcemente.

Al estilo Hinata, así de encantador, al menos para Naruto y dijo:

—No m-e-e gusta que todos nos... vean...

— ¿Y si me ves a mí en lugar de a ellos? —seguían sus ojos azulados, viendo los perla de ella... y ella lo empezó a sentir tan bien; cómo sus respiraciones estaban tan cerca una de otra—. Es normal, estamos bailando entre estos pétalos —Naruto le respondía con toda serenidad, a él no le incomodaba, salvo los ojos profundos y hermosos de ella—, Pero... A ella creo que sí le resulta incómodo todas estas personas — pensó el rubio.

—Oye, no te incomodes tanto ttebayo ¿a ti no te interesaría una pareja bailando debajo de muchos pétalos?.

—B-bueno t-tal-vez.

—Eran hermosos sus ojos azules —pensaba ella. Con una sonrisita pícara.

—Ahí lo tienes, ellos hacen lo mismo que... "tú, tal vez harías" —haciendo las comillas con sus manos.

Y ambos siguieron un poco más juntos bailando, lentamente. Luego él preguntó:

—¿Te gusta lo que está pasando?.

—Me encanta —fue lo que pensó al escuchar esa pregunta y dijo:

— ¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? — intentando no decir lo que pensaba en realidad, con un rostro cuestionante.

—El baile, estar aquí, pasar el rato conmigo. Eso —dijo él.

—Mmm, creo que sí...

— ¿Lo crees? —exclamó Naruto. Y se disgustó un poco.

— Es broma, me encanta, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida —mencionó con un tono muy amigable y seguro esta vez.

Realmente era como un sueño. Todo marchaba a la perfección ese día.

—Guau, me alegra, sabes, yo también bromeaba, tú me has hecho sentir que aún quedan mujeres por las cuales valdría la pena hacer de todo. En serio estoy celoso de quién vaya a tenerte como pareja, no te conozco mucho pero creo que eres toda una **"cajita de sorpresas"** —dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras también pensaba en cómo conquistarla. No dejaría que alguien le intentara ganar.

—Oohh, Naruto eso es muy lindo de tu parte, gracias, tú también eres espectacular, estoy celosa de quién se convierta en tu novia y pareja de por vida.

Quería plantarle un beso en esos labios y rozar con sus manos esas marcas que tenia en las mejillas, se armo de valor y le dijo:

—Sabes, te lo contaré ya que me diste un poco de confianza, si hay alguien que me interesa y mucho, por lo que dices, me gustaría que supiera que yo quisiera ser su pareja de por vida y que él me ha enamorado.

—¡DEMONIOS! —y apretó un poco su mandíbula al reprender esto en su cabeza.

Ella lo notó y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-a-ada, un pequeño pisotón tuyo —y rió falsamente. Algo nervioso.

—Sí supieras que eres tú, Naruto-kun —y continuó con su tortura, le divertía un poco los..., —¿Acaso Naruto-kun está celoso? —parecía que algunas cosas se le estaban pegando de él, lo despistado como ejemplo.

—Quienquiera que seas idiota ttebayo, te mataré y ella será mía...

—Bueno, te sigo contando: durante tanto tiempo he querido decírselo, que él tiene una entrada a mí corazón desde hace mucho —y dio un pequeño saltito por lo feliz que se sintió decírselo sin problemas a tan sólo centímetros de él.

— ¡Vaya!, veo que este joven te trae alegre, chica sonrojada —y dio una pequeña risa mientras por dentro hervía su sangre—, Maldición, parece que le gusta mucho.

—Siií, y ¡sabes que más!, también le quisiera decir que por él, yo siento que el amor existe a cada momento, en cada recuerdo, en cada acción, que mí máximo regocijo era su tan sola presencia.

—Vaya... no sé que decirte eso sonó bastante bien, ¿y por qué no se lo dices? —demandó con un dejo de celos, creo que no tengo oportunidad contra un sentimiento como ese. Imaginó.

—Lo he intentado sabes, tan pocas veces, creo que tan solo una, pero creo que aún él no se ha dado cuenta ni se dará —dijo ella mientras se entristecía un poco.

—Oye, oye, no digas eso, sí tú realmente lo quieres, no te des por vencida, sí él se llega a fijar en ti en serio que se ganó la lotería —sonriendo dijo esto, aunque no lo quisiera... La debería ver feliz con ese chico. Lo merecía por sentir tanto y recibir poco.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó, incluso teniéndolo enfrente no creía que él no lo notara.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro, te digo algo sí fuera yo desde mí perspectiva yo me sentiría muy feliz, es que tu eres muy buena persona. En serio me agradas ttebayo, por eso te decía que me sentiría celoso, y pues ahora ya tengo algo más seguro sobre quién estar celoso —con un rostro un poco más serio argumentaba, no quería que ella notará lo que eso significaba para él... Esas palabras tan hermosas, de verdad quería que alguien pensará así de él. Aunque sea una vez.

—Eres tú.

Viendo su rostro triste lo imaginó. Lo que él pensaba, de: "a quién ella amaba".

—Sí supieras que eres tú Naruto-kun.

Fue lo que le quería decir. Sí realmente lo que decía Naruto era verdad, no había problema en hacerlo, pero tampoco quería arruinar todo, esperaría un poco más.

No quería que él también solo se enamorara de ella en una noche, no sería tan fácil, además que no quería resultar algo que él no esperara. Ya lo tenía en su bolsa, sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

 **Nota Del Autor: Vaya cuestión en la que te metiste mi queridísima Hinata-chan.**

Estos dos no solo bailaban en la pista con un pequeño show, se unían dos destinos que hasta el momento habían sido inconscientes e ignorantes de su desenlace en esta fiesta, pero esa noche convergían conscientes en un mismo rumbo con un final de seguro, pero a partir de esa noche compartirían momentos que quedarían grabados en sus memorias, nada mas, pero... Disfrutando de la existencia del otro siendo este el mayor regocijo de estas dos almas necesitadas de amor que solo ellos... Se podían dar.

 **Y terminó...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las personas empezaron ha aplaudirle a los dos, había sido muy bonito su baile. Dentro de los pétalos, y para ellos... Para ellos había sido mágico... Salieron de la pista tomados de las manos. Y con un par de pétalos entre los antifaces y pelo.

—Ves una sola pieza y te aman, no notaron que no sabías bailar —dijo mientras reía un poco Naruto. No podía dejar que ella notará lo triste que se sentía luego de esa confesión.

—Sí, bueno ese era el trato... Ni un segundo más estaría allí —sonriendo ella para que él no notara que de quién ella estaba enamorada era de él mismo.

—Oye y ¿cómo le vas a hacer para revelar tu identidad?, ¿cómo nos comunicamos? —preguntó mientras que contaba con una carta debajo de la manga.

—Ah, eso, no estoy segura...

—Sabes qué, te daré mi numero y dirección, no te pediré la tuya por que es obvio —y se rió mientras sacaba un papel donde apuntó la dirección de su casa.

—Listo, toma... Si algún día piensas hablar de quién dices estar... Ya sabes. Ve a verme ttebayo.

—Ok, entiendo lo tendré presente —y le sonrió, cuándo.

《Señores y Señoras, podrían bajarle a la música... Y poner un poco de atención... Gracias》

Todo se silenció para oír lo que querían decir — tenem...

— ¡Demonios! es cierto — dijo casi arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? —preguntó por tal locura en él.

—Tengo que decir unas palabras a Kakashi-sensei por su cumpleaños —le dijo viéndola con cara de asustado. Común en él.

—Oh, y ya sabes que le dirás ¿no?bromeaba un poco con su sutil sarcasmo.

—Ese es el problema yo... vamos ttebayo, no... No sé —intentando pensar algo rápido y replicarle un poco a su amiga.

—Naruto puedes pasar... —dijeron en el micrófono.

Todos estaban aplaudiendo y Naruto se lamentaba por no haber escrito eso un día antes, subió al escenario mientras Hinata se reía, ¿qué haría Naruto?

—Buenas noches, a todos aquí presentes estamos reunidos en un ambiente... Pues familiar ya... dattebayo que pues somos familia ¿no? ttebayo.

Hinata trataba de no reírse ¿en serio? ¿qué está diciendo?

—Cómo les digo... Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro Hokage, mientras todos trabajamos, entrenamos, vivimos, estas personas que cargan con las responsabilidades de una aldea entera, su protección, su mejoramiento, la democracia un sin fin de cosas que el Hokage cumple por un propósito todos los días, por cada uno de nosotros, por nuestra paz. Así qué... ¡Brindemos por el Hokage! Y que siga protegiendo la aldea por muchos años más —quién sabe de dónde salió eso.

—¡Salud! —se oía en toda la mansión y hubo un choque de copas por todos lados.

—Gracias Naruto, pero después esto será tu responsabilidad —dijo el Peliplata orgulloso de su alumno, también el progresaba con las chicas por lo que vio hace unos instantes.

—De nada, no me arruine la noche por favor, poco a poco me voy dando cuenta que el Hokage no solo pelea por la aldea como pensaba antes y que todos me reconocerían, eso sólo dura el día de la celebracion. Y me espera un largo tiempo en la oficina —y se rió Naruto.

—Realmente no creo que la pases tan mal con ella al lado —mientras le señalaba con su dedo.

A aquella chica, de pelo azulado largo hasta la cintura ese vestido que le quedaba perfecto y además escondía a una muy bonita chica...

—Deja de hablar conmigo y no la dejes sola o terminarás perdiéndola —Naruto volteo a ver a Kakashi.

—Perderla, no, ella no es mía — mientras se rió rascándose la nuca.

—Pues sus acciones dicen algo distinto, ve, tampoco les gusta que las dejen solas tanto tiempo... Más es por ti que por ella. Alguien más podría llegar y ya sabes que pasaría —y Naruto sólo se limitó a levantar la copa y bajar rápidamente.

—Dice que no, pero... —cerró sus ojos y una silueta se dibujo debajo de su máscara.

Cruzaba entre las personas para encontrar a su chica... Eeeh... a la chica, sí, así suena mejor, desde arriba la vio pero allí abajo no la encontraba... De pronto la vio salir, desde lejos, por la puerta trasera.

— ¡Qué demonios! ¿por qué se fue? Kakashi-sensei tenía razón la pregunta es cómo la tuvo... — ¿Y ahora que? lo ideal sería seguirla... Y lo intento hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno queridos lectores, a decir verdad, luego de un descansito estoy aquí de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, probablemente el siguiente hacia adelante los convierta en dos, es decir 1era. Parte y 2da. Parte. No hay mucho que decir dejen su _follow_ y comenten si les gustó :)

 **Aclaración:** Esta es la segunda vez que lo subo, esta consideró que está mucho mejor que la primera, por ser un "CLETO" para escribir es que hago esto, es el 4to. Que vuelvo a subir, no se preocupen por el 5to. y tal vez 6to. Los arreglaré. Si ya lo leyeron y luego ven este entenderán el gran cambiooo

Sin más nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? Xd. Chao.

-Steven


	6. Las Puertas y sus Senderos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos pertenecen al grande, Masashi Kishimoto.

Vamos a lo que venimos, esta historia narra aventuras entre las parejas de Konoha, pero no todo es color rosa hay partes candentes y divertidas **(al menos eso intento)** , espero te agrade y decidas seguir la historia desde sus inicios. _No hay mucho que decir salvo al final del cap. Y en mis notas._

 **Hoy presento:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Las Puertas y Sus** **Senderos**

—Pequeña pilla —y se rió Ino.

—N-n-n o t-t-te bu-u-urles —replicó Hinata un poco sonrojada.

—Okay, pero es algo gracioso. Mira ahí va —dijo mientras con la mano señalaba al objetivo de ambas señoritas que yacían en la barra.

— ¡EEEEHH! —dijo Hinata, pensando: _¿qué va hacer Naruto?_ y soltó una mirada fulminante hacia el _rubio intrépido_.

—Creo que sigue a alguien —afirmó Ino para incomodar aún más a Hinata.

— ¿¡A-A-AH, QUIÉN!? —implicando con ese tono que, quién fuera, se arrepentiría de andar con él.

 **Nota Del Autor: No sé porque imaginé a Hinata enmarcada en un cuadrito sólo sus ojos viendo a Naruto de forma** **perspicaz y una canción de suspenso.**

Y sólo levantó los hombros Ino, a su vez comentó un poco apenada, tal vez se pasó:

—Oye tranquila, no tienes porque celarlo —luego pensó que el show debía continuar—, Al menos no aún —reía Ino por la "escenita" que fabricó con su amiga, Hinata era una **"cajita de sorpresas".**

— ¿Y-y-yo? ¿celarlo?, te equivocas, s-s-sólo preguntaba, Ino —con un tono de voz bajo adjudicó. Eso en Hinata era señal de que buscaba evadir sus deseos. Eso y cuando chocaba sus dedos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No obstante Naruto seguía a quien creía era la joven de ojos perla. Atravesó una puerta y se fue, Naruto atravesó la misma y corrió.

— ¡ _Chica sonroj_ …! ¿ADÓNDE VAS? —preguntó fundiendo sus neuronas para entender tal situación, ya que la joven sólo se alejaba más y más.

La chica solamente limitó su mirada a voltearla, con cara de asombro, era una chica con tez morena… Oscura… Y ojos negros como los del azabache- _Teme_.

¿Por qué le gritaría eso? pensaba la caribeña y más, Naruto, el Héroe de Konoha, Salvador del... **Ese cuento**.

—Uhmm, a mi casa ¿por qué mi negro? ¿me quiere acompañar chico? mientras le hago un bailongo bien exótico ¿qué dice joven Narutó…? —exclamó la cubana con cierto acento divertido para el _rubio._

Aprovechando la caribeña la oportunidad que probablemente no habría otra igual.

Era claro no pertenecer a los alrededores, pero considerando a esa chica anónima con la que se topó hace poco... —Por cierto a ella estaba buscando, ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?... Bueno pero no era cuestión singular los extranjeros.

 **Disculpen, Nota Del Autor: No tengo ni idea de como habla un cubano, es de lo que medio sé. Más bien imagino.**

Se dio cuenta de su error y solamente le sonrió con esa misma cara... De estúpido — _BAKA, BAKA_.

La regó ¿cómo la confundió? ¿y con una cubana?

— _BAKA, BAKA, BAKA_ … ¿Ella? No era nada parecida, "chico" —se decía mientras iba jalándose los cabellos dorados para los cuales era lo único que le servía la cabeza. Y para guardar ese acento…

Disculpe señorita, debo retirarme —dijo con una gota escurriéndole la cabeza.

De regreso en la fiesta, volvió a buscarla, esta vez sin confundirla con otra chica. Se le ocurrió que tal vez ella no se movió de donde estaba, así que decidió ir ahí primero... ¿Cuál era la sorpresa? ¡Ahí estaba!

— ¿Quiénes son esos chicos? —se preguntó Naruto—. Malditos antifaces, sino los hubiera pedido me estaría ahorrando problemas, además esta vista estúpida…

Sai por suerte giró y vio a Naruto acercarse y dijo:

—Oigan.

Y lo ignoraron;

Verás todo empezó cuando... —explicaba Hinata.

—Me pued... —susurró, o eso parecía ya que nadie lo escuchaba, intentando advertir Sai. Pero simplemente no era tan importante en ese momento.

—Shh, ¿No ves qué Hinata habla? —bufó Ino, colocando su mano por encima de la boca de Sai—. Tal vez así te callas —con cierto sarcasmo en el tono de la _rubia_ mencionó

—De ahí yo pensé... Hinata tú puedes así que... —seguía y francamente esto iba para largo.

Armándose de valor Sai encontró una perfecta movida para escapar del silencio, lamió la palma de Ino. — ¡Qué demonios!, maldición que asco… Tu baba maldito animal.

—Lo siento pero… —se limpió la lengua de una manera torpe con sus dedos, aunque tenía un leve toque dulce—, Probablemente es su perfume o piel, quién sabe —imaginó Sai, y siguió—. Mira allá.

Te mataré animal de corral… —vociferaba la _rubia_ , mientras Hinata la sostenía para que no matara al joven que de pronto resultó ser un salvador.

—Naruto… —fue lo único que salió de la boca de la pelinegra al ver al poseedor de ese nombre caminando hacia dónde estaban ellos.

— ¿Qué con ese idiota, suéltame yo mato a este malnacido.

A lo que la Hyuga correspondió a soltarla. — ¿Y ahora sí lo mataría? —se preguntó Ino—. Claro que sí. A escasos centímetros del final, Sai dijo:

—Ahí viene Naruto.

Calmando esporádicamente a la chica de ojos celestes, tal vez inconscientemente al escuchar a Hinata y Sai mencionar "Naruto" algo se conectó en ella y la hizo parar tan de repente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices hasta ahora, idiota? — murmuró casi finalizando su movimiento—, Naruto pudo descubrir todo y a este le importa un bledo —pensaba la _rubia_.

—Pareciera que soy esclavo de esta chica. Creo que eso se derrogó hace tiempo —imaginándose amarrado de pies y manos, caminando a la par de un caballo, bajo el abrasador sol del desierto y el jinete con sus botellas de agua fría, una par de botanas y algunos emparedados, golpeándolo con un látigo. **(El jinete era Ino)**

—Queri... —intentó defenderse el calmado Sai.

—Cállate y sígueme, esclavo, perdón, Sai —replicó la Yamanaka.

—¡Sai, Ino! —saludó el rubio.

Extrañamente reconoció a las personas debajo de los antifaces.

—Hola Naruto —y una sonrisa falsa, parecida a la que Sai también hizo, se dibujaba en ambos rostros, esperando que él despistado ojiazul, no notara nada fuera de la eventualidad de la noche.

—Ah, h-hola Naruto, ¿qué tal de chicas? ¿cazaste una ya? —luego entró en razón recordando lo que Hinata e Ino hablaban.

—Ah, etto… Eh —cayó en su propia trampa—, Sí, encontré alguien... —dijo Naruto con una risita nerviosa—. Veo que charlaban contigo, ¿los conoces? —interpeló Naruto viendo a Hinata.

Podía ser una pista de saber quién era.

— ¿Y-y-y-yo?, no, bueno sí, p-p-pero... —y empezó a jugar con sus dedos—, ¡Rayos! no debo hacer esto —mientras se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bueno verás Naruto, cómo que tú ya conoces a esta chica ¿no? —dijo para quitar la atención de los dedos nerviosos de Hinata—. Es bastante idiota Naruto, para no darse cuenta que es Hinata — pensó Ino dando un suspiro largo.

—S-sí, digamos —dijo Naruto soltando una risita para la pelinegra.

—Nosotros la encontramos por casualidad, riéndose de tu discurso, creo ¿no Sai? —respondió Ino.

—No —polemizó bastante tranquilo

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Sai? ¿por qué dijo que no?. Fue lo que se preguntaron las 2 chicas, e Ino apachó su pie.

— ¡Ay!... no, digo que no creo que ella se reía de tu discurso Naruto. Verdad Hi... —al parecer no era su noche, pero tenía un punto válido al decir esto.

— ¿Qué ese no es Sasuke y Sakura? —dijo Ino al casi escuchar pronunciar "Hinata" por Sai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mientras arriba de la mansión…**

— ¿Nos están viendo? —respondió Sakura riéndose, moviendo su mano en un intento de saludo.

—Si pe... —y Sasuke se apartó del techo y junto con él, Sakura, halada de un tirón.

— ¿Por qué nos alejamos? —dijo ella, con sus ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo el porqué pero quería que él lo confirmara.

—Simple, no quiero que nos vean —dijo él.

— ¿¡POR QUÉ!? —preguntó exaltada.

—Eh, es que... Tú sabes —sabiendo que estaba un poco mal, pero a él no le gustaba que lo estuvieran viendo tanto con Sakura. Se sentía un poco débil… No porque se avergonzara, pero lucía a su chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jade. Su punto débil.

Por un momento Sakura olvidó como era Sasuke no le gustaba que los demás lo vieran de su lado blando, tal vez estaba un poco nervioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **De regreso abajo…**

— ¿Quiénes? —demandó Naruto.

— Habí-í-ían dos personas en el t-e-echo —entrecortó sus palabras Ino… Tal vez estaba alucinando.

—Uhm sí, creo que eran ellos —dijo Naruto—. Tal vez ya estaba un poco… cucu. _Dattebayo_ —haciendo con su dedo circuitos en su sien.

Bueno muchachos no les quitamos más tiempo yo, ya me retiro de la fiesta —soltó Ino para no robar tiempo útil entre Hinata y Naruto. Aunque quería sembrarle un puño por andar haciendo circuitos en su sien después de decir lo de Sasuke y Sakura.

— ¿E-e- en serio ya te vas? —dijo una asustada Hinata. Sin ninguna chica cerca ¿qué haría cuando se tuviera que ir?

—Seee, estoy aburrida y algo cansada —mientras soltó un gran suspiro.

Te acompañó —dijo Sai.

Bueno hasta luego. Y a ti puede que nos encontremos otro día—dijo Ino despidiéndose de " _la chica anónima_ "—. Y Naruto cuida bien a esta chica… Parece ser más de lo que crees. Supongo que ya te diste cuenta, yo sé que no eres tan tonto. A veces —Y soltó una risa—. Adiós.

—Desde luego _ttebayo_. Adiós —se despidió el _rubio_.

—Gracias I-ino… ¡Oye! —correspondió la _chica anónima_ , alegrándose de las palabras de su amiga y la certeza con la que habló él, Naruto, de ella.

— ¿Qué sucede?.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?, sólo chicas —dijo Hinata antes de que se fuera.

—Claro —y caminó un poco lejos de Naruto.

—Me disculpas Narut-o-o —dijo Hinata sonriendo.

—Claro ve —dijo él.

— ¿Ino dónde está Neji-kun? — preguntó, ya que ella se iba, debería de esperar otra opción.

— Con Tenten —mientras buscaba con la vista, un lugar a donde señalar. Pero ciertamente no sabía dónde estaban.

— Cierto —afirmó la ojos perla.

— Alto, ¿cómo regresarás a tu casa? — preguntó, con los ojos viendo a un rubio vestido con _Smoking_ de enfrente.

— Ese es el problema —dijo Hinata. Sin notar lo que empezaba a concebir en la mente de Ino.

— ¿No notaste mi sarcasmo cierto? —señalando con los ojos a Naruto. Cosa que tampoco notó Hinata.

— Creo que no lo…

— Hola chicas —irrumpió Tenten feliz. Notándose en su rostro.

— ¡Tenten!, no hagas eso —con el puño cerrado, apuntó de dejarle ir un golpe.

— Sí, me a-a-sustaste —dijo la chica asustadiza, según Naruto.

— Lo siento —hasta pareció que los moños de Tenten se agacharon un poco.

— ¿Y Neji-kun? —recordando el punto inicial de esa platica.

— Ya viene de seguro, ¿por qué, ya te quieres ir? —dijo Tenten extrañada de esa pregunta.

— Sí, justamente por eso —afirmó Hinata.

— Ah sí, eso fue lo que me dijo, que quería acompañarme pero le dije que me iría con Ino y que te llevara a ti —informó a Hinata.

— Pensándolo un poco, Sai se ofreció a llevarme creo que ya se va también —dijo sin ninguna idea de...

 **Con unos rostro penetrantes veían a Ino.**

— ¿Qué? —interrogó sorprendida pero hasta ella creyó que lo qué dijo sonó raro…

— Sai no lo hace por eso Ino ¿sí sabes no? —precisó Tenten.

— Oigan, él sólo me acompañará nada mas.

Y se rieron ambas chicas.

— Sí tú lo dices —con los hombros al aire exclamaron ambas

— Bueno, pero eso no era lo que yo quería decir… Lo que quería decir era: que Neji se fuera contigo, Tenten — sonriéndole a sabiendas de qué pasaría si ellos se iban solos.

— ¿Y yo, con quién me voy a ir? —inquirió Hinata creyendo que la habían olvidado.

—Tenten te pondré al tanto mañana. Tú... —dijo Ino asumiendo que preguntara precisamente eso.

— ¿De qué hablas Ino? —sin respuesta alguna pronunció Tenten.

— Tú te irás con Naruto —concluyó segura a Hinata.

— ¿Que? ¿Naruto? Hinata que hiciste esta noche —preguntó Tenten, al parecer tuvo razón Ino, pero quien no—. Los vi bailar y todo pero no creí que había algo más.

— N-n-n-n o, nada yo no hice nada — decía Hinata un poco nerviosa, en tan sólo pensar con la idea de irse con Naruto.

— ¿Entonces cómo explicas estar con Naruto? —dijo Tenten, exigiendo una repuesta—, Agregándole que te vas a ir con él.

— ¡No! _etto_ es un malentendido —ya sin respuestas Hinata.

— Tenten busca a Neji y ve con él, y tú, Hinata te vas con Naruto —finalizó señalando al jovial _rubio_.

— NO, NO y NO —exclamó Hinata con una vaivén de su cabeza en rotunda negación. Aunque por dentro no estaba tan así.

— CLARO QUE SÍ.

— CLARO QUE SÍ.

Dijeron ambas chicas.

— Es por tu bien linda, bye —se despidió Ino rozando su mejilla con los dedos, para luego irse.

— ¡Noooo! chicas no me pueden hacer esto —mientras dio un pequeño pisotón de ira efímera. Ya que con tal joven a su lado no sería mala noche.

Y se fueron amabas chicas, "Mira lo estamos haciendo" dijeron ambas, ¿y ahora?

— Hey, _chica sonrojada_ , ¿tú también te vas? —pronunció luego de ver su tardada platica y cómo que fueran conocidas de hace tiempo…—. Naa, eso no puede ser.

N-a-a-aruto, eh, yo… —balbuceaba Hinata viéndolo a los ojos un poco nerviosa—. ¿Cómo le diría que la acompañara?

— Sí, ese es mi nombre —mientras soltó una risa, notó que ella se ponía nerviosa si estaban en silencio o él decía algo… Tal vez seductor… Este no era el caso pero era donde todo se complicaba, por eso intentaba hacerla reír, así se calmaba un poco ella y él.

— Nooo, no hablo de eso y... —no le quedaba más remedio, así que mejor se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué sucede, conocías a Ino? —preguntó él.

— Sí, desde hace un rato. Como te dijo ella —intentado engañarlo y no era tan difícil a decir verdad.

— Pues no parecía de hace rato, ya que llegó Tenten también... Ah... Creo que no importa ya.

Mientras en la chica anónima era claro su rostro de nerviosismo. Cómo le diría que la acompañara?, o mejor no le diría nada… ¿Qué haría?

— Uhm bueno, y ¿que quieres hacer ahora? — interrogó él. Viéndola tiernamente—. Se ve algo hermosa cuando se pone nerviosa. ¡OYE! deja de pensar eso _ttebayo_.

— Con respecto a eso... —era el momento para decirle…

Y a él se le ocurrió una idea;

— Sabes qué, tengo algo, ¿quieres venir?... Mas bien te lo prometí y casi lo olvidaba.

— Estaba un poco cansada pero que sería una cosa más, era la mejor noche que había tenido, estuvo con él casi toda la fiesta, bailaron, bebieron **(un poco)** que importaría algo más.

— Claro vamos. Tienes que saber que conmigo las promesas no se rompen —y le cedió su mano sin ningún mal pensamiento, fue como algo inconsciente, sentía un deseo por ir de su lado caminar cualesquiera que fuera el rumbo que tomaran. Pero con él parecía menos cansado. Parecía único.

Y salían por una puerta lateral que daba hacia el patio trasero, había un poco de frío ahí fuera, hizo un par de movimientos con las manos y **puf**.

¿Estaban en el bosque? O algo similar fue lo que pensó Hinata, pero lo importante de ahí era que sí levantaban la mirada se encontrarían con algo muy bonito, la cereza del pastel.

— N-a-a-aruto —dijo ella azorada por tal magnificencia del cielo estrellado.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó él, pero casi al instante se respondió viendo el rostro de ella.

Se parecía al que ella tuvo en el momento que se dejó llevar por la magia de las palabras y soltó en el aire esa aura de tranquilidad y sentimientos puros al hablar de su amado, daría todo lo que tuviera para tener alguien que hablara así de él… Es mas, que sintiera algo como lo que ella guardaba en su tímido y paciente, apacible… Gran corazón.

—Es muy lindo este lugar. Te dije que te encantaría...

Naruto la tomó de la mano y la llevo hacia un árbol grande y frondoso levantó su pantalón y sacó de su tobillo un kunai.

—Q-u-é-é hace-e-s —dijo Hinata…

Naruto ignorándola para enseñarle eso, siendo esto mucho mejor, no incluyendo ni una sola palabra de su boca en aquel árbol, y escribió algo:

 ** _" Naruto y..."_** Trazó una línea.

—Cuándo sepa quién eres escribiré tu nombre —comentó él, sonriendo, ansiaba que eso pasara… Y pronto.

—O-o-k, entiendo, pero ¿dónde estamos? —imaginándose sentada al pie de un árbol. De ese lugar viendo el calmado pedacito del ecúmene oscuro y misterioso al que puede acceder ineludiblemente la tierra, más fácilmente en las noches especiales. Justo como la de ese día.

—Cuando sepa quién eres te diré dónde es... —mientras volteó y le señaló, era una increíble vista, estaba despejado.

Mientras Naruto se quitó el saco y se lo puso a Hinata sobre los hombros.

—G-gracias —atribuyó ella—. Y ¿por qué todo tiene que ser hasta que sepas quién soy?.

—Pues tú pones tus condiciones, yo pongo las mías. Es lo más justo ¿no crees?.

—Ja, ja, ja, sabes, mejor usaré mi _Bya_ … —se silenció antes de decir algo indebido. Otra vez.

— ¿Usar tu qué dices?

—Ah, y-o-o, mi… Sentido de… ya sabes. Buscaré cada árbol en toda la aldea si es necesario para encontrar este árbol, y sabes que más, pondré mi nombre…

Pocas eran las personas que poseían el _Byakugan_. Es mas sólo es un clan quién lo tiene, incluso él se daría cuenta de eso.

Estaba un poco raro hablaba en un tono bastante bajo y tal vez muy tranquilo, para él y la actitud que poseía. Contemplaban él cielo viendo cada una de esas estrellas pero ¿qué pasó? quizás fue el lugar, ella ¿qué había sido? eso que lo tenía raro.

— ¡Mira una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo! —clamó él, dado que la ojiperla sólo estaba inoperante, parada.

Hinata regreso a la realidad y dijo:

— ¡Oh claro! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!

Y Naruto recordó aquella vez en ese mismo lugar, pero esta vez era distinto no se sentía solo y desanimado...

— ¿Que pediste? —le dijo él, intrigado por saber que había en la mente de esa chica.

—Sí te digo no se cumplirá —respondió mientras rió Hinata.

Con aquella sonrisa que durante la fiesta vio Naruto bastante sincera y dulce. —Ella es sencillamente perfecta —pensó, mientras sentía un poco de tristeza de quién a ella amaba y ni siquiera sabía.

—Claro, cómo no lo vi antes —y se rió un poco mas fuerte regresando al Habitual Naruto.

Enmarcando más esas franjas de su rostro y un tono de risa repitiéndose una y más veces dentro de Hinata.

Cuando de repente en el cielo empezaron apareciendo una nubes y cayó un rayo cerca de ahí. Hinata del susto saltó y abrazo a Naruto sin darse cuenta, quedando refugiada en su pecho escuchando sus latidos tranquilos, pero luego de unos segundos esos mismos resonaban más fuerte que al príncipio y más rápido. Siendo por enésima vez sus ojos encontrados unos con otros.

Naruto se había emocionado un poco al tener abrazada a esa chica a lo que él sólo levantó de a pocos el rostro blanquecino de ella.

Y tal vez sus labios se sentían un poco atraídos, los labios de Hinata estaban temblorosos, en movimientos rítmicos, siendo empujados hacia los de él con lentitud pero progresivos, vibrando cuál nerviosismo parecido al tartamudear cuando hablaba con Naruto pero sin ningún antifaz, e inclinó su cuello hacia él de manera salaz, parecía que lo quería besar.

Ella elevó su mentón por encima de las manos de él, siendo tomado este por las suaves manos del chico de cabellos dorados.

—Naruto…. Estás… Tan… Cer… ca —dijo ella en susurros, apenas audibles o ignorados por él.

Sintiendo un calor impetuoso, y un y otro color rondando su rostro completo, a la vez que el oxígeno no llegaba a su cerebro… Sentía un desmayo cerca… Muy… Cerca... Sin embargo no era el habitual desmayo de nervios, era distinto, era un vehemente hasta el universo, estaba cada vez más cautivaba por él… No sabía que estaba pasando en su mente, cuerpo, rostro, ideas, todo. Y no quería averiguarlo en ese momento.

No hacía mucha falta para que se juntaran ambos jovenzuelos, desatando grandes emociones reprimidas, y en un pequeño movimiento del cuello de Naruto, sus respiraciones tibias se unían en una sola corriente de aire, chocando y revolviéndose entre sí. Dejando entumecida cada parte del cuerpo de ambos excepto sus labios.

Naruto sorprendido por ese abrazo y fogoso por los dulces y carnosos labios que estaban a centímetros de los suyos, le correspondió, llevando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura baja de ella para acercarse cada vez más, de igual manera ella sintió cómo sus brazos se posaron detrás del cuello de Naruto involuntariamente, ya que sabía cómo acercarse, qué hacer, sin saber cómo. Y lo demás se perdió… Enlazaron sus dedos, sintiendo ambos escalofríos por sus piernas, perdían un poco de fuerza y topándose ambos conectores de amor **(sus labios sedientos)** siendo estos los responsables de cada estrago en sus mentes y cuerpos.

Chic… a… Sonro… jad… a —apenas movió sus labios para pronunciar esto, no se perdería esos segundos junto a ella.

Topándose sus labios entre abiertos, ninguno dijo nada y el mundo se calló, no se escuchaba nada más allá de unas respiraciones estrepitosas, incluso estas eran débiles ante sus oídos, ambos estaban abriendo sus labios y cerrándolos. Fue tan lento e incluso una vez que lo lograron hacer apasionadamente durante unos segundos, fue mágico por unas milésimas, pero pareció al menos un segundo, cuando en realidad su mente les jugó una muy deleitosa jugada y…

Se escuchó un estruendo de nuevo, otro rayo rompió su enlace a sus confundidas almas, separándolos de golpe.

Pasaron unos segundos dónde sólo se veían a los ojos y Hinata tocó sus labios, lamiéndolos un poco, ya que guardaban un pequeño sabor a él. Por otra parte Naruto sólo la veía con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, no sabía cómo logró besarla, esos escasos momentos que sus labios se unieron se repetían en sus mentes, no dando tregua a pensamientos claros y sencillamente se veían.

Él rompió el silencio después de un momento, al recobrar la postura, por fin.

—VAYA, creí que no caía dos veces un rayo en el mismo lugar —dijo casi gritando con todo lo que tenia en esas cuerdas vocales, por sus nervios, hacía cosas un tanto raritas.

Sabía que debía decir algo para que ese beso no la incomodara y que Hinata se fuera por sus nervios también.

—Naruto… Tú… Me… Besast… —decía con los ojos bastante abiertos y un tono rojo candente en su rostro, tartamudeando por gustarle esa suavidad de los labios de él.

Naruto estaba igual un poco confundido, fue tan extravagante sentir el calor de esos labios… Él rostro de ella inmóvil pero acercándose peligrosamente a él dejándolo pasmado, sin ningún pensamiento más que ese deseo por rozar, aunque sea, los labios de ella… Sólo por una vez.

El único pensamiento claro que tuvo al regresar de ese trance enigmático de un… Simple… Beso… Para cualquiera que no fuera él, pensando que también fuera el mismo en ella, después de ver su reacción fue: **regresar a la mansión.**

Regresando a la mansión estaban, en el patio Hinata azorada por lo que hizo sólo alcanzó a decir:

—L-l-o S-s-s-s-sient-o-o —cerrando sus ojos intentando imaginar que esto no fuera un sueño. No, esa sensación jamás pudo ser un sueño.

Recordando la última vez y su queja por nunca hacerlo, pero esta vez tendría información valiosa para cuando volviera a tener ese sueño. _(Cap. 2; La Mansión…, llámese: "El sueño". Al inicio del capítulo)_

—Oye, discúlpame… No era mi intención —dijo el _rubio_ asustado que Hinata le fuera a dar una paliza por besarla. Sudaba frío.

Ella simplemente lo veía, no respondió, aliviando un poco a Naruto pero también confundiéndolo ¿ella sintió lo mismo que él?

 ** _Silencio_**

Después de unos momentos le causó gracia a Naruto por la cara que tenía ella, estaba asustada y sorprendida a la vez. Los nervios no lo dejaban ver eso.

—No sabía que le tuvieras tanto miedo a un rayo —dijo él viéndola al rostro fijamente. Intentando terminar la incomodidad

—No, no fue por eso... —dijo ella colorada por sentir los suaves labios de su rubio—. Ahora tengo miedo a algo más… Tus labios exquisitos.

—Bueno no te preocupes, sí es por lo otro... —y se reía aún Naruto mientras con su mano juntaba dos piquitos—. Esta vez no te cobraré —dijo evitando a toda costa que ella pensara mal de él, o mucho sobre ese tema.

Además que a él también le perturbaba un poco, no porque hubiera sido malo, eso era claro que jamás pensaría, al contrario fue incomprensible… Ya que era magia de un momento, que te dejaba un recuerdo con una sensación, una esencia pura, única, y que no se repetirá. Por eso es que duran una eternidad esos recuerdos fervorosos.

—No te burles —y puso un semblante de molesta. Volviendo un poco a la realidad, era eso lo que le gustaba de él, podía estar en muchas situaciones… Cómo un beso, manteniendo un poco de humor y ella se sentía bien con todo eso…. Si era con él, "bien" se pudre.

—Me voy adiós —también le dijo con el mismo tono, mismo rostro. Armando su juego—. Además jamás pagaría por algo tan simple como eso. Sería un robo —soltando una risa de villana.

—Oye, oye, creo que no debí hacer esa broma, no te vayas, lo siento — intentando seguirle el paso. Corrió tomándola por el hombro.

Mientras Hinata seguía caminando diciendo: —Suéltame.

Y empezó a llover. Dañando su ida trágica.

—Hey _chica sonrojada_ , ¡espera! —y se colocó al frente de ella.

"Hmp" fue lo que escuchó de ella.

Naruto también solía ser algo burlón, tenían alguien que darle una lección, algo que lo corrompiera… — ¿Otro beso? —pensó bajando su rostro, tornándose rojo fuego, por tal declaración mental.

—Disculpa no quería burlarme sólo fue gracioso, estamos a mano —dijo él con las manos a los lados extendidos. Y una cara de perrito regañado.

— ¿A mano de qué? —levantó una ceja la Hyuga. Perdiéndose un poco en sus ojos azulados profundos.

—No fui yo quién salto a tus brazos, fuiste tú, y yo te tuve que abrazar —decía Naruto. Imitando cuál mimo lo sucedido, omitiendo la parte del beso.

—Ah, _etto_ , eh, pero… —no tenía qué responder ante eso. Hasta qué—. ¿Y por eso te burlabas, porque me asusté? Fue un reflejo por eso lo hice, no creas que eres gran cosa N-A-R-U-T-O Uzumaki —dijo a su vez, ganando cada vez más confianza.

—La verdad creo sí, tal vez tienes razón, pero lo siento, estaba jugando, además está lloviendo —dijo señalando al testigo universal de sus momentos candentes. Claro que ellos no lo veían así.

Nadie lo hace así, sencillamente viven el momento dejando los sentimientos más profundos del corazón a flote, incomprendidos, por eso se encuentran demasiado profundo para que cuando llegue la persona correcta lo sepas con tan sólo **"Vivir el momento"** y salgan a la luz tu verdaderos ideales.

— ¡Uhm! bueno ya no estoy tan molesta después de todo… Pues no me digas no lo sabía _(Refiriéndose a la lluvia)_ —criticó sintiendo calmarse un poco con el sarcasmo.

—Oye _dattebayo_ no te burles de mí, sólo decía _ttebayo_ —y ahí está su muletilla, la misma que utilizaba diario o en excepciones… Muy pocas, al estar nervioso fue lo que pensó Hinata.

—A lo que voy es, te veo un poco cansada ¿ya te irás de la fiesta? —preguntó él. Como esperando algo de esa respuesta.

Hinata se reía por su nerviosismo era el momento oportuno para decir que la acompañara pero le respondió lo más serena que pudo.

—Sí, digamos que te fijaste bien, creo que ya me voy a mi casa. Sola —finalizó la Hyuga mayor.

—Oye no crees que será mejor que nos cubramos de esta lluvia —parecía tan obvio pero ¿por qué no lo habían hecho antes? eso fue gracioso para ambos al verse empapándose con tal tranquilidad.

—Te… Espera, ¿cómo que sola? es decir no es que me moleste, eh, que sea malo… —decía él estando refugiados en una esquina de la mansión —empezaré de nuevo ¿te irás sola?, sí ahí está bien.

—No —dijo ella bastante tranquila. Sin comprender la próxima ola de desastre en el chico de ojos azules marinos. **(Celos xd)**

— ¿¡QUE!? ¿con quién te irás?

—Kasuke, maldito él la llevaría —Dijo con una imagen mental golpeando su rostro dejándolo igual que la chica de la aldea de la nube a él, cuándo desataba la ira "por la aparente muerte de Bee" _(Algo de Naruto, en el anime, tal vez manga no sé)_

—Naruto, tranquilo era mentira, no me iré con nadie. Te lo dije "sola" —ella notó algo extraño cuando él le pregunto por ¿quien se iría con ella? igual que cuando mencionó lo de su pareja, y sus celos por quién se convertiría en sus pareja. _(Cap. 4, Entre Rosas y Pasos: casi al final de su baile)_

¿Estaba celoso? No, no creo ¿por qué? eso no tiene sentido. Fue lo que se imagino ella.

 **Nota del autor: Ni la que se imagina esta chica.**

—AAH, _ttebayo_ lo siento _ttebayo_ yo creí que te irías con alguien _ttebayo_ —era posible que estuviera tan nervioso Naruto, mencionando tantas veces su "ttebayo"

 **Nota Del Autor: Imagínense lo que sintió al besar a Hinata. Sólo que no lo expresó.**

—Q-u-uieres que te acompañe no me gustaría que te fueras sola, en lo absoluto —trastabillaron sus torpes palabras, por intentar decir eso y veía hacia otros lados intentando ocultar sus nervios.

—Ah , _etto_ , no sé, Narut-o-o-o —y Hinata se emocionó y **nerviosó** ( **acción de nervioso, no sé si exista xd)** al escuchar esas palabras; "No le gustaría que se fuera sola", ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Naruto estaba preocupado por ella? esas y otras tantas cosas pasaba por la cabeza de la ojiperla.

—Tomaré eso cómo un sí, ojiperla —dijo Naruto colocando más y más apodos… Bueno tal vez tiernos.

—C-ó-ó-mo dice-e-es —preguntó incluso su rostro pareció molesto… Pero sólo fue un error de Naruto. **(Y mío)**

—Es que… Disculpa no volveré a decir apodos estúpidos —dando una risa nerviosa y asustada, era la segunda vez que dudaba que haría esa chica por sus estupideces.

—N-n-n-no te pr-r-eocupes por es-s-so, G-g-g-racias —Hinata estaba encantada por esos detalles que él miraba en ella, que durante un tiempo a ella no le gustaban pero en ese momento no le importaban—, Sí le gusta a Naruto-k-u-un, todo está bien.

—¿Y por qué me dices cosas como esas Naruto?

—Oh, es un alivio que no te moleste… Bueno veras pareciera que tus ojos son, como dos perlas lilas pálidas, son bonitos. Por eso lo hice, mas bien dije —informó sin quitar la vista de esos ojos que elogiaba.

—Quédate aquí yo iré por un paraguas y... —dijo él saliendo de la esquina donde se refugiaban, para salir corriendo.

— ¿P-p-uedo ir contigo? —cuestionó Hinata, no quería quedarse allí sola.

—Claro ven —respondió extendiendo su cálida mano de **coqueteo.**

 **Nota Del Autor: No quiero decir amorosa. Pero está muy cerca**

Ella muy entusiasmada aceptó la invitación a un destino juntos, corrieron debajo de la lluvia, saltando sobre unos pequeños charcos de lodo, ocultados por el césped para llegar a las gradas que divisaban entre risas y alegría, sorprendiéndose de lo maravilloso que se veía el mundo cuando estaban allí, tomados de sus enlaces externos a sus corazones necesitados de ellos mismos… Las manos, que aunque llovía a raudales se mantenían cálidas, cómo si nunca se fuera a perder esa sensación de comodidad. Cómo si fuera eterno.

Empapando sus prendas sin importarles, cuán complicadas era encontrarlas, caras, color… Nada de eso importaba entre ellos, sólo quien tenían al lado. Llegaron al techo y Naruto cerró el ventanal de la pista de baile mientras se cerraba y se volvía una capilla resguardándose allí.

Naruto abrazo a Hinata qué parecía tener mucho frío por la ropa mojada, Hinata se avergonzó un poco pero al final correspondió gustosamente ante esos brazos… Bien tonificados.

—Te ves muy helada, te abrazaré para aumentar nuestra temperatura —le dijo mientras lo hacía, acurrucándose en ella.

Temblaban, Hinata sentía sus brazos definidos rodeando su espalda, y con sus senos sentía su abdomen enmarcado. No era específico la forma pero sentía la textura dura. Eso hasta cierto punto era reconfortante, se sentía avergonzada por pensar en el cuerpo de él. Pero así estaba las cosas y debía aprovechar.

Sin embargo Naruto no era precisamente una "VÍCTIMA" como pensaba Hinata, se sentía algo pervertido por estar sintiendo sus senos y se movía para sentir sus apenas perceptibles pezones por su abdomen, con el frío reducía la sensibilidad considerablemente pero aun así, él tipo de cabellos amarillos, sentía que eran grandes y esas pequeñas puntas las sentía minúsculamente por encima de su camisa y eso lo estremecía...

—Bueno creo que mejor nos apresuramos a irnos ¿no? —dijo Naruto, mientras se salía de lugar cierto amigo… Qué esperaba no lo notará la _chica anónima_ , o sería gran encrucijada a la que se metería.

—S-s-s-s-í-í-í —castañeaba los dientes Hinata por el frío.

Naruto empezó a pasarse de la raya, apenas la conocía y ya estaba sintiéndola y aprovechándose de las situaciones con ella, viéndola así, de nerviosa, con frío, así, a él le dio un deseo de protegerla era probable que fuera una excusa un poco ridícula, pero a él no le importaba si era un argumento válido, coherente o no.

Ya un poco repuestos ambos del voraz deseo de sus cuerpos, decidieron marcharse tomando una sombrilla quién sabe como llegó hasta esa capilla y yéndose de aquella fiesta que había sido su puerta... Aquella a su nueva historia por comenzar; disfrutaron, rieron, bailaron, bebieron, hablaron y sobre todo tuvieron un… Beso… corto pero lo fue.

Se abrió una nueva portada para sus interminables historia que algún día se verían unidas por algo más que una sencilla amistad.

—C-c-c-re-eo-o que h-a-st-a-a aqu-u-í e-s-s-t-tá b-ien —dijo castañeando Hinata, y sus manos cerrando lo más que podían el saco de Naruto.

— ¿En ser-r-io? —preguntó al ver que estaban a media calle, se le hacia conocido, pero pasó rápidamente desapercibido por él.

—Está a un par de calles lle-e-g-aré pronto —señalando adelante con la cabeza, ya que las manos no le daban para más que cubrirse.

—No me convence... M m-i-i servicio es de-e-ejar a la puert-a-a d... —hasta que cayó en la razón.

—N-o-o es nece-esar-i-i-o, l-o-o de mi rostro ¿lo re-c-u-uerdas? —dijo con la mano temblorosa levemente señalando su antifaz.

—A-h, s-í-í entonces te de-j-jo —sonrió con la mano en la nuca.

—T-e-en... Tus... —complicado pero decidió darle el saco a Naruto de regreso, mucho había hecho con prestárselo desde aquel bosque.

—Consérvalo hay mucho frío ;) —dijo negando con la mano y empujándolo para sus hombros de regreso.

—G-grac-ias, ¡Gracias! Naruto… Kun —soltó sin mas, sin castañear.

—Oh, vaya, entonces nos vemos en la otra vida ojiperla-"chan" —volteándose el chico de cabellos dorados… Apachados por toda el agua que le había caído.

— ¿Otra vida? No no espera yo t... — luego de voltearse Hinata regresó a verlo… Incluso bajo la poca visibilidad por la lluvia, allí, se veía la contracción de su mandíbula, riéndose.

—Es brom-m-a ¡Cuídate! —le dijo con la mano al aire. Despidiéndose de la chica con la que había pasado su mejor noche, día… Todo. Y se rompió parte de la costura de la camisa de Naruto, específicamente el área de la axila—. DEMONIOS, _BAKA_ , _BAKA_ —se adjudicaba viendo su camisa e intentando ocultarla bajando la mano.

—VE-O-O Q-U-E TIEN-E-ES PROB-B-BL-LEMAS AL-L-LÍ —dijo ella riéndose de su pose ocultando el agujero por estirar mucho la camisa.

 **Y de pronto…**

... **Puck** la sombrilla se cerró espontáneamente sobre el rostro de ella, haciéndose que se avergonzara era ¡tan torpe! ella también

—D-i-ije cu-u-ídate —era la oportunidad para burlarse también…

—L-lo si - en... —dijo intentando arreglar la sombrilla.

—Tranquila chica, cuando estés conmigo no te preocupes de nada y-o-o t-e-e ¡cuidaré! ¿sí? —mientras sonreía con la misma sonrisa que a ella le daban ánimos de volverse fuerte y la enamoraba también.

Ella se puso roja al escuchar eso, el se rió solamente, sabia como aturdir a esa chica, ya sabia que usar para sus próximos encuentros, Hinata comenzó a caminar perdiendo a Naruto entre la lluvia riéndose ambos.

— ¡T-Te Am-m-mo! Naru-ku-u-n —fue lo que susurró. Esa noche confirmó sus sentimientos hacía su nuevo amigo, ya oficial.

Fue algo increíble todo lo que pasó, desde la fiesta hasta esa despedida, seguramente con ese chico pasaría así el resto de sus vidas. Claro tenía que idear un plan para encontrarse de nuevo eso… Tenía que continuar.

Naruto estaba exhausto, había sido la mejor fiesta a la que había ido y sobretodo.

—No hace 10 minutos que la dejé y ya estoy pensado en ella —se dijo con ironía.

¿Qué le ocurría?, había sido agradable y quisiera repetirlo pero se estaba pasando ¿o no? Pero no era para menos, Ella tenía todo lo que un hombre quisiera; un cuerpo, — Uff. Agradecía que ella no hubiera notado lo feliz que se estaba poniendo su amigo… Y si alguien era lo suficientemente inteligente, descubriría que tiene muchas cosas más allá de lo superficial. Él no lo era pero lo descubriría también.

Y eso no se encontraba a diario... En fin, no tenia ni idea de porque la llevo a ese lugar. —Probablemente fue una corazonada, no sé.

Era extraño, pero daba lo mismo.

—Tengo que llegar rápido a mi casa —dijo para quitarse a esa chica de la cabeza por un segundo.

Estaba lloviendo no quería atrapar un resfriado o algo por el estilo...

Subía las escaleras cuando estaba tan cansado... Qué no puedo seguir el paso, era muy raro ese cansancio que tenia, cómo pudo logró subir, busco las llaves y entró. Pronto se empezó a sentir mareado... Se sentó en el sofá y sentía que se desvanecía, cuando un pensamiento se coló por su cabeza... Confuso pero real.

— ¿Donde lo deje? Mier... —decía mientras recordaba lo que sucedió aquella vez.

 **Flash back**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto entraba a su apartamento, tranquilamente después de unos días fuera de la aldea, por una misión pasó a un bar a intentar tomar algo, pero solo pidió una bebida, y optó por regresar a su adorada casa, cansado y un poco adolorido.

—Lo mejor será que al llegar me acueste, en serio estoy agotado _ttebayo_ —hablaba con su subconsciente y esperando que al menos Kurama dijera algo.

Luego de esto entró a su apartamento, dejó las llaves en la entrada, caminó por la sala, llegó a su dormitorio y cayó a la cama, pero se sintió inusual. Cada vez se sentía más cansado, y se estaba mareando...

De pronto empezó a ver luces en el techo, se sentía como en un sueño era muy extraño no se podía mover, escuchaba cosas y casi se quedaba dormido de golpe.

Algo era seguro él no estaba bien. Al llegar se sentía más cansado que cuando regresó de la misión pero todo empezó después de...

—C-c-cuá-á-á-ndo s-s-sa-l-l-í... B-b-ba-ar —le costaba hablar también, y de pronto vio una silueta entrar a su habitación era... Era difícil saber quien era, tan sólo saber... Si era mujer o un hombre.

— ¿Q-q-ui-é-én, e-r-r-res? —dijo Naruto.

—Soy yo... Naruto, ¡tu esclava sexual!... —exclamó la chica, ya que lo dijo en femenino.

—Ve-e-te —fue lo que apenas pudo pronunciar, fuertemente para él pero tal vez sólo balbuceó.

Ella se quitaba la ropa, si, era probable que se estuviera quitando eso ¿o era pura imaginación? No sabia quién, era menos que hacía. **(Creo que sería al revés)**

— ¿El-l-l-a m-me d-r-ro-g-gó? —pensaba en voz… No tan alta.

— ¿De qué habla amo Narut-ooo? —pronunció esta frase muy sensualmente, cómo si se deleitara diciendo su nombre, al parecer esta chica había planeado lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fue lo que se le ocurrió a Naruto, la chica le daba un par de besos en la mejilla, boca, en el cuello... Sus manos se deslizaban por dentro de su camisa rozando sus pezones y cada vez acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna, no tocaba pero no faltaba mucho...

¿Acaso esta chica lo quería violar? ¿él podía despertar tanto deseo en una mujer? Estas y más cosas se colaban sobre la mente de Naruto, tenia que hacer algo pero no podía, simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía a nada, no tenia buena visión, no podía hablar, no podía moverse eran muy pocas cosas la que podía hacer, por no decir casi nada.

La chica empezó a quitarle la camisa y susurraba cosas para Naruto, tal vez le decía algo pero él no entendía, ella le empezó a bajar el pantalón a tocarle esa... Parte por encima del bóxer hasta que pudo moverse y dio un giro algo torpe pero se movía.

Era un avance poco a poco él sentía como se disipaba el efecto que tenía encima. La chica empezaba a asustarse se suponía que él no se podría ni mover, sin embargo estaba encima del héroe de la 4ta. Guerra Mundial Ninja. Lo hacía lento, torpe, pero lo hacía. Se movía.

— ¿Q-qui-ién dem-o-n-ios eres? —le dijo más serio y reponiendose de la droga pudo ver un poco mejor a su agresora, por ser oscuro no veía quién era, pero sabía que estaba despertando y en poco tiempo podría más que sólo pronunciar algo y moverse.

La chica estaba asustada y sorprendida, sí él la llegaba a tomar ella estaría muerta, él era un ninja de alto rango ¿qué haría ella siendo sólo una aldeana...?

— ¿P-por qué haces esto _ttebayo_ , ¿me quisiste drogar? M-mas bien lo hiciste —Naruto se sentó.

Empezó a levantarse y tomó a la chica de la mano y se sentó sobre la cama, la chica estaba aterrada, Naruto claro no le haría daño pero le daría un pequeño susto para que no lo intentara de nuevo.

—Ambos sabemos que sólo nos encontramos tú y yo —dijo amenazante, y un semblante molesto, pero en el fondo era un jovial rubio, pero eso no era lo que vería esta noche.

—Sí querías estar conmigo a solas para que te hiciera algo, sólo tenías que decirlo, _ttebayo_.

— ¿Naru... tú, estás, hablando en serio?—dijo la chica sentada, muy alegre…

—Claro. ¡Claro que no!, cómo se te ocurre drogarme y luego querer tocarme, nunca te han ensañado, respeto... ¡Algo mujer! lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, sabes que pudiste haberme matado con la droga, te pude embarazar ¿tienes idea de cuantos cosas pudieron haber ocurrido? Vete antes de que deje de ser tan bueno y sólo te esté hablando...

—L-l-lo s-s-iento Naruto-sama discúlpeme, y-y m-me voy —saliendo la chica cuál alma que llevaba el diablo de la casa de Naruto, asustada por lo que le dijo, pero no era para más.

Naruto estaba un poco avergonzado eso fue muy extraño pero comprendía que tan galán podía llegar a ser. Mientras se reía con este último pensamiento.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno amigos gracias por terminar este Cap. Y Feliz año, ya estamos a 24 horas de que termine el 2016, es una alegría más para mí y me siento feliz con esta historia todo marcha bien espero que en sus vidas también :)

Y bueno este Cap. corto pero les prometo que el 29 de el otro mes es decir "enero" le traigo uno completo, este vino en dos partes, el capítulo anterior y este. Es uno solo en teoría, lo dividí pero no me gustó como quedo, así que mi plan es para los siguientes meses uno por mes y así no hay complicaciones. Bueno deja tu _follow_ y comentario que me ayudan muchísimo.

 _Aclaraciones: Este capítulo como dije, lo volví a subir porque me daba pena la escritura del mismo, algunas ideas malas… Entre otro chorro de cosas, por las cuales pase todo mi viernes_ ** _(7/7/2017) bonita fecha ¿no? Hasta ahora me di cuenta que ya es… Esperen justo ahora ya es 8/7/17 ya que son las 12:47 AM. Supongamos que aún es 7._** _Pase todo el viernes trabajando en este cap. Y por fin me siento Agustín con el resultado xd, Es el último que editó de esta manera, tan transcendental, los demás tal vez sufran cambio pero van a ser minorías. Sin más._

Nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? Xd. Chao

 _-Steven_


	7. Singularidad de los Baños Matutinos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al grande Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

 **La Singularidad de los Baños Matutinos**

Una noche en Konoha era tan apacible, el aire que resopla en los pulmones de la noche, aquel viento recorriendo las calles vacías de la aldea. Soplando las hojas de los árboles, ventanas holgadas haciendo un leve sonido con cada ventarrón, además de un frío que te invitaba a no salir.

Pero cierto rubio no tenía la dicha, iba corriendo hacia el hospital en busca de ayuda, y una vez frente al mismo **¡PAF!**

Algo golpeó sus entrañas, oyéndose un calabobos de choques casi inaudibles dentro de él, casi juraba escuchar todo su cuerpo funcionando, oía como sus pulmones se inflaban y regresaban el aire por sus nariz, recorriendo cada bello de la misma y finalmente expulsado, dejándolo libre, a la espera de otros pulmones.

Algunos jugos gástricos saliendo un sonido parecido al de una puerta de metal oxidada, mientras un **¡PUM!** insípido del propio corazón, con un silencio pesado se escuchó la palpitación, casi lúgubre. Y regresó la luz del hospital, rodeada por una mosca perdida al final de su corta vida. Y abrió la puerta para entrar sin más rodeos.

— ¡Naruto-sama! ¿en qué podemos ayudarle? —dijo la enfermera que se encontraba en la entrada sorprendida, por el rostro traslúcido que traía el _rubio._

— ¡Necesito ver a un médico _ttebayo_! — respondió un Naruto tal vez bastante apurado—. Qué demonios fue todo eso —pensó con una mano en el pecho que ni siquiera notó cuando la puso allí.

—Claro. Al parecer aún no se ha ido… —dijo entre dientes revisando unos papeles que tenía en la mano la enfermera.

— ¡Naruto!, ¿qué haces aquí? —exclamó la chica de cabellos rosados mientras entrecruzó sus brazos.

—Ah, perfecto ¿me podrías revisar Sakura-chan? ¡por favor _ttebayo_! —dijo un Naruto despreocupado. Ya que su rostro pálido pareció tornarse moreno de nuevo y sus bigotes saltaron por una milésima, o eso vio Sakura.

— ¿Saltaron esa cosas?, na, no lo creo. He pasado mucho tiempo aquí —pensó algo distraída para luego decir: —Hmp, pasa —con un pequeño mohín, hizo un ademan Sakura.

Naruto comenzó a marearse un poco intento seguir a Sakura pero se le dificultó un poco ya que veía borroso, Sakura se dio cuenta, —Vaya, si que vienes ebrio.

—No, no es eso Sakura-chan… En realidad no sé qué es —concluyó esto segundo más bajo, como para sí mismo.

Siguieron, Naruto apoyado en el hombro de Sakura tratando de ver por sí mismo y poder caminar tranquilamente, sin embargo lo único certero que podía hacer era cerrar los ojos con cada luz que estaba en el techo, al pasar por cada una sentía algo similar a los _flash_ de las cámaras antiguas, lo dejaban ciego por unos segundos y al restaurarse, otra vez. Durante un maldito pasillo completo y al final entraron a una habitación. Y entre las pocas cosas que miraba vio que era la _habitación 123_ quién sabe porque.

Sakura estaba extrañada y al medio-escuchar los quejidos de él en el pasillo preguntó. ¿Qué tenía?, se veía diferente, no era el Naruto habitual.

—Veras fui a un bar hace unas horas bebí un par de tragos… —explicaba el _intrépido rubio_ , que esa noche parecía más perdido de lo normal.

—Tan joven y ya eres alcohólico —interrumpió Sakura haciendo un rostro de ebria mientras caminaba con los pies enredados cómo si fuera un _zombie_ médico, algo de humor no estaba mal… Salvo qué...

—No eran tragos con alcohol eran bebidas sin, pero ese no es el punto —dijo Naruto, no entendiendo la broma. Mas bien, no queriendo.

—Entonces por qué, creí que por lo que venias era por problemas de alcohol, ba-ka, casi te caías en la entrada —precisó Sakura, para divertirse un poco, lo que ella no sabía era que lo que estaba por suceder, no era nada gracioso.

—Vamos Sakura, tómame en serio, a lo que vengo es porque al entrar a mi casa empecé a marearme y ver borroso —informó Naruto con la mayor seriedad que pudo reunir.

—En serio, bueno algo más, ¿qué te haya pasado? hoy o desde cuándo empezaron las molestias —respondió Sakura pensando un poco. Dado que él jamás era serio, así que sí estaba preocupado.

—Sí, lo siguiente fue que una chica entró a mi apartamento —dijo Naruto, ignorando lo extraño que sonó.

—Espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?, ¿no que muy serio? no te preguntaba de tu vida, sino de los síntomas —dijo la Haruno _(Uchiha)_ lo más sensata que pudo.

—Pues por eso te lo digo, tal vez descubras algo con lo qué te cuento _ttebayo_ —respondió Naruto, y continuó con su relato.

—Ella intento, ¡mmm! ¿cómo te digo? intentar besarme y esas cosas, después de un momento que intenté moverme no era posible (para quitármela de encima) ¡no te creas!, al pasar unos minutos se fue el efecto y pude moverme —finalizo Naruto.

—Oh ya veo ¿y por eso viniste a ver que tenías? —resumió la doctora de cabellos rosados con más profesionalismo que al principio de la consulta.

—Sí, además por momentos me mareo, por ejemplo como al entrar, siguiéndole un dolor de cabeza horrible —dijo Naruto, suplicándole ayuda con sus expresiones, como de niño pequeño.

—Entiendo, bueno déjame hacerte un par de exámenes y te daré algo para que te mejores —respondió con más amabilidad—. Supongo que no tendrás nada, y sólo será tratamiento para el dolor de cabeza luego de ser intoxicado con droga de lujuria, ja, ja, ja. —retirándose Sakura con una sonrisa, como al principio.

Además le ofreció una paleta, a lo que Naruto se excusó de qué ya no era un niño, así que Sakura se fue para hacer los exámenes; lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para tomar su paleta sin qué alguien lo notara.

.

.

 **Después de un rato:**

Sakura regresó con unos papeles en la mano, mientras Naruto tenía una presentación de títeres de mano, usando una lámpara, siendo el escenario principal la pared fríamente blanca. Sakura lo notó pero lo dejó para después, e hizo que Naruto rápidamente se enderezara tan sólo con verla, viéndolo con unos ojos inmovibles y un rostro neutral, lo único vivo, aparentemente, eran sus parpados moviéndose, para explicarle que traía en las manos.

No tenía un rostro de felicidad como era común, tal vez estaba cansada pero ese rostro lo conocía Naruto y sabía que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Naruto.

—Naruto, no tengo buenas noticias… —demandó Sakura, sin aliento alguno.

— ¿Por qué, qué tengo Sakura-chan? —correspondió Naruto, preocupado por lo de los exámenes.

—Veras no puedo asegurarte nada, parece que hay algo en tu estómago… Espero no sea lo que temo, así que investigaré un poco más y en unas horas te tengo una respuesta concreta —consumó las angustias del joven, temiendo lo peor.

—E-entiendo, así que puedo tener un problema en el estómago o ¿no? —repitió Naruto pensando en esto último, ¿qué podría ser lo que tendría?

—Sí, no creo que tus síntomas sean secuelas de lo de la chica. Por otra parte cómo mi deber tengo que investigar un poco más a fondo, así que no puedo irme aún como planificaba —argumentó Sakura.

—¿Y yo sí? —dijo Naruto inocente, aún era un poco torpe.

—Baka —fue lo último que escuchó de Sakura antes que se estrellara contra el suelo muy fuerte.

— ¿Cómo crees qué te irás sí a quién tengo que examinar es a ti? —clamó Sakura.

—Lo-o _ggg_ siento-o-o… Sa-akura-chan — una disculpa fue lo único que pudo pronunciar nuestro amigo rubio.

.

Luego de eso estuvo Sakura un par de horas más analizándolo.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿qué hago? —se preguntaba Naruto sentado en la orilla de una camilla, moviendo sus pies que aún le faltaban un poco de estatura para tocar el piso.

Y de pronto un **¡GRRRR!** retumbó en la habitación.

—Lo tengo…

Y se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y vio hacia ambos lados, más de una vez, al cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie, fue de nuevo a la habitación y tomó la camilla y observando ni un alma en pena en el pasillo, la sacó. —¡Perfecto! —fue lo que pensó el _rubio_.

Además que las llantitas de la camilla se escuchaban siniestras, dado que rechinaban. De seguro un poco de óxido o quién sabe que era.

Colocó el sello del Hiraishin en la camilla y puso la misma en línea recta al área de la entrada, luego colocó otro sello en el suelo, al centro del pasillo, y al lanzarla corrió al final del corredor para controlar las luces, pero la lanzó mal y se estancó en una banca que había ahí. Así que haciendo lo mismo, apuntó y **¡ZAZ!** la tiró.

Esta vez sí se fue a la entrada, topó en el escritor, despertando a los presentes, a su vez llegó justo a tiempo para apagar la luz y con el Hiraishin "desaparecerla" para moverla "mágicamente" o "paranormalmente" en el centro del pasillo rechinando un poco… Causando un grito de las personas y escalofrío en las pieles y el ambiente, que de por sí, ya era lúgubre, era un Hospital, no se podía esperar que no pasara nada de ese tipo, algún alma sin rumbo… Rubio y bastante aburrido, con un dejo de idiota.

Se levantaron y la enfermera dijo: —Tranquilos… No debemos alterarnos, parece raro la primera vez que trabajas aquí, o es la primera vez que estás a estas horas. De seguro es el alma perdida de la _habitación 123_

— ¿Qué alma pérdida? —preguntó un joven.

— ¿De cuál _habitación 123_? —alarmó otro.

—Uhm. Pues es interesante. Verán, cuenta la leyenda de hace unos 50 años qué…

.

El joven intrépido se desilusionó al ver que no pasaron de un solo grito, y luego se juntaron disqué hablando de una leyenda o algo así. —Bueno, creo que mejor sí voy a buscar algo de comer. Aunque sea unas papitas o algo.

Y encendió la luz, algo sigiloso movió la camilla de regreso a su lugar y salió de la habitación **(123)** y encontró una máquina que tenía varios tipos de gaseosas, pastelitos, lo típico. Tomó uno cuando…

.

—Cómo decía, no había personal para atenderla y había venido por una leve herida en la mano por un clavo… —contaba la enfermera de la entrada.

—Pero vamos sólo debía desinfectarse y asunto terminado —concluyó uno simplemente.

—Pues justo por eso, la mayoría pensó que era insignificante, así que le dijeron que se fuera, que habían cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento. Según los informes lo hizo y pasó todo. Cuándo unas semanas después regresó con un dolor de brazo y fue cuando la atendieron, los cosas aquí se habían calmado como para poder revisarla.

.

— ¡Demonios, ¿por qué se quedó atorada esta cosa? vamos _ttebayo_ , dame mis papitas…

El joven movía bruscamente la máquina expendedora, pero nada.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —interrogó una pequeña como de 5 años que no sabía Naruto de donde había salido.

—Supongo que sí… Gracias Nena… ¿Oye y qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

—Ya sabes, dando unas vueltas, ya que me aburrí de estar sentada tanto tiempo.

—Mira, que coincidencia, yo hacía lo mismo. Y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre _ttebayo_?

La pequeña no respondió y volteó el rostro hacia la máquina… Sólo dijo: —Mira presionas "123" —y le sonrió a Naruto—. ¿Cuál era la que elegiste? ¡Ah ya! —vio de puntitas cual era lo que se había atorado y pidió una más. Al caer, ambas papitas salieron. Ignorando completamente al joven.

— ¿Por qué tú sólo la pediste y yo tuve que pagar por ella? Y ¿por qué no me dijiste tu nombre e ignoraste?

La niña levanto un dedo y dijo: —Porque es lo que hacen las personas que trabajan aquí. Creen que es demasiado fácil y nadie siquiera imaginara cuál es la contraseña y menos que sea "123 —respondió a secas. Luego levantó otro dedo—, Porque no me gusta mi nombre. Por eso.

—Ya veo, te entiendo, suele pasar… Pero supongo que no estás sola ¿dónde está tu mamá? O a quién esperes.

—Ya sabes, dando vueltas. Le gusta andar por aquí igual que a mí. Ya la verás… Le gustan los chicos guapos.

—Jajaja —soltó el _rubio_ mientras se inclinó para tomar las papitas al hacerlo levantó su dedo—. Eres algo extraña, al menos con lo que dices…

—¿Tú crees?

—Déjame terminar… y dos —levantó otro dedo—, No creo que sea buena idea que andes por aquí sola… Sabes, te acompañaré mientras tu mamá dé sus vueltas… y tres —extendió la segunda papita y se la entregó—, Ten. Es claro que es tuya además a qué niño no le gustan estas cosas.

Y comenzaron a caminar, prácticamente sin un rumbo aparente, sólo caminaban por los corredores de la desgracia en ambos sentidos de la palabra. En silencio hasta que ella dijo:

—Pareces amigable…

—Naruto… así —tomó una papitas y la llevó a su boca— Así me pusieron mis… padres… Y a mí sí me gusta mi nombre… ja, ja… ja…

—Ah ya. Entonces pareces amigable… Naruto. Es a lo que te referías ¿verdad?

—¿ _Nani?_

—A lo de qué soy algo extraña con lo que digo. Tú lo dijiste hace rato —y suspiró exasperada la pequeña.

.

— _Shikashi._ Era demasiado tarde ya. Y su brazo estaba en condiciones muy malas, pasó poco pero se extendió la infección por el brazo completo o casi. Así que se lo amputaron. Sin embargo esto fue en vano se había extendido a otras partes… y en poco al cuerpo completo.

— ¿Queeeeé, por cortarse con un clavo?

—Sí, como dije, todos creyeron que era insignificante, pero tomó la vida de esa mujer y de su pequeña…

—¿Pequeña?

.

—Ah, etto... Creo que sí, pero no lo dije con mala intención, sólo pareciera que estás apagada… Tú sabes… A comparación con los niños de tu edad. Pero supongo que nadie es feliz aquí adentro.

—Resulta que no estás tan mal con respecto a eso. No soy feliz y dudo que alguien lo sea.

 **Nota Del Autor: Solamente diré: "JA, no se crean".**

—Bueno. Pero eso se puede arreglar, me tienes a mí junto a ti, así que no te la pasarás mal otra vez.

—Eso espero, pero ya no sé qué pensar. Me siento tan sola andando de aquí para allá. Viendo gente que se va al verme… Disculpa no era mi intencion aburrirte a ti con eso Naruto.

— _Don't worryyy… mmm… mmmm… ta, ta ta ta, tatataaa be happy._ Sólo eso me sé, lo siento… —y agachó su rostro con una gota en la sien.

—Eres el único que no se ha ido al verme. Pero creo que hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieras hecho.

—¡OYE _TTEBAYO_!

Y la niña soltó una risa más audible que su propia voz, una risa plagada de inocencia ineludible, después de tanto tiempo no sentía nada. Pero en ese momento los músculos de la mandíbula y las conexiones nerviosas en su fantasmagórico cerebro se unieron, dando como resultado involuntario un ajuste de cuerdas vocales diferente al que durante 30 años antes había tenido. Pero ese joven era único, parecía tonto, más bien, lo era. Tenía unas facciones que delataban luz a cientos de kilómetros, sólo al estar cerca de él sintió como su cuerpo se liberó por un momento. Diferente ambiente del que venía manejando desde su concepción y desde que tenía conciencia.

Era algo que se podría decir que rayaba la alegría, nunca la conoció pero esa vez parecía que sentía algo bonito. Y tal vez era felicidad efímera.

.

—Se supone venía con una bebé dentro… Ya saben, y casi nacía, pero ella no tenía idea ya que no se le notaba. Cuándo vino la segunda vez fue que tuvieron que sacar a la niña de emergencia pero fue demasiado tarde también.

—Creo que retiraré a mi esposa que está aquí, siempre llegan tarde.

—Cómo dije: "ni siquiera ella sabía". ¿Cómo lo harían los doctores?

—Eso significa que también murió la niña ¿verdad?

—Sí, fue una de las tragedias más conocidas del Hospital Konoha por la negligencia médica, pero como verán, él tiempo sepultó sus propias historias. Y ahora sólo sabemos las que trabajamos aquí y uste….

De pronto se escuchó una risa a lo lejos… Lo cual estremeció a las personas.

—¿Será que nos escuchó y se está burlando?

—No lo creo, no es así como pasa. Y también durante veinte años se dice que se oían gritos de un bebé llorando, pero luego de exactamente veinte años desde ese acontecimiento, cesaron, y se supone que algunos no escuchaban pero si veían a una niña como de tres años y así creció.

—¿Estás diciendo qué la niña creció y ahora se acaba de reír de nosotros?

—No baka, jamás dijo algo así… Aunque no suena loco.

—Alguien inventó una teoría que decía que cada 10 años de la muerte de la mamá, la niña cumple un año más, ya que eso explicaba porque después de 20 años ya no sé escucharon lloriqueos de bebés y se veía a una niña más grande.

—¿Y tú la has visto?

—No, mentiría si les dijera "sí" pero sí la he escuchado caminar y a la mamá… Creo que es suficiente de leyendas y mejor vuelvo a trabajar ¿no señores? Ustedes también vuelvan a lo suyo.

.

—Conque tienes dientes _ttebayo_ ¿no?

—Conque tienes cerebro ¿eh? —y lució una sonrisa tierna la pequeña—. Oye necesito ir al baño —dijo luego de re-pensarlo.

—Oh, okaaay, te espero.

—Ehh, ajá, ok.

Y la pequeña comenzó a caminar, a su vez el _rubio_ comenzó a ver su ropa desgarrada y la vio sin zapatos además de una espalda bastante mugrosa y su pelo cambio de sutilmente arreglado a esparcido y con algunas cosas rojas colgándole. Y luego cambió a la misma que se había despedido hace unos momentos. Así qué se sobó los ojos y al abrirlos… No estaba.

—Hey… ¿Niña?...

Tras minutos posteriores el joven se desesperó y fue a buscarla, gritó varias veces en la puerta del baño y nada… Cuando volteó una niña pasó en el pasillo del otro extremo. Lo que lo aturdió por un segundo, intentó ignorarlo y empujó levemente la puerta y al encender la luz…

—¿Niña? —preguntó Naruto abriendo lentamente la puerta con un rechinido en el pomo, hacia una habitación oscura y… Vacía.

—¡Qué demonios! —un olor calamitoso a cualquier nariz se dejó salir. Era un olor como a desagüe, o a in animal muerto de hace días.

Con una mano apretando su fosa nasal y otra encendiendo la luz vio el interior y cambió en un segundo el olor. Dejando ver un baño totalmente normal, salvo por un "trozo" de tamaño bestial en la taza nadando tranquilamente. **(xd)**.

—Vaya, que monstruo tenía adentro quien sea el dueño de esto. Quizás a eso olía _ttebayo,_ aunque… ñee debió ser mi imaginación…

Cuando unos pasitos, ya que fueron audiblemente cortos, pasaron por la espalda de él, volteó pero no había nadie y al regresar la vista al baño se había apagado la luz, en apenas un segundo y frente a él.

Lo que lo hizo lanzarse hacia atrás chocando contra la pared. Un velo o material delgado rozó su brazo izquierdo. Volvió a brincar y era una cortina de una ventana que recibía toda la corriente de aire fría del exterior.

Todos se volvió raro en cuestión de minutos, sentía una mirada reposar en él, pero simplemente todo el lugar estaba vacío.

—Es un lugar muy ríspido cerraré esta cosa —se hincó y levantó por completo, al tomar la ventana con ambas manos jaló y en ese breve momento… Vio dentro de los árboles en esas hojas cayendo y el sonido de los mismos rozando por el viento, una mujer parada, viéndolo fijamente. Además escuchó un silbido.

—Qué diablos pasa aquí… No, yo me largo de aquí —y corrió cerrando la ventana antes… Corrió unos segundos y esta misma se abrió de nuevo, pero con una pierna debajo de un camisón blanco manchado de sangre, entrando al pasillo, la vio de soslayo y le bastó para huir—. No sé que clase de broma me quiso hacer esa niña pero esto ya no me agrada… —pronunciaba tratando de calmarse a sí mismo, no quería sonar miedoso.

Llegó con respiraciones estrepitosas y de suerte había corrido hacia su habitación la **ciento veintitrés.** Giro el pomo sin más, y el cuarto estaba a oscuras, movió el _switch_ y… Lo movió otra vez… Una y otra vez. Jamás encendió, de pronto algo encendió, sólo veía una luz en el medio, pero no era la de la habitación, era como de una lámpara, acompañada de una mujer acostada.

Empezó a escuchar unos gritos de la misma, y se levantó, trastabilló y cayó encima de su espalda con el corazón a mil por minuto, sus ojos y mente fueron nublados por el miedo, la mujer sólo avanzaba a pasos cortos y Naruto no tuvo la lucidez en ningún momento de moverse… ¿Era el karma? por la broma que hizo. —No… Oye ALÉJATE —gritó el joven temblando.

Mientras que a unos metros en la entrada todos escucharon ese auxilio pero la enfermera movió su mano en señal de: "sigan en lo suyo" mientras que el _rubio_ lloriqueaba enfrente de su inminente… orinada de pantalón.

— ¡MADRE! —exclamó una pequeña caminando sola.

Cosa que también escucharon los demás en la entrada, de nuevo… Y la enfermera volvió a hacer lo mismo, agregándole las palabras: "sí le ponen atención será peor".

—¡QUEEEEÉ DEMONIOS QUI... IERES _TTEBAYOOOOO_

.

—¿ _TTEBAYO_? —se preguntó Sakura revisando algunos papeles que tenía en mano...—. ¡Naruto! ¿qué demonios estará haciendo? Ahhhh… —y corrió a buscarlo a su habitación.

.

—¿ _TTEBAYO_? —dijeron casi al unísono los de la entrada. Cuando les vino un recuerdo a la mente—. ¡NARUTO-SAMA!

Todos corría hacia el origen de ese grito, y justo ahí apareció la pequeña al lado del asustado atolondrado y dijo:

—Te dije que le gustaban los hombres guapos…

—N… i… ña, ¿por qué estás parada ahí solamente?

—Ok —dijo, y se sentó.

—NOOO, _ttebayo_ , huye.

—¿De quién? ¿de mi madre? —soltando una risa sarcástica y vivaz de tan sólo verle la cara al rubio.

Era pálida y despavorida, sin ningún soplo de alma, era un fenecido momentáneo, casi como el rostro de la madre que lo asustaba.

Fue lo último que vio y escuchó, unos pasos y una niña riéndose de su escenita, parecía que todo se estaba desvaneciendo, se separaba del furor de la naturaleza que lo hacía sentirse humano, y no del otro lado, tenebroso y frío. —¿Será este el final? ¿me estará quitando el alma esa mujer? No lo sé, sin embargo pareciera que tengo sue… ño… —fue lo último que sintió pensar, para luego irse, pero sin ningún remordimiento, ningún recuerdo de su niñez, su peor secreto, sus padres, el _ero-sennin,_ nada. Sólo se fue.

Terminado en ese pasillo de hospital, con un piso helado abrigándolo, su vida, acabó.

.

—sfsss, asdf… —pronunciaba, en voz baja, casi sólo para él, y la lengua no la sentía, ni los brazos… Básicamente nada.

—Ya despertaste bello durmiente. Por poco y no la cuentas Naruto —dijo Sakura con su cabeza recostada en su palma—, Ahhhh, bueno qué se le va a hacer —suspiro la Haruno.

—Bueno, ah, ya. No sentía la lengua, ¿y qué me pasó Sakura-chan?

—Moriste.

—¡Qué! ¿cómo? Sakura-chan sálvame por favor…

Sakura lo veía con incredulidad y dijo:

—"MORISTE" _Shannarō_ , NO DIJE: "ESTÁS MUERTO".—Ah ya, lo… Siento, perdona mi…

—Ya, déjalo o sólo me enojarás más… Pero eso, a decir verdad no es lo importante, estaba esperando que despertaras para continuar… Así que me voy, vuelvo en un rato.

Y Sakura se levantó de su silla extendió su bata y se fue.

Por otra parte Naruto empezó a recordar lo que había pasado hace unos... ¿Minutos?... ¿Horas?... quien sabe. Sencillamente era un _Mendokusē_ de su querido compañero (El Nara), sólo de pensarlo le volvía esa sensación fatídica al cuerpo, decidiendo ignorarlo, ya estaba a salvo. Como pasó no importaba ¿o sí?

Casi al instante aclaró esa duda una pequeña sentada en la misma silla que Sakura había dejado;

—Jamás vi a alguien hacer una escena como la tuya Naruto, nadie nunca había muerto. Fue complicado pero te rescataron…

—Oye… Ah, es cierto tú también eres como ella… Pero ¿por qué me quería matar?, eh niña.

—No lo quería hacer —con su dedo índice al aire dijo, para continuar—, Y dos… No soy como ella. Pienso que no lo notaste. Yo no te quiero "matar".

—Cómo sea, ella se acercaba hacia mí… Y la forma en la que lo hacia no era normal ttebayo.

—A diferencia de los humanos normales, nosotras estamos muertas. Quizá por eso caminamos algo "raro" BAKA —ironizó la pequeña con su palma por encima de su rostro frustrada.

—Sólo no me dejes abandonado con ella de nuevo. Eh… Si no es mucha molestia podrías decirme ¿qué me pasó?

—Te lo dijo tu amiga peligrosa, moriste, luego de ver a mi madre te desmayaste, casi al instante tu ritmo cardíaco bajó, como en un infarto, casi así. ¡Ya sabes! RCP y volviste… Pero seguías débil, aparte de estar orinado…

—Qué, ¿cómo qué me orine en los pantalones? —dijo Naruto levantándose y tocando su pantalón.

—Imagina que tan asustado estabas…

—Oye ¿y quién cambió mi pantalón?, se parece al que traía, ¡NO! No me digas que fueron tan amables de ir a mi casa y traerme estos nuevos.

—Naruto… Sólo... Se secaron tus meados... —comentó la pequeña viéndolo fijamente.

—¡Demonios! Qué asco, con razón sentía pegajosa mi entrepierna.

—Naruto. No me cuentes eso, sabes qué, adiós.

—Adiós niña —dijo mientras seguía la atención en sus pantalones lavados en orines—, Vaya que inoportuno, mira que orinarme yo solo es desagradable y… ¡Diablos! Ya empieza a oler, hubiera sido mejor que me quedará ahí acostadito.

.

Luego de eso, Naruto casi se dormía pero Sakura lo despertaba. Sin darse cuenta llegó la mañana y ambos tenían mucho sueño, al parecer no sabía Sakura que pensar, pero algo era seguro esa noche fue crucial para Naruto.

— ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! —dijo la enfermera, Murikawa, quien buscaba a joven—, ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO! ¡¿ESTÁ AQUÍ?! —repitió Murikawa, sin recibir alguna respuesta.

—Murikawa-san ¿dónde está Naruto?—gritó Sakura desde otro cuarto.

—NO LO SÉ SAKURA-SEMPAI —dijo Murikawa.

Así que Sakura se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Naruto la última vez, y escuchó delicadamente hasta que oyó sus ronquidos, y se fue al cuarto de la izquierda y lo encontró acostado, plácidamente dormido.

—EH, no por favor quiero… V-v-vir en el ramen… —era lo que balbuceaba entre sus sueños y el mundo real.

—NARUTOOOO baka, ¿qué haces dormido? —exclamó Sakura, sin recibir reacción de Naruto

—Ah, ¡cállate de una vez! —seguía balbuceando Naruto, pero lo que dijo empezó a hacer estragos en Sakura—, Cállate _ero-sennin_ —entendió que estaba imaginándose a Jiraiya y eso vaya que mejoró el golpe que le iba a dar.

No le falto mucho para querer matarlo, pero eso no era lo mejor en ese estado y menos enterándose de aquello.

El joven de suerte comenzó abriendo un ojo, cuando vio el rostro y él puño combinados su reflejo Uzumaki-baka (Eran unos segundos antes de recibir su ración de dolor), se activó dando un salto.

—Eh, etto, ehh, perdón no me mates, e-e-e-era solo… —decía Naruto, cubriendo su rostro segundos antes de recibir su paliza, que debía de haber recibido, así que levantó las manos de su cara para ver que pasaba con Sakura.

—Un sueño, m-m-me... Equivoque… — terminó su oración con un tono de asombro—. ¿Sakura estás bien? —le preguntó a su amiga pelirosa.

— Ahh, claro, acompáñame Naruto por favor —dijo Sakura, muy tranquila. Pero era una tranquilidad de otro tipo… Una que _el intrépido_ no podía entender.

Ambos estaban en la sala, uno frente al otro, pero había algo distinto aquí, el ambiente se sentía tenso. Era su compañero y más que eso, su amigo. Ella lo quería mucho y realmente a ella también le afectaba.

—Según los exámenes que te hice dieron positivo a "cáncer gastrointestinal" según lo que veo está en etapa IV, es tratable pero tendría que verlo con Tsunade-sama ya que no eres alguien común…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto recordó aquel día en donde se enteró que estaba enfermo, pero él seguiría el tratamiento que tenía. Al menos eso lo ayudaba a mantener los efectos del cáncer controlados ya que al no tomarlos le causaban mareos en ocasiones, vómitos.

Incluso la vez que la chica estuvo en su casa el perdió gran parte de la fuerza, sin embargo por esa chica se enteró lo que tenía, así que por una parte fue malo y por otra le agradecía. **(Cap. 5 al final)**

Ese día se le olvidó tomarse las tabletas que tenía, por eso al llegar a su casa casi se desmayaba, realmente era su emoción por la fiesta que olvidó algo tan importante como eso, sin más distracciones se dirigió a su ropero y se las tomó con un poco de agua, luego de una media hora se sentía mucho mejor, pero durante este tiempo donde su mente esperaba una regulación, el único pensamiento que tenía era un sonido, esa voz… Era tan dulce, divertida y probablemente estaba enamorándose.

¿Así se sentía? Con Sakura él tenía sueños, donde estaban juntos abrazándose, muy pocas veces un beso, pero tenían algo en común estos sueños… ¡Estaba dormido! Con esta chica él estaba completamente despierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Del otro lado de la aldea…**

Una muy bella chica, en tan pocas veces ella estuvo sonrojada, enamorada y feliz, muy, muy feliz al mismo tiempo, había sido su mejor noche. —Sublime.

Naruto había sido muy atento con ella, dulce, caballeroso y eso que aún no se quitaba "ese saco" aunque estuviera mojado, lo que lo hacía especial era que tenía un aroma a él, ese olor tan masculino, además tenia una fragancia que nunca olvidaría.

 **Nota Del Autor: Sirvió de algo la elección de Naruto sobre que loción usar**

La había llevado a un lugar muy bonito esas estrellas, la luna, el árbol. Quien sabe porque había escrito su nombre ¿escribiría el de ella? ¿A qué se refería con "cuando sepa tu nombre"? Eso realmente no importaba ya, lo importante fue, como lo dijo.

Sin olvidar ese beso... Aunque fuera fugaz fue un auténtico y real sentimiento de beso. No tenia experiencia, pero eso que vivió fue algo para nada conocido, u ordinario en absoluto, pero sí único

Y así Hinata imaginaba todas esas cosas sucedidas por la magia del amor. Simples ante unos ojos ordinarios pero para alguien con esa puerta abierta, caminando en ese sendero de amor… Ya no era tan sencillo, menos, "simple".

—Tengo que verlo otra vez…

—Tengo que verla otra vez…

Se escuchó en las dos habitaciones vacías en donde sólo habían dos personas anónimamente enamoradas, que estaban lejos, pero sus corazones para nada.

Naruto pensaba; en cuando se reencontrarían, que debería hacer, pensar, decirle, ¿llevarla a algún lugar?, de dónde era ella… Un sinfín de ideas deambulaban por la cabeza de **él…**

Y Hinata; ¿dónde? Cuál ropa usar, ya que si usaba la habitual él notaría que era Hinata Hyuga, ¿debería usar el antifaz? —¡Desde luego Hinata! ¿en qué estás pensando?, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo _(encontrarse)_? sin que se diera cuenta que era **ella...**

.

Mientras Naruto se levantó para presenciar la hermosa luna que le recordaba a su linda… La chica ojiperla.

.

Hinata buscó aquel papelito en donde tenía la dirección de la casa de Naruto… pero al buscarlo no lo encontró en donde ella pensó que lo traía.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa para ver si no estaba entre ella, en fin terminó buscando por todas partes y no encontró nada, Hinata se asusto un poco ¿por qué había perdido algo tan importante como eso?, en serio era tan despistada.

.

Naruto por otra parte veía como caía la lluvia, y se veía tan tranquila la aldea, giró la cabeza un poco y vio un papel en la mesa.

— ¿Pero esto qué es? —dijo Naruto recordando algo relacionado con ese papel.

—Y tenía algo escrito "paso 1…" — empezó a balbucear lo que estaba escrito, luego lo recordó—, Ohhh ya veo, creo que esto no lo necesitaré más, no con ella —y rompió el papelito, un Naruto decidido a conquistar a esa chica, sin ningún truco, siendo él mismo.

.

Por otra parte Hinata votó el saco de Naruto, y al recogerlo vio que algo cayó del mismo, se inclinó y lo tomó, al verlo decía:

 _Uso en caso de emergencia: dirección…_

Tenía todo lo que ella había perdido y a un costado tenía otras palabras que decían: _Si te lo di fue por que eres muy despistada o te di mi saco._ Hinata se rió, al parecer este chico sabía que ella podría perder el papelito, a menos que él haya tenido un presagio sobre su encuentro, no había forma de saber que ellos se encontrarían. —O acaso… Naruto… Había planeado encontrarse con una chica esta noche, y este papelito era para "esa misma" y por eso hizo esta fiesta… —la Hyuga mayor sólo se rió de tal insania que pasó por su mente, Naruto jamás haría algo así…

Esto lo único que podría significar era que él realmente quería verla de nuevo, y eso claro que lo haría, tanto esfuerzo debía tener una recompensa.

Ahora la cuestión era:

— ¿Cómo lo hago? —se preguntó Hinata sentada en la bañera, a punto de darse su baño—, Necesito de un lugar donde estemos solos, que sea tranquilo, además de que no tengo que dar ninguna idea de que soy yo —respondió dando un paso hacia su encuentro.

—Mmm piensa —se decía tocando sus labios levemente, al hacerlo una imagen vino a ella… Y esta la sonrojó de manera violenta el rostro… Mientras deliraba un poco con ese tremendo suspiro que soltó.

.

El chico de cabellos rubios luego de percatarse que estaba empapado decidió ir a bañarse para sentirse fresco por toda el agua fría que tuvo encima un rato. Mientras se disponía a vestir su nueva pijama de su superhéroe favorito:

 **"Spiderman"**

Pensó en algo que desde que inició a tratar su cáncer se enteró, un poco después: Las tabletas eran para tratar de mantenerlo controlado, pero según Tsunade…

—Tengo cerca de una año y medio, puede ser un poco menos y escasamente posible que más… —dijo Naruto para sí mismo—. ¿Me dará tiempo de conocer a esta chica? ¿Por qué tuve que conocerla ahora? ¿Qué me pasará? ¿y a ella? —esas preguntas rodaban en la cabeza de Naruto intentando hallar una respuesta.

Era un poco desconsolante eso porque y ¿sí se encontraban, más seguido, se enteraba quien era ella y luego ya no se podían ver?, él conocía el dolor y un tremendo hueco vacío dentro del corazón de alguien por la ausencia, era muy fuerte, además, también sufriría, a como iban las cosas no había mucho porque seria complicado, fuera de amigos pero más cosas a la cajita de sentimientos deja un dolor bilateral, que muchas veces eso te acorta la vida que tienes, sufriendo por lo que aún no ha pasado, te hace deprimirte. O eso le explicaron.

Mientras que la bella Hinata preparaba su próximo encuentro, sin saber que sólo aceleraba para estrellarse contra una cruda realidad.

 **Nota Del Autor: Esto me pone muy** ** _sad_** **amiguitos.**

Pero hubo un choque en estos pensamientos, Naruto sabia que no podía hacer nada contra el destino.

También había oído sobre que, al no poder hacer nada, lo único que te queda es aceptarlo y vivir como te toca, disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda, pero sinceramente, creía que eso no era fácil de digerir para alguien, ni tampoco lo entendía mucho.

Pero lo que realmente significaba lo entendías cuando estás dentro del contexto y ya no es un valor hipotético, unas palabras de ayuda, es tu vida y de eso depende, no hay más, en ese momento comprendes la gravedad de esas palabras y… Su verdadero significado. Tal vez.

Pero más que entenderlo, Naruto ahora tenia que lograr hacerlo, aún era muy difícil comprenderlo pero tenia que esforzarse por hacer valer cada palabra de esa idea, iba a ser difícil pero no iba a irse de este mundo como un perdedor, y no iba a dejar que esa chica se le escapara.

Un día dentro de un poco más de un año se levantaría y diría: _¿hasta aquí voy a llegar?_

En vez de tener toda una historia plasmada dentro de su memoria, irrecuperable, pero muy valiosa, así que para llegar a estar orgulloso de sus hechos y no solo decir:

"AY, me duele ¿hasta aquí llegue, por qué no hice mas?". Esa no era la respuesta que daría Uzumaki Naruto.

Con esta determinación que se planteó Naruto deseaba llegar hasta los últimos de sus días, hasta el último aliento que le quedara y prepararía a esa chica para ese día y le daría lo mejor de sí, asimismo, Naruto se acostó, se acurrucó con su pijama, y descansó para lo que le vendría el otro día.

.

Hinata se dio su baño también, para refrescarse y estar mucho más serena, tenia casi todo solucionado para su reencuentro, que sería dentro de… Tal vez una semana. Se recostó aquella chica para descansar y esperaba soñar con su amado, mientras…

—Descansa Naruto-kun.

—Descansa mi bella chica anónima ¡ttebayo!

Terminando así sus días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en otra casa de la aldea había mucho placer rondando en el ambiente…

 **Nota Del Autor: Ahora ¿quiénes creen que son estos picaros?**

¡Aah!, S-S-Sasuke… Sigue t-e-e a-m-m... —medio-decía Sakura repleta de placer.

—Yo igual… Sa-a-akura —dijo Sasuke.

 **Hace una media hora…**

Luego de la fiesta y sus abrazos, un par de lágrimas caídas, pero ya reconciliados, estaba esta pareja corriendo debajo de la lluvia, se dirigían a la casa de Sasuke, para hacer de las suyas. Entraron al apartamento y al estar empapados decidieron darse un baño primero, los dos estaban desnudándose frente al otro, luego de un par de besos entraron a la ducha cerrando la puerta y abrazándose ya que les dio mucho frío.

Estaban sentados, mientras Sasuke pasaba la esponja por la espalda de ella, Sakura se sentía protegida al estar él tiernamente lavándola, cosa que cambió ya que el empezó a sobar su abdomen, luego subía un poco al nacimiento de sus pechos, pero aquí no lo hacía con la esponja, sino con algo más suave, su mano, estaba acariciándole el ombligo y bajaba un poco para acariciar la parte baja del abdomen. Además de que también se juntó a ella, sintiendo el pecho de él en su espalda, y ahí empezó todo, ya que al juntarse con el jabón que tenía en las manos Sasuke comenzó a acaricias los pezones de ella, soltando un leve gemido causado por el placer que le ocasionó esta acción.

—Ellas también necesitan que las acaricien ¿no crees? —dijo con un tono sensual Sasuke.

Desencadenando, un mar de emociones en ella, lo cual por consecuencia emocionó a Sasuke también, ya que su miembro empezó, a despertar por esas manos inquietas, alterando a Sakura al sentir un bulto en la espalda, pero no acabo aquí… Luego de esto, Sasuke dejó los senos de Sakura en paz y continuó con algo mucho más sensible, y con lo sucedido estaría más de lo normal.

…

—Aah, S-S-Sasuke… Sigue t-e-e a-m-m》 Susurró Sakura repleta de placer.

—Yo igual… Sa-a-akura —dijo Sasuke.

—P-p-pero ¡a-a-ahí no! —apenas dijo Sakura por las manos inquietas de Sasuke sobre su intimidad.

—Realmente no quieres que te enjuague bien, si no hago esto no tendrás un ¡buen baño! —dijo Sasuke, sin apartar las manos de ella.

—O-o-ok —apenas pronunció una Sakura muy excitada.

A Sasuke le gustaba cuando ella hablaba así por el placer que sentía, y que a él también le excitaba. Claro era que no se lo diría, pero lo pensaba.

Dejando un poco alterada a Sakura. A ella también le tocó su parte, ahora se vengaría, y comenzó a frotarle la espalda con la esponja, y se le ocurrió una idea. Untó un poco de jabón en sus senos y comenzó a frotarlos en la espalda de él, cosa que le sorprendió, ya que dio un pequeño salto al sentir a Sakura.

Y se notaba también con su "amiguito" cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ella, le dio un beso en el cuello lo cual lo estremeció, y agarró el toro por los cuernos, así como él lo hizo con ella, era igual, y siguió los mismos pasos ya que de primero lo preparo con sus esponjas personales, que a decir verdad a ella le gusto también, lo excitó, y luego con ese pequeño beso lo regresó a la realidad, excitante y deleitosa verdad de ambos.

Además como cereza de pastel terminaba frotando en un vaivén hacia arriba y abajo lento pero tortuoso (El cuerno mayor del toro) lo que llevó a Sasuke, a soltar un ronquido o algún sonido muy grave para sus adentros.

— ¡Hay que lavarlo bien!, Sasuke…-kun — dijo Sakura, contenta por su éxito sobre él.

—Claro sigue, a-a-así no pares. Aah —decía Sasuke.

Lo cual le gustó cómo lo dijo, en serio lo estaba extasiando de placer y cada vez iba más rápido, hasta que sintió como palpitaba el miembro de Sasuke, y le dio un descanso, dejando a Sasuke cansado y un poco somnoliento. Luego de esto sin más juegos sexuales se bañaron como personas normales dejando un silencio en la ducha algo extraño pero luego de que terminara su baño "común y corriente" ¿no?

Al salir del baño Sasuke tomó a Sakura y le sacó la toalla, la cargó besando sus pechos y dándole un beso tierno en la mejía.

— ¿Crees qué te dejaría tranquila con lo que me hiciste hace un rato? —Demandó Sasuke, riéndose.

— ¡Ohm! no, sabía que algo estabas tramando, mas bien lo esperaba — respondió Sakura, tomando el cabello azabache de su novio.

Luego de estas pocas palabras llegaron a la cama de Sasuke; mientras la bajaba lentamente, para luego llenarla de besos empezando por la boca, bajando a través de su cuello, por las orejas susurrándole: "eres sucia, porque te gusto tocarme ¿no? ".

Y siguió su trayecto levantándole los brazos y con las manos deslizándose por sus caderas y besando ambos pechos mientras besaba uno el otro estaba rodando dentro de los dedos de Sasuke, seguía bajando, por su abdomen mientras Sakura disfrutaba de esto con gemidos de placer y lúbrico pidiéndole más, hasta que él llego al límite, lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco, ya que podía ver la fragilidad de esa mujer. Podía ver mucho más claro los sentimientos que recorrían a través de él, y ver como la virginidad de ella era sumamente delicado, además de su amor, la trataría de la mejor manera posible ya que lo último que desearía en la vida era dañarla.

Era indescriptible el momento, pero era una de esas pocas cosas que lo hacían querer vivir, sus brazos tomando su cabello negro, el movimiento sutil de sus piernas y un pequeño temblor que ella hacía, esto y más veía con esos mismos ojos que habían visto de todo y esto era una de las cosas más bonitas que le tocaba apreciar, con un manjar de emociones y pensamientos pasajeros, ideas concretas y esporádicas, movimientos que no sabía de donde salían, caricias tan suaves, el cosquilleo en las yemas de sus manos era hermoso, por un rato parecía estar todo bien. A lo mejor sólo necesitó algo como eso toda su vida y nunca se fijó.

Así que rompió la pasión y miro con unos ojos muy firmes pero tiernos.

—No sabes cuán feliz estoy de hacer esto Sakura —aseveró él, soltándolo de lo más profundo de su ser.

Y ella sólo respondió con una corta risa nerviosa.

Mientras el frotó sus labios en ella, lamiendo un poco, básicamente un torpe intentó de sexo oral, levemente a Sakura quien estaba un poco excitada por todo el lío que hacia Sasuke en su cuerpo, así que ella también lentamente fue entrando al terreno del sexo oral, empezando con suaves roces con los labios hasta un par de succiones.

Después de un rato ya era un placer mucho más profundo, tomándola de las piernas y acercándose el uno al otro en sus intimidades para empezar con la siguiente etapa.

Sakura lo veía y no lo creía, era hermoso como él la cuidaba, lo suave que lo hacía para evitar el dolor, que ella estaría más que dispuesta a tener viendo su esfuerzo, lo cual la llevó a levantarse y abrazarlo mientras entró Sasuke repentinamente sintiendo una pequeña punzada, de amor.

Lo que tuvo reacción en él sorprendido, al ver como ella se abalanzó metiéndolo de golpe, así que sin más remedio la abrazó y tomó su mayor parte de peso.

—Hazme tuya, Sasuke-kun —clamó Sakura bastante segura.

Mientras habían un movimiento en sus caderas muy suave y estando en esa posición Sasuke estaba bastante adentro lo cual le preocupaba, pero al notar el placer que tenía ella luego de un rato, esto ya no importaba mucho pero de igual manera Sakura sentía un pequeño dolor, era una sensación bonita por estar consumándose ambos sin ningún pensamiento sólo ellos dos.

 **Luego de un par de horas;**

La veía Sasuke a esta chica sobre su pecho durmiendo tranquilamente, había sido una noche de mucha acción podría decirse que lo hicieron toda la noche sin parar, fue muy agradable y salvaje al mismo tiempo pero al final todo se resumía al solo hecho de la existencia del otro mientras estuvieran juntos, todo estaría bien.

¿Qué podría pasar? todo estaría bien, había perdido a su hermano quien lo amó hasta el último segundo de su vida, eso era el amor. No iba a perder a esta chica ni a sus compañeros otra vez, ese "teme" de Naruto era muy tonto pero también lo apreciable, ya que lo rescató de aquella oscuridad en la que se había perdido pero él lo buscó lo encontró y lo liberó. ¿Qué estaría haciendo tremendo atolondrado rubio?

Mientras cubría a su novia con una sábana volteo a ver el amanecer dándole tranquilidad y le brindó un cálido y amoroso corto beso en la frente a Sakura que dormía muy felizmente o eso pareció después de que contestó con una sonrisa al beso de aquel hombre enamorado, bostezo y sin darse cuenta el cayó dormido también al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ring… Ring… Ring.

En algún cuarto de alguna parte de Konoha se oía un timbre, mientras tomaba el teléfono.

— ¿Hola?, ¿bueno?… —contestó Ino en su intento por callar ese sonido perturbador en cualquier mañana para alguien con resaca.

—Ring… Ring —seguía sonando el despertador—. Ya déjeme en paz — repitió Ino.

Con tanta bulla se despertó y al abrir bien los ojos se dio cuenta que era el despertador, no el teléfono, mientras lo apagó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para despertar totalmente.

—Ahhh qué día, al parecer el sol está radiante, no tengo sueño… —dijo Ino casi recuperada hasta qué…

Un sonido dentro de su cabeza hizo rebotar todo.

— ¡Ay! per… Qué demonios —vociferó Ino.

La temible resaca tenía sus efectos un poco escondidos ya que al levantarse Ino por unas pastillas, sintió un mareo y el radiante sol de hace un rato se convertía en una de sus peores pesadillas, de nuevo volvió a tirarse a la cama para intentar aliviarse un poco.

Pero esto fue en vano ya que todo sólo empeoraba más y más sentía cada sonido de cada maldito pájaro resonar en la cabeza.

 **Nota Del Autor: xD pobres pájaros.**

Pero esto no terminaba aquí, de pronto se oyó un muy fuerte portazo.

—Por un demonio ¿quién diablos está allí? —gritó Ino muy molesta.

—Lo siento creí que aún estabas dormida —respondió Sai, con un tono bajo.

Rápidamente pensó Ino un millar de cosas y nada casi al mismo tiempo, ya que escuchó una voz masculina detrás de la sábana que tenía en la cara, —Se parece a… ¿Sai, eres tú?

Rápidamente se quitó la sábana dio un salto para verlo, y sí, era Sai quién estaba parado en frente con una taza de té.

— Sai ¿qué haces tú en mi casa, cómo llegaste… Qué demonios pasa aquí? — preguntó una muy azorada Ino. Revoloteando sus cabellos rubios.

Mientras se levantaba para darle un golpe que de seguro lo mataría, mientras Sai sólo la veía asombrado, en un movimiento dejo la taza mientras tomó su mano y desvió el golpe, sujetándola para explicarle, era claro que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Déjame explicar Ino —le dijo Sai, intentando calmarla un poco.

Mientras ella intentaba encontrar sentido a todo.

—Veras lo que sucedió anoche fue lo siguiente:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Memoria sin alcohol (lo que recordaba aún)**

Luego de que Ino se despidiera de sus amigas, iba a retirarse cuando cierto chico insistió en quedarse un poco más de tiempo. Era una gran fiesta y no era digno retirarse aún, o eso había leído, "no abandones cuando apenas empieza la fiesta, se paciente y obtendrás tu recompensa"

—Vamos sólo un poco de tiempo ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? No te preocupes no te pasará nada sí estás conmigo… —decía Sai.

— Y quién no dijo qué, de quien debería cuidarme es de ti —preguntó Ino, con unos ojos entrecerrados

— ¿Realmente crees qué te haría daño? —preguntó incrédulo y su mano posaba en su pecho.

—Pues no sé, ¿dímelo tú? —respondió Ino.

—Soy confiable ¿eso responde tu pregunta? —contraatacó Sai.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me quede — preguntó de nuevo Ino, con ese tono de misterio ya usual en ella.

—Uhhm… —y ser llevó el dedo a los labios—, Realmente no tengo más excusas… —y suspiró un derrotado Sai a su vez soltó una risa que al parecer era falsa.

Lo cual puso a pensar a Ino ¿por qué quería que se quedaran más tiempo?

—Creo que tienes razón deberíamos de irnos, parece que va a llover, no queremos mojarnos ¿o sí? —concluyó Sai en contra de sus ideas, pero sí debía decir eso para que ella no siguiera preguntando, estaba bien.

—Aja —fue lo único que dijo Ino.

Él llego con la flor, y le dijo "Te la di porque eres la mujer más sensual que encontré" la buscó, luego él se ofreció a llevarla a casa por si tenia que irse sola, y ahora le pedía que se quedaran más tiempo.

— ¿Tramabas algo? —interpeló Ino.

— ¿Qué dices? claro que no —se excusó Sai. Mientras volvió a sonreír—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Espera ¿por qué ya no quieres quedarte?, hace un momento no pensabas lo mismo —clamó Ino, para sacar el trasfondo que creía había.

— Realmente ya no tengo más excusas…

— ¿De qué excusas hablabas?, ¿se te acabaron?, Sai no me salgas con mentiras, no ahora —disparó otra pregunta Ino.

—Ok —fue lo que pronunció, derrotado por segunda vez Sai. Y bufó—. Al parecer tardaste más de lo que pensé, _shikashi_ me atrapaste.

— ¿Tardé? ¿atrapaste? ¿a qué te refieres?—sí bien entendió que algo raro sucedía, no cachó todo lo que Sai creía que sí.

—Son varias cosas, pero resumiendo, "no abandones cuando apenas empieza la fiesta, se paciente y obtendrás tu recompensa". Quiero saber a qué recompensa se refiere. Entiendo que para permanecer en una fiesta por un buen tiempo; tienes que haber un buen ambiente, y personas con quien compartirlo pero… —explicaba sus ideas, Sai.

— ¿Pero qué, Sai? —preguntó Ino para que Sai continuara, sonaba interesante.

—No tengo tantas personas a mi alrededor, con quiénes compartir, así como tampoco un buen ambiente, ya que para que este se logre necesito de personas, lo cual lleva a un circulo recíproco que no puedo cumplir, por estar siempre solo. No es como si no tuviera amigos ya sabes, pero últimamente todos están en sus problemas, no luzco interesante para la mayoría —finalizó Sai.

Ino se quedo perpleja ante esas palabras ya que nunca lo había visto de esa manera, y tenia razón tal vez por eso ella no se sentía augusto en la fiesta, porque ¡nadie la acompañaba! Y definitivamente tenía razón, ya que la mayoría tenía temas amorosos o lo que fueran y salvo él y ella, y no andaban acompañados la mayoría de tiempo, incluso ella tenía más compañerismo ya que tenía a las chicas, pero él, era algo extraño, y sus únicas juntas eran con hombres y asistía sólo por ser uno, nada más.

Así que ella necesitaba de alguien como él también. ¿Cuál era el problema de quedarse más tiempo en la fiesta? Que la pasaría aburrida muy probablemente, sin embargo la forma en la que lo planteó Sai parecía mas atractiva la oferta, entonces qué más daba un par de horas extras, ¡al diablo! se quedaría.

—Sai me convenciste, nos quedamos — sentenció alegremente Ino.

— ¿En serio? —no creyó que ella se tragara eso.

—Sí claro.

¡Vaya! creí que no funcionaría.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ino sorprendida.

—Lo que te dije —confirmó Sai tranquilamente.

— ¿QUEEEÉ? ¿no era cierto? —gritó Ino, a poco tiempo de enojarse—, Y yo creyendo que esta cosa tiene sentimientos.

—No, no, no, noo... Claro que sí —con miedo respondió esto último.

— ¿Entonces? —intentó comprender Ino.

—Olvídalo —dijo esto para que Ino lo olvidara.

 **Memoria con alcohol:**

Un par de horas después Ino, en serio llevaba tiempo sin tomar, ya que estaba bastante ebria, Sai tomó un poco, siendo un poco mas considerado ya que pensó que ambos no podían estar ebrios, además le prometió que la cuidaría y eso debía hacer.

El problema fue cuando ella se puso terca con querer beber más, lo cual ya no era sano ni para ella ni para la billetera, quien amablemente Sai decidió invitar. Ino hablaba incoherencias, se estaba cayendo el cielo con lluvia, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde vivía, estaba en grandes aprietos así que mejor optó por llevarla a su casa, para que el otro día todo estuviera, mucho mas "tranquilo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Y así terminaste aquí…

— ¡Que vergüenza! —dijo esto mientras se tapaba el rostro, una Ino avergonzada.

—Oye espera, tranquila no es tan malo, lo bueno fue que después dormimos muy bien juntos —intentó Sai desviar lo avergonzada que estaba con una broma.

 **¡Puck!** se escuchó, una cara contra el suelo tras dicha confesión, mas bien broma.

—E-e-era una _ggg_ b-b-b-roma, dormí en la sala, no podía dejarte allá a ti —apenas dijo Sai.

—O-o-ok pero fue tu culpa el golpe, así que debería disculparme y agradecerte por no dejarme traerme a tu casa y cuidarme —mencionó con cierto agradecimiento Ino.

—De nada, solo ten un poco de cuidado cada vez que tomes —arriesgó su vida de nuevo con esa broma.

Y soltó una risa Sai tenido en el suelo, lo cual cambió de querer darle un golpe a reírse también, dos jóvenes en una habitación riéndose sin ningún plan raro era muy bueno.

—Antes que se enfríe, tómate esto — sugirió Sai recordando a qué había ido desde un principio.

— ¿Qué es?

—Un té, para que se te pase la resaca lo más rápido, sin tantos dolores —explicó con media sonrisa delineada en su rostro.

—G-g-racias Sai —contestó _la rubia_ cohibida.

Lo que dejó asombrado a Sai, ya que ella se puso un poco colorada del rostro; a lo que Sai ignoró por su falta de tacto, preocupándose por si le había hecho algo mal el té.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Ino? Te pusiste un poco colorada al tomar el té —preguntó Sai ignorando lo obvio para alguien _normal_.

Y le rozó la mejía, levantí el pelo de su frente para tocar suavemente y ver si tenía fiebre.

—N-n-no te preocupes estoy… Bien —dijo Ino un poco nerviosa.

Mientras le sonrió, era tierno aunque no se diera cuenta ni él mismo, nadie había sido así de atento con ella y eso le gustaba pero…

—Vamos quita tus manos de mi rostro, no soy una muñeca —cambió Ino de actitud, para evitar que la descubriera.

 **Nota Del Autor: Aunque estuviera muy lejos de comprenderlo Sai.**

— Pues por tu piel tan suave te pareces mucho a una, además de qué tienes un cuerpo bastante hermoso como para no parecerte a una linda y delicada muñeca — soltó Sai, sacándolo de quien sabe donde su lado sentimental, probablemente humano, ya que eso lograba ver alguien _normal_ ¿no?

Era ella o él le estaba coqueteando, le decía unas frases tan lindas que hacían que al escucharlas se sonrojara, ¿de dónde las sacaba? y ¿sólo se las decía ella? O ¿era un plan más grande donde hacía lo mismo para ver como reaccionaban las personas?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

En la mañana se abrían los ojos de una chica, perlados y relucientes.

Y también otros azules como el cielo, imaginándose uno al otro, era lo primero que se vino a sus cabezas enamoradas, haciendo obvio que tendrían problemas de seguir así, sí no se veían pronto.

Ella levanto la cabeza para ver el saco, así como tuvo un _flashback_ de su abrazo (lo del rayo y sus labios tibios y suaves) ¡claro fue por eso que ella lo abrazó! —Sí como no.

Cuando algo la sacó de sus pensamientos siendo un: "toc toc"

Nee-chan ¿estás despierta? —cuestionó la curiosa Hyuga menor.

—S-s-sí, pasa —respondió Hinata, con su delicada voz temblorosa.

Mientras Hanabi entró a su cuarto para darle un abrazo, a lo cual Hinata correspondió algo tímida, pero mas allá de lo normal

— ¿Qué pasa nee-chan? ¿no te gustan mis abrazos? —preguntó Hanabi.

—No, no eso Hanabi sólo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo —respondió Hinata, tratando de convence a Hanabi.

Intentando librarse de una muy incomoda platica en la cual terminaría confesando todo, pero como evitarlo si esos cabellos suaves, además de sus marcas en el rostro eran...

—Muy guapo —dijo Hinata.

Esto último fue un balbuceo que su hermanita preguntona escuchó.

—¿Guapo? ¿quién es guapo? —preguntó Hanabi confundida.

—Eh… No sé, no sé de.. Que estás diciendo —nerviosa… **(Aquí)**

 **Nota Del Autor: No sé como explicar lo que sintió Hinata en ese momento.**

 **¡UPS!** , primer error y grave. Dentro de ella se golpeaba, esa tremenda boca que siempre tenía que salírsele algo en el peor momento.

— ¡Hinata! ¿qué me estás ocultando, tienes novio? —disparó a quemarropa Hanabi, con esa pregunta.

— ¡KYAAAAA! NOOO, cómo se te ocurre —gritó Hinata demasiado nerviosa, ya que soltó una risita en medio de ese grito.

Y cada vez esto subía a otro nivel, estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa así que tenia que deshacerse de Hanabi rápido y como fuera.

—Hanabi-sama, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser decirle a Hinata-sama que, "se apresure, el desayuno ya casi esta listo"? —se escuchó una voz masculina en la puerta.

—L-l-o siento Neji-kun —dijo Hanabi.

—Uhm, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas Hanabi? —comentó Hinata.

Yéndose del cuarto la Hyuga algo insatisfecha, por la repuesta que no le dio Hinata.

—Muchas gracias —atribuyó Hinata aliviada.

—De nada. Se ve que ahora sí estabas en aprietos, procura que Hanabi no se entere de lo de Naruto, no aún —respondió Neji.

Cayó cómo un ángel en ese momento, se lo agradecía pero, dijo: "ahora sí estabas en aprietos".

—Neji-kun, ¿por qué dijiste: "ahora sí estabas en aprietos"?, ¿antes no?, ¿escuchaste toda la conversación? —preguntó Hinata, algo confundida.

—Yo mismo envié a Hanabi para que te despertara, te informara del desayuno además que asumí que estarías pensando en… Ya sabes, quería ver como actuabas. Sólo eso —explicó Neji su plan.

El conocía a Hinata, pero todo cambiaria si se involucraba con Naruto, él quería crear un juicio para luego ayudarle si lo requiriera. Sobre que pensaba ella sobre él y viceversa. **(Entiéndase que Neji sabe que Hinata piensa a todas horas en su** ** _rubio abanto_**

Hinata entendió pero, necesitaba vengarse por no ayudarla antes, así que.

—Entiendo y gracias de nuevo, también, ¿Neji-kun que pasó anoche con Tenten?— preguntó Hinata, mientras esperaba la diversión que le daría Neji.

—Eh no… No, nada, ya sabes, lo típico… — respondía Neji algo nervioso—, ¿Acaso se estará vengando con mi nerviosismo por no ayudarle?

A Hinata le encantaba lo que pasaba cuando le preguntaba algo de esa chica siempre se ponía nervioso algo no común en él, pero era notorio lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Luego de que Neji se fue por la incomodidad que tenia con apenas unas palabras audibles;

—Baja pronto… —dijo Neji.

Hinata contuvo la risa pero apenas había salido de su vista y se carcajeó como nunca. Luego de reponerse se levantó de la cama con su pijama de tirantes se vio en el espejo y dijo: "eres hermosa, y bastante graciosa"

—Ok, eliminemos eso último, no lo soy — se dijo.

Así que ya fuera de tonterías, se fue a dar una ducha nada mejor que un delicioso baño en la mañana, pero esta vez no se quitó la ropa tan convencionalmente, no, esta vez…

Deslizaba su pijama… Qué de pijama no tenía nada, ya que constaba de una blusa de unos tirantes bastante delgados y algo transparentes, además de que dejaba ver sus pechos de cierta manera, cómo no, con ese tamaño. A su vez también traía puesta una especie de falda, solamente cubría sus partes íntimas, y nada más, así que esto de alguna manera repercutía en las hormonas de Hinata haciéndola verse dos veces al espejo. Al menos esta mañana.

—Etto, Hinata ¿qué haces?... ¿Acaso te gusta Naruto-kun? —se preguntó y luego imaginó a Naruto, una Hinata avergonzada así como también traviesa.

Después de su jueguito, se dirigió al baño y ya ahí cuando se desvestía al bajarse esa pijama, por sus pechos sintió la suavidad de la tela recorrerla.

Fue como un hormigueo en su piel, pero decidió dejarlo de lado creyendo que fue por la electricidad magnética.

Pero luego de un rato, mientras frotaba el jabón en cada una de sus curvas, se sentía un poco extraña… además de que también estaba pensando cuando Naruto la abrazó y cuándo lo tocó un poco ppr encima de esa camisa mojada que traía, también imaginándolo junto al beso... Pensaba en algo cómo una mini-historia de pasión entre ellos dos. Cosa que acabó después del baño, se sintió un poco más tranquila, su mente se había serenado.

El único problema fue que esto no terminó aquí si no hasta que pasó por el espejo nuevamente; ¡estaba desnuda! ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?, primero el baño, sus ideas, todo era muy raro esa mañana ella sentía un… No lo podía comprender muy bien, pero era una sensación parecida al deseo…

Dio un salto al verse así, siempre lo hacía ¡vamos! era su cuerpo, ¿cómo no lo haría?, pero esta vez le dio un poco de vergüenza como sí se escondiera de algo, era un poco extraña a veces pero esto superaba lo habitual.

Al caer sobre la cama se tapó con las sábanas, mientras intentaba calmarse un poco lo que derivó su pensamiento sobre ir a desayunar, lo pensaba hasta que frotó una de sus puntas y se sintió como un toque eléctrico, cómo sí quisiera liberarse de algo, así que al sentirse tentada al hacerlo otra vez, no lo dudó y comenzó a frotar sus pezones mientras lo apretujaba, trataba de sentirlos hasta el ultimo detalle de ellos. Por alguna razón extraña.

Y de pronto bajó su mano derecha a su intimidad, mientras se tocó un poco y comenzó a frotar delicadamente y eso se sentía demasiado bien como para dejar de hacerlo, conforme más rápido se pasaba su dedo más anhelaba algo, un sentimiento profundo dentro de ella.

Siguió hasta que quiso algo un poco más agresivo y poco a poco introducía un dedo, mientras sentía cada una de sus paredes húmedas y suaves, además de un placer incontrolable en sus caderas era un poco sucio de su parte, ya que estaba pensando en Naruto.

Se preguntaba que era lo que sentía ¿por qué lo hacia? era un poco confuso pero al final era algo muy satisfactorio, no importaba el porque.

—Naruto ¿te gusta, crees que soy mala?—decía con un tono de voz muy bajo, similar a cuando hablaba nerviosa.

Mientras cada vez quería hacerlo más rápido, sintiendo ese calor recorrer por su caderas se extendía a sus pies y pechos, al llegar a su oreja, oía esos leves sonidos que estaba haciendo, era extraño, ya que nunca se habría siquiera imaginado tener esa parte sexual dentro de ella.

Se sentía otra y le gustaba, pero como toda historia tiene su final; ella sintió como le subió un impulso por todo el cuerpo mientras todo terminó en las sábanas y en su mano sintió como ese liquido fluyó por ella durante un par de segundos además de que era un placer de otro nivel, nunca había hecho algo similar, se sentía un poco sucia aparte de por sí estarlo, era en su mente, así que decidió no pensarlo mucho y que sólo quedara en un recuerdo, un muy bello recuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno amigos primero que nada; discúlpenme por no haber subido nada durante estos meses, si están siguiendo mi historia justo cuando la escribo, probablemente sí alguien la ve dentro de un tiempo será insignificante.

Espero les haya gustado dejen su follow para recibir más notificaciones sobre mi historia, también me ayudaría que dejaran su comentario por si algo no les gusta o quisieran que mejorara. Son muy joven aún no esperen que sea muy bueno con todo esto de escribir…

 **Aclaraciones:** Como bien lo he puesto en todo los capítulos anteriores, este igual, re-subí ya que habían cosas no gratas para mí, este tiene una historia añadida (la del Hospital).

No cambio los otros comentarios (Notas del Autor) ya que me gusta conservar la esencia, es el último que edito fuertemente a partir de aquí no haré cambios tan drásticos en los caps. Ya saben dejen rewiews, me siento muy solo. O PM algo...

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

¿Se encontrarán estos tortolos llamados Naruto y Hinata? ¿Qué pasará con Sakura y Sasuke? ¿Qué tan pública será su relación?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo espéralo 31/6/2017 (probablemente) o antes

Soy mal publicista, lo sé :v

Nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? xd. Chao :)

-Steven


	8. Las Apariciones Del Rinnegan

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al grande Masashi Kishimoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Las Apariciones Del Rinnegan**

Así que Sai continuó con su sendero, y decidió restarles importancia a las personas que aparentemente hablaban de él, conforme pensaba menos en esto regresaba a su idea principal.

—Naruto —fue lo que de pronto pensó, alzando las cejas mientras pronunció ese nombre.

Y logró encontrar, en esas nubes que deslumbraban con la luz del sol, en su máximo resplandor él edificio dónde vivía aquél atolondrado rubio, con esto presente decidió ir con una sonrisa campante, de oreja a oreja.

Estaba el edificio a unos metros y distinguió el vistoso balcón que tenía Naruto, subió las gradas, unos momentos después estaba parado frente a la puerta, dispuesto a tocar, cuándo.

—POOOOOR DIOOOS, ¿CUÁNDO VERÉ A ESA CHICA ¡DATTEBAYOoo!? —clamó Naruto, con un tono un poco desesperado. Tal vez se estaba agarrando los cabellos.

Claro creyendo que estaba solo en su casa y nadie lo escucharía.

 **Nota Del Autor: Creo que nadie piensa, en que alguien está en la entrada de tu casa, y menos si estás desnudo... Espera ¿qué?**

Sai quedó un poco consternado, al escuchar esa confesión de Naruto. Así que pensó: "De seguro él se consideraba solo en ese momento", normalmente estando solas las personas son sinceras, y lo que él decía era probable, qué en realidad estaba al pendiente de esa chica. ¿Quién?, era un misterio, al menos lo era durante un tiempo. Sin embargo decidió no escuchar más de Naruto a sus espaldas y tocó.

—Eh, ¿quién viene a estas horas?, ¿tengo visitas? —se preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero estaba desnudo, lo que lo hizo darse un golpe en la frente e ir a conseguir una toalla al menos—. Qué tonto, pero… No espero a nadie —decía mientras regresaba a su cuarto.

Y Sai escuchó sus pasos acercándose pero luego oyó como balbuceaba y se retiró de nuevo, así que tocó de nuevo.

—Soy yo, Sai. NARUTO… —gritó el chico de los dibujos.

—Oooh, ya veo... Era Sai —y abrió la puerta, con apenas una toalla que cubría lo más personal.

—Hola Naruto, ¿cóm... —se quedó a medias Sai con un rostro anonado.

—Hola... Sai… ¿Qué sucede? —dijo extrañado Naruto.

—Nada, es qué es tan pequeña, ni siquiera se nota —sentenció Sai viendo la toalla de Naruto. Que por cierto era de _Spider-Man_.

— ¿Qué cosa...? —preguntó Naruto a pocos segundos de entender—. Oye ¡QUEEEÉ!, no te pases Sai —exclamó mientras se ocultó detrás de la puerta—, No puedes decir que es pequeña ¡por eso! dattebayo —se excusó ya bastante apenado _el Namikaze._

Mientras Sai seguía viendo la toalla. De alguna manera regresó a lo que venía. Algún pensamiento rodante dentro de él.

—Discúlpame, no era mi intención, sólo venía a decirte qué gracias —finalizó Sai con la vista al frente.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Naruto pensando un poco, sin embargo el único deseo por abordar su inoperante mente eran esos ojos perlados.

—Por lo de anoche, con Ino... ¿Recuerdas?

—Mmm… Francamente. No lo recuerdo amigo.

— ¿En serio? Sí tú me diste el consejo de que la llevara a mi casa y qué en la mañana justificara todo...

— ¡Ohhh!, recuerdo eso ¿pero qué tal te fue?, cuenta —inquirió curioso Naruto. Y a su vez, no lo dejó terminar—. Ya sé, ¿por qué no vamos a comer?, ¿te parece la idea? —sugirió Naruto intrigado por la idea de un "SaIno".

—Ahora que lo dices… No suena tan mal pero ¿irás así? —dijo viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

—Claro que no _baka_ , ¿quieres pasar mientras me doy una ducha?, luego nos vamos —preguntó Naruto. Aunque dudó un poco después de decirlo, pero qué más daba... Tendría a un extraño ser en su casa.

—Creo que esperaré, no te tardes tanto…

—O-o-o-keeey DATTEBAYOoo.

Y se rió un poco Naruto invitando a Sai a entrar. Sai entró a la casa pero vio a Naruto sudando excesivamente de la espalda y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué tienes la espalda así, tan mojada?

— Ah, est... —estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por Sai.

Quien fríamente soltó en propia respuesta: — ¿Te masturbabas?

— ¿QUEEEEÉ? ¿POR QUÉ DICES COSAS COMO ESAS Dattebayo? Sí lo estuviera haciendo no te lo diría dattebayo.

—Oooh ya veo, y ¿duele?

—Sai. Amigo, va a ser una gran comida... Y no, no duele, así como tampoco me masturbaba, simplemente hacia ejercicio ya sabes.

—Uhm, tiene sentido, me siento un poco mal, hace tiempo que yo no hago —suspiró derrotado Sai.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco hago todos los días —intentó ayudarlo, SÍ hacía todos los días.

Y más ahora sabiendo de la existencia de esa chica, quería que ella lo apreciara con esos ojos tan hermosos que tenía y dijera: "Se ve que haces ejercicio a diario ¿o me equivoco?" o algo por el estilo.

Mientras sin más rodeos, Naruto se metió a la ducha e intentó calmar todos sus pensamientos, tal vez era tonto pensar tanto en alguien.

El sentir el agua recorriendo por todo su cuerpo era una sensación muy agradable, era un momento en donde sólo estaba él en un pequeño lugar, siendo algo vacío, a veces alegre o triste, durante este poco tiempo que llevaba de sentirse mal y luego enterarse de su enfermedad, habían cosas que pasaban por su mente.

 **Uno** : Se sentía un poco sólo, le gustaba indagar en su memoria y ver esos recuerdos de sus compañeros y sentirse feliz por breves periodos. Sencillamente eso no era algo que podría hacer a menudo para sentirse bien, las veces que planificaban algo para compartir eran esos momentos que él atesoraba y lo hacía sentirse bien, probablemente todos tenían problemas pero a veces en el fondo se sentía un poco perdido. Más de lo que los demás podrían estarlo, no sabía si estaba bien, o no.

En momentos él pensaba sobre esto y aunque era positivo y nunca bajaría la cabeza por algo como esto, sin embargo era algo fatídico, su caída a unos oscuros pensamientos que no le traían nada que no fuera desaliento.

 **Dos** : Tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien y quizá eso fue lo que vio en ella, ella era distinta. A lo largo de la noche él sintió como ella escuchaba cada frase de él cómo si fuera importante. Eso en cualquier sentido era agradable, y creía qué eso era el amor… Tal vez una parte, una parte que valía oro, creía que por eso le interesó tanto ella, así como piensa que a sus compañeros también les gustan ese tipo de cosas. Por eso algunos estaban un tanto enamorados, ser una pareja tenía muchas cosas de por medio, pero una importante era encontrar a una persona que te acepte, que sin importar cuanto pase, este seguirá viendo tú esencia, pero hay una condición inquebrantable, tú tienes que ser lo mismo para esa otra persona.

Sencillamente puedes fingir amor por un tiempo, tu compañero te puede compartir anécdotas, sueños, sus miedos. Todo… tú puedes saber todo del otro pero eso se puede utilizar para destruirlo o para fortalecerlo, sí finges, es probable que no entiendas al otro y como es que dice todo lo que dice, el porqué de lo que dice, muchas cosas. Y es probable que no lo entiendas porque tú, no estás dispuesto a entrar al delicado mundo de amar.

Tú lo decides. Nadie más, pero si no estás dispuesto a cumplir con la condición "ser lo mismo para el otro" de nada te servirá saber todo lo que te hayan contado, tu corazón podría ir agrietándose, rompiéndose, enfriándose dejando que el engaño entre a él y muchas veces no importándote los afectados, por lo mismo, intentaste fingir y eso... No se puede, no por mucho tiempo. Porque puedes engañar a quien tú quieras, pero a ti mismo… No lo puedes hacer.

Ya que en algún momento todo se saldrá del control, porque el amor no es fácil de controlar. Y todo esto sucede ya que;

 **"A veces intentamos ser lo que necesitamos"**

En la mayoría de veces, se daba una propia excusa para dejar este tema a otro momento; Su felicidad, su vida, lo que hacía. Pero al final siempre lo posponía incluso sabiendo que estaba mal porque nunca terminaba lo que empezaba, a analizar y a hacerse una idea de lo que inevitablemente ocurriría ya que se intentaba engañar y sólo prolongaba las cosas un momento.

—Oye Naruto, creo que estaba equivocado —dijo Sai tranquilamente en la puerta del baño.

— ¿QUEEEÉ HACES, _BAKA_? SALTE DEL BAÑO DATTEBAYO —gritó Naruto desde el baño, de más estaba decir que estaba avergonzado, a su vez se cubrió con las manos lo que pudo.

Alarmando a Sai e hizo que se fuera un poco inquietado. Luego de esto Naruto se intentó reponer del trauma que recordaría durante un tiempo.

Salió y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún transgresor de la privacidad en los alrededores.

Luego al salir de su habitación preguntó un poco alterado Naruto, —Oye… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO _DATTEBAYOO_?

— ¿De qué…? Ah, sólo quería saber si estaba en lo correcto, o no —respondió Sai sin inmutarse.

—Sabes, mejor olvidémoslo, y vamos a comer que ya tengo hambre —dijo considerando esto como lo más viable.

—Ok, pero ¿adónde vamos? —preguntó Sai.

—No lo sé… Tú dime.

Y de pronto se le ocurrió un lugar a Sai, — Hay un nuevo restaurante que se abrió a unas pocas calles de aquí ¿qué dices?

—Desde luego , entonces ahí iremos ttebayo.

Mientras Naruto pasó por un espejo y lanzó una de esas sonrisas zorrunas que lo caracterizaban. Pero al bajar casi todas las gradas se recordó de algo y dijo:

— ¡Rayos!, olvidé algo. No me tardo —dijo subiendo las gradas de nuevo a su vez también le gritó a Sai—. Pasa, yo te alcanzo.

A lo que Sai continuó caminando, pero había una pequeña parte como a un metro donde terminaba el techo de la construcción y empezaba la calle; que por cierto era un mediodía bastante asoleado. Al llegar a esa parte sus ojos se tuvieron inevitablemente que cerrarse por el cambio de luz. De penumbra a claridad.

Y un tipo con una gorra negra, o al menos eso distinguió; lo empujó en la entrada, y lo único que pronunció fue:

—Lo siento.

Sería algo tácito pronunciar eso, pero algo raro, incluso para Sai, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su blanquecina piel al escucharlo, había algo en esa voz, algo grave, señal de masculinidad como la de los anuncios de la televisión, que sin duda fue pérfido, y para acabar ni siquiera vio el rostro. A lo mejor sólo eran ideas tontas las que se estaba haciendo.

—Supongo que el sol está demasiado fuerte, por eso pienso de más.

.

—Listo ¿adónde vamos Sai? —con una mano sobre un hombro de Sai preguntó Naruto.

—No tardaste tanto.

—Vamos para allá ¿cierto Sai? —señalando con un dedo.

—Sí —respondió Sai—. Oye, ¿no viste a un tipo que subía las gradas?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Por nada, olvídalo.

Iban dos jovenzuelos de Konoha, uno extraño y el otro peor… **Enamorado**.

 **Nota Del Autor: Parcialmente… Parcialmente, no se crean. Su amor ahora realmente no es nada comparado con lo que se viene. ¡Uff! no se imaginan lo que traigo entre manos para este fic :P.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un espacio tiempo distinto al de estos dos:

—Prepararé el desayuno ¿quieres venir y acompañarme? —mientras tenía un rostro bastante dulce como para ser evitado.

—Qué otra opción tengo, vamos.

—Yo lo haré sola... NO TIENES PORQUE MOLESTARTE —después de ese calamitoso momento se giró para irse.

—Vamos Sakura, era broma.

—Pues yo no lo… —volteó sólo para verlo con cinismo al rostro y compensar ese deseo incomprensible de remorder la mente de un hombre.

 **Shikashi.**

Unos suaves labios repentinos silenciaron su alma. **(Sasuke)**

—O-o-ok —y con su mirada de asombro no dijo nada más Sakura. Ya que fue algo tan fugaz más rápido que un pensamiento claro en la mente de esa chica, estaba así de anonada.

Pero después vino el problema, cuándo Sasuke dispuso a levantarse de la cama y notó que no tenía nada. Estaba completamente desnudo frente a Sakura.

—SASU-kuun, ¿no tuviste suficiente anoche?

Dio una risa un tanto nerviosa mientras decía: —No, no me desnudé por eso, no, no es que me haya desnudado… Estaba desnudo… ¿podrías no verme tanto? —quién no, con esa chica va de desnuda… Viéndolo tan lascivamente. Mordiendo su labio inferior...

—Eso será un poco difícil, ya que viéndote bien, me da mucha hambre ¿quieres que comamos?

— ¿Hablas del desayuno? ¿No?》

Mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por sus hombros y bajaba la bata que tenía puesta: —Claro, pero yo puedo comer cuando sea; en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Dejando ver su cuerpo a plena luz dando pasos hacía dónde estaba parado él, cubriéndose apenas con las manos que no representaban nada ante el momento. Activando todas sus hormonas y terminando en la cama… Una vez más.

Luego de terminar con su mañanero ahí, fueron a darse un pequeño baño y a terminar con lo qué se suponía harían, desayun… almorz… bueno, comer. Mientras preparaban un desayuno común. Sasuke ponía la mesa, y Sakura hacia unos huevos estrellados, tocino, jugo de naranja y café, con una pizca de amor.

Yacían los dos en la mesa, comiendo augustamente, uno frente al otro felices de poder estar juntos después de tanto por lo que habían pasado ambos y durante un desayuno de alguna manera se sentían libres de poder reír, recordar, ponerse amorosos todo lo que encerraba el amor en estos dos jóvenes.

 **(Risa muy alegre)** —Oye eso fue divertido ¿no? y ¿qué piensas al respecto?, sobre esa carta Sasu-kun.

—Sí, un poco, pero… Esta vez no tengo ni la menor idea.

— ¿Quién crees que fue?, mas bien ¿qué admiradora? —finalizó de hacer su pregunta Sakura.

—Cómo te digo… No tengo idea, por lo regular esperaría que fuera una chica.

—Espera, me perdí, ¿en qué parte no es una chica? —y tomó un poco de café Sakura.

—En el momento que no hay nada de ella en ese pedazo de papel…

—Carta, carta… Y de amor, un poco confuso pero ¿quién lo comprende?soltando una risa la pelirosa.

—Lo que sea, sí fuera una chica dejaría su perfume, labial usual, dirección o su número y en la mayoría de casos su nombre ¿no crees? —interpeló el azabache revolviendo la taza de café.

—Veo que tienes amplio conocimiento en la materia ¿¡o me equivoco!?

—Ese no es el tema Sakura, si fuera mujer desearía que yo supiera quien es, no le serviría de nada mandarme esto sin que se le dé crédito de autor... Es absurdo mantener un anonimato del anonimato ya que el 99.99% de las veces no tengo idea de quiénes son y esta no e… —pasaron unos segundos mientras Sasuke pensaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algo? —preguntó Sakura extrañada.

—Te has dado cuenta que esta carta me ha hecho ponerle interés, mayor del que pongo a las otras. Es decir que sí el plan de la chica era que leyera su contenido lo comprendiera e intentara encontrar al autor por su singularidad casi lo cumple —dijo él.

—Sí, me he fijado de eso, que casi lo cumple de no ser porque aún no has entendido el contenido ¿no? —dijo ella con una sonrisita.

—No Sakura. Si no lo hubiera pensado estaría dentro de su juego, no tan profundamente pero estaría dentro —finalizó él mientras imaginaba todas las posibilidades.

—Aja, de vez en cuando ¿podrías explicarme lo que piensas? y no sólo decirlo en voz alta —pidió ella.

—Escucha la chica es diferente a las demás —explicó él.

—Ok, ¿por qué? —demandó ella.

—Porque sabía que yo tenía una forma de ver las cartas que recibía, había creado un patrón de estas cosas —dijo él

—Por eso mandó esa, qué era diferente a las demás para que tú le pusieras importancia… Mayor a todas las anteriores —asumió Sakura.

—Exacto pero, aún hay algo. Uhm... —con un rostro un poco presuntuoso posaba Sasuke.

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo la Haruno (Uchiha)

—Si bien esta es distinta a las demás ¿por qué lo es?

Meditó un poco su respuesta Sakura. — Tal vez por lo que escribió, o al menos eso dijiste.

—Sí, es eso, así que debo entender que quiere decir con esto… Pero es un poco incongruente. Porque justo esto me llevo a que no era una mujer la autora de este manuscrito.

—Sí no un… ¿Hombre, eso dices?

—Tal vez, necesito entender esto ¿me ayudas Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro Sasu-kun, veamos que dice…

Se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

—La iré a traer, no tardo —y fue a traer la carta que estaba en un cajón al lado de la cama. En dónde guardaba algunas cosas importantes.

—Donde está… Mm… La tengo.

Mientras retiraba la carta, vio algo… Hace tiempo que no había abierto ese cajón… Puesto que se encontró con tres cosas.

 **1.** Una fotografía del Equipo 7 lo que hizo que recordara algunas cosas cuando estuvieron el equipo 7 reunido en sus misiones. Algo que tenía presente era la primera misión que habían tenido juntos en donde recordó algunas cosas importantes de Naruto, que lo dejarían marcado durante su estadía en el mundo.

 **2.** Una foto de Sakura y él, hace algún tiempo juntos sentados en alguna parte del bosque ser los alrededores de Konoha.

 **3.** Otra fotografía pero esta era un poco más nostálgica para él, era una de su hermano querido "Itachi Uchiha" en donde recordaba sus años de niñez juntos, y pensar que todo hubiera seguido así si no…

—No hace falta que te lastimes, Sasuke —se escuchó en la entrada de la habitación con tintes de añoranza.

Mientras sólo volteó a verla e intento pensar cómo ella lo notó. — ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó.

—En la mañana estaba un poco abierto ese cajón; supongo por lo de anoche pudo abrirse un poco. Estaba por cerrarlo pero vi que algo dio un reflejo por el sol ahí dentro, así que lo abrí.

— Mm… Entiendo pero…

—A eso voy. Cuando lo abrí vi nuestra foto, la del equipo 7 además de la de Itachi y tú. Así como esa carta, no la leí, pero cuando hablaste de ella en la mesa imaginé que sería la misma. Supuse que ahí tenías cosas importantes con lo que pude ver de esas 4 cosas, por lo mismo no leí la carta pero cuando viniste a traerla quería ver cuánto tiempo llevabas sin abrirlo.

—Como verás mucho tiempo —dijo él, con un tono bajo.

—Lo sé, pero cuando te vi observar las fotos, noté que tardaste un poco más con la de Itachi también tus manos sujetaron más fuerte esta e imaginé el dolor que sientes aún por él.

—Hmp, tienes un poco de razón —dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

—Sabes, lo que tú pasaste durante este tiempo no es sólo una casualidad, o simplemente mala suerte. Poco a poco el destino se va forjando, durante ocasiones debe dejar ir grados de dolor repartidos durante su trayecto por la humanidad. No lo sé. Pero de alguna manera el destino se construye en base a los humanos para un fin, un objetivo del mismo que desconozco y todos también, sólo puedes saberlo hasta el momento en que mueres porque a partir de ahí no sabrás que sucederá y todo tendrá un fin, el rompecabezas se armará y por fin te sentirás libre, entendiendo que todo lo que hiciste te ha llevado hasta ese momento y tal vez y sólo tal vez entenderás por un momento tu vida, luego de esto empieza la parte del destino de los siguientes, que tú guiaste o tu legado y creo que eso es a lo que debes aspirar, ya que si no lo haces, tu existencia en realidad se borrará para siempre.

—Entonces tú me estás diciendo que yo entenderé ¿porqué sucedió esto, cuando muera?

—Sí, ese es el triste destino que todos hemos pasado de generaciones en generaciones, en donde es la única forma, durante el trayecto lo puedes intentar pero no podrás porque el destino nunca para.

— ¿Cómo eso puede ser una solución?》

—Yo sé que tú me entenderás, pero yo no tengo ninguna solución, por eso se nos ha dado herramientas para que podamos vivir hasta que llegue ese momento, ese momento donde lo comprendas, y al hacerlo puedas por fin entrar en un estado de paz y por fin te sientas como en hogar… Mira, si se nos diera soluciones de todo, la vida sería muy sencilla y nada interesante, nadie lucharía como lo hace por no morir o por no dejar su vida, además si tuviéramos la solución no podríamos utilizarla porque alguna vez se nos dio y la desperdiciamos haciéndonos caer en donde estamos justo ahora. Hay muchas cosas, pero la vida así es porque así debe serlo.

Sasuke se alteró un poco tratando de pensar.

—No es que no lo entienda pero el dolor es inevitable en algunas ocasiones —con un poco de desaliento dijo.

—Mentiría si digo que te entiendo, pero comprendo algo del dolor además que estaré para ti cuando lo necesites. Soy una de esas herramientas que mencioné —dijo ella.

—Realmente me alegra un poco tenerte a mi lado… Y digo poco ya que no puedo ser feliz completamente. Pero… ¿Quién lo es? —dijo Sasuke calmándose un poco.

Luego de esto se puso a buscar ropa y a cambiarse.

—Te parece si mejor leemos que dice la carta fuera de aquí, por un momento —dijo ella.

—Claro pero ¿podría... Ser... Luego? necesito hacer unas cosas antes, quiero dedicarle mi mente... Completa a esta cosa, y será hasta dentro de unas horas —dijo él, colocándose su pantalón.

—Claro, no te preocupes yo haré algunas cosas también así que podré verte después Sasuke-kun.

—Siéntete cómo en tu casa, al final es como si lo fuera, regresaré lo más rápido que pueda. Nos vemos —mientras le daba un beso tierno en los labios y se terminó de vestir.

—LÉELA SI QUIERES —gritó en la puerta Sasuke.

—Eso hago —con un tono más bajo pronunció ella.

Sacó la carta del sobre que sólo decía:

 **Para: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **De:**

No tenía nada en esa línea, estaba vacía se preguntaba sí quien la envío fue personalmente a la casa a dejarla. Ya que por mensajería debería tener una firma o algo de ella, si es que era una mujer.

Y se sentó en la cama mientras extendía el papel, aparte de arrugado tenía una forma particular de estar. Ya qué sólo era un pequeño pedazo de papel luego de estirarse, que decía lo siguiente:

 **Nota Del Autor: Al hacer esta entrega de esta carta realmente me siento un poco nervioso, y feliz, ya verán porque.**

 ** _¿Acaso hice muchas preguntas? Bueno, para llegar a esta conclusión tan simple, el mundo no es fácil de comprender, pero el mundo es simple. Poco a poco me pierdo, sí mi texto varía es la lluvia calmándose, dejándome otra vez en mi perdido cielo vacío, en dónde intento seguir buscando qué hago y porque estoy aquí_**

 ** _Lo digo así porque mis conocimientos son: ninguno, es vacío, no hay tal cosa; ya que lo único que sé, viene de este mundo que intenta llevarme con su brisa y su sonrisa, engañándome para caer en su premisa igual que una madre y su prisa, perdiendo mi risa junto con todos, borrando mi alma y destruyendo mi trama… Pero ¿De qué sirve la risa? ¿La alegría? ¿Ser positivo? Tendría sentido si hubiera algo de eso, en mí_**

—Vaya, ¿de qué conclusión hablará esta chic… Hombr…? creo que es complicado saber si es mujer o un hombre. Parece que es una persona triste, ya que dice no tener nada de positivo en sí mismo, pero parece estar en búsqueda de algo más grande de lo que todos nos imaginamos siempre.

Mientras Sakura releía la carta, o mas bien el pedazo de ella, ya que estaba cortada de una manera ondeada de arriba y abajo. Así como un rompecabezas que tenga el centro y hagan falta las orillas.

—Y ¿si es uno? Puede que sea un rompecabezas, ¡necesitamos las demás partes!, ya que por los orillas están completas lo único dañado son los bordes superiores e inferiores. Creo que debería contarle esto a Sasuke-kun —fue lo que pensó antes de salir de la habitación y dejar el manuscrito en la cama.

Al dejar caer la carta en la cama por la resistencia del aire hizo que se volteara un poco el pedazo de hoja dejando al descubierto un número en el reverso: "(8-9)"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Hinata saldrás?

—S-s-sí padre, tengo que hacer algunas cosas ¿necesitas algo? —diciendo esto, a su vez Hinata regaló una sonrisa sutil.

Y él pensó: **"Hablar un poco contigo"** y dijo. — **Ya veo. No te preocupes, no necesito nada**.

— **Nos vemos más tarde padre** —y pensó Hinata: " **Ojala pudiera abrazarlo antes de irme** "

Y así dos almas corrompidas por los estereotipos construidos, se distanciaron más allá de una simple despedida.

Hinata salía de su casa y se dirigía a un lugar en particular. A la casa de una compañera, a entregar la carta para su próximo encuentro con Naruto.

Caminaba por las calles tranquilamente hasta que recordó lo que se suponía debería hacer, todas habían quedado en juntarse en el parque a las 12:00. Cosa que Hinata había pasado por alto y ya eran las 11:36 así que debía de apresurarse si quería llegar puntual.

Apresuró sus pasos y alrededor de las 11:44 y 11:45 llegó a la casa. Entró y toco la puerta.

—Hola… _Sofi_ ¿cómo estás? —dijo Hinata.

— ¿QUÉ DICES? —clamó la hermana de Gaby (Sofía) dejando sorda a Hinata.

— ¿Cómo estás _Sofi_? —dijo Hinata por segunda vez.

—Creo que bien, perdón por esto Hinata-c-chan, no me quité los auriculares. Pasa —mientras reía un poco nerviosa Sofía.

—Claro, me di cuenta —dijo la _Hyuga_ mayor.

— Y ¿qué te trae por aquí Hinata-chan? —preguntó Sofía.

—Creo que no te contó nada Gaby ¿no? Pues mira, en resumen sólo me ayudará a entregar unas cartas.

—Oh, vaya, ¿pero, por qué?

—Digamos que necesito anonimato. Para adquirirlo Gaby entregará las cartas que yo le dé y si acaso buscaran quién envía las cartas yo estaré en anonimato —dijo Hinata.

—Qué buen plan, veo que no eres solamente una chica linda —dijo Sofía

—(Río Hinata) No, ya vez que no, pero tú no quedas atrás con lo de linda…

—Ya viniste Hinata ¿por qué no me avisaste _Sofi_? —dijo Gaby.

—Lo hice, al parecer no escuchaste Gaby.

—Bueno, bueno, Hinata ¿cómo estás? y ¿trajiste la carta? —dijo Gaby.

—Muy bien Gaby, y sí, la traje conmigo ¿y tú, cómo estás? —dijo Hinata.

—También bien, de no ser por _Sofi_ estaría mejor.

—JA, JÁ, qué graciosa, yo también te quiero hermana —dijo Sofía.

—Oye, pero ¿por qué quieres mantenerte anónima con las cartas Hinata? —inquirió Sofía.

—Resulta que nuestra compañera aquí presente tiene un novio que no sabe quién es ella —comentó Gaby.

—N-n-no es mi nov-v-vio-o Gab-b-y —dijo la chica _anónima_.

—No aún pero dime ¿no quieres que lo sea? —dijo Gaby dándole un pequeño empujón a Hinata.

—Tal vez, pero e-e-ese no era el punto —respondió un poco sonrojada Hinata.

—Ya veo, pero cuéntanos más, dinos ¿quién es él? —preguntó Sofía dando otro empujón a Hinata.

—Naruto-k-u-un —soltó Hinata.

—En serio ¿él? vaya Hinata, veo que tus alcances son muy altos, pero no esperaría menos de ti —dijo Sofía con un rostro sorprendido y esperando entender más. Ya que eso se estaba poniendo interesante.

—Otro día les cuento, hoy ya voy un poco tarde, Gaby por favor, entrégala por mí》

—Claro yo te aviso si tengo algún problema y cuando la entregue te avisaré TAMBIÉN —dijo Gaby con una mano en la boca, como un megáfono.

Sólo se escuchó un lejano: "OK" de Hinata, esa chica siempre estaba corriendo pero nunca había visto en su rostro tanta felicidad. Naruto debía de ser una gran persona, al menos para Hinata y por eso debía arreglar su carta, de seguro escribió algo sin sabor o demasiado Hinata, sí de verdad quería el anonimato que decía, ellas tendrían que ayudarla a no ser demasiado obvia.

.

—Me ha hecho un gran favor Gaby, espero no lea la carta —dijo Hinata saliendo del apartamento.

Mientras pensaba qué estaría haciendo justo ahora si no las hubiera conocido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Flashback_**

Era una tarde en Konoha y una chica de ojos perlados estaba en busca de una heladería, fue a la de costumbre pero…

—Hola, ¿ya están cerrando? —preguntó Hinata.

—Nooo, no estamos cerrando aún… —dijo la señora de la heladería.

Que al parecer era nueva ya que Hinata nunca la había visto en la heladería y era un poco complicado porque la chica que estaba antes sabía exactamente como le gustaba el helado a Hinata, pero bueno qué podría hacer.

—Qué bien, me podría dar uno de… —mientras pensaba un poco su decisión.

—Ya cerramos señorita, ¿qué no ve? —profirió la señora. Que parecía muy molesta.

—Oiga no tenía que ser tan grosera conmigo. Con razón la dejó su esposo. Con permiso —y se retiró Hinata, siendo una de las pocas veces que había estado molesta en su vida. No estaba segura pero la mujer no llevaba ningún anillo.

Estando dispuesta a no regresar hasta que no cambiaran de personal. Así que fue a otra pero fue en vano estaba cerrada, así que estaba yendo hacía la última de la aldea, al sur.

Mientras iba vio como estaban dos chicas; veían de izquierda a derecha, arriba hacia abajo y parecía que no encontraban ningún lugar, ya que estaban sólo viendo. Hinata decidió ayudarles y se paró frente a ellas y les dijo:

—Pareciera que están perdidas chicas ¿buscan ayuda geográfica? —dijo Hinata mientras mostraba una sonrisa que desbordaba gentileza, común en esa chica de ojos perlados.

—Gracias… —contestó una de las chicas mientras extendía su mano.

—Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto… —informó Hinata mientras también cedió su mano y esta, junto con todo el cuerpo fue atraída hacia la otra chica.

—Gabriela Morataya, mucho gusto Hinata —dijo estando en un abrazo con Hinata—, Ahhh, etto, lo siento Hinata

—Entonces… —preguntó Sofía

—Saluda Sofía —dijo Gaby mientras tomaba de la mano a Sofía y soltaba a Hinata, quien tenía un rostro sorprendido, no vio venir ese abrazo.

—Disculpa mucho, usualmente abrazo a las personas… —decía con su rostro en bajo Gaby.

—Hola Hinata, disculpa a mi hermana, por cierto que bonito nombre (un lugar soleado) Creo que es lo que significa —dijo Sofía.

—Sí, eso significa, normalmente no lo decimos pero es agradable escucharlo —respondió Hinata.

—Nos podrías decir dónde queda "La Heladería Delicias Congeladas" Hinata, fuimos a una que conocíamos pero no nos atendieron incluso la señora fue… —estaba por terminar Gaby.

—Sí es la que creo... Lo sé, a mí me habló un poco molesta cuando pasé, pero qué suerte la de ustedes, yo también voy para esa heladería —dijo la ojiperla.

—Fuiste cómo un ángel caído del cielo Hinata —dijo Sofía.

—Bueno vamos, antes que la cierren — dijo Hinata.

Para luego irse caminando las tres juntas hacía la heladería, cosa que trascendió más allá de un helado, fueron luego a donde se alojaban "las chicas turistas" así fue como les llamo Hinata dando pauta para próximos encuentros y comunicándose seguido.

De esta manera pensó Hinata en ir y dejarle la carta a una de ellas.

 **Fin del** ** _FlashBack_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata salió a la calle y se topó con una sorpresa muy grande.

Al girarse Hinata vio un rostro conocido, Naruto pasó frente a ella con Sai y sintió como que fuera una vez más a desmayarse, sintió el calor recorrer su rostro muy velozmente. Y añadiéndole las imágenes de la noche anterior, el beso, toda la noche en sí, por pedazos, mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas y **¡PAZ!** se vino el momento candente de la mañana. Eso bastó para neutralizarla unos segundos.

Casualmente Naruto giró hablando con Sai, mientras veía que en la misma línea de visión se encontraba aquella chica sonrojada viéndolo fijamente, lo que pasó desapercibido por unos segundos para Naruto pero luego reaccionó y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata. Parando en seco.

Haciendo ver esto raro para Sai y él también giró para donde veía Naruto, encontrando a una Hinata chocándose los dedos y bastante sonrojada.

Hinata únicamente quería que se la tragara la tierra por un momento, además de que era muy obvia viéndolo fijamente, sonrojada, sin ninguna razón llamando claramente la atención de él. Así que él se acercó a Hinata y preguntó:

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

—S-s-s-í, e-e-sto-o-oy bie-e-n.

—Es que te ves un poco caliente —dijo Naruto.

Dejando a Hinata azorada pensando en lo que él dijo: "Caliente" luego entendió que lo decían por su tono de piel. Se sentía un poco mareada, pero sí se desmayaba todo saldría mal.

— ¿Sí?, estás roja Hinata ¿segura qué te encuentras bien? —dijo Sai.

—S-s-s-í, estoy se-e-egura —dijo ella.

—Parecía que estabas viendo a un fantasma cuando me mirabas a los ojos fijamente, me asustó un poco sabes, pero luego me recordaste a alguien y me pareciste linda… —dijo Naruto.

—NO, no er-a-a eso Naruto-k-u-un… ¿Linda? —dijo Hinata un poco asustada creyendo que harían más preguntas. Sin embargo ella no apartaba la vista de los labios de Naruto, suaves y dulces que parecía que se movían lentamente.

—Es que de lejos te veías muy hermosa Hinata y ahora que estoy más cerca quisiera acercarme más a ti y rozar con mis manos esas mejillas y calmar tu sed. Como la mía por nuestro amor con otro... Beso —dijo Naruto. Al menos en la mente de Hinata la misma que le hacía pasadas en los momentos más inoportunos como esta.

 **Realidad:**

—Ehh sí, disculpa, sólo me recodaste a alguien y mis palabras salieron de repente.

—Ah, ¿en serio? No… No te preocupes, entiendo.

—Ya veo, creo que no sólo lo dije por esa persona que recordé… Ehhh... Bueno nos vemos Hinata, pero toma un poco de agua, tal vez así te baja el calor. Al parecer hay mucho sol hoy —dijo Naruto... Incluso un fugaz pensamiento surgió de él; los labios de Hinata parecían familiares. Pero sólo fue durante un momento que vio el rostro de ella, además esa voz eran casi iguales, y lo que dijo… En realidad Hinata de cerca no era para nada fea… —Deja de decir tonterías Naruto.

—Eso haré, Naru-u-uto-k-u-un —respondió ella, mientras pensaba "¿Él me dijo linda?".

—Nos vemos Hinata, haz lo que dijo Naruto —dijo Sai.

Al parecer nadie notó y más importante Naruto que ella estaba saliendo de una casa donde entregaba la carta para Naruto, fue un alivio hasta que una voz dijo:

—HEY, ¿qué pasa Naruto? ¿qué te trae por estos lugares? —dijo... Kasuke-moto.

 **Nota De Hinata Hyuga (Uzumaki):** ¿No ya habías acabado conmigo poniéndome a Naruto enfrente?

Hinata quedó perpleja viendo a quien sabía quién era ella en la fiesta y se lo podría decir a Naruto, lo mejor era irse para que Kasuke no tuviera ni la menor idea de ella, ¿justo ahora? qué pasara esto después, no ahora.

Así que poco a poco se iba con los pasos más silenciosos del mundo para que ellos siguieran en su plática. Pero este silencio no sirvió de mucho ya que Kasuke vio como Hinata paso viéndolos y al mismo tiempo hacia el frente, así que él se inclinó para ver por el hombro de Naruto, su sorpresa fue que Hinata al notar eso caminó (tal vez corrió) como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Qué miras Kasuke? —preguntó Naruto.

—A esa chica de allá —mientras con un dedo señaló a Hinata Kasuke.

— ¿Eh?, hablas de Hina… —estaba a punto de terminar Naruto. Cuándo.

Un sonido de su estómago rujío, y no era el nueve colas, era algo mucho peor, Naruto y su hambre, eso sencillamente era aterrador. Así que mejor dijo:

—Lo siento Kasuke me voy, ya oíste a la bestia hablar, iré a comer —dijo _el rubio_.

—Claro, ve, ese estomago no puede esperar tanto.

—Te diría que nos acompañaras pero… Aquí entre nosotros. Ese tipo de allá —y señaló a Sai—, llevo a una chica a su casa, a su cama y no hizo más que darle una taza de té —finalizó Naruto, mientras Kasuke y él veían a Sai moviendo la cabeza en negación y tristeza cerrando sus ojos por su forma de actuar, era deprimente escuchar eso.

Sai y Naruto siguieron su camino entonces a los pocos minutos llegaron al restaurante: **"3, 2, 1… Está Listo"** y entraron.

—Buenas tardes, ¿mesa para dos? —inquirió la chica de la entrada.

—Sí, gracias Hitomi.

—Entendido mesa para do… No me llamo Hitomi Naruto-sama. Me llamo: Makoto —dijo ella

—Claro que bello nombre —dijo Naruto.

Mientras Sai veía mudo ante la escena. Como un perrito faldero llevado a su mesa.

—Esta es su mesa —dijo Makoto.

—Gracias. Makoto desearía que te quedaras pero bueno, tienes que trabajar. ¿Qué tal si vamos cuando salgas del trabajo?, a tomar algo ya sabes —dijo Naruto con un tono un poco seductor.

—Claro Naruto…-sama.

—No me digas así, sólo dime Naruto —dijo el rubio.

—Está bien, llevaré a una amiga, veo que su compañero está solo.

— ¡Sí claro! llévala (riéndose mientras veía a Sai) —afirmó Naruto. A su vez también dijo—. Pero ella se queda conmigo Sai ¿escuchaste?

—Claro, yo no intentaré quitarte a nadie Naruto —dijo Sai, milagrosamente.

Y Makoto se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras la veía desde lejos Naruto. Ella topó con un mesero botando los vasos y haciendo gran estruendo en todo el restaurante, corrió a la puerta en donde los clientes reclamaban por no atenderlos, gritos se escuchaban por todos lados.

—Se ve que alteraste algo más en ella Naruto —dijo Sai riéndose un poco con su mano puesta en la barbilla.

— **Lección No. 1:** Sai ¿acaso viste nerviosismo en mí?

—No, para nada.

—Nunca hay que tenerlo frente a ellas, les gustan los hombres decididos no los inseguros. Lo digo para que aprendas ya que yo soy muy apuesto para ponerlo en práctica. **Lección No. 2:** ¿Viste que alguna vez yo me quede mudo? —dijo Naruto.

—No, no lo hiciste. Ya sé, nunca hay que quedarse mudo ¿no? —dijo entendiendo como se desenmarañaba el asunto.

—No, eventualmente ellas hablan mucho más que nosotros los hombres, por eso sólo debes saber qué temas tocar en el momento adecuado. Sí hablas mucho les parecerás arrogante o aburrido. No a todas pero dime ¿a quién le gusta que hable mucho una persona? cuando lo hace de temas vacíos es decir cuando no llega a representar nada en el caso de que tú seas el que escucha. No puedes responder porque no hay nada más que un "qué bien", "interesante" en esos casos la gente se siente atrapada e instintivamente ¿quieras qué? —sentenció Naruto.

— ¿Escapar? —respondió esto Sai.

—Exacto. Eso sucede, quieres huir.

—Ya veo, tienes razón, no me gusta escuchar a una persona que sólo habla… Al final si no relacionas tu conversación con la otra persona, creo que terminas hablando sólo de ti ¿no? —dijo Sai.

—Sí, eso sucede y no es agradable. Ocasionalmente no está tan mal, mientras no seas tan arrogante, hay personas que tan sólo con decir algo los demás ya lo detestan y es porque es muy arrogante. Repite conmigo: No hacer esto siempre, eventualmente está bien. Aprende de mí yo no lo hago algunas veces se escapa pero nada más —comentó bastante airado de grandeza el joven Naruto.

—Claro es cierto. "No hacer esto siempre, eventualmente está bien" como tú.

—Correcto ahora, sí premeditas todos tus movimientos puede que no sea divertido para ellas. **Lección 3:** Se divertido.

Todo esto lo decían en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los demás escucharán todo y los veían de una manera extraña, claro que al serlo no se percataron en ningún momento.

—Entiendo, fluidez en el habla, sin nerviosismo, confiar en mí mismo y ser divertido.

—Ahora, si no buscas algo serio. Miente. De esta manera aseguraras más fácil pero no será duradero. Sí sigues construyendo la relación en base a mentiras, depende de ti —dijo Naruto, señalando a la chica de la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede con ella?

— ¿Recuerdas, miente? con esta chica la mentira fue clave ¿crees que me interesa salir con ella?

—Pues sí, si no es así ¿por qué la invitaste a salir?

—Para enseñarte este punto, miente, las mentiras pueden llevarte a muchos lados pero no por mucho tiempo. Con esta chica tengo una cita asegurada y lo podría hacer con otra seguro, de otra manera, pero lo lograría —dijo Naruto.

—Entiendo, bueno pero no, eh… ¿cómo esto se relaciona con Ino? —dijo Sai.

—El mundo de las mujeres es complejo, explicarte todo no podría: sería mucho tiempo y hay cosas que ni yo entiendo. Sí te doy la base, tú podrás deducir las situaciones que tengas con ellas tú sólo — dijo el rubio bastante racionalmente (no pérfido de él).

—Oh, te entiendo —asintió Sai.

—Es como todo amigo, la vida es complicada pero si tienes como deducir las situaciones no lo será tanto, ¿sabes cómo se llama eso?

—No estoy seguro, ¿inteligencia tal vez?

—En parte, alguien inteligente es alguien que sabe mucho pero sobre todo usa sus conocimientos para un uso en específico… Pensar. En base a los pensamientos que tiene por sus conocimientos ha llegado hasta dónde está y sí es lo suficiente bueno llegará más lejos —filosóficamente dijo Naruto.

 **Nota Del Autor: Qué raro ¿No?**

—Mmm… Seguro, está bien esa idea.

—Justo por eso Sai, sí yo te transmito lo que conozco de las mujeres tú podrás emitir tus propios juicios y sabrás como ser con cada una de las chicas que conozcas eso incluye a Ino.

—OK… Concurro, creo que fue buena idea comer contigo Naruto.

—No estoy seguro de eso, pero mucho tiempo sólo me deja este tipo de pensamientos… Tan buenos, natural de mí _dattebayo_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Nota Del Autor: ¿Y Hinata?**

Hinata corría lo más que pudo lejos de Kasuke, qué después de hablar con Naruto fue detrás de ella, probablemente recordó algo al verla y lo hizo querer confirmarlo siguiéndola.

Una vez perdido él, ya, tenía que ir al parque, que en la corrida no se dio cuenta que se acercó al mismo. Llego y vio como estaba sentada Tenten en una de las bancas del centro se acercó y le dio un leve toque en uno de sus moños.

—Oh, hola Hinata, no te vi acercándote… Como tampoco lo notó Naruto ayer ¿no?—dijo Tenten curiosa de la fiesta y cómo ellos acabaron juntos.

— (Hinata riendo nerviosa) No fue gran cosa él simplemente apareció y me salvó de un tipo.

— ¿En serio Hinata? ¿quién era el tipo del que te salvó Naruto?

Luego llegaron Sakura e Ino, escuchando la noche de Hinata y Naruto.

—Oye Hinata y ¿cómo fue eso de que Naruto te rescató? —preguntó Tenten.

—Pues verás; estaba con un tipo que no me daba confianza lo que traía —dijo Hinata.

—¿Cómo, no te gustaba lo que traía puesto? —dijo Sakura.

—No, no es eso, en la bolsa izquierda traía una bolsita con algo polvoroso —dijo Hinata

—Oh, entiendo. Tal vez quería hacerte algo ¿no? —aseveró Tenten.

—Sí, tal vez, por eso decidí ir al baño, para quitármelo de encima —contestó la Hyuga.

— ¿Cuándo entra Naruto en esto? —impacientada preguntó Ino.

—Él me ayudó a "ir al baño" le dijo a Kasuke que él me llevaría y me alejó de ese tipo, que por cierto vi hace un rato antes de venir —dijo Hinata, recordando su amarga huida.

—Escuché que dos jóvenes bailaron en medio de una lluvia de pétalos —dijo Ino esperando la respuesta de la ojos perla.

— ¿En serio? ¿¡Hinata fueron ustedes!? —preguntó Tenten emocionada.

—Creo… Qué fueron los pétalos de Sasuke y yo —dijo Sakura algo sonrojada.

—Eh… —dijeron las tres, excepto Sakura, claro. Xd.

—Sasuke y tú ¿Sakura de qué estás hablando? —cuestionó Ino con la mano en su mandíbula, acariciándola lenta y pensativamente.

Mientras Sakura explicó lo que había pasado desde que él se fue hasta que se encontraron en esa torre de pétalos. Hinata también aclaró estar ahí con Naruto…

—Me llevó a un bosque y en un árbol puso: **"Naruto y…** —finalizó Hinata.

— **"Hinata"** eso puso ¿no? —sentada en la banca con sus manos estrujando sus pantalones inquiría melodiosamente Tenten.

—No, trazó una línea y me dijo que cuando supiera quién era pondría el nombre —dijo Hinata.

—Oh, a veces Naruto no parece él, cómo ahora que tú lo cuentas Hinata —dijo Sakura sentada en los pies de un árbol.

—Es cierto Hinata ¿de verdad hizo todo eso? ¿Él? —preguntó Ino, levantando su cabeza, ya que posaba acostada sobre el césped de por ahí.

—Parece mentira pero les aseguro qué Naruto era alguien diferente, fue tan atento conmigo, tenia un tono de voz distinto… tal vez s-s-seducto-r-r, amm… —y llevó sus dedos a los labios mientras pensaba—, Me cuidó y me hizo pasar una de las mejores noches, deseando volver a estar junto a él… Por siempre —dijo una chica de ojos perlados muy enamorada.

—Tenemos a una enamorada chicas —dijo Tenten mientras se reían y Hinata sólo colapsaba en su mar de emociones, tan sólo con recordar.

—Es lindo el amor Hinata, te lo dije: a partir de esa noche Naruto se fijará más en ti —dijo Sakura.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde contándose cosas. Sai y lo que hizo con Ino además de que Hinata les contó del plan que tenía para ver a Naruto por segunda vez. Siendo ella la chica anónima. Claro por qué no su espléndido beso, dejando a todas las presentes anonadas.

— ¡KYAAAAAAA!

— ¡KYAAAAAAA!

— ¡KYAAAAAAA!

Se escucharon tres gritos en toda la aldea.

— ¿¡CÓMO QUE LO BESASTE HINATA!? .—preguntó la pelirosa con ojos de asombro, y las otras dos ni siquiera pudieron pronunciar una palabra, con las manos en el rostro imaginando lo romántico que de seguro fue para Hinata... Traslúcido como el agua con tan sólo ver el rubor en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que por otra parte Sai y Naruto hablaron de mujeres durante la tarde. Eran dos lugares distintos pero hablaban de lo mismo, sus sentimientos, el amor, comprender. Muchas cosas que pasan a diario en todo el mundo.

Sin embargo por más alejados que estuvieran estos dos jóvenes Naruto y Hinata pensaban en lo mismo; la magia de los inicios del amor te aturde por un tiempo y aunque no lo recuerdes después tan a fondo como lo vives en el presente. Siempre estará ahí, llenando los corazones vacíos y solitarios, a veces algunos otros llenos de un amor comprimido, y así por los siglos de los siglos...

Empezó a oscurecer y ya estaban cansados todos Sai y Naruto salieron del restaurante lo más discreto que pudieron sin embargo…

—Naruto ¿nos vamos? —dijo Makoto tomando de la mano a Naruto.

— ( _Kuso:_ ¡demonios!) Lo siento tengo una emergencia y no podré esta noche, dame tu número y lo haremos otra noche —dijo Naruto soltándose del brazo de la acaramelada chica.

—Claro, ten —mientras le dio un papelito Makoto a Naruto sin sospechar absolutamente nada, incluso pareció demasiado falso, u obvio, o ambos en cualquier caso, para alguien común.

—Ok, te llamo pronto, nos vemos… Amiga de Makoto —dijo Naruto despidiéndose de ambas chicas que "los acompañarían".

—Te lo dije Makoto —dijo Yūhi.

—Nos llamará Yūhi —respondió Makoto.

—Vaya Naruto, esta vez te libraste pero no lo harás siempre —dijo Sai.

—No pienso en hacer esto otra vez —excusó Naruto.

Mientras se fueron caminando lentamente Naruto viendo el cielo con sus manos en la cabeza, esperando información de la chica sonrojada. Y Sai pensando en Ino, cómo sea todos tenían la cabeza en chicas o chicos.

Excepto Sakura cuando ya todas se habían ido a sus casas y ella iba caminando luego de despedirse de Ino siendo la penúltima en quedarse en su casa, Sakura pensaba en la carta de esa extraña persona, era algo que durante la tarde se coló varias veces por Sakura. Era complicado ya qué dejaba pensando a la persona que la leyera por un buen tiempo, pero por qué, ¿por qué se la mandaron a Sasuke? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

Se preguntaba Sakura, y de la nada apareció un tipo del cielo y en un zumbido desapareció de la calle Sakura. Poco después vio esos ojos fríos pero que en el fondo guardaban algo más.

—Perdón por eso, y al final ¿viste la carta?—dijo Sasuke.

— ¡Demonios Sasuke! me asustaste, un poco más y te hubiera matado, y sí, es complicada ¿no? —dijo ella entre los brazos de él.

—Ya lo creo (mientras se reía un poco) ¿quieres dar un pequeño paseo? mientras hablamos de esto.

—CLARO, CONTIGO SIEMPRE Sasu-kun — mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Sasuke.

—No estoy sordo, pero vamos.

Saltaba con Sakura en los brazos para ir a un lugar especial. El mirador, dónde se podía apreciar toda la aldea y era bastante tranquilo, poca gente pasaba por ese lugar en la noche por el frío que había a tal altura pero Sasuke tenía todo arreglado, pérfido de él, era una cena intachable.

— ¿Qué es esa luz que hay en el mirador?—preguntó Sakura.

—Adónde vamos —afirmó él Uchiha.

Mientras se pararon y Sasuke bajó a Sakura, quién vio las velas, el toldo que había y la mesa que estaba en el centro.

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí? Sasuke esto lo hiciste ¿tú? —inquirió Sakura con un rostro incrédulo.

Abrió Sasuke la entrada mientras hacía un ademan con su mano, en señal que entrara, luego pasó él cerrando. Abrieron los platos y Sakura ya hambrienta porque igual que las demás chicas por tanto hablar se les olvidó comer algo.

—Sasuke y ¿por qué hiciste esto? —dijo Sakura de pie viendo lo que la rodeaba.

—Verás. Según sé, esto es algo romántico. Por eso —dijo Sasuke.

—Sí lo es, pero es extraño de ti. Algo así cómo un elefante caminando sobre una cuerda floja y tocando una flauta con su trasero, ¿no crees?

—Vamos, tú sólo haces más complicadas las cosas, solamente creo que no hago bien las cosas, por eso intento hacer lo mejor que puedo contigo —dijo Sasuke con su mirada caída sosteniendo la silla fuertemente—. No sé de dónde sacó esa estupidez del elefante, pero no estuvo mal —pensó, manteniendo a margen su risa.

—Ok, entiendo yo sólo decía.

Y estuvieron en silencio un momento donde sólo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocar con los platos. Luego de pensar un poco que decir y que no molestara a Sasuke dijo Sakura:

— ¿Cómo… Lo hiciste?

—Vaya. Qué pregunta… Verás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban los chicos reunidos una noche antes de la fiesta hablando y en un momento donde estuvieron solos. Sasuke le comentó a Naruto de lo que quería hacer con Sakura en la fiesta del otro día. Llegando a sincronizar lo de los pétalos y el baile, aunque no sabía con quién sería, todo salió perfecto con Hinata y la propuesta de Sasuke, a lo que Naruto también le menciono de una idea.

—Qué tal si llevas a Sakura a una cena "romántica" en la noche.

—Hmp ¿pero por qué?

—Para ser romántico teme —dijo Naruto.

—Hmp, creo que no es tan mala tu idea. Pero ¿cuándo? —preguntó el Azabache.

—Cuándo quieras _baka_ , tú decídelo — dijo _el rubio_.

Luego de esta idea en la mañana donde hablaban de la carta, pensó usar de pretexto esto para ir a cenar. No se lo dijo porque no sabía sí lo haría, ya que pensó de primero buscar al rubio para armar la cena y si no funcionaba no diría nada, pero nunca lo encontró.

Luego decidió ir con unos tipos que conocía de un restaurante que por suerte estaban a punto de cerrar porque ellos ofrecían comidas en algún lugar en específico, los contrató.

—Oigan chicos no cierren —dijo el azabache a unos metros del local.

—Lo siento amigo, ya es hora —dijo uno de los tipos del restaurante.

—3,000 Ryō —dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué necesita Sasuke-sama? —dijo el más joven de los tres chicos.

—Una cena en el mirador, hoy mismo.

—Mmm… —murmuró el último muchacho.

—Complicado pero no imposible Sasuke-sama —dijo el primero.

—Bueno, entonces ¿qué esperan? —dijo Sasuke.

Y entre todos subieron las cosas al mirador. El toldo, luego subieron las sillas y la mesa. Alistaron todo arriba colocaron algunos adornos como: el camino de velas, el corazón de pétalos entre otras minorías.

—Oye amigo sí que preparas una gran noche ¿pero qué hiciste? —preguntó Hiroshi.

— ¿Hice? Yo nada —preguntó el azabache algo extrañado.

—No llevamos tanto tiempo en el negocio sin embargo en lo poco normalmente los hombres siempre hacen algo mal e intentan arreglarlo con este tipo de cosas ¿no hermanos? —dijo Hiroshi.

Resulta que eran tres hermanos en un mismo negocio, se podría decir que heredado. Ya que su padre había fallecido hace poco y ellos tomaron el cargo del negocio para poder ayudar a su madre con la casa y sus gastos.

El más pequeño era **Daiki** :

Este chico era un poco más pequeño en estatura que Sasuke, tenía 11 años y era bastante divertido incluso le saco algunas sonrisas a Sasuke y sobre todo lo dejó pensando en un acertijo;

"Un hombre pinta las líneas de una carretera con una máquina. El primer día pinta 4 Km de carretera, el segundo día: 3 Km, el tercero: 2 Km y el último día pinta sólo unas cuántas líneas. ¿Qué le está pasando a este hombre?"

El segundo era el hermano del medio **Atsushi** :

Este era un poco más reservado y casi no habló mucho, más que para sólo afirmar o negar algo. Según Hiroshi él actuaba así porque aún sentía dolor por la muerte de su padre, era claro que todos lo sentían, pero a él le costaba más llevarlo, ya que fue el más allegado a su padre.

 **Hiroshi** :

Él era un poco más centrado, pero tenía buen humor aclarando que venía de su padre, pero a pesar de todo él sufría por la muerte del mismo ya que era complicado tratar que los dos hermanos menores estuvieran bien con sus palabras cuando hasta a él le costaba mantenerlas. Pero daría todo lo que fuera para nunca perder las esperanzas. Y sin duda todo saldría bien, o eso pensaba.

—Sí, _brotha_ —dijo Daiki, mientras reía un poco.

—Uhm —murmuró Atsushi.

—Verán no, sólo sigo él consejo de un amigo de hacer esto —dijo Sasuke.

—Oh, qué buen amigo eh —dijo Daiki.

— ¿Sabes porque lo decimos? —demandó Hiroshi.

—No, dime —un intrigado Sasuke. **(RARO)**

—Porque eres al primero que escuchamos decir eso —dijo Hiroshi.

— ¿En serio tan mal son las relaciones en Konoha?

—Tal vez no amigo, pero normalmente recurren a este método cuando hacen algo complicado de entender —dijo Daiki.

—Sí Sasuke sino ¿cómo crees que nació este proyecto?

—Exacto, nosotros investigamos formas de obtener dinero ya que el restaurante no proveía lo suficiente. A papá le funcionaba. Pero nosotros hasta el momento no sabemos cómo lo manejo, y descubrimos que las personas buscaban métodos para solucionar un problema —dijo Hiroshi.

—Pero siempre usaban los mismos, y ahí se nos ocurrió vender cenas a domicilio. Completas. No sólo la comida —continuó Daiki.

—Entiendo, veo que les funcionó —dijo Sasuke.

—Sí, al principio nos dio un empuje bastante bueno luego disminuyo, aunque venos aquí —dijo Hiroshi.

—Sí hermano, luego esto nos ayudó a mantener el restaurante y ganó una nueva reputación, qué es la que tenemos hasta ahora y crecimos, que incluso instalamos un restaurante nuevo hace poco ¿no _brother_? —dijo Daiki.

—Sí, pásate un día de estos a comer algo —dijo Hiroshi.

—Seguro —finalizó Sasuke.

—Claro eso seria sensacional hermano, incluso lleva a tu chica.

—Ya veremos. Pero ¿cómo se llama? — interpeló Sasuke.

—" **3, 2, 1… Está Listo"** Amigo, ese es el nombre —dijo Hiroshi.

.

Horas después estaba completo todo e iba a traer Sasuke a Sakura cuando a uno de los muchachos…

— ¡Demonios hermano! .—dijo Daiki.

— ¿Qué sucede Daiki? —preguntó alarmado Hiroshi.

—Se me cayó la sopa —dijo Daiki.

— ¡Diablos! —dijo Hiroshi.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Amigo, tendrás que esperar un poco más, a Daiki se le cayó la sopa. Habrá que prepararla otra vez —dijo Hiroshi.

—Hmp… De acuerdo, pero no se tarden mucho —dijo el azabache algo molesto.

—En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estará amigo —por primera vez habló el hermano del medio, Atsushi.

Una hora más para preparar la comida una vez todo estaba terminado por fin podían traer a Sakura a la cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Así fue como estuve preparando toda la tarde esto —dijo Sasuke.

—Veo que te esforzaste, y eso me hace pensar que me quieres cómo para hacerlo —dijo ella.

—No pienses qué te quiero —dijo él.

— ¿QUÉ? Yo te hago halagos… Yo te esperé tanto y ahora me dic… —vociferaba la Haruno.

—Creelo, cada cosa que hago no es en vano. Es por ti —dijo él.

—… —no tenía que decir. Lo cual no duró mucho.

— ¿Por qué siempre me dices cosas como esas? Si sabes cómo reacciono —dijo ella con algún mohín.

—Por eso lo hago, me gusta verte así, ya sabes que no me gusta lo cursi… Entonces ¿qué esperabas?

—Demonios Sasuke, siempre tú y tus cosas —y bufó algo molesta Sakura.

—Demonios Sakura, me encantas — diciendo esto Sasuke mientras estaba a la par de ella.

Con su mirada seria la vio y le brindó una sonrisa, mientras lamió sus labios sensualmente y limpió la boca de Sakura con una servilleta. A su vez brindó un simple beso a su chica un poco molesta.

—Vamos afuera —dijo él.

Salieron y se sintió una gran ráfaga de viento muy frío, se juntó a Sakura para que ella no lo sintiera tanto y solo estuvieron en silencio apreciando la aldea, se veían las luces y la gente por medio del telescopio: comprando, caminando algunos, y otros corriendo, pero la mayoría "felices". O eso aparentaban todas esas personas ahí abajo. Mientras le preguntó a ella.

— ¿Crees que ellos son felices? —dijo el azabache.

— ¿Quiénes?

— Las personas de la aldea, las de ahí abajo, tú, yo, todos.

—No lo sé, tal vez ¿por qué preguntas eso? —dijo ella algo confundida.

—Las personas no lo saben tampoco, nadie lo sabe sí no te lo preguntas —dijo él tomando los barrotes de hierro que estaban al frente.

—Aja ¿pero? —dijo ella.

—"Peros", "excusas", por eso vivimos infelices, ya qué felices a veces se lo atribuimos a pequeños momentos, sin preocuparnos por vivir siempre así. El stamos, a veces, tan ocupados con nuestra vida y no pensamos mucho sí estamos viviendo bien.

—No entiendo… —dijo ella.

—Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo tampoco, es sólo mi imaginación —dijo él.

— ¿Entonces? ¿de qué hablas?》

—De ese pedazo de papel, al parecer él tipo que la escribió busca una razón de existir. Se me ocurre que eso generalmente se llama felicidad, además aclara no sentir nada bueno en él mismo. Tal vez quiere decir que no es feliz pero tal vez él o ella piensa, no como lo dije, que normalmente no pensamos en nuestra felicidad, tal vez está imaginando tantas cosas y se está perdiendo a sí mismo —dijo el azabache muy serio.

Y en aquella oscuridad solamente alumbrados por la luna y las estrellas y tal vez alguna luz de ahí cerca, una voz oscura y gruesa dijo:

"Exacto…"

Y desapareció junto con el viento que ahí había, siendo de alguna manera llevadas esas palabras a la oscuridad por el aire.

Y un sonido muy torpe de un trueno o al menos eso entendieron Sakura y Sasuke (un **¡PGGG!** ), saltó de una montaña, Naruto se llamaba y les dijo:

—Hola chicos (y se río) veo que les hice sentir miedo, no lo volveré hacer. Creo que son muy asustadizos —dijo él enamorado rubio.

—Vaya Naruto, no maduras aún. Ni por Hina… —guardó sus palabras antes de que estropearan todo en un segundo.

— ¿Quién?... Como sea, no creo que sea inmaduro, ya hago muchas cosas solo ¿no Sasuke?

—Si Naruto lo que digas.

—Oye no me salgas con ese tipo de cosas, tanta negatividad en ti te matará joven viejo ¿recuerdas quién te dio esta original e inigualable idea?

—Eh, no, no sé de qué estás hablando —dijo el azabache, que recordó haber omitido el hecho cuando le contó a Sakura que fue Naruto quien le dio la idea.

—No puede ser… Lo sabía, nunca tomas mis méritos teme —dijo Naruto con sus manos cruzadas.

 **Luego Naruto dijo que ya se iba… Mientras unos ojos en los arbustos de donde habían saltado Naruto.**

— ¿Qué, tan rápido? Nunca cambias verdad Naruto —dijo Sakura.

 **Desaparecieron sin dejar sospecha en ninguno de esos tres...**

—Qué se puede hacer contigo, dobe, eres caso perdido —comentó el azabache, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

 **Qué se encontraban ahí.**

—Nos vemos. Ustedes también deberían irse a dormir. Es un poco tarde —dijo Naruto, algo raro en él preocuparse por la hora.

— ¿Desde cuándo te ha preocupado dormir? —dijo Sakura.

—Desde ahora… Ayer tal vez, no lo sé —simplemente respondió, con sus hombros levantados.

Mientras saltó hacia el vacío y gritó eufórico, al parecer él era feliz incluso sabiendo de su próximo fin. Sasuke no había pensado mucho en su amigo y menos hablado con él sobre eso. Así que lo pensó decidió ir con él.

—Oye ¿podrías irte sin mí? —preguntó Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo ella.

—Tengo que hablar con Naruto, ya sabes —dijo él.

—Entiendo, ve con él.

Y no tardó mucho Sasuke para desaparecer en busca de su amigo, y al saltar unas rocas lo vio sentado en un mechón de pelo del 4to. _Hokage_ , muy tranquilo.

— ¿Qué no estabas con Sakura? —dijo Naruto.

—Sí pero ella puede estar sin mí por un rato —y exhaló Sasuke.

— ¿Roban mucho tiempo?

—Sí encuentras a la correcta, sí.

—Ese es el problema Sasuke, encontré a la correcta pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo se llama? —dijo Sasuke, tal vez una chica era lo que le faltaba a su amigo...

—En la fiesta de anoche y… No lo sé dattebayo —dijo Naruto algo entristecido.

—Eso suena bien… Tal vez no tanto pero es algo ¿no? —dijo Sasuke, intentado animar un poco ese hecho.

—Sí, la encontré por casualidad pero ahora es más que eso. Quedamos en vernos otra vez y me dijo que me diría quién era, pero bueno… —sonrió y levantó los hombros.

—Qué pretendes, apenas ha pasado un día, ella te contactará tenlo por seguro.

—No sueles ser de mucha ayuda, pero hoy estás un poco distinto, de seguro es Sakura _dattebayo_ —dijo mientras vio al rostro a Sasuke.

—No creí que algo así te pasara, no tan pronto.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero así es esto amigo —decía esto con una sonrisa, sabía que estaba bien. Tenía a sus amigos ¿qué más faltaba?

— ¿Y le contaste lo de tu enfermedad a esa chica? —preguntó Sasuke.

—No aún no, y por eso espero que no me llame, sería complicado explicar eso.

—No puedes hablar en serio, te das cuenta que podrías enamorarte...

— ¿Por primera y última? Sí lo sé, pero no quiero que alguien sufra por esto. Es mejor que no pase pero yo no tengo el control, al final un año o algo así, solo no es mucho el problema. Agradezco que mis padres no tengan que ver esto.

—No lo sé, ¿te privarás de sentir por… él tiempo? Estás dejando que esto te consuma… No lo hagas. Créeme no dejes que algo te acabe, no creí e incluso pensé que a ti jamás te pasaría, tan siquiera pensarlo y ahora viéndote aquí diciendo todo esto me hace dudar.

—Bueno tal vez, ella es increíble pero no la quiero lastimar. No sé qué pensar yo tampoco creo estar en esta situación y veme… ¿No soy tan duro como creí?, o tal vez sí y no lo veo… No sé.

Mientras los dos estaban en medio de la noche sentados uno junto al otro pensando un poco, a veces estar en silencio era mucho más agradable, como en esa ocasión.

—Bueno ya tengo que irme… Y tú también, demuéstrale quién es Sasuke Uchiha —dijo Naruto con su forma peculiar de sonreír.

—De acuerdo pero ¿tú estarás bien aquí solo? _Usuratonkachi_ —y Sasuke rió.

—Claro que sí, tú no te caigas al caminar por estas piedras —dijo Naruto correspondiendo a la risa de Sasuke.

Y se marcharon ambos uno solo y el otro acompañado, a sus hogares, una noche más, para sobrevivir a otro día.

Naruto caminaba por las calles pensando en cómo explicar a la chica que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Oye estoy enfermo y moriré pronto… NO eso suena muy cruel, a ver…

CHICA tengo que decirte algo dentro de poco ya no estaré junto a ti —mientras sonreía…—, No, eso está mucho peor. Creo que parece un chiste.

Oye quisiera hablar contigo de algo importante… Pero prométeme que me verás de la misma manera.

A lo que ella contestaría:

—Está bien, ¿qué sucede?

De esa manera no sonaba torpe ni muy desalentador, le explicaría todo con detalles para que no fuera tan complicada la noticia y todo estaría bien…

—O eso creo —dijo él.

Para todo esto llegó a su casa y cuando subió las gradas y entró al apartamento había algo en el suelo, lo recogió y vio el frente… Era un sobre que decía:

 **Para: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **De:**

Esa línea de quien fue enviada estaba vacía, así que rompió el sobre y vio el contenido, era… Lo extrajo y desenvolvió era un… Pedazo de papel con un corte ondulado arriba y abajo el cuál decía:

" ** _Intento entender, sin embargo no creo poder hacerlo pero seguiré con mi viajero, con su mochila empacando recuerdos durante su trayecto, descansando durante breves períodos en donde sólo está: el desierto, algunas costas, y lo más importante "El Cielo" lo acompañaré mientras pueda, le brindaré alimento, agua, sonrisas, calidez, refugio, vida, hasta qué un día..._**

 ** _Todo termine. Mi viajero estará sediento, tenga hambre, se sienta solo, frío, muerto por dentro, carcomiéndose desde sus entrañas, y ni siquiera recordará lo qué alguna vez le llamó vida o un compañero… Finalmente obligándolo a intentar sobrevivir solo y salir de este trayecto. Sabemos cuál será su fin pero, en esos días cuando pierda la esperanza… (Esto pasa con muchos de los viajeros de muchas personas) llegue alguien, qué retome a mi viajero y navegue… Camine, vuele, junto a él por el cielo estrellado, lo haga creer en esta ilusión, que llamamos vida, otra vez. Tal como lo hicimos alguna vez él y yo_**

Naruto no comprendió muy bien lo que decía, ya que la leyó varias veces y nada. Finalmente dijo con un bostezo:

—Estoy...Cansa… do, tal vez será por eso.

Y dejó el papel en la mesa pero se dio cuenta que en el papel al reverso tenía algo… Así que lo vio y decía:

 **"(15-16)"**

Algo extraño pero no entendió tampoco esto así que pensó en resolverlo mañana y fue a su cama a colocarse su pijama de Spiderman para de una vez y sin escalas terminar profundamente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que fue un buen final después de todo. Con la novedad de estas cartas y algunos conflictos internos del joven abanto y demás espero les haya gustado y preparense para el siguiente capítulo... No les adelanto más. Ya saben comenten lo que deseen y añadanlo a Fav. y sigan la historia para que vean el nudo (conflicto) que se viene...

He decidido darle mayor tiempo de preparación a mis capítulos siendo estos de 2 meses. Como verán.

Así que ya saben próximo cap. Dentro de unos meses editado bien estructurado, ya saben cómo es digno de esta historia, y como noticia por fin actualicé todos los capítulos, a partir de ahora subiré los caps. cómo antes. Si gustan denle una repasada a los ya terminados y actualizados.

Durante un par de meses estuve remodelando los capítulos del 1 al 7, ahora qué ya he finalizado, se vendrán cosas sólo nuevas.

Además durante este tiempo de remodelación subí la historia a _Wattpad_ he aquí el Link: https/my.w.tt/UiNb/tEP7fHoiOH

Sin más dilatación, nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? xd. Chao. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Escena post-créditos xd:**

Esa misma noche Gaby tuvo una cita con un hombre elegante que había llegado a la aldea hace poco, el tipo era divertido así como elegante y muy guapo era un buen partido para Gaby quién se lo encontró la primera vez;

Gaby abría la ventana para ver como amanecía el sol y pasó un chico corriendo que grito:

—Buenos días señorita.

—Buenos… Días… —dijo Gaby.

La otra vez lo vio unos días después comprando comida y se ofreció a ayudarla hasta su casa con los víveres que ella llevaba, a lo que Gaby no dudó ni un segundo que un hombre como él la acompañara… Quién sabe, podría suceder algo más que solo eso.

Y efectivamente él un poco apenado preguntó sí ella quería ir a comer más de algo, ya que él no conocía mucho la aldea y quien mejor que una chica tan linda como ella para enseñarle.

Ambos terminaron atraídos mágicamente… Tal vez por el amor ¿quién sabe?

Pero esa misma noche el chico fue tan bueno que tal vez hicieron algo más que un solo beso de primera cita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma noche, el chico se levantó en sigilo, para no despertar a Gaby y fue al baño… Terminó, jaló de la cadena y comenzó…

 **Nota Del Autor: ¿A qué?**

-Steven


	9. Dancing in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo las ideas locas que aquí se plasman son mías.

 **IMPORTANTE: Disculpas ante todo, y otra vez mis disculpas, no tengo excusas solo vengo y escribo que hay cosas como por ejemplo un… Beso de Hinata y el rubio que omití, lo escribí al editar el capítulo: "Las Puertas y sus Senderos (6)" Si van por aquí tal vez le agrade leer los anteriores caps. De nuevo, ya que todos han sido modificados… 1 al 6 drásticamente como lo que les platico.**

 **Y el otro, levemente (7), añadiendo lo sucedido en capítulos anteriores, nada más. Perdonen por tal insolencia, pero como dije en uno de ellos fue por "CLETO" no hay más.**

 **Me disculpo una vez más ya que soy un lento y no me fijé de que publiqué el capítulo y según yo sólo lo ponía en cola para terminar de editarlo. Lo siento si vieron la notificación y no había nada nuevo.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Dancing in the Dark_**

 **—Bailando en la Oscuridad—**

" _Se sentía de maravilla, parecía que su alma residía en un cuerpo totalmente sano. Estaba muy feliz por imaginar, tan sólo, de que podía luchar con todas sus armas por el corazón de esa chica… Aunque ella estuviera enamorada de alguien más, y eso de interferir entre ella y ese chico no era algo que le atrajera particularmente. Parecía tan atractiva pero no era correspondida de la manera que ella se merecía, con más razón estaría junto a ella, ya que el tipo que se atrevía a ignorar tal sentimiento no la merecía._

 _Según él._

— _ELLA ES TAN… Cuando encuentre a ese tipo lo golpeare tan fuerte... Qué no recordara cómo se llama ttebayo —saltando de copa en copa de los árboles, por alguna emoción fuerte en él, era tanta su energía que por eso saltaba golpeando algunos árboles mientras decía frases para que en el momento que lo viera tuviera la perfecta y patearle el culo como debía_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 ** _Unos días antes…_**

Habían pasado una semana desde los sucesos bastante públicos dado a la drenación de la información sobre la "Fiesta de Konoha" se colaban rumores durante la aldea como una pandemia mortal, común entre las señoras y espontáneamente a sus esposos, advirtiendo a los niños cuando alguno de ellos era "peligroso" rondando como payaso tétrico en la noche por las calles concurridas en este pedazo de la nación del fuego. Y no sólo aquí, la fama del joven llegó a otros países. En fin.

Algunos de estos infundios provocaban miedo en los niños al igual que en los adultos que solían llevarse con gran facilidad por palabrerías de gente sin nada que hacer, eventualmente inventando historias.

 **Nota Del Autor: ¿Qué eso no es Fanfiction? Ok no xd.**

Uno de los más hablados y que nos atañe era uno de dos jóvenes que bailaron siendo el centro de atención. Invitados especiales como el Hokage y otros menos importantes se deleitaban al percibir tanto amor junto… Era tan obvio para todos ¿por qué para estos dos no? ¿o sí?

—Yo escuché que eran extranjeros —comentó una señora en medio de otras.

—No, no, ambos son de por aquí, pero son simplemente hermanos —precisó una señora contradiciendo a la primera con gran certeza en sus palabras.

Unos últimos decían que era el mismísimo Naruto. Pero la chica eran aún el misterio, nadie se atrevía a mencionar nombres, ya qué era extraña dicha mujer.

A su vez otro grupo de hombres estaba hablando despreocupadamente de cualquier tema, y de pronto cayó Hinata al balde, la joven anónima, tenía justamente lo que nunca deseaba, demasiada atención.

—Saben, me dijeron, de fuentes confiables que la chica era… Un amante del joven Naruto.

—Espera… ¿Desde cuándo Naruto-sama es el chico con el qué bailaba la joven "Mmm"?

En respuesta al espectacular cuerpo de Hinata, soez pero cierto asentían a decir "Mmm" seguido de un movimiento con su cabeza en forma de medio óvalo hacia abajo y un leve guiño se presenta.

— ¿Qué? ¿No sabías? —respondió otro.

—No soy un hombre de palabrerías… —afirmó el joven.

—Y ¿cómo sabías que estaban bailando? —inquirió bastante enardecido por su acierto.

—Ah, yo… Alguna plática con mi esposa —mientras giró su rostro inverosímil.

En respuesta un tipo llamado Macfly dijo:

—Cómo sea. Dicen qué, en una de tantas misiones de Naruto-sama se encontró con esta chica y tuvieron unos días bastante fogosos y luego se alejaron dejando a la joven con una niña en su vientre, y este fue su reencuentro, por eso derramaban amor a raudales —comentó un crédulo con casi el mismo fervor de su historia.

Naruto caminaba mientras veía los rostros que en su niñez había odiado tanto, ese desprecio… Cuchicheos, viéndolo como un ser despreciable y aunque él ya había olvidado casi del todo ese tema, en ese momento con sus sentimientos recién encontrados los recuerdos le jugaban en contra. Y de un momento a otro… No pudo más.

— ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS MIRAN _TTEBBAYO_!? —gritó con un tono molesto (obviamente), nadie quería verlo destruir Konoha así que rápidamente pareció que jamás lo vieron, todo se estremeció… Calmando cualquier infundio que existió. Viendo con unos ojos penetrantes, como el pérfido estilo de los Uchiha y su Dōjutsu.

Su cabeza dio pulsaciones leves, para luego sentir un efímero dolor, sostuvo sus cabellos intentando calmarse un poco yéndose rápidamente sin percatarse de lo que estaba enfrente, personas, perros lo que fuera pero un chico fue la excepción.

Chocaron hombros, trastabillando Naruto y topó con sus propios pies y quedó tendido en el suelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? —preguntó el joven…

21-22 años, delgado, bastante casual, se notaba ser extranjero, con una tez morena clara, sus ojos eran verdes como las llanuras debajo de unos lentes bastante grandes y redondos, parecían botellas… Tal vez estaba casi ciego... Un cabello café oscuro, con el sol rozando el mismo, Naruto en el suelo lo veía más claro… Como miel, similar a los ojos de la Oba-chan.

Llevaba unas sandalias cafés una pantaloneta de cuadros moca, y una playera con un "9" en el frente y al dorso, corinto.

—Eh, _ttebayo_ , disculpa —con una mano sobre los ojos para ver su rostro, rascándose la patilla y una gota escurriéndole, jamás había visto a ese chico, definitivamente—. Es nuevo aquí _ttebayo_ —pensó tomando la mano del chico que intentaba ayudarlo a pararse.

—Tú perdóname… Tú eres Namikaz… — quedó perplejo al ver el conocido héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, Hijo del Cuarto…

—Ah sí, _ttebayo_ , pero sólo dime Naruto… Eh, es más sencillo —dijo moviendo gustosamente la mano del extranjero, con un tono modesto.

—Entiendo Uzum… Naruto —corrigió rápidamente el joven moviendo sus lentes igual que Kabuto lo hacía. Desde el centro. Bastante imperativo, aunque entendió el joven extranjero lo hizo justo como no le agradaba a Naruto, como si fuera una figura de poder al que debiera tratarse especial… Él seguía siendo el mismo, un poco más alto y maduro pero en el fondo no cambió. Ignoraba gustosamente las tradiciones y modales básicos, pero, era él.

Unas "transeúntes" pasaban y deliraban con formas de matar a ese chico, parecía "rarito" allí viendo embelesado al rubio.

— ¿Cómo dices qué te llamas? —demandó el rubio inquisitivo, durante la caída y la extrañes de él no recordaba si dijo algún nombre.

—Donnie Abanto —dijo intentado verse cortés, en ese rostro atrapado… Por la frialdad que ni él entendía.

—Vaya… "Guardado ¡beeeep! Donnie Abanto" dattebayoou —una mano posaba en sus sien derecha "presionando un botón" mientras soltó una carcajada al decirlo de esa manera.

Probablemente se reía pero Donnie perspicazmente notó los ojos de Naruto y se dio cuenta de lo opacos por la tristeza o algo más que se encontraban.

Naruto a su vez se preguntó a sí mismo que estaba haciendo, se sentía un poco y era sutil decirlo, estúpido, raro. Tal vez se relacionaba con su dolor de cabeza, quien sabe.

 **A unos metros de ahí**

Unos cuerpos humanoides se trasladaban uno por uno de arbusto en arbusto, poco le importaban al mundo pero ellas... Eran adolescentes…

— _Bakayaro_ , mírenlo… Dinnie Ibinti. Hasta a él le da importancia ¿por qué a nosotras no? ¿No es cierto chicas?—entre cuchicheos y bocas cubiertas para hablarse entres sí, viendo de soslayo a los jóvenes de al lado, proferían.

Y una advenediza risa surgió de Donnie para sí mismo.

Nadie se reía de sus chistes al comenzar una conversación. —Bueno vas mejorando Naruto, vas mejorando —se dijo.

—Creí que sería muy formal, Naruto-sama —dijo está vez delineándose una sonrisa por parte de Donnie.

—Vamos, no me llames "SAMA" ni "UZUMAKI", "NAMIKAZE" olvídate del "SAN" —decía soltando un respiro de cansancio haciendo comillas con las manos, él se sentía un poco raro con eso de la formalidad… Prefería lo simple.

— _Gomen_ … Naruto… —60 inclinado estaba Donnie, no hablaba con muchas personas y usualmente quería ser cortés cuando lo hacía.

—Vamos ya, no te preocupes. Oye no es por irme pero estoy algo apresurado _ttebayo_ —con unos inquietos pies del hiperactivo joven dijo.

Se le habían acabado y necesitaba unas de emergencia, pensó inquietado.

—Claro, fue bueno conocerte Naruto-san… —despidiéndolo con una mano alzada al aire, un joven tranquilo de Konoha llamado Donnie. Si "tranquilo" no encerraba charlas.

Y salió disparado Naruto esperando no tener algún efecto colateral por andar de despistado con el tratamiento.

Sin embargo al girar, de soslayo Donnie vio un pequeño botecito amarillo traslúcido vacío. Que tenía una etiqueta con una letra bastante fea _希望_ _= esperanza"_ estaba escrito por encima de la etiqueta original del frasco, se notaba por el trozo de papel en donde estaba escrito, la quitó y vio algo médico.

— ¡Metilmorfina! —con ojos abiertos totalmente y un rostro anonado dijo casi en un grito al ver ese analgésico.

—Este sedante… ¿Qué hace Naruto con este antimetabolito? Eso es para tratamiento de quimioterapia ¿acaso él está…? —miraba al rubio abanto corriendo y al frasco con esperanza de que regresara y contestara su inquietud.

A juzgar por la etiqueta falsa que sobreponía la original; " _希望_ ", ¿qué significaba? Si era de ese rubio que tal sí él… Llamaba al tratamiento como su única esperanza.

—Quizá. O no. —empezando a caminar adónde _el rubio_ se había marchado bastante apresurado. Intentando pensar otras opciones, ¿tal vez no era de él? ¿Hacía un encargo?—. Pueden ser más cosas de las que imagino —pensaba.

Cabe mencionar que ese chico, Donnie, era un investigador en la materia, un doctor no reconocido en esa aldea pero tenía un buen expediente previo. Sobre el cáncer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al haber pasado una semana ya, iba Naruto esta vez al chequeo rutinario cada semana desde que se enteró de aquello, decían que era importante ver su estado además de qué en el equipo médico, se desahogaba un poco.

En esta etapa se contaba con programas especiales para sobrellevar la inminente pérdida, era habitual que fuera familiar, Naruto al no contar con nadie de esa índole el programa aplicaba para él solo.

Llegar tarde significaba atraso en el proceso cosa que molestaba un poco a Sakura y Tsunade, siendo ellas las encargadas del caso #1… Era el único allí que emprendía ese caso, aún.

 **Nota Del Autor: Lo digo por no ser común esa enfermedad ahí, no crean que alguien más le pasará esta tragedia. Sólo digo \\_(** **ツ**

Corrió y por fin llegó al hospital de Konoha, entre una sublime respiración y gotas de sudor entró algo nervioso, estar allí, era un proceso algo largo y aburrido, siempre llevaba algo para distraerse un poco, en ocasiones tenía acertijos y en otros chistes o algunos libros cortos. Era complicado lidiar con libros largos, ya que fuera de ahí, no leía absolutamente nada.

— ¡Buenos días Naruto-sama! —Murikawa dijo, la enfermera que usualmente, acompañaba en el tratamiento a Naruto moviendo a un paciente en silla de ruedas hacia una sala.

—Hola Muri-chan —enérgicamente saludó el rubio abanto _, cosa que no duraría mucho._

— ¿Estás listo Naruto? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados la mujer voluptuosa de Konoha, viéndolo de una manera pícara, esta vez.

—Etto, eh, SÍ _dattebayo_ —contestó algo cohibido recordando lo increíbles y suaves que se vieron esos enormes…—, Senos… —dijo para luego reprenderse, por andarse imaginado esas cosas.

La directora del hospital veía, la cara del indiscutible del rubio con cierta gota recorrerle, aunque las imágenes no eran concretas… Recordaba pequeños fragmentos de "sacudiendo" los cama con él. Además de la probabilidad que se concebía al tener en la mañana siguiente residuos de semen en sus sábanas.

A su vez también después de darse un baño despertó un poco de su beoda, notando un líquido bastante espeso dentro de ella. Perspicazmente descubrió el linaje de tal situación dentro de su cuerpo, y al ligar; recuerdos más hechos.

Se asombro de tal gazapo, cómo fue que lo terminó haciendo con un joven… CON NARUTO, aunque no fue totalmente consciente fue placentero en esos fragmentos. Necesitaba saber como llegaron a eso, y el único más claro que el agua era Naruto para decírselo. Aunque está de más mencionar que no era una tema a tratar sencillamente.

—Tarde _BAKA_ , ¿qué demonios hacías? — del otro lado apareció con unos expedientes en sus manos, y un ceño fruncido… Al final pasó lo que quería evitar Naruto.

—Ehhhh. —Trató de evitar ver a Tsunade mucho, consiguiendo no poder pronunciar mucho.

—"Ehhh" eso no es respuesta Naruto — sonriéndole Tsunade dijo esto. Tenía que ablandar el terreno para poder entrar dócilmente, y obtener su información.

—No, _etto_ … Yo… Me distraje con… — dijo reuniendo valor finalmente, para ser interrumpido de nuevo, pero no fue lío de él.

— ¡NARUTO! —gritó Donnie de ojos esmeraldas en la entrada principal del hospital.

— ¿ _NANI_? ¿Qué hace él aquí? —pensaba mientras se dirigió a la puerta, disculpándose con Sakura y Tsunade por irse del lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Donnie? —cuestionó Naruto acercándose hacia él, ¿acaso lo seguía? Empezaba sospechar un poco de las intenciones de este chico.

—Pues… Vine a dejarte esto —sacando de su bolsa el recipiente, extendiéndolo a las manos del dueño.

— ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO… Cómo conseguiste eso? —intentó apagar su tono un poco balurdo sobre Donnie, pero ya… Esta vez fue mucho ¿Cómo lo consiguió en tan poco tiem...? que fue lo que pasó.

—Lo… siento —se disculpó y siguió—. Se cayó de ti cuando te levantaste luego de tropezarnos, tu huida fue tan rápida que no te fijaste —explicó con ese tonillo monótono que poseía.

—Oh, claro lo llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón, parece tan falso después de todo —siendo esto parte de su tren de ideas de comprensión singulares en él—. No debías preocuparte amigo, pero igual te agradezco —haciendo Naruto una pequeña reverencia.

—No te preocupes, pero escucha: Sé que ese medicamento es para regular dolores, al ser potente no creo que sea por un simple dolor de cabeza ¿o me equivoco?—bajó un poco la voz, probablemente al no saberse nada en la aldea, lo mantenían en secreto y él no sería quién lo revelara.

—Creo que tienes… Razón ejem... —no entendió, sólo quería que se fuera ya de una vez, sin escalas.

—Si tienes problemas… —decía Donnie.

—Naruto apresúrate, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, vivimos trabajando — gritó la rubia voluptuosa, interrumpiendo a Donnie.

Incluso ante ella lucía molesto ese tipo con el que Naruto hablaba. Con su típico repetitivo choque de pie contra el suelo, señal de impaciencia… Nadie la quería ver enojada.

Así que Naruto le dijo algo temeroso y valientemente: —Al grano… Tengo que hacer pronto mi quimio…

—… —y a su vez dijo el _Abanto_ también—, LO SOS… pechaba, el medicamento es para controlar los malestares del cán… — disminuyó un poco más su voz y se inclinó juntándose para decirle algo al oído a Naruto—. ...

—Comprendo Donnie _dattebayo_ , lo tendré en cuenta —le dijo disipándose a pocos segundos de la vista con una sonrisa "falsa", claramente.

Mientras el séquito que iba tras Donnie se escondió, no escucharon nada afortunadamente pero querían matar al ese tipo, eran tan…

—IRRITANTE _DATTIBAYO_ —dijo una fingiendo, aparte de mal, la muletilla del hombre que todas… "Amaban" eran tres chicas al final.

Yéndose de allí una vez cumplido su propósito, dejarle ese frasquito, probablemente le serviría "la esperanza"…

.

.

— ¿QUÉ CREES QUÉ HACES NARUTO? —dijo asqueada de la espera Sakura.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan y Oba…

Ganándole Tsunade a Sakura el golpe de gracia. Mientras retumbaron los cimientos del edificio.

.

— ¡TERREMOTO! —saltó de su asiento sobre ruedas el abuelito muy asustado del alboroto.

— ¡TRANQUILO! —gritó mientras saltó cuál bola de béisbol _(El Abuelito),_ debía atrapar o se rompería lo último en huesos que tenía.

Lo logró atrapar pero no sin antes algo la regresara muy duro… Fue la pared contra la que rebotó la cabeza de Murikawa, tal vez no debió ser muy estrepitosa con el viejito, apenas si salto.

Causando risas en toda el área de ancianos del hospital, esporádicamente se oían pequeñas risas, ancianos hablando… Tal vez delirando con sus recuerdos, añadiendo quejidos, uno que otro burdo y amargado, algunos redactando escritos, etcétera.

Fuera de eso todo era muy tranquilo, pero en ese momento se observó una onda de felicidad en los rostros arrugados de la historia de Konoha, cual niño recibiendo una paleta, el presente hizo volver la cordura en ellos por escasos segundos.

Para después oír muchos tosidos, eran felices pero no jóvenes. Luego de la destrucción de _Pain_ hubo unas remodelaciones en el hospital, siendo esta parte del hospital más utilizada por su expansión.

—Pobre Naruto-san, siempre pasa algo así cuando está aquí, _(imaginado a Sakura golpeándolo)_ pero al menos se rieron hoy estos viejitos —sonrió Murikawa tendida aún en el suelo.

 **Mientras que abajo:**

Naruto entró a la tortuosa sala de espera, luego de un rato prepararían todo para que entrara.

—Naruto entra por favor —dijo Sakura con la puerta abierta, y su mano señalando hacia adentro, dejando ver la silla que Naruto odiaba.

—Claro —afirmó el joven y entró con un rostro desanimado, serían unas largas horas, pensó—, Científicamente comprobado…

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Sakura.

—Nada importante… —e inhaló un poco de aire moviendo su labios y nariz hacia un lado, con sus ojos tirados.

—Al menos esta vez tengo un motivo — esa suavidad, dulzura y fragilidad en ella lo cautivaba… Y por un momento no parecía tan malo si hacer esto significaba volver a estar con ella, pensó. ¿Fragilidad? Estas delirando Naruto, ella no luce frágil sino como un árbol con varas plantadas al lado, es fina y delicada amén de firmeza e indestructible conforme su desarrollo.

— **Presión arterial:** 122/77… **Pulso:** 77ppm… —decía Sakura viendo el monitor conectado al joven distraído por algo.

 ** _Inner:_** — ¿Acaso será Hinata?... Tal vez, y si está pensando en el beso.

—Oye Naruto… En ¿qué tanto piensas hoy? Te noto más desubicado que de costumbre —preguntó levantando la axila de Naruto—, Vamos arriba —dijo a su vez.

—Claro, mmm, pues —levantó su mano y la vio con un rostro algo nervioso.

Era complicado pero tenía tanto tiempo que, mejor hablaba de eso un poco.

— ¿Cómo que "uhm"? —inquirió—, Acaso hay una chica por allí —dijo con una sonrisita pícara.

Viéndolo directamente a los ojos, cuando él los movía mucho mentía, al hacer lo contrario entraba en su lado sincero. Casi como cualquiera.

—Pues sí, es una chica… —dijo Naruto esperando que ella le diera un consejo, al final ella era una mujer. Tal vez le diría cómo enamorar a la chica anónima, sus ojos permanecieron con templanza.

—Vaya, por fin encontraste a alguien, espera ¿es la chica con la que bailaste en la fiesta? —preguntó curiosa sentándolo en la silla para ver sus pulmones—. Espera, no me respondas aún, sólo respira —dijo ella.

Se sentó tratando de liberar un segundo de su mente a esa chica, tan sólo para respirar tranquilo y completar el proceso. Intentado idear una ingeniosa charla y extraer lo que necesitaba.

—Listo, ¿en qué estábamos? —con su cuadro en mano escribiendo pronunció, con un rostro sereno, inverosímilmente.

—En la chica… Bueno verás… Eh pues sí, fue la chica del baile —y sintió como el pulso empezó a subir abruptamente escuchaba su corazón como sí lo tuviera a un lado. Además que ella lo veía de una forma extraña, cómo si ella esperase algo.

—Oh, ya veo. Vamos, por qué te pones nervioso, eso no me da un buen indiciono es común en ti y ¿cómo se llama la afortunada? —dando un empujón al _Namikaze_ con un guiño por parte de la chica de ojos jade.

—Ehhh… Eso es un problema sabes, no sé cómo se llama —rascándose la patilla cohibido.

—CÓMO QUE NO SABES SU NOMBRE —y una venita pulsaba en el rostro de Sakura, **siendo esto más falso que los "Te amo" de ella…**

 **Nota Del Autor: ¿Seré yo?**

—Es que… No me quiso decir Sakura-chan, no fue mi culpa ¿sabes qué dijo?— temeroso pronunció, pero aún no entendía en qué afectaba a Sakura que él no supiera su nombre.

¿Por qué me gritará Sakura-chan? ¿Estaba celosa?, ¡Na!, eso no es… Qué crees que hace Sasuke, ¿Jugar a ser novios? se dijo el rubio para sí mismo sobando su barbilla.

—Porquerías Naruto, ¿quién está con una chica y ni siquiera sabe su nombre?— pronunció Sakura. Levantando de golpe a Naruto de la camilla para llevarlo a la pesa.

—Oye, oye, ttebayo más cuidado. Escúchame, dijo lo siguiente: "te revelaré quién soy dentro de un tiempo, es eso o nada" —mientras hizo un tono más agudo de voz intentado imitar a Hinata, pero era imposible igualar ese tono único. **7w7** Sólo se vio patético.

—Mmm, quítate las sandalias y la camisa, sube — cumplió su cometido. Al parecer Naruto sí estaba interesado en Hinata, algo, lo suficiente como para recordar lo que exactamente ella contó.

—Lo tengo —susurró mientras escribía.

—Siéntate y… ¿Qué esperas hacer? —dijo con su bolígrafo empujando la frente del rubio.

A lo que él respondió quitándole y sobándose la frente.

— ¿Espero? Pues esperar digo… Ella quedó en contactarme y estoy esperando su nombre en algún lugar para buscarla — con una original sonrisa dijo.

—Uhm, ¿por qué esperarla y no ir por ella? cómo sea, ya sabes el protocolo, así que no tengo que repetirlo. Aun así lo haré: Al finalizar tu tratamiento, revisaré tus signos vitales y descansarás un poco, luego irás a la sala del fondo a la derecha para tu evaluación mental ¿entendido?

—Más qué claro Sakura-chan, nos vemos y… Gracias… Por todo esto —dijo con sus ojos cerrados y un leve cabeceo.

—No hay de qué —ella también movió su cabeza, sonriendo con su cuadro en mano dijo—. No creas que esto ha acabado, luego continuaremos esta plática… —y una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro—. Me voy, hay más pacientes —le dijo a Naruto finalmente.

.

.

Cuando llegó Murikawa Naruto estaba listo para su estadía en esa silla, con sus revistas al aire y la ventana abierta, para ver como caía el sol sí terminaba lo que traía para leer, asombrándose con lo perfectamente raro que era estar flotando por allí con unos hermanos mayores y una magnífica estrella madre.

—Naruto-san, estoy aquí —una silueta en ese cuadro de vidrio borroso de la puerta tocaba.

—Pasa Muri-chan —dijo sin más presentación que esa conocida voz, se alistó Naruto.

Al entrar con un delineado rostro alegre percibió el joven abanto, lo que lo intrigó e hizo su pregunta.

— ¿Qué mosco te picó hoy Muri-chan?

—Ninguno, hoy vi tanta alegría aunque fuera corta pero me contagió un poco —dijo sin destruir su rostro jovial.

— ¡Qué bien! ojalá me contagies algo de esa felicidad —sumido Naruto en su añoranza de salud clamó.

—Vamos Naruto-san, usted siempre tiene un rostro alegre incluso cuando todo este mal… Debo admitir que me da un poco de envidia a veces, usted tan alegre y yo… Bueno siendo yo.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, recordaba a grandes distancias ese antiguo él, sin embargo se sentía sin color todavía. Si era sincero sólo aquella noche con esa chica se sintió bien, vivo. No había mejores palabra para describirse.

—Sin duda —caminando hacia él para empezar de una vez por todas la quimioterapia.

Murikawa empezó a colocar el angiocatéter la vía endovenosa por la que se pasaría el tratamiento para darle esperanzas al joven ojiazul. Precediendo de una extracción de sangre para un recuento de glóbulos blancos y rojos, confirmó entre diálogos insignificantes (para Naruto) lo que se iba a hacer.

Confirmó el nombre del paciente a tratar para luego indicar la dosis recetada y empezar una vez más el proceso.

 **Una hora después:**

Con un aura vacía por los alrededores, la negatividad de las cosas con las que convivía el día a día, se imaginaba haciendo barbaries en las calles, un deseo sin aparente columna se estaba colando en él, a momentos se asustaba, una emoción para nada conocida lo tomaba por sorpresa al estar mucho tiempo en silencio con sus pensamientos… A decir verdad creía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero algo en él no le permitía dejarse llevar por ese maldito dolor en el corazón, a veces se despertaba por las madrugadas aterrorizado de sí mismo, tenía que llorar para sentirse mejor o simplemente nacía el deseo atemorizante…

—Muri-chan tengo un chiste nuevo ¿te gustaría tener el honor de escucharlo? — preguntó Naruto acomodándose con esos cables "fastidiosos" que tenía encima.

Decidió hablar ya que anhelaba irse muy lejos u olvidarse de absolutamente todo, vivir en otro lado…

— ¡Naruto¡ —se gritó a sí mismo alterado completamente, sentía como su respiración se escuchaba estrepitosa y sus ojos anhelaban por llorar… No entendía qué estaba pasando…

Afortunadamente Murikawa no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño ataque de ansiedad de Naruto.

—Claro, déjeme escucharlo… —mientras ella también se acomodó un poco durante este tiempo sólo estuvieron sentados mientras veían el techo y el ojiazul la ventana.

Naruto seguía un poco desorientado, era justamente eso, la espontaneidad con las que le daban esos arranques, temía que Murikawa lo notara y básicamente no quería que nadie supiera acerca de eso, así que sin saber de dónde sacó una fuerza desmesurada, parecía que su amigo de nueve colas odiaba ese sentimiento también.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti mocoso…

—Gracias Kurama.

—Sabes que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas Naruto. Esto ya se está pasando de la raya. Sabes que puedo sentir lo mismo que tú. Cuándo estés solo lo haremos ¿entendido?

—Sí padre…

Kurama le estaba dando templanza. A cada respirar mejoraba su aliento.

— ¡Cállate idiota! cuéntale ese estúpido chiste en vez de joder.

 **En un funeral un hombre sin nada que hablar pregunta:**

— **¿Cómo murió?**

— **En una pelea**

— **¿Tú cómo lo sabes?**

— **Porque en la tumba decía "sepelio". Pero no dice con quién.**

Mientras reía para sus adentros. Con una cara de espera.

—JAJAJÁ —dio más risa cómo lo dijiste que el chiste en sí —dijo ella intentado aliviar la incomodidad de tal gazapo, llamado chiste.

—Creí que daría risa, y yo que pensaba que sí algún día dejaba el oficio de ninja podría convertirme en comediante —dando suspiros de tristeza y su rostro al igual que su moral estaba por los suelos.

Él estaba de vuelta, se estaba restableciendo al recordar a esa chica… Pareciera que ella tenía un poder sobre las personas, al menos en él, sentía un mar de emociones, sabía que estaba siendo crédulo pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba un poco de amor, ¿Quién no? Sabía que si no buscaba un sentido a levantarse por las mañanas moriría pronto, no sabía que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y así de a pocos su mente volvía a ese abismo colosal, anhelaba ser rescatado pero no parecía que alguien fuera por su ayuda, comenzaba a sentir un desprecio por la vida. "Estoy asustado" se dijo.

Sentía como si un demonio estuviera en él, vivía alguien dentro de él con intenciones demasiado catárticas, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba ayuda…

—Maldita sea muchacho. Alguien nos está causando esto… —farfulló Kurama, con un claro odio hacia algo.

Ninguno de los dos lo podía ver, pero estaba tan adentro de ellos que sabían que algo andaba mal. Mientras tanto no podía retirarse Naruto, necesitaba ser fuerte junto con Kurama. Naruto sabía o tenía una idea de que no era él, eso lo tranquilizaba y mucho. Casi que fue su salvación. ¿O se equivocaba? De cualquier manera su alma se sublimaba hacia la paz, con engaños o verdades ¡quién sabe!

—Vamos no fue tan malo, sólo no es tu vocación —dijo en un tono paliativo—, Además crees que saldrás vivo de algo —pensó Murikawa con un humor negro bastante activo que ni siquiera sabía de dónde surgió, y correspondió a darse un golpe en la frente.

—YA SÉ, pasemos a los acertijos, esta vez traje un libro de ellos —definitivamente comediante no sería. _(Lo sé yo como escritor fracaso más escribiendo esto "gracioso")._

—Ok, creo que aquí le irá mejor —acomodándose; Murikawa cruzaba sus pies y entrelazaba sus dedos de las manos quitándose también su cofia, esos acertijos intentaban resolverlos lo más rápido compitiendo Naruto y ella, así que esto era algo serio.

—Bueno, aquí va el primero —mientras tapaba la respuesta lo más rápido posible para no tener ni una leve ventaja sobre Murikawa. Aunque no le iría mal.

—Una joven vive en el octavo piso de un edificio de diez, baja todos los días a la recepción y se va a correr al parque. Al regresar sólo sube hasta el sexto piso y los otros los sube por las escaleras, ¿Por qué lo hace? —tapando la respuesta que si bien estaba al revés de todo el contenido podía escaparse una leve pista a la mente del rubio.

—Uhmmm… Esta vez está complicada Naruto-san —recordando cada hecho, reconstruyéndolo en su mente y allí algo no tendría sentido. Y esa era la respuesta.

—Sí _dattebayo…_ , ¿crees que sea porque el ascensor no funcione hasta arriba? — feneció creyendo que no sonaba tan descabellada esa idea.

—No, porque si no ¿cómo baja desde el octavo piso? —dándole un golpe de lógica al rubio atolondrado, no parecía, pero después de todo era más inteligente que Naruto en ese sentido. Sí se nota.

—Uhm, ¿vemos la repuesta? Muri-chan —inquietado por esa respuesta parecía inentendible para él, pero casi lo tenía ella.

—Imagina el ascensor… Se mueve por los botones que presiones, ella baja, pero no sube ¿por qué? Siempre llega al mismo punto, así que es el mismo problema siempre…

— ¡Lo tengo! —y la mano del rubio señalaba la boca de Murikawa, si alguien ganaría sería él.

Las palabras estaban a punto de salir parecía que ganaría quien soltara la frase antes, y de hecho sí era así. Ambos se miraban fogosamente, la razón es una cuestión muy pero muy poderosa en la mente de todo el mundo. Hay guerras, muertes, asesinatos, conflictos internos etc., por una simple cuestión y en estos dos jóvenes ardía este tópico

—Baja —fue lo único que pronunció Murikawa, veloz pero entendible a comparación con el balbuceó lo que fuera que salió de la boca de Naruto.

—Ashjs… ¿Qué? ¿Baja? ¿A que te refieres Muri-chan?

Hizo un puchero y esperó la explicación de su amiga.

—Ahhh. La persona es baja. Verás si bien llega hacia el primer nivel es por el botón que se encuentra abajo, pero cuándo intenta subir al octavo piso está muy alto así que sólo llega lo más alto que da su estatura, es decir el sexto piso —con un suspiro entre dientes, el rubio podía ser un héroe, joven apuesto de Konoha y lo que se dijera en las muchedumbres de la aldea. Pero inteligente, precisamente con los acertijos pues no se le daba.

—Ohhh, es cierto… Pero debes admitir que te dejé ganar — y extendió sus manos para los lados—. ¡Aaay, demonios¡ —tiró de su manos olvidando lo que tenía puesto y por qué estaba en ese lugar. Causando un poco de dolor.

Naruto respiró tranquilo luego de esa larga semana, fue una de las que con más ataques contó a su alma, en todo el tiempo que llevaba sabiendo lo de su enfermedad no pudo liberarse de sus oscuros pensamientos ni por un segundo, con ayuda de su inquilino logró hacerlo por más de un minuto justo en ese momento.

A su vez la protagonista de sus pocos sueños hermosos vivía en cada parte de Naruto, de la misma manera que todo el dolor lo acompaña ese dulce aroma y su espectacular cuerpo (ya se la imaginaba sonrojándose por dicho cumplido) retumbaba en su ser e incluso le daba más fuerza que el propio Kurama, ella es todo lo que el necesita.

En serio ahora entendía porque las personas prefieren la eutanasia, jamás estuvo tan cerca de la locura como hasta ahora, para alguien como él, no es para nada fácil no saber quién es… Es un joven de Konoha con aires de grandeza que busca muchas cosas y cambiar muchas otras, tiene un sentido de la justicia bastante duro, pero busca ser lo más bueno que su ingenio le da, una gran gentileza y bondad en su alma, es pobre con su forma de expresarse, ya que hay veces que no sabe que quiere dar a entender pero siente más que casi cualquier otro, tiene muchas cualidades de su madre como de su padre, quiere ser imperativo y reconocido, ama su vida, desea ser alguien importante en la vida de una chica.

Esa idea fue su ápice de todo su mundo, está en busca del amor como cualquier joven a su edad, no obstante tiene un corazón frágil, es un chico que lo está perdiendo todo y no tiene forma de escapar… Está atrapado en una cloaca con todo tipo de escoria y asquerosidad que sencillamente él no puede llevar por sí sólo. Está asustado, esto solo fortalece su deseo por encontrar algo especial, algo de lo que pueda llevarse una sonrisa en el rostro, desea sentirse amado incondicionalmente, hacerlo él también y romperse el corazón si es posible, sentir como la lluvia sigue cayendo sobre él incluso en verano, quiere sentir todo por lo que pasa, sentir con fervor los sentimientos, las estupideces, arrepentirse y ver el pasado de una manera espectacular tiene grandes expectativas sobre el mundo y no hay nadie tan persistente como él, no hay muchos tan llenos de vida sin siquiera poseerla, él vivió todo como si no hubiese un mañana. Tiene tanto por ofrecer que ni en este punto es capaz de ocultarlo, sin importar qué él sigue estando ahí, su ímpetu jamás se irá. Sin importar qué este chico tiene mucho miedo… Además este mocoso tiene la virilidad de su padre en cuanto a sexo refiere, ambos tienen poder con sus hembras ¿Podrá Hinata con todo eso?

Y se rió con gran estruendo. Incomodando a Naruto un poco.

Kurama pensaba todo esto muy tranquilamente, de la misma manera él estuvo sintiendo todo el miedo de Naruto. Y por fin estaba como antes, no importaba la duración, únicamente lo hermoso que se sentía todo. Añoraba su paz

—Naruto-san, se encuentra bien —replicó levantándose de golpe, del tranquilo sillón donde reposaba—, ¿Qué sucedió?, y no me salga con qué "lo olvidó por un segundo" siempre hace lo mismo, tenga más cuidado. Esto es sumamente delicado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez dices?... Eh… Perdona es que… Ya sabes, se me olvidó _ttebayo_.

—Lo ve Naruto-san, siempre dice eso… Comienzo a creer que usted quiere matarse o algo así.

—Ya, ya, ¿Muri-chan lo ves?… No tengo nada —y se levantó con tal normalidad. Reincidiendo en lo anterior, bastante despreocupado.

— ¿QUÉ HACE NARUTO-SAN? —mientras lo tomó por los hombros echándolo a la silla de nuevo—. Le estaba hablando de eso y vuel…

Una gota escurría por la frente de Naruto, mientras sus ojos se volvían negros y unas líneas aparecían sobre los mismos. —Disculpa, _dattebayo_ … Ya, ya no me sigas escarmentando.

—Cómo no quiere que lo regañe. Mientras uste…

Siguió el sermón por un buen rato, mientras sólo le quedaba asentir con la cabeza desmañada que tenía, transigía todo, para que acabara lo más pronto posible.

Siguiéndole una tarde llena de acertijos, tales como estos:

—Un hombre se suicidó, colgaba a una distancia más allá de su estatura, y abajo sólo tenía un charco de agua. ¿Cómo se ahorcó? —cuestionaba de su librito Naruto, viendo con un sólo ojo el acertijo y una mano cubriendo la respuesta.

—Estaba parado en un cubo de hielo —…

.

—Habían 3 ranas posando en una rama, enfrente había un estanque. Dos decidieron saltar al estanque. ¿Cuántas quedaron en la rama?

—1… Espera, habían... Dos, decidieron saltar… ¿cuántas? —entre balbuceos audibles se cuestionaba la chica de cabellos castaños. **Dejen la respuesta, sí la tienen, en los comentarios**

.

Eran ya las 6:00 PM pasó todo su día allí, una vez más, Japón se alejó de la luz del brillante sol, dejando un crepúsculo arrebolado en el cielo de esa aldea pasiva, tranquila e inigualable. Y unas palabras rondaron por su cabeza un par de horas, ese tal Donnie Abanto, pareció estar interesado en su tratamiento. Se lo comentaría a alguien para tomar consejo y saber qué, era lo mejor a hacer, pensó el joven rubio. A decir verdad guardaba miedo porque sonaba a un cuento de hadas que ni siquiera el más ingenuo se creería, existía la posibilidad pero… Era muy alocada.

Naruto veía por la misma ventana, vio las luces de algunos postes eléctricos titubear antes de encenderse, con ese sonido pérfido de luz vieja. Lo bueno de ver a esas personas alejarse, la vista del cielo, el cansancio recorrer su cuerpo gota por gota, los ronquidos plácidos de Murikawa y ese olor que llegaba a su mente o nariz, ya que era de arena y casi juraba que en esa tranquilidad del aire y pájaros nocturnos volando escuchaba las olas azotando la costa con su típica espuma retirándose una, y otra y otra vez, jamás fue fan del mar pero deseaba ir a una playa y estar sentado con algunas bebidas, simplemente disfrutar de la vida que transmiten los océanos, sentir que en esa inmensidad él ya no era importante, como si la vida se olvidase de su moreno y bien definido cuerpo debajo de una silla con sombrilla sudando por la calidez pero sin desesperación, su chica estuviera en una casita de madera justo atrás de él durmiendo y experimentar el amor y sus encauces de la manera más simples. Lo esperanzador de ver ese paisaje era que, ya había terminado, de nuevo, el tratamiento finalizó y podía empezar a descansar, aún debía ir con la chica del programa para el tratamiento psicológico. Pero era menor el desgaste…

—Bueno, Naruto, terminamos —dijo Murikawa mientras se estiró, quitó la vía endovenosa en él.

—Gracias Muri-chan, por acompañarme, no sé que haría sin ti —mientras se rió un poco, pero al ser uno de los efectos más comunes después de la quimioterapia la fatiga o cansancio, pronto cesó su risa.

—Ya lo sabe Naruto-san, no se esfuerce. Llamaré a Sakura-sempai y terminaremos con esto.

—Claro ve por ella —y se recostó de nuevo. Pero esta vez lo hizo en el suelo ya estaba harto de ese estúpido sillón.

—Ahhhhh, por fin, libre… —decía fuera de la habitación Murikawa, era cansado para ella también estar ahí sin hacer mucho. Pero era una vez a la semana.

.

.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto, terminaste ya? — preguntó Sakura al entrar en la habitación, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de él.

Unos ronquidos se oían, al verlo tenía un rostro demacrado y la baba escurría por los labios, estaba exhausto y dormido sin serenidad alguna, al menos para Sakura ya que sus ojos revoloteaban de un lado hacia otro, su cuerpo se movía abruptamente, tenía sudor por todas partes, respiraba calamitosamente como si estuviera siendo asfixiado, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla o algo así. Sakura se preocupó un poco.

—YA TE QUIERO VER, BÉSAME.

 ** _-Cri, Cri-_**

Analizó su estado dándose cuenta que esta era la realidad.

—No estoy soñando ¿verdad Sakura-chan? —cuando antes de responderle el dolor del coscorrón previo lo aturdió—. ¡Qué demonios!, ¿por qué me pegas _ttebayo_?

— ¡Me asustaste idiota! ¿Quién quieres que te bese? —dijo Sakura que hasta el momento observaba la escena con sus manos casi destrozando el cuadro que traía entre manos. **_Inner_** ¿Acaso será el beso que hubo entre ellos?, parece que de verdad está intrigado por Hinata…

Eso era bueno, por fin daba frutos el inoperante rubio al esfuerzo de Hinata, ya era hora, además que considerando su estado era bueno que alguien lo contemplara y cuidara como el niño inmaduro que todavía era, en ciertos aspectos, y Hinata era perfecta para el puesto. Sólo que había un problema ¿qué pasaría cuando se enterara de todo el problema que cargaba él? ¿ya se lo había dicho? ¿Qué dijo?

No, tal vez no ha dicho eso, porque Hinata jamás mencionó algo de la enfermedad de Naruto… De seguro no quería abrumarla, de alguna manera entendió como era ella y optó por no decir nada, de seguro tiene un plan él también. Lo mejor sería dejarlo hacer lo que él creía mejor. Ya no era un niño, atolondrado (No del todo se había librado) y el amor, podía hacerlo mucho más inteligente y de seguro buscaba el bien en Hinata… ¿O en sí mismo? —Pueden ser muchas cosas —pensó concluyendo.

—Etto, Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien? —con un tono inquisitivo sobre el rostro de su amiga, solía perderse en los pensamientos fácilmente, pero no ahí.

— ¿EEEH? No es nada, pensaba en que tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser Na-ru-to. Estabas sudando y te veías asustado creí que algo malo te pasaba —y lo levantó de golpe al sillón, volvió a medir sus signos vitales y todo marchaba bien salvo el cansancio que se notaba en su rostro.

—Nunca es malo cuando sueño con ella Sakura-chan.

—Sí, lo que digas, pronto retomaremos este tema —demandó Sakura.

Lo mandó con la mayor insipidez que pudo reunir al cuarto siguiente del tratamiento, tenía que verse fuerte ella, aunque en el fondo se sintiera triste.

—Sakura, quisiera hablar algo contigo antes de irme… Es sobre mi tratamiento y eso —parado con el pomo de la puerta entre sus dedos, casi girándolo.

— ¿Qué es? —levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio pero esta era una bastante desolada—. ¿Qué quieres tratar? —fue muy intenso ver la seriedad en él.

— ¿Puede que funcione este tratamiento? —preguntó Naruto.

—Te diré lo qué pienso, **NO** , además que te lo dijimos, Tsunade-sensei y yo, sólo es para prolongar tu vida. Aún no estás tan mal, pero llegará un momento donde no podrás soportar ni tu propio peso y tendrás que reposar todo el tiempo, no sólo por eso desde luego —y el tono de Sakura cambió, ahora era desolado igual que el del rubio.

—Y sí dijera que hay una forma de que me curara, ¿qué pensaría doctora? — volteándose completamente y viendo a Sakura con ambos ojos celestinos, perdidos un poco.

—Pensaría que eso sería un milagro —y dio una leve sonrisa.

—Un chico me lo ofreció, ¿debería aceptarlo? —mientras se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, de nuevo tuvo un dolor, de esos mismos, efímeros.

— ¿Quién te ofreció tal cosa Naruto? bajo ninguna circunstancia lo aceptes ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? —estaba en la etapa IV, no había tal cosa que pudiera curarlo, no medicamente, aún—. Fue el tipo de hace un rato ¿verdad?, quien tenía una camisa con un 9 atrás.

—Era lo que necesitaba escuchar Sakura-chan, no necesitas recordármelo, no haré nada indebido _ttebayo_ … No mientras esté junto a ti Sakura-chan _ttebayo_.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —y se acercó, casi juró que Naruto dijo algo.

— ¿AH?, yo nada _ttebayo_ , sólo quería escuchar que no existía tal cosa para salvarme —dijo un poco más repuesto a su ineficaz carácter. Quería escuchar lo contrario pero desafortunadamente aún era un poco ingenuo y por un momento creyó en su salvación.

—Vete antes que decida matarte por confiar en extraños con pantalonetas y sandalias —tomando del traje de jounin que llevaba ese día, lanzándolo hacia el pasillo, alterando el paso de las enfermeras. Algunas "fans" del joven atolondrado, no desperdiciando la oportunidad de manosear al chico con la fachada de ayudarlo a levantarse, sí era ingenuo por no darse cuenta por lo de Donnie menos lo haría con este club de chicas.

— ¡KYAAA!, Naruto-san, levántese.

—Venga, yo lo llevaré a la habitación 78.

Ni siquiera sabía él cual era la habitación, ¿por qué ella sí? —Es enfermera conoce todo el hospital —pensó… Sin saber que ellas sabían hasta a qué hora iba al baño.

—Gracias chicas.

—No tienen que ser tan amables.

—Epa, epa, esa mano ¿quién fue?

Y Sakura por la puerta sólo veía mientras una gota le escurría, como iba el conjunto de vagas enfermeras detrás de Naruto y no precisamente porque no hubiera espacio a los lados… **7w7.**

—Kyaaa, no me lavaré la mano jamás.

—Yo me cortaré la mano y la pondré en una vitrina para que nunca desaparezca esa sensación tan carnosa y suave… —mientras se asfixiaba la mano con un torniquete, sin circulación cortado sin temor ¿no?

—Hasta aquí chicas… Hey ¿qué hacen _ttebayo_? —estaban tan sumidas en sus ideas que no notaron que sólo paseaban de un lado a otro al rubio abanto.

Una chica con unas suaves piernas, ante cualquiera de los ojos curiosos que cayeran a sus encantos, un vestido ajustado a su limpio cuerpo, sin ninguna abolladura de calorías, negro con puntos blancos esparcidos, aunque no fuera tan voluptuosa, era perfecta su alineación de atributos y no tenía que envidiar, a decir verdad.

Tenían un protocolo sobre el uniforme pero no solía seguirlo. Ese vestido le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, no tan sensual ya que estaba trabajando… Al menos eso creía. Y aun así llamaba la atención al tener ese toque formal con su saco blanco y franjas grises verticales delicadamente diseñadas en él.

Se acomodó sus lentes, dejando ver por debajo de estos unos ojos rojos vehementes al igual que su cabello, por parte derecha algo desenfrenado contrario al otro lado, ese otro era liso y bien cuidado, dándole esto también atención a su rostro blanquecino y un poco sonrojado.

— ¡UZUMAKI NARUTOO! ¿Y USTEDES QUÉ HACEN? IDIOTAS, VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO ¿NO TIENEN QUÉ HACER?

Aunque era hermosa, su carácter, era un tanto impredecible. Asustaba con tan sólo una mirada a esas chicas, y a un rubio también.

—K-a-arin-san, _gom-m-m-en_ —la veía con el rostro agachado. Siendo ella algo parecido a una madre entrando a su retoño después de buscarlo toda una tarde para luego golpearlo adentro de la casa ya qué nadie sabía dónde estaba y él simplemente jugaba a las escondidas.

Acto seguido se disiparon más rápido que el _Hiraishin no jutsu_ todas las fans alocadas del joven de cabellos dorados.

—No te disculpes Naruto, aparte de venir tarde vienes con tal séquito atrás de locas enfermeras. Una disculpa no soluciona nada.

—Tú… Eres… Una también… —en un murmullo viendo hacia la pared decía, sabiendo que iba a pasar dentro de poco.

—Pero… Podría hacer… Una excepción contigo —habiéndose quitado los lentes y soltando esa personalidad sexy en ella. Sus mejillas estaban a un rojo vehemente y todo su cuerpo se movía en un vaivén erótico sus manos estaban apretando su saco mientras daba leves roces en el cuerpo del joven rubio. Todo esto al mismo tiempo que ya lo tenía encerrado audazmente en la habitación.

—Vamos Karin, no esta vez… Estoy muy agotado para… Discutir contigo de nuevo —dijo dando pasos hacia atrás, enfrentando al límite, llamado pared, no tenía posible escapatoria.

—Nadie dijo que íbamos a discutir, sólo hazlo, dame un beso y dejaré de molestarte… Por esta semana… —dijo acercándose al rubio peligrosamente.

Ese _chakra_ cálido y con una fragancia bastante varonil, le encantaba lo que emanaba el cuerpo de él, ya que en el fondo había una cierta parte oscura bastante tenebrosa a su parecer _(vaya si no tiene un oscuro lado Naruto)_ daba pasos como en una pasarela importante.

— ¿Prometes no molestarme de nuevo si te doy ese beso?

—Claro, lo prometo, pero tiene que ser uno bueno, déjame sentir tu lengua y explorar tu interior con mi ansiosa boca por esos labios tuyos… **7w7.**

—Oye, un beso no quiero que pienses que me gustas o algo así —con sus manos agitándose de un lado a otro por la cercanía de ella a él. Aunque no era fea ni nada por el estilo, no era quien él buscaba…

— ¿Por qué, te da miedo que te guste besarme? Eres algo pervertido Naruto, lo siento en tu _chakra_ … Sólo dame un poco ¿sí? —mostrando un rostro sensual, mordiendo su labio inferior y unas pequeñas líneas alrededor de sus ojos carmesí se dibujaron—. Uno corto… —y cerró sus ojos algo asustado de esa chica y empujó un poco su rostro para acercarse a ella, deseaba que solamente fuera su psicóloga o lo que fuera que ella desempeñaba en ese hospital.

Sintió las risitas nerviosas de ella a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Por fin lo había logrado ¿cómo llegó a esto?, sentía su corazón palpitando más fuerte de lo normal y su respiración se volvió más pesada para luego los labios de Karin estar a milímetros de rozarlo.

Y de pronto el joven de cabellos dorados interesado de la ojos perla… Este último pensamiento mandó todo abajo.

Empujando a Karin de golpe, cortando el ambiente que dentro de poco fenecería en un acto mucho más erótico.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —dijo acercándose a los labios de Naruto. Y ese sonido agudo le recordó aún más a esa chica anónima.

—Karin, era un beso, pero no puedo. Tengo novia —sonó bastante cortante casi igual que cuando le preguntó a Sakura del tratamiento que le habló Donnie.

— ¿QUEEÉ? ¿De qué hablas Naruto?, tú no tienes. La única que puede amarte soy yo —le dijo alejándose de Naruto, esta vez por cuenta propia, ese toque que tenía el _lipstick_ que hacía creer a la persona que quien besaba era exquisita, dando sabores que nunca existieron o emociones. Estuvo cerca pero no cayó, ¿fue ese pensamiento? O fue otra cosa.

No se puede quitar fácilmente, sin embargo ese pensamiento de esa chica fue mucho más allá, logro romper esa conexión falsa que creó Karin. ¿Acaso era tan importante esa "novia"?

—No te creas única Karin, ella es mucho mejor que tú, me hace sentir cosas tan reales, cosas que no sabía que estaban en mí, me ha ayudado incluso si no está, todo eso y más está en ella —con unos ojos bastante serios, y su _chakra_ cambió un poco según ella—. Me voy Karin-san.

—Ashg, sí, sí, lo que digas. Sakura sabe a qué horas debes irte, te matará sí te encuentra allá afuera.

—EHHHH, pensándolo bien me quedaré.

Karin tomó sus lentes de nuevo y se los colocó cambiando a una un poco más serena y profesional.

—Entonces… Cuéntame de esa chica, tenemos aún mucho tiempo. Esta vez no haré nada estúpido.

La chica previamente estaba "enamorada" del azabache, pero conforme fue avanzando la chica de cabellos rosados hacia él, esta se apartó y poco a poco cambió de idea, comenzó a ver otros horizontes… Del otro lado del valle, tuvo un par de citas y una qué otra aventurita, recién descubierta.

Pero este joven, este amigo de quién se enamoró, al parecer captó un poco de su esencia, esa pequeña parte en el fondo de él, oscura e interesante para ella **(Kurama)** , la redireccionaba hacia su gusto al género masculino. Y a menudo deseaba una aventurita con él también. Sin embargo nunca lo lograba atrapar, y esta vez fue la más cerca que tuvo, pero gracias a su amiguita nueva ("novia") todo se fue a la borda.

—Mmm, la conocí en una fiesta… —dijo Naruto.

—¿La de Konoha? —preguntó Karin.

—Sí, justo esa _ttebayo_ —afirmó Naruto.

—¿Y tan rápido te hiciste su novio? —demandó incrédula Karin

—Eh, no. Eso fue para… Alejarte, sí, para eso.

—Ya veo. Y con respecto a eso, ¿cómo se llama esa chica Naruto? —decidió preguntar ya que se sentía un poco molesta.

—Puede sonar raro, pero no sé _ttebayo_ —y se rascó la patilla algo nervioso.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? O sea, hay algo que preguntas cuando conoces a alguien, es decir su nombre, y no precisamente porque te interese, sino porque ¿cómo te referirás a esa persona?, por espacio breve o por siempre, no importa qué tan larga sea su charla. Naruto, es simple lógica, qué se adquiere con tan sólo aprender a hablar.

— ¿Me dejas hablar? Yo entiendo eso. Pero todo fue repentino, de repente me la encontré y así de rápido… También se fue la noche hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle "eso" y caí en un juego.

— ¿Caíste en un juego? ¿de qué hablas? —preguntó Karin con un rostro estupefacto e intrigado.

—Sí. Es… _Etto…_ Mira no quiso darme su nombre _ttebayo_ … Me dijo qué: "Me lo daría cuando se sintiera bien"

—MMM… ¿Cómo, está enferma?

—Lo mismo pensé yo, pero no, me dijo que no era eso. Luego me convenció con ese hermoso rostro y sus mejías carmesí _ttebayo_ ¿cómo podría decirle que no da _ttebayo_?

— "NO" simple, así se dice. Realmente te atrapó ¿no, Naruto-kun?

—Déjate de tonterías. Pues no… ¿De qué hablas _ttebayo_? Solamente decía que era hermosa _dattebayo._

—Ajá. ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Como no sabía el nombre decidí decirle "chica sonrojada" tiernamente claro, por sus mejías con ese r…

—Ya sé porque, no me lo tienes que decir a cada rato… —clamaba demasiado celosa, ya que a él de sobra se entendía que le encantaba el rubor de su "noviecita", a ella le sobraba el mismo color en su cabello y ojos ¿qué tenía ella de especial? Esa idea le retorcía la mente una y otra vez, tenía que verla eso era seguro…

—Oye calma, calma… ¿Sabes también porque me alegro no saber su nombre _ttebayo_?

— ¿Por qué, N-A-R-U-T-O KUN?

—Porque de esa manera locas como tú no se podrán meter entre nosotros. Te recuerdo que yo puedo percibir lo que las personas en realidad sienten en sus corazones y el tuyo está algo alterado desde que empezamos a hablar de ella da _ttebayo_. Porque desde ya _ttebayo_ te digo que ella y yo nos vamos a volver unos amigos que **¡UFF!** jamás has visto, y luego ella será mi novia, ya verás Karin.

—Ajá supongamos que tú sabes todo. Sin embargo si no sabes quién es, podría hasta tener novio y tú ni enterado N-a-r-u-t-o-k-u-n, podría estar besándose con otro justo al lado tuyo, incluso podría ignorarte al verte, incluso a un metro de distancia —y una venita se empezaba a marcar en el rostro de Karin

Naruto sólo veía el rostro de Karin perdido, ya que esas ideas comenzaban a fabricarse en su mente, cuando un golpe de inteligencia lo despertó.

—No, no, no, no sé su nombre, no, dije que no sabía quien es.

— ¿Quién... es entonces?

—Soy algo tonto pero no demasiado, sin embargo ella es de cabello largo, un cuerpo moldeado a la perfección y su rostro… Es… simplemente perfecto… creo que no sabrás quien es con esos detalles, pero algo te has de imaginar a su vez.

—Ya veo, y con respecto a eso de que sabes quien es… Sólo sabes cómo luce… Más bien, lucía. Pero no tienes idea de como se ve con otra ropa. Es más ni siquiera puedes reconocerla aunque esté frente a ti. Así que lo que dije puede cumplirse, ella te puede engañar justo enfrente tuya.

—Eso dices pero yo sé qué no es así _ttebayo_ —dijo Naruto.

— ¿ _Y_ por qué crees eso señor sabelotodo? —preguntó segura Karin.

—Porque ella me besó… —aseveró Naruto con una media sonrisa—. Demonios que increíble se siente decir eso _ttebayo_.

— ¿QUEEEÉ? ¿Cómo que ella te besó? tú me conoces más que a ella pero a mí ni de chiste me has querido dar un simple beso y a ella dejas que te tome como se le antoje… ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —se sentía impotente al escuchar las palabras del joven, cosa que ni sabía explicar porque se sentía de esa manera…

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntó Naruto un poco preocupado y estuvo un par de segundos callado mientras ella daba vueltas de un lado para otro y dijo—. Lo siento Karin-san no quise hacerte sentir mal. No sé porque te dije loca… En realidad me siento mal por como te ves.

—Espera, espera. Crees que si tú te sientes mal yo estaré mejor o ¿cómo? —afirmó Karin un poco más restablecida y poderosa, ese momento de fragilidad había cesado—. Sabes qué, creo que tú no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para tratar con alguien como yo, temas que de sobra sé, dime ¿no conoces la palabra "infiel"? y no necesariamente que te sea ella infiel a ti, sino a su real pareja, ¿me entiendes N-a-r-u-t-o-k-u-n?. Así que mejor hablemos de… Otra cosa. Algo importante.

—Veo que el orgullo de las mujeres nunca cae… —susurró con una gota en la sien.

— ¿Mmm? Dijiste algo —preguntó la chica.

— ¿Qué? Yo nada. ¿Cuánto falta?

—Mmm… —y vio por encima de la cabeza del rubio el reloj—, Lo suficiente.

— ¿Lo suficiente para qué _ttebayo_?

—Mira, sí bien tenemos problemas… Debo cumplir con lo que vengo a hacer aquí.

—Ehh, sí, tienes razón…

—Cuándo no. Pero dime como has estado lidiando esta semana todo… A decir verdad y aunque me cueste admitirlo esa chica que conociste de alguna manera cambió la monotonía de tus días ¿o me equivoco?

—No lo haces. Y aunque ha pasado ya una semana y no sé nada reciente sobre ella, todas estas noches antes de dormir recuerdo o sueño con ella, la lluvia, el cielo, el árbol, el bes… Más de algo o a veces sueño que **la veo sin** **antifaz** …

—Ya veo. Pues eso sería lo normal si eres un psicópata acosador de mujeres, ella y tú tuvieron algo que al parecer a ti te dejó demasiado pensativo, podría deberse a que es tu primera "novia", o bueno cita.

—No soy ningún psicóp… —recordó lo pasado hace unas horas y le dio un escalofrío—, Tal vez en medida pero ¿quién no? y ya había tenido una que otra cita _ttebayo_. Aunque es la primera chica que no sé, sentí ganas de volverla a ver, mas bien ella a mí. En fin.

—Cómo dije es tu primera experiencia, no la primera literal claro, pero sí la primera en su clase, la mayoría la tiene, y quedan buenos recuerdos de ella, así cómo algunos encuentran el amor a la primera otros lo pierden, no el amor sí no a la persona, no sé cuál sea tu caso pero espero que se haga lo mejor para ti. ¿Y no has investigado nada sobre ella?

—Lo he intentado una vez solamente, y al final salió como toda una antítesis. Me mezcle en un problema lo fui a solucionar pasé una tarde entretenida y para cuando vi el sol caía lentamente. Probablemente lo haré de nuevo después de ir con… —¡Diablos! Pensó.

— ¿Ir con quién?

—Nadie en realidad _ttebayo_.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡quién es!?

—Oye tranquila… Sólo imaginé ir a algún lugar para distraerme después de esto.

— Discúlpame. Necesito un poco de sexo. Tuve una semana larga. Follaré como loca luego ¿te animas? Una amiga y yo…

— ¿Qué? Suena divertido, ¿tú?

—Y mi amiga puta. Esa chica es una aberración al submundo del sexo, es tan enfermamente buena…

—No. Aléjate o esas ideas mas bien _dattebayo_.

—Qué poco varonil eh. ¿A qué crees que vienes a este mundo sino a divertirte? Todavía no tienes nada con esa chica y ya estás siéndolo "fiel". En fin espero de la manera más amena que te diviertas o te distraigas.

—De qué hablas… Soy bastante varonil para dos y cuantas mujeres se te ocurra traer pero no me llama la idea tener sexo sólo para liberar energía, además que no sé cuál liberaría. Ya sabes, cuestiones de esta enfermedad. Últimamente me siento muy raro, no me siento como todo un joven salaz, sólo quiero descansar y eso me asusta un poco _ttebayo_. Si así es hoy día no me imagino que pasará dentro de unos meses.

—Crees que pediría tanto tu cuerpo sí fueras un afeminado. A veces necesitamos sesgos cognitivos para evitar ciertos problemas o cotidianidades. Ya sea trabajo, ocio o enfermedades. Algunos eligen alcohol, sexo o amor, a veces juntos y en ese orden. Todo mundo se cansa de esta porquería que gira alrededor del sol, necesitas sentir tranquilidad en todo lo que hagas, si no puedo tenerte, en algún momento te tendré en mi cama no lo olvides, espero y te aconsejo como tu ayuda moral, no tienes tiempo para sufrir, como ninguno.

—Gracias Karin-san. No olvides que jamás caeré en tu telaraña —sonriendo sarcásticamente dijo esto el rubio.

—Sin embargo a qué te refieres conque la viste sin antifaz. ¿Le viste el rostro Naruto?

—No precisamente _dattebayo_ —contestó Naruto— , deja te cuento que fue lo que pasó _dattebayo_.

 **Naruto tuvo un sueño**

Estaba acostado y de pronto una sensación parecida a una mano recorrió su cuerpo, despertándolo ineludiblemente, el chico de cabellos dorados clamó: "Chica…" y luego llevo su mano al pecho, sintiendo lo acelerado que estaba pero no se había acabado, apenas empezaba. Pronto sintió una corriente de aire frío, que sólo podría ser de la ventana, entre la penumbra de la habitación y la claridad de la luna que pasaba a su habitación por espacio único del tamaño de su ventana, veía algo… Alguien. Parado detrás de esa pequeña claridad de la ventana, en un espacio reducido, aunque más claro que el resto de la habitación, rápidamente el joven entrecerró sus ojos y luego volteó a ver otro lado de la habitación para ver con el rabillo de su ojo, creía que de refilón en la oscuridad era más asequible que ver directamente.

Lo que encontró con su vista no fue nada más que su joven anónima, parada, con las manos juntas en su pecho, viendo a Naruto apaciblemente, sin decir nada y con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro… Pero algo no encajaba… Aunque era esotérico que estuviera ahí a esa hora haciendo eso, estaba allí. Él se levantó y dijo: —Chica, ¿eres tú? —a su vez encendió la luz. Y la chica desapareció.

Dejando un poco impresionado a Naruto, simplemente se fue.

Y un extraño pensamiento surgió, aunque era un sueño y pronto se dio cuenta Naruto, en ese momento parecía ser él, en realidad justo allí, **parado y triste**. Ese fue el pensamiento extraño, se sentía muy triste, y llegó a pensar "Es todo se acabó" pronto apagó la luz, y cómo acostumbraba comer _ramen_ instantáneo pensó en hacerlo, pero su deseo feneció. Y sólo se acurrucó y trató de dormir.

Las siguientes noches tuvo casi el mismo sueño, más bien las demás partes del sueño se acurrucaron a su cama. Y lo supo cuando en la siguiente noche pasó justo lo mismo, pero se dio cuenta que pensó; "Diablos ¿será un mensaje de ella?". Eso no había pasado en la primera noche y en la tercera sucedió lo mismo y su pensamiento fue: "Creo que estoy algo nervioso por el viaje, ella lo dejó muy claro en esa carta ya".

Después no sé repitió ni añadió nada nuevo, fue el final de ese sueño extraño, y en las tres veces estuvo cada vez más cerca de verle el rostro pero siempre desaparecía sin que él la viera, incluso cuando no encendió la luz.

La verdad no parecía extraño tomando en cuenta su estado actual con su mente. Pero ¿qué era eso de la carta y un viaje? Supuso que eran cuestiones añadidas al sueño.

—Entiendo. Aunque para mí fue extraño Naruto, no quiero pensar que fue para ti, pensar eso. A simple vista pareciera que tú y ella terminaron, pero calma, fue un sueño únicamente.

—¿Qué es un sueño Karin-san?

—Un ensueño ¿eh? Pues verás aquí comenzamos, coloquialmente se le conoce como sueño, pero es una colección de imágenes, objetos, colores, personajes en la situación más compleja, pero hay veces que son mucho más simples como sólo colores o cosas simples de objetos pasándose por tu mente. Hay algunos que creen que guardan algo más allá, y otros que lo vuelven relativo al individuo y con lo que ha experimentado el día anterior o mucho más atrás.

—Digamos que yo tengo una idea similar _ttebayo,_ sé también que hay personas que lo consideran, cómo tú dijiste, algo más allá que una colección de cosas en tu mente y creen que se puede llegar a augurar ¿No?

—Sí, una premonición. Pero mira hay cosas como justo eso, un miedo, que posee tu mente y tal vez te hace divagar sobre él, tal vez es un simple miedo a perder a esa chica que conociste. No creo que debas preocuparte, sólo… —y pensó en lo que estaba a punto de decir. —¡Al diablo!— pensó—, Haz todo lo posible para que no llegue esa situación y si pasa… Soluciónalo. ¿Contento?

—Gracias Karin-san.

 **Kurama seguía pensando en Naruto, él regresaría luego de un tiempo pero Naruto no... Y dijo: —Lo que necesitas es más vida mocoso...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin mucho que decir. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero haya sido de tu agrado. Házmelo saber si no.

Este ha sido un capítulo bastante neutro, aunque se ha revelado una entidad siniestra dentro de Naruto ¿o es él? Hay ideas aparentemente neutras pero poco a poco irá tomando forma, lo dije y seguiré diciendo "no todo es como parece". Espero que vean las concatenaciones que tendrá esto con cosas más relevantes en la trama. Espero haya sembrado ciertas ideas en su inconsciente… Me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero en serio estoy muy apretado en tiempo y poco a poco construí esto. A partir de ahora todo renacerá y estaré más activo.

Hay que aclarar que el nombre del cap. se debe a _Imagine Dragons_ con su canción: _Dancing in the Dark._ Fue una de las que más me gusta estos días. Y se me ocurrió cambiar un poco y ponerle un nombre distinto, además creo que se relaciona de cierta manera la letra con el capítulo y nuestro rubio. He aquí la canción subtitulada al español: watch?v=PxVOfqFpIsA

Sin más dilatación, nos vemos la próxima ¿o debería decir próximo? XD. Chao

—Steven


	10. 春

春

— **Primavera—**

Ring… Ring… Ring… —sonaba el despertador.

—Demonios, ¿por qué la noche pasa tan rápido _dattebayoooo_? —dio un gran bostezo el joven levantándose de la cama y apagando el reloj.

Deseaba no haber salido tan rápido de _ichiraku_ el día anterior.

 **El día anterior**

Estaba Naruto llegando a _ichiraku_ para pedir su porción de Ramen bastante ansioso, y llegó. **¡CLINK!** Timbró la campana.

—Bienveni… Naruto-san Bienvenido.

—Hola, hola Ayame _ttebayo_.

— ¿Cuántos platos entonces?

—Haremos que este local se vuelva el más famoso del país completo.

— ¡Vaya! Esos serán bastantes platos. Por si no lo sabías este restaurante ya lo es y no especialmente por ti —contestó Ayame.

—Entonces en mis misiones dejaré de decir que aquí come el héroe de la cuarta guerra.

—Ajá como si eso cambiaran algo… —comentó con tono sonsonete la castaña.

—Disculpe señorita ¿aquí es el lugar sagrado donde el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra se alimenta? —preguntó un tipo que acababa de entrar junto a su amigo…

— ¿Qué no miras estúpido? está el mismísimo Héroe al lado tuyo —respondió el amigo muy alegrado tomando de la camisa al otro o mas bien zangoloteándolo.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto! Es un honor encontrarlo justo en su lugar especial, tengo mucho que agradecerle —y se agachó en señal de reverencia.

—Déjalo de seguro necesita comer para seguir entrenando y mantenernos a todos a salvo. Mejor pídele un autógrafo.

Seguido de un silencio incómodo de la castaña quien sólo veía con ojos vehementes a Naruto.

—Claro, claro. Este para ti… Y este para ti… —sentenció el joven con un rostro altivo luego de ver la cara que puso Ayame tras la interrupción de sus _fans._

Los hombres pidieron exactamente lo mismo que Naruto y comieron casi al compás del joven. Ayame quería mandar a volar a estos dos infortunados. Sin embargo lo aceptó.

Pasados los minutos sus amigos que también, le empezaron a incomodar a Naruto, se fueron, a parte de verse como una pareja de homosexuales, parecía que querían una travesía con Naruto con esas miradas perdidas y nefastas. Es normal en un niño viendo a su ídolo, pero no estos que ya tienen pelo en zonas raras.

Por otra parte y buena Naruto manejó un ambiente alegre firmando y hablando con algunos _fans_ , recomendando el lugar, pero sobre todo hacía unas preguntas algo raras con un propósito algo profiláctico, era vago pero no tonto, tal vez alguien de esos que estaban ahí podría saber algo de ella.

— ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de una fiesta que hubo hace unos días aquí?

—Claro, sé mucho… Acerca de eso —responde el sujeto.

— ¿Y qué tal _ttebayo_?

— Pues estuv…

…

— ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta de hace unos días?

…

¿Viste un baile entre rosas _dattebayo_?

…

Como todo un famoso amable y generoso con sus admiradores, algo inquisitivo pero nada más.

Los dueños del local se animaron a preguntarle sobre los rumores que se escuchaban a diestra y siniestra por toda la aldea. Quedaban algunas personas en el local pero estaban encimadas en su tela. Sigilosamente y una mirada curiosa dijo:

—Oye Naruto… —hizo una breve pausa—, Qué hay acerca de lo que se habla estos días, de ti —inquirió el viejo dueño del local con voz áspera.

Naruto solo empezó a toser y atragantarse con la comida escupiendo un poco por ahí y otro por allá mientras su rostro se tornó rojo, ya sea por la comida o por la pregunta.

—Deje me recuper... —Y tosió otro poco—, Bueno, creo que ya. ¿Y sobre qué están hablando? Es decir veo que la gente habla con un tono bajo cuando paso pero no estoy seguro sobre qué es.

—Ya sabes que la gente siempre fabrica sus historias, y ese tema —mantenía su tonillo en suspenso.

— ¿ _Ramen_?

—No, no. —Cortante pronunció Teuchi moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

—Lo de la chica que bailó contigo en la fiesta hace unos días Naruto —corrigió Ayame.

—No. Que si _ramen_ es el precio por la información ¿O cómo?

Ayame y su padre ser vieron al rostro y se rieron un poco, ante tal obviedad, luego cedieron. Al final ellos eran los de la curiosidad.

—Un plato gratis y cuéntanoslo todo Naruto —ofreció el dueño del local.

—Entiendo, sólo que también deben hacer que la gente se calle. Me gustaría disfrutar salir a las calles, a algún lugar o caminar solamente, y no sentirme incómodo.

—Entiendo. Bueno creo que Ayame y yo idearemos algo, por lo pronto desembucha…

—Así qué… Creo que empezaremos cuando la encontré en una tienda de ropa… O eso creo.

— ¿A quién? —al unísono padre e hija clamaron.

Los siguientes minutos escucharon atentamente al rubio que relataba con tal delicadeza en sus palabras, lo sucedido de principio a fin, sin omitir ningún detalle de su encuentro, ya que jamás le puso tanta importancia a algo o alguien como a ella, no importaba si al lado yacía un criminal peligroso, un espía o conspirador de la aldea, simplemente le importaba agradarle a esa particular chica de enfrente. Sólo quería agradarle… Quería devolverle ese soplo de vida, que ella le otorgó, hablando, riendo, corriendo, apasionándose el uno al otro, ignorando el tiempo o incluso los nombres, cualquier atadura social, cualquier cuestión razonable o políticamente bien, los dos simplemente se deleitaban en una ósmosis de sus personalidades, coincidiendo al instante y sí solo era un engaño de sus propias mentes intentado acceder al amor incluso con la llave de los engaños, "coincidiéndolos" o asimilándolos erróneamente a su amor perfecto, qué más daba, ella sería su engaño del resto de su vida más hermoso, aunque a su vez esta fuera un microscópico punto dentro de la existencia misma, pero para él ese punto microscópico valía la pena si ella estaba a su lado, ya que sí esto pasaba en tan sólo una noche ¿Qué pasaría con más?

Luego de este relato amoroso Ayame y su padre quedaron con la quijada en el suelo… Sonaba una historia _demasiado perfecta_.Luegode un rato de que recibieron la información decidieron plantarle el plato de _ramen_ que le prometieron. Hasta ahí dijeron algo.

—Vaya… Naruto, sí que fue algo totalmente distinto a lo que se habla en las calles —concluyó Teuchi, con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza—. O más bien no, sí es parecido, lo único era que sonaba demasiado raro ya qué a ti no te conocemos una novia o algo.

—Ah ¿en serio _dattebayo?_ —dijo Naruto algo sonrojado. Tal vez se excedió en detalles pensó.

—Sí, mi padre tiene razón, se contaba que los chicos de los pétalos derramaban fervor y amor a raudales, o algo así. Es una pena que no sepas su nombre nos encantaría conocerla… Se ve que es toda una **cajita de sorpresas** —dijo muy alegre Ayame.

—Jeje… Eso creo —tan rápido terminó su plato de _ramen_ y la discusión sobre qué hacer para que cesarán los infundios Naruto recordó su segundo objetivo después de comer _ramen—._ Es cierto tengo qué…

—Naruto…

—NARUTO…

— ¡Perdón! ¿Decían algo _ttebayo_?

—Te perdiste por unos segundos ¿no?

El rubio sólo los vio fijamente y arqueó las dos cejas ya que no podía con una sola, esperando qué dirían, no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

Ellos entendieron lo poco paciente que se encontraba Naruto así que lo dijeron.

—Contaremos parte de la verdad detrás de ese baile, es decir lo que sientes. Si no te molesta claro, y al hacerlo las dudas sobre quienes eran bajarán a la mitad ya que una persona eres tú, a su vez verán a un Naruto bastante idílico, al hacerlo la chica no será para menos, no ha de existir muchas personas con esa sincronía como ustedes y la duda sobre quien es será demasiado dura para que cualquiera la tome, además tu popularidad como héroe subirá a un partido excepcional, ya que no sólo serás poder, sino también sentimientos y comprensión más allá de las apariencias, un corazón ardiente por la sinceridad y las chicas se enfocarán más en ti que en haber sido la chica del baile… ¿Qué dices?

—Me asombra ¿O aterra? que hayan pensado eso en tan poco tiempo. En fin —afirmó el rubio, sabiendo a quien recurrir en caso de chismes—, Sí no les molesta tengo que irme ya, pero su plan fue excelente espero ya los resultados —y se despidió con esa sonrisa típica en él.

Sacó su gordito Gama-chan y no por el sapo en sí, al parecer la suerte favoreció al joven, pagó su comida y se levantó saliendo algo apurado de _ichiraku_.

—Le dejo una propina. Por su ayuda, no sé qué haría sin…

—Sabemos eso muchacho, se ha sentido desde que te conocimos, tú eres alguien muy especial —irrumpió el viejo dueño del local.

—Su ramen. —Riendo burlescamente y moviendo su mano en el aire—. No en serio, gracias por todo —dijo al voltear su rostro sin borrar esa sonrisa.

—Ay Naruto. Creciste y no creo aún que no lo verás tú mismo como yo lo veo ahora…

Ayame se apoyó sobre el hombro de su padre abrazándolo por la espalda baja diciendo: —Qué injusta es la vida ¿no? _oto-san_

Y ambos se melancolizaron soltando un suspiro viendo de espaldas a su cliente N1 el ninja hiperactivo.

Sin darse cuenta a escasos metros transitaba un chica bastante pensativa; ya que tenía el restaurante favorito de su amado a unos metros, y al momento de ver el rostro de tremendo rubio hermoso saliendo literalmente de sus pensamientos,todos sus sentidos se alertaron al instante, dieron un choque de nervios, calor repentino en el rostro, y algo parecido a una flacidez advenediza a sus piernas, el corto tiempo que tuvo para reaccionar y su impresión por verlo justo ahí, no la dejó parar, añadiendo su tropiezo con sus propios pies, en cambio fue directo a los brazos de quien tanto deseaba pero quería evitar en ese momento.

Naruto simplemente se estrelló con ella. Viéndola apenas unos segundos antes y recibiéndola con un impacto, haciéndole caer lo que cuidadosamente acurrucaba en sus manos.

 **¡CRANK!** Se escuchó.

Hinata al toparlo y por sostener lo que traía entre las manos no se preocupó por su equilibrio y simplemente se le fue encima al rubio, quién cayó sentado a unos centímetros de ella, Naruto en un último reflejo extendió sus brazos y recibió a Hinata y cayó sobre su espalda.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó el rubio con una voz gastada, ya que sus pulmones se veían afectados. Todo eso sin soltar a Hinata.

—Tonta —apenada pronunció la Hyuga con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. No creía lo que había pasado, de todas las coincidencias del mundo ¿por qué ella tuvo que encontrarlo a él justo ahí?

Estando ambos tendidos en el suelo Naruto abrazándola y Hinata con sus manos posando sobre el pecho del joven, el atolondrado ninja sin abrir también sus ojos respondió al comentario de Hinata: —No creo que seas una tonta Hinata… —sintió que algo tapaba sus labios cuando dijo eso así que abrió los ojos…

Hinata sintió algo rozarle la boca, cálido y un poco carnoso y respondió: — ¿En serio? —abriendo los ojos lentamente, asustándose con lo que vio…

El rubio tenía sus labios pegados a los de ella y no era todo los ojos del mismo parecían dos pelotas de boliche. Casi fuera de sus cuencas y completamente estupefactos. Hinata al ver todo eso dio un salto rompiendo el abrazo del rubio.

Comenzó a ponerse rojo fuego disculpándose una y otra vez con el rubio que seguía tirado en el suelo anonado.

—Discúlpame Naruto-kun… Por tropezar contigo y ensuciarte todo, perdóname por favor, por caer encima tuyo y quedarme como tonta encima de ti, perdóname por fa… ¿Naruto… kun? —mencionó la chica, demasiado extrañada.

¿Fue tanto para él? se preguntó.

El joven parecía muerto así, tirado en el suelo con un rostro de estupidez que asombró bastante a Hinata, ella algo incrédula lo tomó de la mano y levantó suavemente.

Naruto sólo pensaba; "Maldita sea… Qué dolor, ay, ay, mis…" Hinata al caer, justo con alguna rodilla golpeó las partes nobles de Naruto, este se resintió poco después de abrir los ojos y quedó pasmado en el suelo por menudo dolor que sentía.

Hinata sin entender sólo preguntó — ¿Naruto-kun estás bien? Bueno efectivamente no estás bien. ¿Peso mucho?

—Ay… —mientras el rubio movió su cabeza en negación con un rostro pálido.

— ¿Caíste sobre tus llaves?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y mientras se ponía de pie.

Parecía inclinarse ante la princesa del _byakugan_ , pero sólo trataba de diluir ese dolor horrible, prácticamente le había quebrado un testículo con todo su peso sobre el indefenso.

—Pues no pareces muy bien que digamos… —comentó incrédula, luego cayó en la realidad—, ¡No puede ser! ¿Te golpeé tus…? —dijo con las manos en su rostro algo (muy) preocupada—. Espero eso no nos afecte después… —pensó su parte pervertida, luego se recriminó al pensar así justo allí.

—Oye padre, según mis cálculos Naruto pagó el último plato "gratis" y la propina.

—Desde hace unos días está algo generoso ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

—Se ganó la lotería.

Y ambos de rieron al imaginar al rubio con su cara de asombro recibiendo un cheque gigante.

—Se lo hubiera gastado ya Ayame.

Luego Hinata aterrada lo entró a ichiraku de nuevo, lo sentó en una silla cautelosamente, la joven Ayame y su padre acababan de girarse para cuando escucharon el alboroto de afuera, Hinata preocupada le pedía disculpas por haberse estrellado con él y golpearlo. Segundos después Naruto respondió aliviando a Hinata, quien creía estaría enojado por todo.

Pero él sentado ahí tomó de las manos a Hinata y le dijo: —No te preocupes, esto puede pasar, fue un accidente Hinata.

Padre e hija miraban atenta a la parejita sentada enfrente de ellos, la delicadeza de la ojos perla explicando todo con su tono nervioso y sus ojos perdidos rebotando de lado a lado y el atolondrado rubio siendo como era, despreocupado, pero la seguridad que transmitió, con la que calmó a la chica, viéndola fijamente y como tomó sus manos, como si supiera qué hacer para que ella parara por un segundo y respirara aliviada, los asombró.

—Entiendo. Perdonam…

Antes que terminara la pelinegra, Naruto la vio con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de agua y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Hinata sonrió igual y se quedaron viéndose fijamente por unos segundos con esas sonrisas pérfidas de cada uno, la exclusividad del carácter del rubio y la tierna y apacible (aunque a veces ardiente), Hinata se inclinó para el rostro un poco pálido de él y delicadamente pasó sus dedos por los ojos del rubio botando sus pequeñas lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando Naruto-kun? —y ella regresó una postura recta pero sin quitar la mirada de él.

— ¡No estoy llorando _dattebayo_!

Agitaba sus manos y daba explicaciones algo incoherentes a la Hyuga mayor mientras ella cubría su boca y se reía suavemente viendo sus gestos y testosterona expulsada a borbotones.

—Es increíble su orgullo.

—No es orgullo Hinata es dolor a golpes inesperados…

—Ay… Discúlpame Naruto-kun, ya sabes que no fue mi intención…

La ojos perla actuaba casi al compás del Naruto de hace unos instantes.

Ayame aclaró su voz en medio de los dos, colocando el óbito a su aura de tortolos, y ambos la voltearon a ver algo sorprendidos, parecía que se olvidaron que había más personas cerca. En ese momento Naruto recordó lo que llevaba Hinata en sus manos y se levantó a buscar a la calle.

—Dame un segundo Hinata.

Hinata se quedó con la palabra en la boca y de alguna manera ella recordó un poquito sobre ese pecho del rubio tan firme y sus brazos alrededor de ella, un deseo voraz por el joven, como si de ella naciera la lujuria, si ellos no hubieran estado alrededor de tanta gente probablemente se habría acurrucado ahí mismo con él, y tal vez le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentía por él justo ahí mismo, se sintió tan protegida que no se quería separar de él. A lo mejor pensaba todo eso por lo que sintió cuando el la tomó de las manos suaves y fuertes calmándola, sus penetrantes ojos azules su voz tan varonil y ese aroma que sintió ostentoso a esa manera de ser él mismo, un tipo de esencia que transmitía con quiénes hablaba y convivía que olía a uno de los olores habituales de _Ichiraku_ … Ramen. Ella había olvidado que tranquila se sentía cuando estaba con él… Incluso si sólo habían pasado unos días.

—Perdone señorita Hyuga ¿por qué armaron ese alboroto con Naruto? Apenas acababa de salir, literalmente.

—Eh… Etto… Es que… —se veía interrumpida en su momento de enamorada y se quedó algo en blanco—, Nos tropezamos y yo lo golpee en ya sabes, "los bajos" —dijo retomando su seriedad.

—Uhhh, entiendo.

Se abrió la puerta de _ichiraku_ con su timbre y un preocupado abanto dijo:

—Hinata ¿fue esto lo que votaste? —preguntó Naruto con un regalo aparentemente entre manos.

Ya que era una caja envuelta, o eso parecía desde afuera, sin embargo la envoltura estaba rota por un lado y se veían unas manecillas y doce números.

Hinata rápidamente recordó lo que tenía entre manos Naruto, en casi un arrebato lo tomó y examinó, se dio cuenta que el cristal del reloj estaba roto…

— ¡Ay no! Se quebró… De seguro lo lancé muy lejos cuando caí…

Naruto sólo veía con una gota escurriéndole en la cien, en parte él había roto ese regalo ¿Debería comprarle uno a Hinata? Bueno tanto como ella y él cometieron el error de romper el reloj, ¿sería un acto machista decidir comprarle otro? Asumiendo todo el cargo del accidente, ¿o sería caballerosidad?

—Hinata permíteme comprarte un nuevo reloj _ttebayo_ —dijo él.

—Etto… Naruto-kun, no te molestes no fue tu culpa.

—Claro que lo fue… —mientras pensó algo.

A decir verdad al salir yo me quedé atónito al ver el tamaño de sus… Pechos… Nunca la había visto de esa manera, pero allí estrujándolos contra esa caja y dando leves rebotes mi vista periférica los percibió y al verlos directamente me hechizaron... Se levantaban más de los habitual y eso me azotó la mente, tratando de pensar por qué estaba viéndole eso a ella, sólo me quedé parado viendo como se acercaba, también con una mirada arrobada y eso me inquietó durante los breves segundos antes de nuestro choque.

—Fue mi culpa por pensar en él a todas horas, al momento de ver _ichiraku_ y cuando lo vi sólo me quedé perpleja caminando hacia él. No creo que él deba pagar esto —pensó Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Lo cual dejó a ambos jóvenes en la misma posición del principio, luego de pensar un poco Hinata propuso;

—Naruto-kun ¿te parece si sólo pagas la mitad del precio y yo la otra parte?

—Ciertamente se soluciona ese dilema _ttebayo_ … —dijo Naruto con una mano sobando su barbilla y un tono bajo, pero plausible para los oídos de Hinata.

— ¿Perdón, dijiste algo? —inquirió ella.

—Ah, no, yo nada —y sonrió él, jovialmente—. Entonces vámonos Hinata…

Se despidieron de Teuchi y su hija, marchándose dejando un suspiro sembrado en Ayame. Al ellos marcharse lo liberó, milésimas después escuchó a su padre hacer lo mismo.

Hinata se sentía toda una tenaz andando por las calles con su rubio pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguna fan de él hiciera bulla y ya no sentiría esa sensación sutil pero progresiva, poco a poco ella se iba acercando más a Naruto, pensó. Luego imaginó que tal vez se estaba pasando. A decir verdad este momento le dio mucha madurez mental con respecto a ese tema.

Es increíble como las pequeñas cosas en el sencillo diario vivir te esperan por un resultado mucho más grande.

Ni bien habían salido de _ichiraku_ un grupo de admiradoras molestas ya los perseguía, Naruto se percató y bufó de manera cansada, Hinata intuyó la situación rápidamente, ella también se había dado cuenta de las seguidoras unas calles después de _ichiraku_ y dijo:

— ¿Son tan molestas las chicas? —preguntó Hinata curiosa. Había escuchado acerca de las admiradoras y visto una qué otra vez pero no se imaginó que le molestaban a Naruto, a menos que fueran muy persistentes, como fuera.

—Ah, pues no creo que tú lo seas, Sakura-chan… Bueno ella sí. La oba-…

—No, no, no, no me refería a las chicas, en general, sino al grupo de atrás.

—Ya veo. Perdón, entendí mal. Pues sí, la verdad. Al principio me parecía digámoslo, interesante pero poco a poco dejó de serlo…

—Un momento ¿Naruto-kun dijo que yo no era molesta? —pensó Hinata dando brincos de alegría, internos.

—Ya sabes, cómo todo _ttebayo_.

Pronto esos saltos se convirtieron en todo lo contrario, Hinata tirada en el suelo viendo el cielo y entristeciéndose.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "cómo todo" Naruto-kun? —pronunció en un último dejo de esperanza, acerca de hacia donde se iría todo.

—Qué al principio todo es bueno, alegre, interesante, llamativo, puro, sincero, pero luego todo comienza a resultar común o simple por el simple hecho de hacerse una y otra vez que ya no sientes nada nuevo, o te gusta otra cosa, y así todo luce llamativo y de hecho lo es para ti mismo, pero al cabo del tiempo nosotros mismos lo volvemos aburrido de a pocos y después intentamos echar la culpa a algo más.

—No creo eso Naruto-kun. Perdón.

— ¿A no? Entonces que piensas sobre eso.

—Sí, al hacer algo muchas veces se vuelve fácil, o simple, pero sólo un corazón infortunado, se aburre. Las misiones de la aldea por ejemplo, a menudo son lo mismo, y llega de vez en cuando una distinta, de rango "S" alguna misión hecha para ti exactamente. En donde conoces nuevas cosas o tienes que esforzarte más ya que su complejidad sube. Y entonces ¿las misiones difíciles en algún momento se vuelves aburridas? Claro que sí, y también, claro que no. Sí el corazón no busca nada nuevo, algo de qué aprender, completar las misión en menor tiempo, no cometer ningún error, lograr utilizar una nueva técnica creada hace poco, conocer las geografía del territorio más a fondo, crear nuevos vínculos con extranjeros, solucionar un problema de los alrededores o simplemente disfrutar de lo que haces. Sí tú no haces nada más allá de lo que siempre hiciste o debes hacer sí que se volverá aburrido Naruto-kun. ¿Has intentado ser amigo de tus admiradoras, ir a comer con ellas, sentarse a hablar con ellas? ¿Algo?

—La verdad no _dattebayo_.

—Ahí está, no sabes que quieren, si realmente no te interesan porque las conoces y no aportan nada a tu vida o sólo porque siempre están tras de ti.

—Increíble Hinata… Nunca imaginé tantas cosas como tú en tan poco tiempo…

— ¿En serio… Naruto-kun? ¿No crees que fui demasiado confiada contigo? —comentó Hinata avergonzada de como había salido tan de repente al exterior.

—Para nada _dattebayo,_ tus palabras me ayudaron a sentirme mejor, te pareces a mi psico… —se calló segundos antes de meterse en un lío por bocón.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó intrigada la pelinegra esperando escuchar sobre la "chica de la fiesta"

—A nadie… Sólo te me hiciste familiar a una amiga…

—Ah, no… Ahora me dices a quién me parezco… —y soltó una risita, mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos que la veían también, casi de la misma manera, con una sonrisa y con total pasividad.

Mientras pensaba; ¿cómo él podría pensar que todo es aburrido? Naruto-kun no es así, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Acaso ella no le demostró en la fiesta lo suficientemente hermosa que a veces solía ser la vida? ¿No le demostró la suficiente sinceridad y entrega de alma que alguien podía tener? ¿No le demostró que el amor lo era todo? Y todo eso se lo enseñó gracias a él, ya que ella siempre lo veía desde las sombras y nunca parecía rendirse y cada vez parecía que sus acciones tomaban más autoridad y valentía. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Hinata se sentía confundida, jamás creyó oírlo decir algo como eso, tan siquiera pensarlo… Algo pasaba con él… Un tremendo sentimiento elegíaco se apoderó de su corazón, reposó durante unos segundos en su alma, lo suficiente como para dimitir la desmesura de lo que sea que sentía al verlo cara a cara, y sentir que en el fondo del ser de Naruto había una parte que la aceptaba. Giró su rostro bruscamente y rompió esa conexión entre ellos, efímera pero deleitosa. _Sólo así ese sentimiento se fue, pero no cesó._ Sus pensamientos se subieron a un nuevo vagón pero del mismo tren.

El joven también tenía una serie de sentimientos raros, por un momento sintió que Hinata lo veía tan feliz o al menos sonreía y de un momento a otro giró su rostro y veía hacia otro lado, cómo evitándolo, ¿qué fue esa familiar sensación que sintió?

Pronto se dio una respuesta, ella se fijó que él la estaba viendo raro y por eso lo evitó. Hinata era una chica tímida y de seguro una mirada penetrante en su rostro la intimidó.

—Perdón Hinata por verte con cara de idiota. Sé que eres algo tímida, te comprendo. Discúlpame por favor.

Hinata un poco en suspenso dijo:

—No te preocupes, no tienes por qué disculparte Naruto-kun, yo soy la tonta por pensar de más…

—No lo eres _dattebayo_.

—Claro que lo soy, pienso de más, me siento insegura a menudo, no puedo sentirme útil para alguien… Y…

—Eres demasiado dura contigo Hinata, tú eres alguien… Bueno cómo sea, me siento en deuda contigo, me alegraste el día… —interfirió el joven Namikaze, y no precisamente ayudando.

— ¿Alguien qué? Naruto-kun… —preguntó con un rostro totalmente incrédulo, fuera de sí—, Ah, lo tengo. Perdóname, pero no sabes ni un solo adjetivo que me haga prominente a una simple chica de _konoha._ Sí lo supieras me lo habrías dicho. Sólo eso sé hacer, alegrar a una que otra persona.

—No te preocupes, no muchos pueden hacer eso Hinata —siguió diciendo con ese tono monótono calmado, tranquilo caminó con sus manos en la nuca y sus ojos viendo el cielo azul radiante.

Hinata comenzaba a sentir un poco de rabia consigo misma y viendo la poca atención que él le daba le molestaba más, sólo hablaba cómo si él la conociera mejor que ella misma, era soez diciendo palabras aleatorias para evitar caer en una plática también, cómo si ella no le importara en lo más mínimo, no se preocupó por hacerla sentir bien y eso también la molestaba, ¿qué no dijo que ese sentía en deuda? ella sí lo hizo ¿por qué él no?

—Naruto-kun, tengo algo más que hacer creo que iré y luego compraré el reloj. Ya no te preocupes por ir conmigo, tengo un cupón del 50% de descuento en la tienda, tu parte está prácticamente comprada, olvidé mencionarlo en _ichiraku_ ¿tienes algo qué hacer?

—No… Lamento no poder acompañarte, pero ya veo que tienes cosas qué hacer —dijo un poco entristecido—. Ya no podremos ir entonces…

— ¿Perdón? ¿Dijiste algo? —deseaba que él dijera algo para detenerla.

—Bueno ahora que lo dices, sí. Necesito ir con Kasuke por información de una chica _ttebayo_.

No lo hizo. A su vez Hinata rápidamente le llegó una idea al escuchar ese nombre, si él iba con Kasuke probablemente sabría quién era la chica de la fiesta pero a tal punto de desinterés realmente, pronunció:

—Bueno entonces ve con él. Gracias por… Todo.

Naruto sólo la vio como giró su cuerpo completo y se marchó saltando unas cuantas estructuras antes de perderla… De vista.

Hinata se sentía bastante mal, pero no tan mal como el hecho que no pudo transmitirle absolutamente nada de vida a Naruto en la fiesta, es decir su esfuerzo, su alegría por todo, lo que sintió, al final sólo quedó en ella. Ya no importaba si Naruto se enteraba que ella fue la de la fiesta, algo le diría. Básicamente su corazón se estaba quebrando por lo poco interesado que se vio cuando ella le contaba lo que sentía. Él tal vez no era quién ella creyó todo este tiempo, eso perpetraba sus reprimidos dejes de ira, por tal ingenuidad de ella misma, casi todos se creyeron su personalidad de niño bueno, incluso ella…

Hinata saltaba de edificio en edificio, buscando alejarse lo más posible de ese… Y un fuerte apretón de manos prosiguió a sus pensamientos… de él. Hasta qué sintió como su cuerpo se desvaneció por un segundo como si una parte de ella fue arrancada.

Naruto parado analizando la situación, un golpe lo azotó y un pensamiento se coló por su inhóspita mente. — ¡Qué estoy haciendo _dattebayo_! —fue lo único que pronunció.

Hinata seguía saltando pero de alguna manera su enojo y tristeza se sentían diferente. Comenzó a pensar sobre lo que le había dicho a Naruto y cómo se lo dijo, ¿lo habrá hecho mal? Pensó. Luego ese mismo pensamiento la aturdió por segunda vez, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué pensaba lo que pensaba? Y un simple recuerdo arribó su mente… Ese beso, esa frescura y dulzura que sintió en sus labios, la delicadeza de él con ella, los cuidados, sus… Tal vez celos, el árbol, ¿en realidad lo hizo por gusto? ¿Desperdiciaría toda su noche con ella para simplemente olvidarlo todo después?

Hinata cayó al suelo. Se sustrajo de dónde estaba y resbaló. Recordando más fervorosamente todo aquello, cuando levantó su mirada. Estaba en un bosque. Se levantó y vio hacia todos los lados, luego de unos minutos de ver en silencio, sí, era un bosque familiar. Comenzó a caminar con sus manos en su pecho, algo confundida, ¿cómo en medio de las casas había un bosque? Se preguntaba.

 **¡Crack!** Se escuchóyunas ramas arriba pasó algo, estaba en un bosque de pronto y ahora alguien parecía observarla, ¿se había metido a una propiedad privada?

—Salga de aquí señorita _tteb_ …

— ¡Ay claro!, debí hacerlo cuando lo imaginé, ya me voy, disculpen las molestias —pronunció Hinata algo temerosa con esos doce o quince personas que estaban observándola.

—Sólo salga de aquí por favor —clamó uno de ellos, aparentemente molesto.

—Sí, sí, pero ¿Cómo salgo? No estoy segu…

—De la misma manera que entró. Por favor retírese, tenemos permiso para matar a cualquier persona que se acerque a este lugar.

—Sí claro, yo entiendo, pero solamente caminaba y de pronto aparecí aquí —dijo la joven apenada, sus ojos perlados saltaban y su corazón estaba acelerado—. ¿Podrían… —no había terminado de hablar cuando todos los uniformados saltaron simultáneamente hacia ella.

Definitivamente no era el bosque que recordaba de aquella noche. Hinata no estaba para luchas pero no podía permitir que la dañaran por un malentendido, los haría entender a puños si lo requería.

Fácilmente golpeó a los primeros, aunque parecían que la estaban atacando de manera muy sutil, si protegían algo ¿por qué atacaban así? No rozaron a Hinata y en cambio ella los dejó apilados, era extraño, vio que habían 13 individuos, pero solo golpeó a 12… ¿Una última trampa…?

Sintió como algo rozó su rostro a tal velocidad que no vio que era, alguien a 100 metros lo había lanzado y el objeto lanzado se quedó entre su oreja, levantando su cabello. Pero no sangraba, no era un _kunai_ , sólo se quedó ahí y el lanzador comenzó a caminar hacia Hinata ella se puso en guardia y lo esperaba para atacarlo, sin embargo al ver al tirador cada vez más cerca su postura cambió asombrándose por quién era, llevó su mano a la oreja justo al intentar quitarse el objeto una voz familiar le dijo: —No deberías hacerlo, te queda bien —afirmó Naruto galanamente.

Se paró enfrente de Hinata, con un rostro serio viendo como esa flor en su oreja le resaltaba el rostro blanquecino y terso, luego sintió como sus ojos luna pedían una explicación, y su dulce rostro carmesí lo veía en silencio. Colocó sus manos encima de sus hombros y dijo:

—Perdón por no detenerte cuando te trataste de ir, no sé qué pasaba por mi mente pero no reaccioné, no sabía que decirte sobre eso que tú eras alguien simple, no sabía cómo explicarte lo bien que me sentí cuando tú me explicaste lo de las misiones y eso _ttebayo_. —Elevó sus ojos pensando y siguió—, Jamás creería que eres alguien inservible, al contrario, tal vez no te das cuenta pero eres una estrella brillante al mil o cien mil más que cualquiera otra, aunque existan muchas otras tal vez gigantes o más brillantes, tú Hinata...Quisiera explicarte todo pero no puedo, sólo digo que últimamente cuestiono mucho las cosas y me olvido por ratos de lo verdaderamente importante, y tú me hiciste recordar algo bastante bonito, cómo dije, tú eres brillante, a tu modo, irradias tu propia luz, estás parada dentro de un cúmulo particular del universo y te estás preocupando demasiado por las luces de otras —contó con bastantes movimientos corporales, estaba nervioso y ansioso ya que esperaba expresarse de la mejor manera—.

—Bueno yo también necesito disculparme Naruto-kun…

—Déjame terminar…

—Oh claro, perdón, sigue por favor.

—Eso de alguna manera no te deja ver que puedes ser alguien especial. Por eso te traje a este bosque, sólo a otra persona traje conmigo y tú me haces sentir tan bien como ella, no logré comprender tus verdaderos sentimientos Hinata, discúlpame por eso, prometo jamás volver a comportarme como un idiota sin sentimientos frente a ti, y de ahora en adelante prometo comprenderte y siempre apoyarte… Como… Compañero tuyo —y sonrió únicamente, mientras por dentro se sentía bastante raro. No sabía si lo que dijo ayudaría.

Hinata se sentía atormentada por tantas ideas, pero durante los siguientes segundos las ordenó. Naruto al parecer no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que ella sentía hace un rato, lo intentó pero no le funcionó, pero el hecho que la haya seguido y traído al bosque que ella imaginó, puede que signifique algo, tal vez sí, realmente no sabía que hacer que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue lo que hizo, realmente se preocupó, no como ella pensaba que le importaba un bledo. Pero sus palabras sí bien el no implicó nada indirecto, parecía ser que estaba encontrando similitud entre ambos papeles que interpretó, aunque no se diera cuenta. Por un momento se asustó cuando dijo "compañero" y tal vez era porque ella jamás ha intentado ser más allá que eso, ella sentía raro ya qué había estado con él de una manera más íntima y ahora no, o sea qué era un lío de ella, no precisamente problema de él.

— ¿No dirás nada Hinata? —Dijo asustado con una mano sobando su nuca—. ¡Diablos!, sabía que no funcionaría _dattebayo_.

— ¿Qué dices Naruto-kun? Dijiste lo correcto así como dices que yo te ayudé, me lo acabas de devolver **¡Uff!** —suspiró aliviada la Hyuga.Su ánimo estaba de vuelta—. ¿Crees que pueda darte un pequeño abrazo?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?...

Un instinto placentero se asomó a su cuerpo, juntándose al rubio fuertemente, sentía su rostro enterrarse en su prendas y pecho superior. Naruto sólo se quedó inmóvil tras unos segundos abrazó también amigablemente a Hinata, tal vez lo que dijo fue lo correcto. Se separaron lentamente y se contemplaron con un suspiro de ambos;

—Discúlpame por eso, sé que fue algo inapropiado…

—No tienes que ser formal conmigo Hinata, yo también necesitaba un abrazo desde hace mucho. Tranquila, todos salimos ganando. Además... Debes tocarme para ganar _ttebayo_ —y salió disparado el Uzumaki—, Si lo haces te invito a un helado Hinata… —dejando regada su risa por las hojas y todo el bosque, alejándose por dentro de los troncos.

— ¿Ehhhh? ¿Qué haces Naruto-k-u-un…? — preguntó, pero el rubio se había marchado ya.

Hinata fue detrás de él, no le quedaba de otra, comenzó a buscarlo pero se había esfumado bastante limpio.

— _Byaku_ …

—Sin trampas Hinata. ¿Dependes tanto de tus ojos privilegiados…? Es una pena que no puedas atraparme limpiamente —comentó con su cabeza girando de un lado a otro y sus ojos mostraban un humorístico desdén cerrados de esa manera.

— ¿Crees eso? Ya verás señor "prudente" —e hizo unas comillas con esa última palabra.

 **¡Puf!** Se desvaneció el clon de Naruto. No fue tan tonto después de todo.

Hinata veía árbol por árbol esperando encontrarlo en alguno para enseñarle quién mandaba, sentía una particular alegría recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, similar a la protección de su abrazo en _ichiraku_ , no quería que se le fuera de las manos, de nuevo quería sucumbir en esa magnificencia desaforada de amor o locura, por un momento, por una tarde, por unos segundos, por una vida. Quería sentirse especial para él, ser su único candelabro al final del pasillo, deseaba ser suya y él suyo, no permitiría que se le escapara de las manos, sería su magia sinfónica en las mañanas, su dulzura en los desayunos, añoraba convertirse en su amada y amarlo con demencia. Ella se convertiría en la sutil novia lista para desatarse por él cuando fuera.

Por otra parte el rubio miraba de cabeza a su compañera dando vueltas de un lado a otro ¿Debería terminar con eso? Se preguntó Naruto.

—Puck —dijo Hinata engañando a Naruto con la de abajo, silenciosamente se escabulló y lo tocó por la espalda.

—No puede ser Hinata… Ja, já. Caíste _ttebayo_ —y desapareció en una bola de humo.

Esa aura de los alrededores calmaba su promiscuo ímpetu, tristeza o alegría, confusión o iluminación, su nostalgia su utopía, la vida o la muerte, todo parecía verse mejor con ese verde, ese verde de las hojas, notándose en los rayos del sol iluminando el paisaje y esa chica siendo el umbral a todo el forraje reflejado en sus ojos color brillante, no tenía comparación, ella era todo eso asimismo no se parecía en nada a ella, no había una palabra para describirla, todo lo que ella se creía era cien veces más, sólo le quedaba apreciarla; corriendo, riendo, buscándolo, estando con él solamente, parecía estar tan ocupado con ella que no sentía el contador de tiempo que tenía preñado en su corazón desamparado, no sabía si antes de irse encontraría una palabra para esa chica. ¿Se aburriría de ella en algún momento?, ¿tal y como dijo? Era incaducable, era eterna, era fugaz, era todo, y ella solamente, no tenía un superpoder, magia interdimensional, un cuerpo excelente, bueno eso sí… Sigue siendo increíble como la realidad supera la ficción, he ahí una prueba divina. De cualquier manera se sentía casi tan augusto como con esa chica anónima, ya que a Hinata no podía verla como a esa chica, pero seguro se enamoraría de alguien como ella.

—Deja de engañar a la ojiperla ¡Uzumaki! —se recriminó el joven.

Por alguna razón él veía a la chica de la fiesta ahí corriendo de un lado a otro, trataba de convencerse que sólo estaba tan unido mentalmente con esa mujer, que la veía por todos lados, pero no sabía tampoco cómo explicar lo hermoso que era estar esa tarde con Hinata.

Sin darse cuenta ella lo encontró, saltaron por algunas copas de los árboles se escondió por breves periodos fue encontrado a otros, sólo estaban ellos dos ahí, jugando tranquilamente, eso era lo que ahora le gustaba, estar tranquilo o solo, sin embargo allí estaba acompañado y activo, que poco le importó.

En un momento el rubio se escondió en un árbol, escuchó los pasos del lado contrario a donde estaba, se volteó y gritó:

— ¡Hinata!

— ¡Ay! Te atrapé —le dijo Hinata en respuesta.

Ambos respiraban agitados, de frente, amén de centímetros de sí mismos, Hinata tenía aún la mano en el pecho de Naruto, se veían atónitos y cansados, recíprocamente disminuyendo sus respiraciones de a pocos, al mismo tiempo ambos se lanzaron hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus espaldas en el verde suelo. Y ahí Naruto dijo:

—Antes de que te fueras te quería invitar a comer un helado Hinata —y esa serenidad que de tranquila no vislumbraba nada, más bien parecía algún tipo de melancolía en progreso… Se apoderó de las palabras del joven rubio.

— ¿En serio? Jamás lo dijiste —afirmó Hinata sintiendo esa atmósfera.

—Lo sé. Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando reuní valor, tú te fuiste _ttebayo_ —y el viento que llevaba entre sus celosas ráfagas hojas, polvo y silencio los acarició, a ambos por igual, dándoles un leve escalofrío.

—Ah… Discúl-p-pame Naruto-kun no tenía idea —se disculpó temblorosa y arrepentida.

—No te preocupes Hinata —adoptó su pose despreocupada (manos en la nuca) y cerró los ojos—. No tenías forma de saber lo que pensaba.

— ¿Por qué dijiste qué "cuando reuniste valor"? —de brazo en brazo se juntaron hasta el medio, debajo de su pronunciado pecho, suficientemente intrigada pero su postura imperativa denotaba otra cosa…

—Eso… Verás... Fue por la misma razón que no pude saber qué decirte para que te quedaras… Es complicado _ttebayo_ —lo colocó nervioso, frotando su cabello levemente.

— ¿Es lo mismo por lo cual no puedes explicarme sencillamente qué es, justo ahora?

—Exacto, y es justo eso Hinata. No pudiste decirlo mejor, no sé si lo que yo te diga realmente tiene la suficiente importancia. O sea útil _dattebayo_. Pienso bastante si lo que te diré no es tonto. No quisiera decir algo indebido o fuera de lugar. Creo que es eso _dattebayo_.

— ¿Naruto-kun se parece a mí en eso? Veamos, a mí me gusta cuidar lo que le digo, no siempre estoy segura de lo que le digo, quisiera hacer cosas o decirlas pero nunca tengo el suficiente valor… Creo que estoy imaginando demasiadas cosas —pensaba la joven ojos luna, dándole una risita dulce al joven o a sí misma.

—Oye no te burles _dattebayo_ —demandó Naruto sentándose en ese pasto glorioso por la naturaleza e hizo un puchero de niño.

— ¡No lo hago! —afirmó la Hyuga sentándose ella también frente al rubio, con una risa más, pero esta era de ternura por su rubio. Deseaba besarle esas mejillas de gatito, dándole un golpe de más risitas dulces regadas por el aire.

—Sí y yo soy _Spiderman._

 **Nota del autor: Para ser más exactos el traje de Scarlet Spider en donde debajo del traje está "Ben Reilly". Imagínense la pijama en base a ese traje y la chaqueta es naranja añadiendo el usual remolino de los Uzumaki en el centro.**

—Mph —guturalizó Hinata y siguió—. Es en serio que no me burlo. Es que luces lindo incluso haciendo berrinches de niño… —coqueteó con una sonrisa

— ¿Lindo?

A la ojos luna se le vino el mundo encima, asfixiándola de manera siniestra para desmayarla. Naruto en una milésima de segundo se lanzó para atraparla, levantándose de golpe, estaba asustado, tanto que quedó inmóvil con Hinata en brazos por los siguientes segundos. No sabía que pensar y/o hacer. Kurama le sugirió rápidamente llevarla a un hospital y cuando levantó su frágil cuerpo para llevarla acostada entre sus dos brazos ella empezó a respirar más tranquilamente y su rostro comenzó a moverse por la luz del sol.

Naruto con ella en brazos aún, giró su cuerpo obstruyendo la luz cósmica que se opacaba ante el magnífico rostro brillante de ella, el sudor que lo recorría milímetro a milímetro dejaba una línea curva con un olor que le dio un sabor imaginario dulce entre la saliva y labios asustados de Naruto, pasaban esas gotas encima de su tersa y pálida piel, vio su respuesta de inmediato cuándo el sol dejó de enaltecerla, abrió sus perlados ojos con lentitud y su lienzo níveo se ruborizó levemente, sus facciones naturales volvían, entre movimientos perezosos y torpes. Deteniendo el corazón de Naruto por segundos…

En la cabeza de Hinata había caos y confusión. ¿Qué había pasado?

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó Hinata por la silueta de enfrente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la misma silueta.

Hinata aclaró su vista y vio a su moreno demasiado cerca de ella, lo que la hizo saltar velozmente. Su corazón latía al 1000 por segundo después de sentir esa cálida vista de él a tan pocos centímetros, otra vez. No obstante el joven se sentía aún temeroso así que se acercó y la tomó de las manos.

—Hinata te sientes bien ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Naruto

—Discúlpame Naruto. —Dijo tomándose la cabeza con una mano junto con un gesto de molestia—, A veces me desmayo por no hidratarme bien durante el día…

—No, no, no. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí ¡ya mismo!

Naruto algo apurado comenzó a caminar.

—Acompáñame Hinata —dijo el rubio.

Hinata fue junto a él algo confundida aún, sus pasos en la hierba se escuchaban al compás sin aparente rumbo. Todo cambió cuando había unos carteles que decían "No entrar, propiedad privada".

Hinata se extrañó ya que ellos siguieron sobre un camino de piedras particularmente colocadas en el suelo hacia donde decía "NO ENTRAR".

—Naruto-kun ¿hacia dónde vamos? Ahí decía "no entrar" —explicó la Hyuga mayor.

—No te preocupes los avisos no son para mí.

En dónde decía, —excepto Naruto— se preguntó Hinata, restablecida en mayor parte por su leve desmayo, afortunadamente Naruto no se preocupó por los comentarios coquetos de ella sino que persistente avanzó por dentro de los árboles hasta llegar a una especie de caída de flores y guías de plantas, Naruto lo atravesó sin preocupación como si de una cortina se tratara. Hinata asombrada por lo perfectamente cubierta que estaba la cueva hacia donde se adentró el rubio, comenzó a tocar las hojas con sutil delicadeza y no eran falsas, el olor a frescura que emanaban y las gotas de agua recorriéndoles era pérfido de la naturaleza.

—Hinata no te distraigas, ven conmigo —afirmó el Namikaze.

—Sí, sí, atrás tuya.

Pronto notó que dentro de la cueva unas luces circulares inculcadas en la roca madre de la colina se encendieron cuando ella pasó y se oscurecieron al alejarse hasta llegar a donde estaba Naruto parado esperando un…

— ¿Es eso un ascensor?

—Lo es. — ¡Clink! Sonó el ascensor metálico abriendo sus puertas algo estrechas—. ¿Te sientes bien Hinata, no te duele nada? Pronto llegaremos no te preocupes _ttebayo_ …

— ¿A dónde…

—Pasa, pasa por favor —dijo con un rostro que intentaba ser amable en medio de su aflicción.

Hinata aceptando las peticiones del joven, confusa pero entró al ascensor, Naruto le siguió, presionando el botón verde y secando su sudor de la frente el ascensor comenzó su trayecto.

—Sólo es un minuto _ttebayo_ , no te preocupes. ¿Sientes calor o sed? ¿No te sientes mal en este lugar estrecho?

—Ah no te preocupes Naruto, ya me siento mucho mejor pero adónde vam…

Y un "dolor" se apoderó del eufemismo que estaba por utilizar. Todo se le nubló y cayó por segunda vez, la diferencia es que esta era por diversión, miraba a Naruto un poco tenso desde su real incidente así que buscaba aliviarlo, los cálculos salieron un poco mal ya que lo primero que escuchó no parecía tranquilizarlo o darle alivio.

— ¡Mierda! Hinata no hagas esto por favor. Vamos respira tranquilamente, ¡abre tus ojos! Sabía que tenía que llevarla por las gradas ¡mierda! ¡Soy un completo estúpido! Ella creerá que le hice algo. Y si le pasa algo más serio será mi culpa. No la había visto desmayarse dos veces seguidas. ¡Mierda! Soy un asco de persona…

Hinata al principio quería reírse pero luego se dio cuenta que él se estaba martirizando bastante por su "chistecito".

Y todo comenzaba a complicarse en la mente de Hinata ya que no quería verse tonta diciéndole que fue una broma, a su vez se le complicaba despertarse como al principio y fingir que fue real, iba a tener las imágenes del rostro preocupado de Naruto rondando hasta que las sacara.

Este tren de ideas hizo que su rostro se calentara lo suficiente como para enrojecerse visiblemente. Lo cual sólo trajo más preocupaciones para el rubio.

—No, no, no… ¿Y ahora qué le está pasando _ttebayo_?

La presión sobre la situación debilitó a Hinata únicamente, sudaba vehemente y se fue. Esta vez sí era real, no creía cómo pudo ser ingenua o poco táctil, sin embargo no esperaba tanta preocupación por parte de él, un poco, pero él parecía tenerle un miedo exacerbantea los desmayos de ella o en general. En algún lugar escuchó un leve timbre, seguido sintió su cuerpo ser levantado delicadamente y oía a lo lejos pasos fuertes por una textura arenosa encarnadándose en las suelas de las sandalias de Naruto y un olor a lavanda suave, glicinas en plena floración y el dulce del aire, parecía un jardín algo extenso, colorido y hermoso sin siquiera verlo. Se detuvo hasta una aparente puerta, por el sonido de unas llaves chocando entre sí y las bisagras silenciosas abrieron, el joven farfulló una maldición y sus pies pateaban de un lado a otro cartón y el eco de la habitación después del portazo por medio de sus oídos la dejó captar una esencia de la casa. Después de eso no recordó nada más…

.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse cansadamente, movió su cabeza pesada, un quejido salió de su boca y una fortaleza de agreste olor paseó por sus fosas nasales, un sonido de agua chocando se escuchaba cerca, parpadeó varias veces fuerte y sus ojos de una visión de túnel distinguieron el paisaje, dio un estornudo y vio como en un segundo apareció Naruto con un vaso de agua sudado por el frío.

—Hinata estás bien… Perdón, perdón. Respira… —decía con sus rayitas de zorro inclinadas y sus ojos revoloteaban, dilatándose y de regreso.

—No te preocupes no me volveré a desmayar —dijo Hinata en un tono neutral, segura de sí misma.

—Respira _ttebayo._ Luego habla —contestó Naruto con una voz aterciopelada, pérfido de Hinata, no de él, dejando el vaso en la mesa de al lado y tocando la frente de Hinata suavemente.

Hinata dio un salto y un encogimiento de su torso completo entre sus manos al sentir la mano de Naruto.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata?

—Tus… —suspiró y dijo—. Tus manos están frías. Además, tranquilo, no me trates como si no supiera qué hacer.

El joven pasó la mano por sus pantalones fuertemente, aumentando la tibieza de sus manos

—Perdona por eso. "Además" —e hizo unas comillas con las manos—. Con todo respeto Hinata, actuaste igual atrás y te volviste a desmayar.

Todo esto estaba pasando a centímetros de sus rostros, ambos se tenían atrapados por las miradas y no se daban cuenta, ambos cuerpos actuaban por su propia naturaleza, cada centímetro de ellos se enfocaban en los demás más que en ellos, pero cuando se juntaban ninguno cedía su gentileza, cariño, preocupación o afecto, por eso y más, cada íntimo momento entre ellos era como dos partículas viajando a velocidades insanas; potentes, simples, increíbles, e inmensamente hermosas como para verse en su auge de existencia, divisar su estrato entre los demás porque simplemente desaparecían al siquiera notarlo. Ninguno notaba tan certeramente como yo, qué pasaba con cada uno y juntos.

—Ah sobre eso… —giró su rostro bruscamente.

Esperaba que él no se lo tomara muy en serio y francamente no veía eso como una opción.

—Naruto-kun… Fue mi culpa.

— ¿Qué fue tu culpa Hinata? —preguntó Naruto poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella, su rostro confundido y las manos que posaban sobre las de ella la estaban torturando lenta y malditamente bien.

—Haberme desmayado… —dijo con valor.

—Cómo puede ser tu culpa. Supongo que es una reacción o en todo caso desequilibrio por tu culpa pero... —torció su labios y un ojo, sembrando una mirada inquisitiva o confusa sobre Hinata—, Tú ya sabes eso…. —Las manos que estaban levemente sujetando a las suyas se holgaron un poco.

Algo en la mirada de ella le transmitió desconfianza, era algo difícil de explicar pero estaba sucediendo, como un ambiente tenso se coló por sus filas de solemnidad.

—Si bien la primera vez fue por no hidratarme….

Naruto se levantó y la soltó, lento tomó el vaso para dárselo a su amiga. Se quedó parado inerte, pensando u oyendo…

Hinata bebió a borbotones el agua, sintiendo una frescura por la frialdad paseándose por su garganta y le dio ánimo a continuar.

—La segunda vez yo lo provoqué. Quería hacerte una pequeña broma, tu reacción me asustó ya que te lo tomaste muy en serio y tenía miedo de sentirme estúpida diciendo "Era una broma, no te preocupes, todo está bien"… Excepto mi estúpido humor —contó y bajó su mirada…

Lo golpeaba en la calle, se enojaba con él y huía, lo asustaba… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese día?

Naruto con su rostro confuso se volteó en silencio. Hinata sentía una punta clavándose en su corazón, pero esta vez no se desmayaría.

Caminó lejos de ella y se paró frente a la piscina viendo sin rumbo aparente con sus manos en las bolsas, de alguna manera se veía tranquilo con su pelo revoloteando con el mismo tono del fuerte sol, no obstante sentía un angustia al pensar que en vez de acercarse más a un punto de quiebre entre amigos y algo más, hacía lo contrario… Hinata no soportó verlo así, parecía como si algo fuera de lugar totalmente hubiera pasado, posó sus manos en sus muslos y se dio un empujón poniéndose de pie, pero el sol que se obstruía por el toldo de encima de su cabeza la detuvo unos instantes, para cuando sus delicados ojos y manos detuvieron la luz, adaptándose en mayor parte, siguió su camino algo asombrada por donde estaba.

Una piscina con bordes infinitos lanzándose hacia la caída de la montaña, con una perfecta vista de la aldea y hasta más, vio por debajo de sus pies y el piso riguroso de cerezo oscuro entornando todo el piso y dándole una compatibilidad enorme a lo que yacía ahí, las sillas, la mesa, el sillón de madera con colchón blanco puro que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que ahí estaba sentada, una especie de silla reclinada con un pedazo de tronco que parecía recién cortado y a su vez con un diseño limpio e imperceptible a primera vista al lado de esta, al final tenía la apariencia de una mesita.

Vio un poco más de cerca la piscina cuando se acercaba al Namikaze las gradas degradándose por el movimiento del agua entre más profundo iba respecto a la anterior, en el lienzo de la misma: azul y puntos blancos se sumaban con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en el centro, el jacuzzi de al lado, el tinte temático de la casa, blanco en la mayor parte y esos enormes ventanales junto con la puerta corrediza igualmente de vidrio que se abría desde el centro del segundo piso eran modestos y le daban un aspecto cálido y acogedor, suponía que estar en una cama de noche apreciando el paisaje sería una prueba de que la belleza y perfección en un solo lugar, pasivo como pasional, lastimero y de cuento de hadas sí existía y estaba a unos pasos, los maderajes como bisagras, no solo de los ventanales sino que también en la puerta hacia ese lugar y quién sabe dónde más, hechos rocosamente como simples tablas homogéneas que incluso ella escuchaba el rechinido paseándose por el aire al abrirse o apretándolos en alguna mañana de algún remoto día, sus cortinas largas pero puestas en un rincón beige. Siguiéndole el conjunto de barandas de vidrio rodeando el hogar.

Ese enorme árbol que parecía salir del centro de la… No, de hecho sí, ese árbol estaba inmaculado, la parte baja del tronco estaba a la vista y tacto en algo parecido al centro del hogar. El jardín del lado izquierdo que había afuera lográndose ver a medias desde ahí. Los barandales de vidrio que rodeaban todo ese supuesto balcón y en el segundo piso.

—Discúlpame Naruto sé que fue algo infantil…

— Discúlpame tú por interrumpir —observó el rostro de Hinata con una sonrisa—. El humor es estúpido _dattebayo_.

— ¿Perdón...?

—Tú no te reirías de algo lógico y simple. Sino de la antítesis estúpida y original. Es decir, contar algo que todos sabemos no es humor, no así de sencillo, sino disfrazarlo para lucir más estúpido, degenerado, sin sentido, que sea tan tonto… Que dé risa. Claro que no es irrestricto, debe estar dentro de la realidad.

—Creo que tienes razón. Pero aun así me siento mal, una muestra de mi vergüenza fue desmayarme realmente.

—No te sientas avergonzada… A decir verdad yo le tengo particularmente miedo a los desmayos por lo que me ha sucedido. No me gusta en lo más mínimo las historias que he tenido con ellos…

— ¿A qué historias te refieres? —demandó Hinata con un tono levemente alarmado.

—Últimamente he estado enfermo y uno de mis principales problemas son desmayarme, estoy bien pero no para siempre… En fin, no me agrada sentir que no tengo control sobre mí mismo… Ya sabes un humano promedio.

—Vaya, eso no lo sabía, ¿de qué estás enfermo Naruto-kun?

—Nada importante.

—Bueno no lo parece eh.

—Eso trato todos los días _dattebayo —_ dijosoltando una risa escalada, de baja y elegíaca llegando a la que solucionó el ambiente algo pesado que tenían.

Sin embargo la joven se sentía extraña aún, esa supuesta enfermedad de Naruto ¿era lo que lo estaba cambiando?, por alguna razón ella se sentía un poco diferente desde hace un tiempo cuando lo miraba o se topaba con él, su rostro se parecía al de alguien con insomnio hace unas semanas, pronto vio su actitud un poco más repelente, seguía siendo parecido pero algo la inquietaba, su forma de hablar y lo que dice. A veces sonaba lastimado, o simplemente atropellado por la tristeza.

—De todas formas Naruto estoy muy apenada y ahora con más razón, dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor. —Viendo hacia sus manos, en las cuales chocaban sus dedos entre sí.

—No necesitas comprobarme eso Hinata. Lo sé, puedo verlo dentro de ti, o sea leer tu mente…

— ¿Qué tú qué?

—Como lo oíste. Ahora sé que piensas… Te sientes apenada e intentas en un deseo de autosatisfacción hacer algo para que yo me sienta mejor, de manera subjetiva claro… —vio a Hinata con una sonrisa que pronto estallaría, afirmando—. Así como sé que tú justo ahora te quieres dar una refrescada para hidratar tus poros.

—Ah no me digas, qué poder más asombroso Naruto-san. Y bien ¿cuántos dedos tengo detrás de la espalda…?

Y rodeó a Hinata con sus brazos por encima de la cadera trayéndola hacia él y el agua tibia de la primavera, con un intento de escape, risas, y silencio. Paz de la cordillera, pilar del nidito de los jóvenes **7w7** … **¡SPLASH!** Se oyó por la nueva casa del joven abanto.

—Necesitaba vengarme por lo que me hiciste en el ascensor Hinata —dijo Naruto subiendo su pelo del rostro después de salir del agua.

De pronto la vio dar un salto, expulsando una corriente de agua mientras salía a la superficie y su pelo azulado se movió por delante del rostro de Naruto velozmente, como un látigo, en un movimiento donde ella fuertemente lanzó su cabeza para atrás, tirándole agua y un infortunado golpe que dio en un ojo. Naruto se lanzó de espalda sobándose y Hinata como toda una modelo posando en el agua (manos en la cintura y las gotas recubriéndole su tez clara, otras gotas caían en cámara lenta a su alrededor), se dio cuenta que su mocetón se quejaba de algo.

— ¿Naruto-kun estás bien? —Pronunció moviéndose violentamente por la piscina—, ¿Cuántas veces había preguntado eso en el día? —se dijo a sí misma.

—Sí, no te preocupes _dattebayo_. —Al quitarse la mano del ojo lo tenía colorado.

— ¡Ay! —Clamó Hinata con sus manos en la boca—. No me digas que yo te lo hice…

— ¿Cuántos dedos tengo detrás de la espalda _ttebayo_?

Hinata solamente asintió a lanzarle una ráfaga de agua a la cara, Naruto se rió, componiéndose dentro del agua y nadaron hacia la orilla saliendo de su refrescada, parecía que se les olvidó, a Naruto su enfermedad, y a ella la extrañez de él y sus un tanto complejas formas de demostración de amor.

—Discúlpame por esto Hinata, arriba hay toallas —dijo señalando hacia el segundo piso, y pensó un poco—. Sabes qué, yo iré por ellas y tú adelántate al cuarto de abajo, ahí hay una secadora podrías secar tu ropa sin problemas.

Dicho y hecho, el rubio se fue empapando todo a su paso, subiendo los escalones de **haya** **(tipo de madera)** consistiendo estos en unas huellas, el descansillo a mitad de las mismas y un reluciente vidrio con un tono imperceptible de verde durante el día, dividiendo ambas composiciones de escalones, Naruto daba pasos lentos intentando no salpicar ni una sola gota, después de su gran esfuerzo por dejarlo brillante, poco a poco el rubio le estaba tomando las riendas desde un principio a la responsabilidad, quién sabe qué personas lo llegarían a visitar y se distraía de lo rutinario ordenando su futuro hogar. Llegó al segundo nivel sin problemas, se asombraba siempre al ver esa madera tan fuerte del árbol que bajo ningún concepto dejó se cortara durante la construcción y en cambio erigió al pie de él. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto, atrás de él en el mismo corredor tenía un pequeño mirador hacia el patio frontal y su obra maestra, el ascensor escondido dentro del tronco del árbol, al cerrarse la puerta estaba camuflada con un diseño del mismo pedazo de tronco que se cortó.

Del flanco izquierdo al final de las gradas tenía un cuarto con algunos utensilios de ejercicio, a la derecha tenía un cuarto vacío, rodeó a la mitad de aquel árbol que estaba protegido por vidrios simétricos a sus cuatro lados guardando unas pequeñas luces LED debajo y llegó a " la convergencia", un punto donde la mezcla del soplo de los árboles; un pequeño mirador a la derecha y por el otro lado estaba un pequeño pasillo al balcón de la habitación estrella, el hueco rectangular que desemboca al frente de la casa, a su vez el que desemboca en el patio trasero lo hacían sentir como que de tanto en tanto alguna de sus millones de partículas se desprendía de su estructura y "viajaba" por el espacio tiempo. Quién sabe incluso podría llegar hasta Jápeto o Titán.

 **Nota Del Autor: Una idea del efecto túnel en donde una partícula puede aparecer (muy bajísima la probabilidad pero sin ser nula) "mágicamente" o de la nada en un lugar muy, muy lejano.**

Comenzó a desnudarse, buscó ropa dentro de su clóset y se cambió. Tomando algunas toallas limpias se marchó de regreso con Hinata.

Absolutamente nada en su vida lo había preparado para lo que vería minutos después. Terminó de bajas las gradas bastante alegre y dio un vistazo a su sendero mojado.

—Necesito limpiar esto…

Fue a la cocina tomando una manzana dulce y roja además del trapeador, secaba bastante cómodo cuando vio el caminito de huellas que dejó ella y los siguió con la mayor inocencia que tenía, liderando al frente su trapeador anaranjado con diseño de araña.

— ¿Adónde te fuiste Hinata? —dijo en voz para sí mismo riéndose.

Descendió hasta el cuarto de lavado encontrándose con la puerta entreabierta y su pantalón fue el primero en sentir una estocada de la realidad. La tierna y dulce Hinata tenía un cuerpo exquisito, en un sentido bastante lógico y razonable que de seguro era su incredulidad la causante de pensar tonterías de racionalidad justo ahí, de alguna manera su cerebro procesaba a más no dar y era un mar de ideas lo que estaba en su mente, su cuerpo se quedó perplejo y sin querer botó su manzanita y el palo del trapeador, la segunda cosa pudo atraparla.

Hinata quien esperaba su ropa en uno de sus pocos atuendos sexys lo escuchó, algo se había caído muy cerca, cuando se dio la vuelta vio como un pelo parecido al del rubio se escondió detrás de la puerta que casualmente estaba un pelín abierta, tenía que ser él ya que si no debería de preocuparse más. La idea que Naruto la había visto prácticamente desnuda hizo que el rostro se le enrojeciera de manera brutal, comenzó a buscar algo con qué cubrirse y por una vez en mucho tiempo pensó claro, era incomodísimo pero ya había pasado… Por otra parte la ropa señaló estar seca, la sacó lo más rápido que pudo y al intentar colocársela el calor que permanecía en ella le dio un leve escalofrío.

—Jamás vi en mi vida un par de nalgas tan redondamente perfectas _dattebayo_.

Unos segundos antes que Hinata notara al inquilino pervertido el ninja rubio la vio en una actitud muy coqueta consigo misma. La forma de cada milímetro de esas sedosas y perfectamente alineadas nalgas, las cuales estaban anormalmente duras ya sea por el panti de _Victoria's secret_ rosado pálido con puntos blancos recubriéndole desequilibradamente su cariñosa piel o… Y esta idea pronto se dio cuenta era abstracta de concebir ya que ella se desprendió levemente la panti acomodando sus hermosas nalgas a la tela y éstas no se inmutaron.

Lo dejó viendo estrellas luego de eso, el tono rojizo como el de su manzana, simétricamente repartido en sus pomposos glúteos, la forma en que cada porción de los músculos de sus piernas y la carnosidad saltó al oír la manzana caer fue la promotora de sus más lujuriosos sueños posteriores, eran dos compañeras de vida que no necesito entender y repartir la información a su cerebro para imaginárselos rebotando entre sus muslos entre gemidos de placer y devoción, no podía pensar claro después de su disparo de hormonas y se golpeó el cráneo tras este impetuoso pensamiento.

Ni hablar de esos dos misiles de largo alcance protegiéndose de sí mismos en ese sostén de encaje del mismo color que llegaba a la parte superior de su abdomen, marcado y recto con unas casi consumidas gotas de agua deslizándose por él, no logro verlos tan bien como sus pompas bien erguidas, pero de igual manera destruyeron todo a su paso, no obstante el dolor de su pantalón y la idea de que ella se guardaba eso muy celosamente lo hizo ver una segunda vez…

Hinata sin darse cuenta o tal vez de la manera menos ortodoxa pero impulsiva al fin y al cabo, respiró profundamente, y una idea demasiado ajena a ella actuó…


	11. Pececito Muriendo

**Pececito Muriendo**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él iba pensando en la increíble tarde sin igual al lado de Hinata mientras regresaba del hospital, su cuerpo estaba al máximo, tenía náuseas y los pies lo torturaban, faltaba poco para llegar a su casa pero con esa lluvia congelándolo sentía que se podía desmayar en cualquier momento. Por lo que sucedería dejó de recordar esa tarde que le llenaba de sonrisas y a su amiguito también (ingle).

Las nubes lloraban cuál adolescente con ojos de cocodrilos australiano: con una fingida furia y empatía constante llena de truenos y rayos que se descargaban con libre albedrío hacia árboles, personas con mala suerte, planicies vacías y patios. No obstante, un oportuno "mal cálculo" del rayo en medio de la aflicción del Namikaze...

—Lo que me faltaba… Que el cielo se encaprichara con los imbéciles que no traen paraguas y estén a punto de que los músculos estallen por el cansanc… —alegaba el joven cubriéndose con su chaqueta naranja.

Hubo un silencio devastador después del relámpago y su detección de chakras (negativos en mayor parte) se activó… **¡Crank!** Escarmentó el cielo a metros del joven, ahora sí enojado con el tonto que lo desafiaba, éste quedó tirado viendo luces y sintiendo gotas penetrándole las retinas, algunas entraban a su boca con un sabor raro, era un sordo-ciego que irónicamente tenía conciencia de su existencia por esas gotas tibias que caían a su rostro, y pequeños impactos contra su pecho, el resto del cuerpo no lo sentía en lo más mínimo, pronto cayó en que no podía mover nada excepto los párpados pero esto era inútil ya que no es como si su ceguera hubiera cesado, comenzó a desesperarse ya que comenzó a maquinar la idea de quedarse paralítico, sordo y ciego. Intentaba con fuerzas que solo radicaban en su mente, y nada, eran desérticos sus movimientos.

Un rayo lo alcanzó y dejó inerte en vida. Su finita vida había llegado al fin antes de tiempo… Comenzó a experimentar sustancias cerebrales anómalas y ver imágenes de lo que vivió en microsegundos y borrándose para siempre llevando consigo mucha felicidad obsoleta al fin y al cabo, solo era su mente liberando espacio para preservar su existencia, la última batalla sin siquiera saberlo, su estado más rústico y básico perdurando por unos minutos y se fue, sus previas miles de horas de grabación de imágenes le dieron una reconfortante pintura de sí mismo sonriendo, era su reflejo en ojos, espejos, vidrios y el agua, dejándole entender que lo único importante era él, si después de tanto tiempo se sentía de acuerdo en mayor parte a sus decisiones y vivía un día más era razón suficiente para valorar su vida (pero no satisfactoria), no tenía remordimientos, enojos, ni descontentos más allá de creer que murió antes de tiempo… El tiempo era relativo a nada… No tenía certeza de poder respirar y pelearse con cielos lluviosos y vagamente lo hacía. Su supuesta alma se desprendió de un movimiento y vio a la gente rodeándolo como si de un muerto se tratase aunque el rostro del difunto no era claro… Tal vez porque nunca vio su propia cara además de un reflejo, era indefendible ver su rostro en tercera persona bajo esta idea.

— ¿Na-a-aruto-kun? —habló la ojos perla preocupada en el eco de sus tímpanos.

Tras esa voz parecía que todo había sido un sueño o por el estilo, su cuerpo sintió un abrupto susto que lo despertó. Miraba el rostro de ella asustado, ella con su mano posando sobre su frente y la otra estaba limpiándole el resto de la cara, ella hablaba con voz temblorosa o eso aparentaba sus labios, él tenía todo en orden, no sentía dolor más allá del de su tratamiento… Trago una bocanada de aire levantándose lenta y torpemente de la onda explosiva que lanzó el rayo, aceptando el regaño y dibujó una sonrisa tremendamente solemne... ¿Por qué sintió todo eso? ¿Por qué el rayo no le dio en la cabeza para dejarlo cómo costal de papas y terminar con todo?, en cambio sólo le dejó un acúfeno horrible por el estruendo y esa loca epifanía ¿acaso era el presagio de algo? A decir verdad no tenía cabeza para analizarlo y solo abrió sus oídos para entender el llamado de la Hyuga, su muerte instantánea parecía más cómoda que caminar con peso de más por el agua hasta su departamento. Su actitud errática lo hizo silenciar su cabeza por un momento, no se sentía, era como un módulo de pensamientos, como si su cerebro procesara sin filtros de salud o dolor y comprensión de la realidad, solo cavilaba en un poso vacío. En otras palabras, solo estaba desorientado intentando aparentar la situación como normal, para él y los demás.

Hinata lo tomó por la espalda y lo restableció parándolo, entendiendo que estaba desubicado, una vez de pie se retiró rápidamente por el paraguas que dejó tirado al ver el colapso del rubio metros delante de ella hace un momento, una vez lo tomó se acercaba a él cuando…

El cielo inconforme por la inconformidad del idiota le mandó otro disgustante impacto a centímetros de su débil cuerpo **¡Crankkk!** Este parecía ser peor ya que no lo escuchó totalmente, Naruto no lo soportó y cayó justamente a donde el rayo impacto dejando un orificio caliente, no sabía diferenciar entre sangre o agua brotando de su oído y nariz, deseaba estar muerto realmente, ¿a quién le caía dos veces un rayo en menos de un minuto…?

 **Nota del autor: te sorprendería a cuantos…**

Hinata estaba sorprendida con el paraguas entre manos sin moverse y quién no… Su calma se asomó a sus hombros cuando pasados los minutos escuchaba maldecir a todo pulmón al joven y este a su vez ya que no escuchaba un carajo e intentaba golpear a alguien con esas patadas sin sentido y manotazos…

Su manto de _Kyūbi_ se formó con un aura de odio y maldiciones lanzando pequeñas _Bijūdama_ al cielo con malicia y liberación, el cielo parecía tratar de combatirlo, pero esta vez no tenía como hacer frente a ese poder con demasía de odio, zumbidos y explosiones lejanas repercutieron y destruyeron todas las nubes existentes sobre Konoha. Hinata sentada en el suelo con la vista alzada testigo muda al igual que todos viendo al joven Uzumaki agujereando el cielo estaban con la boca abierta. Por pedazos pasaba el sol y a otros caía la sombría o pomposa agua (depende del ánimo).

Naruto estaba más que exhausto y desolado en su mirada, en su mente no le importaba el rayo, soló los efectos. Hinata junto a los hombros de los dos aldeanos que se prestaron ante la necesidad llevaron al hiperactivo ninja hasta su departamento, sujetándolo por la espalda baja como precaución al delicado cuerpo lleno de energía incesante y medicamentos, Hinata estaba preocupada por su estado de los rayos, ella ignoraba el otro… Y algunos de sus pelos chamuscados no eran principales llevaderos de buenos prospectos, no sólo su cabellos dorados, sus cejas, la cara la tenía de vagabundo sucia o quemada sus prendas estaban hechas jirones y oscuras desprendiendo un olor demacrado a pan quemado, él o la ropa. Hinata de ojos perlados preguntó a Naruto distintas cosas mientras caminaba al paso de los dos hombres, y este respondió bien, trató de ver alguna anomalía o trauma con sus ojos de estirpe Hyuga y parecía estar bien, no había señal de algún daño y él a pesar de las súplicas de Hinata de ojos perlados, no… Esa fue su respuesta, no pensaba ir al hospital… De ninguna forma, entre los tres trataron de convencerlo;

—Si me responden esto voy. —A continuación, explico la paradoja de Pinocho (Si pinocho dice: Me va a crecer la nariz ¿Qué pasa? Tener en cuenta que si le crece la nariz estaba diciendo la verdad.

Hinata de voz dulce sabía que decir, pero por su previo conocimiento y a quien le gustaría que lo contradigan después de que dos rayos te caigan, así que dijo junto con los otros dos, que no sabían la respuesta.

— _Carlo Collodi_ y _Enrico Mazzanti (literato e ilustrador de la obra)_ saldrían de su tumbas o le pedirían a Disney que te demandaran por andar preguntando tonterías —contestó Hinata luego de pensárselo un poco.

Todos llegaron luego de atravesar los rayos y lluvias ligeras del camino, que conforme el tiempo pasaba desaparecían más, y más los remantes de las nubes.

Naruto solo veía su cuerpo levantado entre dos pilares a su derecha e izquierda pronto reaccionó a las palabras de Hinata de ojos perlados respondiendo de alguna manera bien, como si su inconsciente fuera su ayuda o alguien ajeno a él en su auxilio, aunque entendía todo, parecía sentirse desorientado, tal vez era el precio de gastar su energía al máximo después del tratamiento y destruyendo el 90% de esa nube espesa y malhumorada, quizás y no sabía cómo mejorar.

Estaba a merced de quedarse dormido para siempre sin notarlo, tal y como añoraba, pero su supuesto ayudante incluso le daba risa a él, y esas personas ayudándolo, Hinata con una seguridad demoledora le hablaba, el ambiente incómodo y aquellas paredes tristes de la sala, su cansancio a pesar de ser inhumano sentía que podía poseerlo un poco de tiempo más, la maldad de su inconsciente y su supuesta locura perecieron con la plática de Karin llena de sarcasmo y más que todo, hormonas femeninas, el recuerdo de aquella tarde con Hinata y el aprecio que lo amordazaba por encima de cualquier dolor y consciencia de ese momento que ella emanaba en esos labios discretos, en sus palabras, su auténtico y tan humano rubor, se sentía bien alrededor de ella… Quiénes de manera usual le dan una catarsis a su mente y como si de magia pagana se tratara encontraba ideas agradables en su propia mente, no se apegaba a la idea de caer en vacíos irracionales pero ahí estaba con una media sonrisa y cansancio por debajo de sus prendas. Luego de la tortuosa tarea de soportar sus brazos y que no fueran desprendidos por el peso de sí mismo hasta la puerta de madera roja y vieja de su próximo antiguo departamento, preguntaban por su llave y entre su vista deteriorada por sus párpados cerrándose involuntariamente, mocos succionados indefinidamente señaló su bolsillo derecho con los ojos, apenas pronunciando:

—Bolsa derecha... Para hacerlo rápido, el dinero está debajo del colchón… —comentó con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

 **¡CLINK!** Se abrió la puerta, curiosamente ese día reparó su tierra santa sin saber que más personas lo visitarían y casi todo olía flores excepto él. Este detalle solucionó lo siguiente.

Dieron algunas zancadas y cerraron aparentemente la puerta la cual se cerró de manera estrepitosa, causándole un acúfeno repugnante pero soportable, o eso escuchó, tambaleando lo condujeron hacia su acogedora cama, pero le dio náusea sentirse bien y tapó velozmente su boca dirigiéndose con ayuda de las paredes al baño.

—Esperamos se mejore y siga las indicaciones de la señorita Hyuga, ¡vaya al hospital Naruto-san!

—Es cierto Naruto-san, vaya al hospital o llame a un médico que sería más útil después de notar su estado, no deseam… —replicaba el otro a su amigo, con tonos empáticos y sinceros.

—GRACIAS POR TRAERME MUCHACHOS _DATTEB_ …. —Y vomitó de la manera más ruidosa que se le permitió—, PERO… ESTARÉ BIEN, POR FAVOR REGRESEN A SUS HOGARES Y GUARDEN ESTE TERRIBLE ESTADO QUE MANTENGO, EN SECRETO, ES DETESTABLE Y NADA FAVORECEDOR PARA LAS CHICAS, ¿NO ES ASÍ HINATA? —vomitó de nuevo…

—TIENES RAZÓN… Naruto-kun…

Este pobre enfermo hacía ruidos desagradables chocando entre paredes del baño hasta los tres parados en suspenso, ellos cerrando los ojos y haciendo muecas como si algo les doliera también, el Namikaze era un planta creadora de esporas regurgitativas a los presentes con cada exhalo, que no daba más que lástima escucharlo, pero una parte de ellos se sentía bien por no ser los primeros en ver la muerte del Ninja Hiperactivo, eso sí sería algo lastimero, que hubiera muerto en esa desolada calle de la aldea, no era algo digno para alguien como él. La muerte por alguna razón a los dos llenos de testosterona le parecía que debía ser recordada como una historia, debía dejar una lección viendo desde una perspectiva algo objetiva y de cierta manera dándole sentido y luz a un hecho irreparable, sobrevalorado, pero que cuando es de alguien cercano no se ha llegado al punto en donde la mayoría de personas lo vea como un hecho cotidiano, como si también le importara bañarse y sufriera por cada gota que se desliza por sus pieles, no, este hecho de desaparecer a pesar de ser tan cotidiano aún hay misticismo por la tremenda ignorancia, ya que no hay pruebas contundentes del ¿Qué pasará después?, de esta manera no hay seguidor del plano desconocido que tenga miedo como el de un no creyente y a menos que cualquier idea fuera de libros sagrados salte a la realidad y la aplaste, las personas no podrán dormir tranquilas sabiendo que un ser amado ha dejado su vacío. Por efecto y causa las personas tendrán miedo al arte de morir.

Hinata de ojos dulces y algo entristecidos sin sentido, era de esta parte de la población, alguien que simplemente amaba mucho a su Rubio que no había pensado en la posibilidad de perderlo y menos de una manera poco ortodoxa y rápida como la de hace rato, aunque esto no pasó y eso le da el irracionalismo, probablemente se sentiría mal, demasiado mal como para salir a ver el cielo, o comer, cómo no, puede que solo le arda y no pase a más. Evitó este tema a quemarropa y pensó en apurarse con su plan.

—Ya nos retiramos Naruto-san, ¿Desea algo antes de irse?

—NO… LES AGRADEZCO, Y POR TRAERME. DÍGANME CUÁLES SON SUS NOMBRES, LES ASEGURO QUE LOS RECOMPENSARÉ _DATTEBAYO._

—Sora y Takeshi, señor… Pero no se preocupe por recompensarnos, el bien es en sí solo, una recompensa de saber que somos útiles.

—Me gusta cómo hablas, debes de ser alguien confiable, pero, por favor no me llamen señor… No soy una persona de formalidades. Aguarden un momento antes de irse, necesito ver sus rostros…

La puerta próxima para cerrarse se detuvo. El mozo levantó cada una de sus piernas con ayuda de sus brazos temblorosos y estos se ayudaron del lavamanos, una vez de pie irguió su torso completo girando levemente su cadera hacia los lados cuando esta hizo un tronido exhaló con tranquilidad, encendió la llave entre un rechinido, mojándose el rostro que desprendía un color negro en el agua, humedeció una de sus manos y la colocó suave sobre su frente y eso parecía que detuvo sus náuseas, era su método más efectivo, después del de saber que había una chica que quería impresionar escuchándolo y viéndolo en un estado luctuoso.

—Ya estoy aquí. —Con un ánimo frágil apareció al marco de la puerta.

Hinata de ojos perlados y él se vieron con ojos saltones y tal vez sorprendidos por un segundo, de seguro era porque imaginó que la vería al lado de los otros dos o afuera de la puerta, sin embargo, era más probable que la tierra fuera plana a que ella se fuera sin siquiera despedirse, ella estaba preocupada y él lo notaba, así que se patentó un deseo para calmar la curiosidad incandescente de sus ojos.

—Lo tengo muchachos, mañana a primera hora los busco _ttebayo_.

Ambos satisfechos jovenzuelos de la nación del fuego se retiraron con una reverencia, Naruto la devolvió con un poco de dolor y dejaron colgando de un hilo la sala del Uzumaki, este se rompió.

— ¿Quisieras sentarte, vástiga del árbol Hyuga y angelical salvadora de mi aciago destino? —Y extendió su mano hacia la cama.

Las palabras del Namikaze la abrumaron, e hizo una especie de mohín enarcando ambas cejas y riéndose para sus adentros, aceptando a su vez con sus manos juntas encima de sus pechos, no sabía que preguntar, pero quería hacer algo para ayudar.

Reposo Uzumaki sobre su lecho de sábanas donde residía Hinata Hyuga de ojos brillantes también, ella lo observaba llamándolo por su nombre para decirle algo discreto y pérfido de un inmortal olímpico…

— ¿Por qué describes lo que haces y de esa manera, Naruto-kun?

—En medio de ese silencio en el ponto agitado y aquella nave cóncava bailando de allá para acá —dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensando un poco—. No sabía cómo decir eso mejor, ah, tal vez: navegando entre las olas del poderoso viento enviado desde la benevolencia del gran Poseidón, habló irritada la diosa Hyuga de ojos brillantes: ¿Por qué describes lo que haces y de esa manera? ¿Acaso no te ha sobrevenido el coraje y puestas las palabras locuaces tal como a tu padre de los dioses que viven para siempre?

Hinata no podía contener la risa y ante tal rareza de él qué se supondría debía hacer. Este dibujaba quien sabe qué con sus manos mientras recitaba algún fragmento de un canto de La Odisea, más bien intentaba replicar uno. Hinata fue sorprendida por la magia de su propia advenediza astucia.

—Estaré bien. Supongo que la única razón por la que te quedaste fué por ver mi ridícula actuación allá afuera _ttebayo_. —Y señaló por fuera de la ventana haciendo una mueca de vergüenza.

Desapareció casi toda su aura burlona en un instante.

— ¿Sólo la de allá afuera? —preguntó ella.

—Está bien, aquí me comporté un poco extraño _dattebayo_ …

— ¿Y ahora qué acaba de pasar? con tus relatos prehistóricos…

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso? Una prueba de que sería un buen literato, ¿no crees?

—Tomando en cuenta que plagiaste sin escrúpulos a La Odisea, o algún relato sobre los dioses griegos, sí, serías un muy buen cavernícola narrando hazañas.

—Vamos… Debes aceptar que soy bueno, aunque sea en algo _ttebayo,_ sé que tu corazón acongojado sin mermar me dará la dicha de escuchar de tus mesurados labios que soy un excelente literato.

—Te diste cuenta… —moviendo su cuerpo algo incómoda en la cama.

—Incluso el de la cóncava cueva se habría fijado —hizo una pausa sin quitar ojos y manos de la mirada de Hinata—. De la rareza funesta de tus ojos color tristeza… Yeah…

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, ahora soy rapero _dattebayo_.

—No. Que si era obvia mi cara… —inquirió ella mordiéndose un labio.

—Un poco, sí —destrabó sus cruzados brazos el rubio.

—La he estado leyendo últimamente, consideré oportuno y desconcertante tu ánimo que un poco de rareza en mayor parte y entre más alucinada quedaras, no tendrías tiempo para pensar en mi estado. Por lo mismo se te pasaría y hablaríamos como si yo estuviera común y tonto como siempre y no me verías con lástima —dijo bajando su tono de voz por su cabeza en desnivel.

—Naruto-kun… Tú… —replicó ella con su alma rebosando de ternura.

Ya que él parecía un niño regañado después de hacer algo bueno realmente.

—Bueno, sigues siendo el mismo tontito de siempre —aseveró ella levantando con sutileza la barbilla áspera y chamuscada de él.

El ninja rayo, pero no por su feroz velocidad, levantó su rostro ante las caricias de su amiga, dándole un abrazo repentino.

—Hinata ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? —preguntó entre el hombro aún petrificado de ella—, Discúlpame, pero algo en mí me hizo abrazarte estúpidamente _ttebayo_ —mencionó al alejarse de ella bruscamente por esa acción perpetrada por su propio miedo, ya que en ella se sentía bien, con tal sólo estar cerca.

Sintiendo su aroma y la textura de sus prendas, tal vez la estructura de su cuerpo, quién sabe, él sentía a esa mujer reconstruyéndolo por dentro con la que se podía dejar actuar con crápula. Y contarle casi todo y la preocupación de ella, le daba un sentimiento bonito dentro de sí mismo, su afecto le llenaba su encauce, **la paz.**

Ella lo veía más asustada que cuando lo vio tirado en la calle. Y ahora en una falta de ética de ella, o más bien, una actitud nihilista ante sus principios más básicos de la distancia y el trato que le daba a él. Ella abalanzó su cuerpo entero estrechándolo en sus brazos, todo su sistema nervioso y muscular estaba en frenesí, se sintió valiente al hacerlo y le gustaba sentirse así de segura y sin importar qué sintió, se colocaba esa mascara envuelta en una Hinata diferente, se sentía irradiante, ella también tenía un poco de miedo pero así ambos se reconfortaban, aunque era una confusión de ambos, ya que los dos buscaban el amparo en el otro. ¿Quién daba el amparo? Ambos podrían jurar sentirse llenos de un aura que el otro emanaba, ¿Pero quién lo hacía realmente?, ellos estaban vacíos, ellos se sumían en auras desoladas y salían de allí cuando estaban unidos, como esto era posible, si de ninguno venia el apoyo ¿Sus corazones se encendían de la nada?

El rubio correspondió rápidamente a su amiga, y entre ese abrazo devocionario Hinata dijo:

—En respuesta a tu afirmación, No… Mi razón para seguir aquí sólo es llevarme el dinero de tu colchón. —Afirmó con una media sonrisa, y se separó del joven viéndolo al rostro.

Sus ojos luna, miraban sus dedos chocándose entre sí, y su risita tierna floreció desde sus adentros moviendo su torso con la fuerza de sus pulmones que hacían saltar a sus pomposos pechos de arriba abajo, arriba a…

Entendió por su propia instantánea astucia y por la poca decoloración de parte de Naruto sobre su plan, qué, tal vez manteniendo el ambiente que él aparentemente gustaba, el de fingir que nada pasaba, no se sentiría tan inútil o necesitado de ayuda, su ego oculto se mostraba a momentos y brotaba en esos particulares momentos donde él podía **necesitar** o si mejoraba el término **acompañarse de alguien solidario** , lo curioso era que no lo hacía con pequeñeces, sino cuando en serio estaba mal, a Hinata que no podía entender la gravedad de la enfermedad y el narcisismo del joven por derrotarla, le pareció una cuestión sin significado, que ella también ignoraba esto era parte del rompecabezas esotérico.

De regreso con las ideas que abordaban la mente de Hinata, él se enfocaba en mantener un supuesto tono cómico en sus palabras, y esta era tal vez su mejor idea a efectuar seguido de las otras…

—Además, no creo que sea ridículo Naruto-kun. Es más, si pudiera hacerlo y estuviera en tu, y aclaro no es penosa, situación y teniendo magnífico poder hubiera arremetido hasta con los que me observaran como si un perro callejero fuera —espetó con una pequeña rabia, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Cómo ella supo que yo pensé que era penoso? —se preguntó extrañado—. O sea que no piensas que necesitas ayudarme en este estado "penoso" —replicó con sus ataques psicológicos, cruzando sus manos. Que de alguna manera de miles y miles de combinaciones de pensamientos y palabras estas encajaron estrambóticamente.

—Claro que no, sólo me mantengo aquí, y contradiciendo a tu idea de que estoy aquí para ayudarte, porque después de dos rayos impactando contra tu cabeza ya imaginas a personas… La real Hinata se fue junto con los otros dos aldeanos, incluso se despidió de ti… —cubrió su boca con ambas manos sorprendida y dijo: —Oh los efectos fueron severos eh.

El joven que no se lo creía, porque era mentira ¿no? Pensó en una jugada ingeniosa.

—Entonces ¿no te molestará que yo te bese? ¿O sí? —preguntó el rubio acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella.

Hinata quien guardó sus emociones aflorando de manera estrepitosa al exterior mantuvo su misma postura de desdén hacia el rostro de él, siguiendo con sus ojos el trayecto que dibujaba con su rostro próximo al de ella, fue una tarea increíblemente compleja y que por esos pocos segundos deseó tomarlo de sus cabellos descoloridos y besarlo apasionadamente, pero no, su broma lo ameritaba.

—Recuerda que ya lo acordamos… Nada de besos. Si sólo intentas engañarme lo acepto.

Este se sorprendió ante la no inmutación de ella, al darse cuenta de que ella lo seguía viendo con rostro de "te lo dije estúpido" sólo atinó a una mejilla ruborizada de ella, su mar de ideas abismales no le dejó notar la vibración del cuerpo de Hinata ante ese toque de amor. Su cabeza atolondrada se agudizó y comenzó a sentir dolor o miedo por recaer en tan pocas horas en su detestable fobia al desconocimiento de sí mismo.

—No… Te creo... No…, No… En serio estoy loco —sujeto sus pelos al punto de arrancar un par, lastimado y furioso—, ¡MIERDA! —vociferaba potentemente—. El PUTO CÁNCER Y AHORA ESTOY LOCO OFICIALMENTE. ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA PASA!?

Hinata de ojos luna quien se reía se dio cuenta que dijo: "Cáncer" literalmente y aunque no quería imaginario él clamó: "El cáncer y ahora estoy loco" lo sensato era que tenía cánc…

—Hey, hey. Era una broma Naruto, en realidad estoy aquí. —tomó la mano enardecida del joven y la colocó sobre su propio rostro —. Ves, soy real, estoy aquí contigo —ella empezó a sudar frío por esas ideas que maquinaba su mente y preguntó temerosa…—. ¿Tienes cáncer?

Este tipo asustado por no saber si estaba loco o no, se planteó en un escenario en donde si decía la verdad y era la realidad se metería en problemas, no estaba seguro por qué, tal vez por su relación… en donde aparentemente no se ocultaban las cosas y eran como cualquier par de amigos que se contaban lo que fuera, pero parecía menos complicado seguir ocultando eso, sí algo odiaría en el futuro y no tenía la menor intención de adelantar los niveles, era que sintieran lastima por su estado.

Restregándose un poco el rostro y más específicamente sus ojos algo llorosos, paró de caminar y enfrentó a Hinata, si era una ilusión no tendría problemas con mentir, pero ¿qué era? Verdad o falso.

—Tenías que pagármela _ttebayo_ ¿no crees? —su respiración era sonora y algo incómoda ¿Se creería eso?

Ella con un rostro asustado dijo: —Ah… Sí caí. Vete a bañar… Yo te cocinaré algo, supongo que tienes hambre —avisó la Hyuga con un rostro un poco pálido (más de lo habitual), su mirada estaba un poco perdida.

Ante los ojos del Namikaze tal vez pensaba, se creía lo que él dijo o algo más.

— ¿Vas a cocinarme? Oh… Bueno eso sí que será nuevo _ttebayo_ … —y sus facciones se deterioraron de golpe—. Aunque me muero por probar algo, no necesitas hacer algo como eso Hinata.

—Si te digo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer y que tu supuesta caballerosidad es tan falsa, ¿me dejaría cocinarte?

—Es en serio Hinata, no debes preocuparte por mí, sé que a menudo estoy bromeando, esta no es una de esas veces. No puedo sentir que sólo te utilizo. No es correcto —serio el Uzumaki rascándose una ceja.

—Vaya. Tú te ves bastante mal, sé también que no puedes hacer mucho ya que hace rato no pudiste ponerte de pie y dos hombres que piensas recompensar te trajeron, así que no te hagas el rudo y acepta mi ayuda, aprecio tu preocupación por mí, pero, ya hallarás la manera de recompensarme. Después de todo ¿Qué no es eso lo que hacen los amigos? —y le sonrió pícara la Uzumaki…

Sabía que él no bromeaba, pero… Su amor por ese hombre de ramen le bastaba para ser suya, pero con esa nueva personalidad a flote claro que le cobraría los favores y vaya si no lo había hecho ya.

— ¡Muero por probar lo que SEA QUE VAYAS A PREPARAR DATTEBAYO! —gritaba alejándose de Hinata y entrando a su cuarto.

El joven abanto se quitaba los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo y se sacó el resto de prendas. El dolor parecía dispersado ¿Por dónde? Por ahí, el hilo roto de la habitación fue reemplazado muy rápido. Por sus respuestas parece que si se había creído su cuento y hasta le dio nada de importancia. Menos mal.

Él se terminó de bañar y salió curioso a la cocina y creía sentir un sabor en su paladar, llegando de sus fosas nasales.

—-No sé qué sea pero huele muy bien…

—Tu sentido del olfato está algo averiado, sólo es tu comida favorita envuelta en agua hervida y unos pocos minutos.

—Oh no, esto es de Ichiraku, ¿Pero cómo? ¿Fuiste a comprarlo Hinata, cuánto te debo?

Ella sólo sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia la mesa, luego tomó una silla volteándola por el respaldo, se sentó con sus piernas abiertas rodeando el respaldo bajo, al frente de él, imperativa, sin inmutar su sonrisa. Al verlo incómodo se deslizó un poco hacia atrás, quitando a su vez la sonrisa maquiavélica, dándole un respiro.

—Te tardas más que cualquier mujer que conozca al bañarse, en fin. Tú disfrútalo. Ahora ¿Por qué mencionaste lo del cáncer? —demandó con su tétrica sonrisa en pie.

Esas palabras le incomodaron su gustoso plato de ramen, otra vez, contestando lo más certero que pudo:

—EH, ¿sigues con eso…? Bueno es que tengo cáncer. —Con miedo recordó el por qué los ojos de ella eran grisáceos—, Por favor no me revises con tus ojos Hyuga… Jajajá. Nunca antes tomaste en serio mis bromas, ¿Qué cambió?

—Quizá tu sudor en la frente, que cuando lo dijiste estabas atormentado por el enojo, que me pides que no te revise con mis ojos cuando nadie lo menciona, o que tú mismo tomaste en serio tu propia broma, ¿Hace qué? Una o dos horas.

—No me tardé tanto, no exageres. I, erre, o, ene, i, a, repite conmigo por favor.

Tal vez estaba algo agitada y por eso pensaba de sobra se imaginó.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame, fui algo tonta al decirlo, es que vi algo cuando te revisaba después del rayo y lo que dijiste creo que terminó por asustarme —Sacudió sus manos por encima de su cabeza

—Ironía, vamos dilo _ttebayo_ —comentó con su mano derecha hecha puño con una imaginaria batuta.

Ella sólo torcía de alguna manera sus ojos ignorándolo.

—En fin ¿Te gusta? Ni siquiera le has dado una probada, no dejes que mis tonterías te engatusen y quiten tu fuerte hambre, de eso sí me di cuenta cuando te revisaba.

Aparentemente había ignorado dos veces esa lucecita de alerta impregnada al lado de su corazón latente por él y aliviaba al Namikaze por un rato. Al término de comer, él se recostó en el respaldo de su silla arqueó su cabeza suspirando cansado.

—Hey Hinata ¿Dónde estás? —gritó en la misma posición por todas las paredes de su departamento.

Ella apareció de un brinco frente a su rostro moreno y dijo con entusiasmo:

—Hey tú guapo… Aquí estoy.

— ¿Quién yo? —preguntó él extrañado.

Hinata de ojos perlados asintió con la cabeza y comenzó acariciando los cabellos dorados de él, lo ásperos que se sentían le recordó para qué se quedó.

—De no ser por tus pelos maltratados. Vamos a ver si puedo hacer algo con ellos… —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Sacó sus tijeras, una bata que colocó al joven tras un sonido como de zipper entre sus hombros, unos peines de él mismo y comenzó a cortarle el cabello, no era una estilista profesional pero no iba a dejarle el pelo feo, o eso esperaba.

—Sé que la época ya pasó pero lo que importa es un nuevo comienzo. Sin importar las fechas ¿no crees?

 **Nota del Autor: En algún mes, abril-mayo o algo así se cortan el pelo para nuevas oportunidades, de trabajo o académicas, sin importar si las tienes o no, es como un buen agüero. (En Japón)**

—Vaya que es cierto que los peluqueros no pueden dedicarse exclusivamente a cortar el pelo ¿no crees? —indagó junto a su _dattebayo_ esquemático al final de sus diálogos—, Era ironía por si no lo notaste princesa del sarcasmo, soy bueno y te ayudo a entender las reglas de este juego.

—Un chiste deja de serlo cuando se repite incansablemente durante un tiempo corto.

—No si ese chiste se burla de ti incansablemente por un tiempo corto _ttebayo_.

 **¡SLINK! ¡SLASH! ¡SLINK! ¡SLASH!** Se dejaba escuchar en la habitación y risitas caricaturescas, de cierto modo el masculino se cubría las retinas con sus parpados a la espera de que esto cambiara el método de la Hyuga y que terminara tal y como lo prometió:

—Te aseguro que te dejaré menos feo de lo que ya estás, sí se puede claro. ¿Tienes gorras o sombreros cierto? —preguntó girando su cabeza casi recostada en su propio hombro y tomando pocos de pelos cafés, entre sus dedos delgados y suaves.

—Seee… Sigue _ttebayo_ … —manifestó con una especie de éxtasis en sus palabras.

—Sucio… Sabes qué, hasta aquí lo dejamos.

—No… No, me malentendiste, tus dedos dan buenos masajes, en mi pelo. —Tomó la mano de la chica y acarició un poco sus dedos—, Ves son muy tiernos y tienes unas yemas cargadas con suavidad pura, sé que parezco perro mendigando tus caricias pero eres muy buena… Es eso _datteba_ … ¿Qué? Creíste que yo estaba, por favor no soy así _ttebayo_ y lo sabes. O sea me atraes bastante en ese sentido, lo sabes, pero no a todas horas, o sea… ¿Me entiendes cierto?

—Sigues siendo sucio. No lo olvides —con un rostro de desdén recitó de sus labios carnosos y que el rubio moría por rozar de nuevo—. Regresando a tus quejas de niño, sí entiendo tu humor malo claro, es un milagro pero, ya me disculpé por eso Naruto-kun, ¿O lo que hago ahora no es prueba suficiente? Es que en serio pareces un buen actor, me engañaste muy lindo —después del cumplido venía el golpe, literal...

—Ah sí lo que digas, pero ya veremos dentro de unos minutos si no te seguirá agradando mi lado "sucio".

Hinata se ruborizó lo suficiente ya que sabía que contra toda su libidinosidad natural del cuerpo no podía hacer frente, en el fondo o tal vez no tanto, ansiaba que él la acorralara hasta el punto de los, **LOS** , orgasmos, uno tras otro y terminar sudados y cansados sin duda, comenzaba a recordar con más veneración su primera noche llena de pasión. Sin embargo no justamente ese día que estaba mal y debía descansar, por menos satisfactorio que fuera, ese día sólo sería su amiga.

Y el joven alentado a la felicidad, ignoró su broma y se estableció a la realidad, articulando: — ¿En serio?, es decir, te dije que soy bueno en algo, y que mejor que tú lo diga… — ¡ **PLANK!** Golpeó la Hyuga.

— ¡AUU! ¿Qué fue eso?

—Te hago un favor "pelos chamuscados", por mí, te puedo dejar con este pelo peor que al principio y me voy a descansar tranquila. También que te quede claro, no me gustan los pervertidos… Y no soy cualquiera, no creas que por lo que atravesamos puedes referirte a mis deseos como simplemente derogados por tu hombría, no eres menester ahí.

—Vamos, no te molestes _ttebayo_ estaba bromeando, a menos que tú quieras lo contrario.

Su mirada asesina le hizo aceptar con la cabeza: —Entiendo, discúlpame. —E hizo una especie de cerrado en su boca con sus dedos.

—Es que a veces hay que enseñarles a los machos como tú quiénes son las que realmente mandan, no crees muñeco de pruebas, ¡Perdón! Naruto-kun. Además de esto puede terminar como empezó, no lo olvides...

—Discúlpame, en serio no quiero que esto termine tan rápido. Quizás podría recompensarte…

— ¿Acaso no ves tu estado?, la profundidad y el frío de la noche se asomará y no puedo llegar tarde a mi casa tantas veces. En serio que eres cada vez un insolente niño a pasos agigantados.

—Ya no se hable más entonces… No sabía que eras tan cómica HINATA"-CHAN", ¡de haberlo sabido antes! Créeme, te lo hubiera pedido antes.

— ¿Qué me hubieras pedido? —contestó parando de lleno sus manos y el tenue sonido de la tijera que ambientaba la sala, al irse sólo enardeció al silencio.

Ella lo miraba con atención por el reflejo del espejo, él sentía sus ojos lunas penetrantes además de que también estos lo miraban directamente, y sí, estaba en el hito.

—Nada _dattebayo_ , no sé, ya me pusiste nervioso _ttebayo_ …

—Yo sólo cortaba tu pelo Naruto-kun —atendió a decir Hinata de ojos dulces, sin saber cómo había mantenido su postura y retomó el corte dejando de verlo penetrante.

—Sí y eso me pone _ttebayo_ más nervioso aún _dattebayo_. Pues nada, me gustas…

Hinata se quedó anonada tras esa declaración que lo único que pudo hacer claro fue parar para no cortarle el cuero cabelludo o la yugular, nadie lo sabría.

—Oye, oye, no es lo que crees _dattebayo_ … O sea tal vez, Pero lo que decía era qué. MMM. Me gustas mucho, gusta perdón, la forma en que hablas y me cortas el pelo y eso _ttebayo._ —Su yo interno se golpeaba la frente una y otra vez, ¿Por qué no habló claro, por qué dijo tantas tonterías?

Ella sólo se imaginó unos minutos antes sin saber esa información, no fue fácil pero a diferencia de él salieron palabras más retóricas, cualquier cosa tenía sentido ante esa caterva de afirmaciones de él realmente. Sabía que esas palabras no se le olvidarían por largo rato y las atesoraría después.

—Oye tranquilo, tengo novio…

— ¿Que tú qué?

—No te preocupes, él mide cerca de 2 metros, estuvo en Afganistán, es altruista por defecto y es de una familia súper prestigiosa de Gales, tal vez lo conozcas, es el duque de Sussex.

—JAJAJA, muy graciosa eh, ves, eso me agrada… Nunca te había conocido haciendo bromas así, no sé si sólo conmigo, o tú eres así. No me he dado la oportunidad de conocerte y eso me agrada _ttebayo_. —Comentó más sereno, no quería utilizar otra palabra que no fuera "agrada", temía a las consecuencias.

Ella sabía muy bien a lo que él se refería, pero ella tampoco se había dado una respuesta concreta la verdad de por qué se comportaba de esa manera, últimamente intentaba ser un poco más graciosa, en mayor parte frente a él y parecía tan natural, al menos una persona lo veía así y eso no sabía si estaba bien, ¿Era un espejo?

Y también si decidía mantener ambos papeles debía der cuidadosa con no ser muy obvia, aunque esto de mantener el papel sonaba más a una de esas bromas que se estaba acostumbrando a hacerle y no tanto de llegar a él. Si este chico decía que le gustaba así y ella se la pasaba de maravilla ¿Qué habría que cambiar?

—Y sabes qué, dile a ese tu tal novio que te cumpla. Ya que muy hombrecito y todo pero tienes que recurrir a un amigo que satisfaga tu feminidad —dijo el abanto con una risa entre dientes.

Ella no respondió, dedicándose a estrujar con algo de fuerza la cabeza del rubio únicamente.

— ¡Oye!

Este desesperado e impulsivo no soportó más y se levantó bruscamente de la silla, firme ante ella.

— ¿Qué te sucede a ti ahora?

—Nada, tú quieres que tengamos sexo ¿o me equivocó _ttebayo_?

—Obviamente estás…

Comenzó a besar el cuello de ella repentinamente, de una sola mordida se lanzó a sus orejas y su cuello bañado en aroma vainilla exquisito, Hinata se sentía tan bien que lo que hizo fue apartarlo de tirón.

— ¿No entiendes que no podemos hacer nada de eso en tu estado actual? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—Es que lo siento en tu respiración, en tu forma de hablar, la manera desabrida con la que sueltas tus palabras, los movimientos faltos de brillantez y estresados que tienes. Necesitamos esto…

—Te dejaré hacérmelo cuantas veces nos dé un día porque tienes razón, pero aquí soy yo la que tiene que ser la adulta. Estás muy mal, creamos una adicción en tan poco tiempo pero no te preocupes, lo soportarás unos días, en lo que te repones.

—Está bien…

El joven tenía un rostro molesto, pero ella tenía razón. Incluso iría con Donnie, para que la dejara con un dolor de piernas dentro de unos días de las innumerables veces que la embestiría por esas nalgas redondas y llenas de bienquerencia pasional absurda, hasta entonces necesitaba reposar y dedicarse a sus cosas… De alguna manera se sentía libre y fuera del espacio-tiempo cuando tenían sexo desenfrenado con esa igual de pervertida y caliente chica. —Cállate, concéntrate en descansar _ttebayo_ —escarmentó a sí mismo.

— ¿Podrías terminar de cortarme el pelo Hinata-chan? Por favor. —Su rostro dimitió, aceptando uno más sereno, prueba de esto le dio un muy sutil beso en la mejilla a Hinata—, Aconsejo que tomes tus pastillas ya que será un milagro que no te embarace _ttebayo_ —dirigió su boca susurrando al oído que mordió tortuosamente despacio.

Ella luego de empujarlo lentamente ya que esa lujuria de sus cuerpos, desnuda, irrestricta, le azotó sus áreas erógenas y sacudiendo su cabeza para salir del trance, sonrió, a la nada y a él, por ese muy parecido amor binario, no quería ilusionarse pero eso no lo hacían amigos cualquiera, lo de ellos parecía más especial, su rocambolesca situación de sexo parecía que no afectaba en mucho, era constante pero no importante. Y ahí estaba, ilusionándose.

— ¿Por qué siempre eres tan pervertido conmigo?

— Porque a ti te gusta demasiado. Pero no creas, sólo estoy hablando, entendí tus "quejas". —Haciendo comillas con sus manos—, Esto fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar contigo Hinata.

—Ya siéntate. Te terminaré de cortar el pelo Naruto-kun.

— _Te lo dije Hinata. Deja de ilusionarte, él sólo te ve como una chica con la que tiene sexo de manera espléndida —se repitió a sí misma._

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

 **¡PLANK!**

Unos chillidos se escucharon fuera del departamento, alguien se quejaba…

— ¡Cállense, mierda!

Se escuchaba un balbuceo que de seguro era pena transformada a palabras más recias que lo aparente. Al parecer una vieja de un departamento arriba se había caído y lloraba desconsoladamente en vez de levantarse.

Naruto estaba un poco confundido, por qué estaba tirado en el suelo babeado, ¿Había pasado la noche allí tirado? De pronto el resto de sus recuerdos regresó de golpe. ¡Hinata! ¿Qué había pasado con ella?, levantó su pesado cuerpo torpe y rígido, le dolía la espalda de manera inimaginable o al menos imaginable para él, así que se recostó en una de las paredes respirando agitado, golpeó su rostro y meditó por unos segundos…

Ella terminó de cortarle el pelo, hablaron muy brevemente y se fue sin más, pero ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo? ¿Dónde estaba cuando ella se fue? luego de pensárselo un rato, recordó que unos minutos antes que se fuera, se dirigió al baño a lavarse el pelo, entrelazó sus dedos y separó quitando el mayor restante de cabellos posibles, se vio desde varios ángulos en el espejo y le parecía que le quedaba bien ese recorte bastante claro, como si su rostro se hubiera hecho más blanco, estaba a no más de un par de centímetros de largo, su largos pelos quedaron en el pasado, de ahora en adelante se lo cortaría así ya que lo hacía parecer más adulto.

—Me gustó como lo dejaste _ttebayo_.

—Eso me da gusto Naruto-kun.

Hinata de ojos dulces le acomodó la cama y él se acostó sin pasar muchos segundos antes de colectar una demarcación proveída de unos labios sedosos en su frente junto a las palabras, "Descansa joven pervertido".

Siguiendo la línea de tiempo, escuchó el portazo final después de pasitos livianos y acomedidos por la sala.

¿¡Cuándo llegó al suelo!? Si se durmió, era sonámbulo o…

Llenos de legaña, y muy pesados párpados le impedían la vista clara, aun así observaba minuciosamente el suelo en busca de pelo amarillo o en su defecto uno tostado y café, negro, lo que fuera, el problema es que no había nada tirado… Vio por la ventana y el oscuro de las nubes, esta vez sin formas o figuras para Naruto, le hizo preguntarse qué día era y no lo recordó, indagó en busca de platos sucios, las sillas, peines, tijeras, lo que fuera pero o no estaban afuera o estaban tal y como los dejó el día de su quimioterapia en la mañana. Cómo tenía el pelo, eso tenía que ser…

Disponía de sus músculos a verse en el espejo pero estaba completamente vacío, él y su ex hogar, su espalda se estaba deslizando por la madera hasta que su cadera llegó al suelo de tirón, sus piernas flaquearon sin pedir permiso. No sabía decir si lo que recordaba era cierto ¿Hinata estuvo ahí luego de que los otros se fueron? ¿En realidad la ilusión le decía la verdad?

—JAJAJAJAJAJÁ.

 **¡COF! ¡COF…!** Tosió.

—Mierda.

Comió tanto ramen, durmió incontables horas, su deseo por ser ordenado siempre terminaba mal, momentos tontos de cantos en el baño, las fotos de su niñez, roedores asustándolo, ideas sensacionales, pláticas con la luna, sueños extraños, su caja de toallas húmedas casi terminadas y la crema al lado junto a otra vacía. Cuando todo ahí parecía no tener vida.

—JAJAJAJAJÁ...

Todo en un silencio por el vacío inexplicable, la magia de sus cosas terminaba como empezaba; sólo en su mente.

Esporádicamente nacieron rostros a todas esas cosas, tal vez estaba tan cansado que lucía como un drogadicto tirado en el suelo sonriendo como tonto después de una dosis, pero recordaba lo que sintió vivamente sin un gramo de barbitúricos, lo hermoso y trágico, miraba melancólicamente como sus años pasaron por cada pared, bisagras, puertas y ventanas, su pasado estaba ahí, inmaculado, aunque era un lugar casi fulminado guardaba hermosos momentos de toda su vida. ¿Era cierto todo esto? Porque parecía que no, ¿Y si el rayo de verdad le afectó el cerebro? Pero cómo llegó a su casa si estaba tirado en la calle sin auxilio, o nunca estuvo en ninguna calle. ¿Cómo sabía que fue a su quimioterapia? Si ni siquiera sabe qué día transcurre.

Él estaba sentado escupiendo el aire con demasía y reía al sentir esas punzadas de sus músculos adoloridos, por alguna razón se reía sin sentido y esto le provocaba más risa. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que tenía problemas mentales… Y sí, pero su única salida era reírse desenfrenadamente por treinta minutos o más… Estaba triste, otra vez tenía miedo, no se comprendía y no podía hacer nada, lloraba pero nada lo salvaría.

—JAJAJAJAJAJÁ….

 **¡COF! ¡COF!**

—JAJAJAJAJAJÁ. —Amén de su dolor se reía más fuerte.

Quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de creer, quería sólo no sentir absolutamente nada, quería sentirse como antes, añoraba sentirse bien, cómo si algo que siempre tuvo no lo aprovechó cómo si no le dio la suficiente importancia a su vida, sentía que fue un tonto por no aprovechar su bienestar y esto lo odiaba más ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar?

— ¡CÁLLATE…! ¡CÁLLATE…! ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA SEA!

Lágrimas cargadas de dolor físico y emocional salían de sus asustados ojos azulinos, no le encontraba sentido a un dolor estúpido como ese, quería dormirse, no sentir más, el cansancio y la mezcla con la desesperación lo atormentaban, el dolor no lo dejaba descansar y estaba agotado y encima parecía que su mente intentaba probar sus límites, cómo si la muerte le estuviera haciendo una prueba, tal vez había que sufrir antes de entrar a ese estado plácido de la inexistencia… Quién sabe y no deseaba saberlo.

Un fuerte estrujo de su estómago que lo revolvió le hizo vomitar, giró su rostro y salió, a centímetros de él, allí yacían sus delicadas y únicas fuerzas que no procesó su organismo, su mísera y desolada situación no era suficiente, cariñosamente la vida le añadió a su deplorable estado una picazón, comenzó a rasguñarse por todos lados pero la incomodidad venía de debajo de su piel, ya que aunque se rajaba la piel, esta no sucumbía, se lanzaba con dolor en todas direcciones, pataleando, girando. Sangre o vómito estaba deslizándose por su piel dejándola pegajosa y con mal olor. Trató de divisar lo que vomitó pero era borroso y no lo veía bien (¿Era el ramen?), ahí con lágrimas en sus ojos y un ánimo muerto, su dolor no cesó, sólo aumentaba con el tiempo.

Esperando mejorar, tenía un deseo por quedarse despierto y demostrarse que era más fuerte, sin embargo, no pudo… Se rindió y por encima de toda molestia sólo durmió, involuntariamente, una amargura se disipó sintiendo esa tranquilidad recorriéndole, no se movió ni un milímetro y quedó ahí dormido en el suelo muy cómodo, ya no se reía, mucho menos sentía ( _mazel tov_ ), el calor del ambiente se enfrió, por alguna razón la ventana estaba abierta. Las corrientes de aire filtraban todo su malestar.

Luego de tantos espasmos, rayos, amores, dolores y vómitos, el agua jamás llegaría a sus branquias ansiosas y necesitadas, rogantes e implorantes. Su quietud en el frío suelo refutaba esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **(Aquella tarde primaveral dentro del cuarto de lavado)**

Viendo lo que vio, pensando lo que podía, él la estaba espiando.

Sin ningún precepto escrito, hablado, implícito, antes o mencionado en cualquier momento (salvo el ahora), literal, inciso, numeral, regla, ella no se cubrió más, liberándose de las cadenas de lo políticamente correcto, por algo él la veía y se escondió, su moralidad le reclamaba, no era uno de eso pervertidos postrados ante un monitor horas al día para luego borrar su historial. Era más inocente, escuchó que tarareaba al bajar las gradas y tal vez no fue intencional, tal vez fue un accidente, que por lo visto gustoso reincidía, era como el estereotipo de adolescente viendo a su vecina por su telescopio, imaginando que algún día se casarían y tendrían una 56 feliz, invasor al fin y al cabo pero más bruto.

Ella le dio un breve _show_ , le mostraría que no era trabajo fácil, que ese cuerpo debía trabajarse, entre más deseoso estuviera, más complicado se le haría llegar su trabajada anatomía, era como un incentivo a ser sucio y que todo le saliera mal, que por más reveladora que pareciera más soporífero sería atravesar esa puerta y que ella no le diera una bofetada, y de la manera que le enseñaría esto era un poco más elaborada.

Estaba a la respuesta de él, deseaba que no fuera un cretino calenturiento, sinceramente, dependía de sus siguientes acciones su futuro.

Encendió las máquinas de virilidad de cualquier hombre a 100 metros, o más bien la trampa,inclinó su cuerpo para recoger su propia ropa lanzada al suelo, lo hizo sin embargo con total pasividad y volteándose, quedando de espaldas ante el lujurioso espía, aquél abrió un poco más la puerta, unos centímetros cuando mucho, de guasa (suerte) no lo notó su agente de probatoria. (Ya que esa obra teatral, salvo de él, no había nadie que la pudiera disfrutar, eso no expresaba que fuera para él pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio se iría?).

Por sus posaderas aún mojadas en especial en esa parte fabricaban una supuesta capa de "mador", se conservó haciendo brillar las mismas, y estirándose su piel tersa al antojo del Namikaze quien mordía su puño cerrado como si de película se tratase viendo como esas nalgas tomaban una figura de medio rombo a partir de su delgada cintura, se deslizaba la panti rosada por dentro de la línea interglutea entre más descendía, _grosso modo (grueso, burdo)_ mayor también era la cantidad que se podía ver, pura o desnuda de su colita puntiaguda fabricada en una industria para excitar hombres con cáncer y lectores, no buscaba ser vulgar pero tampoco una virgen sin futuro, ella era una sensual primeriza.

Y el vigilante sin embargo entró en confusiones, fue lo que fue, por alguna razón dio el perfil para la Hyuga sin saberlo.

Luego de observarla por escasos segundos parecía que se regañó y desistió de sus deseos pecaminosos, ya que sus dedos sostuvieron la estructura de la puerta jalándola con la mayor sutileza, evitando el ruido, casi cerró para luego tocar diciendo:

—Hinata ¿Puedo pasar? —Con total naturalidad ahondó en su seriedad.

—Claro, puedes pasar… —afirmó ella extrañada. Él era el indicado.

Él se sorprendió por esa instantánea respuesta y pendiente de la situación, la puerta se abrió ralentizada lo suficiente para permitirle entrar su mano, con una mancha de sangre en su dorso.

—Debes tener frío, ten esto y sécate _ttebayo_. Si necesitas algo avísame por favor.

—Entiendo, te agradezco Naruto-kun.

Hinata no estaba preocupada quería ver qué haría y eso le dio una sorpresa, él tenía unas toallas y las sacudió, ella se acercó tenaz y rosó su mano en deseo de coquetearle, dándose cuenta que estaba un poco lastimada la misma…

— ¿Qué te sucedió Naruto-kun? Tu mano sangra. —Abrió la puerta sin ninguna importancia a su vestimenta.

El mantuvo una postura elegante, no vio ni por un segundo debajo de los ojos grisáceos de ella, mientras ladeando su rostro ruborizado replicó.

— ¡Oh Hinata! Discúlpame, te juro que no era mi intención _ttebayo_ , cúbrete, no quiero que te sientas incomoda en este lugar, no quiero que te lleves una agría experiencia de mi casa _dattebayo_ , creo que no me traería buena suerte —revelaba con sus manos extendidas por el torso de Hinata.

—Tu mano está lastimada, necesitas que te limpie…

—Probablemente, pero no ahora, vístete y luego haremos lo que quieras. No es que sólo por lo que podría pasarle a mi casa _ttebayo_ , sino porque tú mereces respeto y yo estoy aquí irrespe…tándote

Corrió el joven que de pocas veces se ponía tan nervioso, huyendo de la incertidumbre de su conversación, subía por las gradas hasta que se esfumó el sonido de los pies asustados del oído atento de Hinata, que a su vez se percataba de su propia carcajada de diablilla, al parecer tenía el suficiente cuerpo para sofocar al Namikaze. Aunque era extraño que tuviera una herida en menos de unos minutos.

Sin dejar de reírse caminó hacia dentro del cuarto, cerrando esta vez con llave, a decir verdad estaba más que satisfecha con la actitud de su moreno, tal vez sí era lo que esperaba. Sin preámbulos y en vista de la caída de las estrellas por la bóveda oscura dentro de unas horas, secaba sus piernas blancas y frías, la toalla le daba un apoyo pero nada mejor que el rostro pálido del joven al verla, se pasó pero tenía curiosidad, sin dudas estaba mortificándose en algún rincón. No obstante de alguna manera tenía un plan para aliviarle ese agridulce momento.

Era algo que genuinamente no haría salvo por la espontaneidad de las cosas y porque él ya la estaba observando, terminó de secar el resto de su cuerpo, esta vez más serena, menos sensual y elemental Hinata Hyuga. Estaba ansiosa por lo que pensaba y por qué estaba siendo muy liberal, parecía que las personas nunca cambian pero ahí estaba pasando algo fuera de la síntesis de la vida y ella se comportaba como una loca o por impulsos que no conocía… Salió del cuarto apagando luces, buscó durante el primer piso pero no estaba, las corrientes de aire le dieron unas nalgadas frías y silenciosas por andar ahí de chistosa ya en el segundo nivel, él finalmente estaba acostado en su cama dentro de un cuarto espacioso con un balcón increíble, un baño propio, entre otras cosas, después de los ventanales corredizos vídricos el balcón era una mezcla con terraza, con una mesa, sillas y una sombrilla estilo playera, protectora de los rayos voluminosos de las mañanas de primavera en Japón, tardes veraniegas, desde luego las noches también parecían ser naturalmente espesas, cargadas de dicha, un buen lugar para charlar o hacer cualquier cosa que te representará un peso cómodo, una actividad que sin importar la condición, en ánimo de estar dispuesto a hacerlo fuera únicamente mala por acabarse al tiempo rápido.

—Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucedió allá abajo?

—Ay no Hinata. Por favor….

—Si te quitaras la almohada del rostro tal vez te entendería —contestó con un dejo de ironía.

—No puedo _tteba_ … —levantó su almohada un poco de encima de su boca.

—Entonces ¿Te parece si me siento al lado tuyo? —Expresó la Hyuga con su risa a punto de salir—, Vamos muévete un poco.

—Ok, pero necesito pedirte perdón por verte así, no fue correcto, también discúlpame por no poder verte a los ojos pero no puedo quitarme esto de la cara sin sentir vergüenza _dattebayo_ —confesaba el apenado rubio más entendible, con la almohada prominente a su rostro.

—Vamos no fue la gran cosa, supongo que ya habías visto a una chica así, es más, incluso aquí. —Golpeó el colchón de la cama, perfectamente tendida.

—No y no he visto a ninguna chica en mucho tiempo, tan siquiera saludándola o haciendo algo. Bueno excepto a ti claro, te traje aquí y sólo sirvo para que te dé frío, termines mojada, con un regalo roto, desmayándote, interrumpiendo tu muy probablemente agradable día _ttebayo_ , irrumpiendo cuando te cambias, preocupándote y que vengas a ver si estoy bien cuando el que causa los problemas aquí soy yo.

—Tienes razón, pareces un niñito que necesita cuidados intensivos. Pero me diviertes, tus complicadas etapas del día, me hicieron estar fuera de mí misma por unas horas, crees que podríamos no desaprovechar el tiempo con tus quejas. Y si lo piensas sí, te utilizo para sentirme mejor, ¿Te gustaría utilizarte para sentirte mejor? mejor aún, puedes utilizarme si quieres, que quede claro que no sólo para reírte. Qué sería la vida sin complicaciones Naruto-kun… —finalizó ella.

—Sencilla _ttebayo_.

—Demasiado que no me reiría de lo que nos pasó hoy, no creas que sólo tú sufres.

—No sabes qué dices… Es bella cuando dura tu ilusión, cuando despiertas los abuelos no son las personas más fuertes por más que hayan sufrido.

—Lo que no te mata sólo te…, Pues fíjate que hoy fue un día bonito, no porque haya sido bondadoso, sino porque meterme en la realidad de que si las cosas pueden salir mal y no puedo hacer nada prefiero disfrutar ambos bandos, y si estuviera muriendo, francamente no habría razón para sentirme bien, todos mis errores me acompañarían.

Naruto atento, se desvergonzó quitándose la almohada y viendo aquel rostro hablando a la nada, moviendo sus manos, haciendo muecas, sonriendo probablemente por recordar, y él sin perder la vista colocó sus manos por detrás de su nuca. Ella describía a un ente imaginario aparentemente, tan real que él mismo vio al frente pero sólo se cercioró tontamente que no había nada.

—Pero debería de estar buscando el algo que me haga olvidar por un rato lo malo que es todo, lloraría en silencio, rompería cosas y maldeciría a todo pulmón por no salvarme y habría momentos duros tal vez, en donde no podría maldecir, donde sólo me gustaría estar en silencio esperando que todo acabase. Insisto la realidad es absurda pero algo en el fondo de mí, sin importar lo falso que podría llegar a ser, los sofismas que posea, si me hace respirar por un rato aire de olvidó habría que usarlo.

— ¿Tú estás muriendo Hinata? —inquirió el preocupado Naruto.

—Para nada. Estoy sana por ahora. ¿Tú sí?

Naruto estaba tentado a decírselo, se quitaría un peso de encima, porque ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para lograr percibir un poco de la ruin idea de la calamitosa y lenta muerte de alguien, quizá contándoselo se pondrían a hablar y las cosas tal vez mejorarían. Pero no, no quería que lo vieran como un moribundo, en cambio le tomaría la palabra y encontraría ese algo que le hiciera recordar el aire del olvido.

—Pues no _dattebayo_.

—Me alegra, tú no te puedes marchar aún Naruto-kun ¿No crees? —Ella reposaba su mirada en la cara triste del joven.

Tocaba algunos hilos débiles del joven y no podía evitar pensar por qué, sabio, no hay por qué se dijo, y no pensó más en eso durante el día.

Ella se puso de pie, con un ánimo rebosante, se postró frente al joven, él estaba acostado con los pies colgando por la alta cama, este los meneaba entretenido. Luego la vio con rostro sorprendido, teniendo la almohada aún en manos levemente encima de sus ojos, ella dando leves movimientos con su cadera, de un lado para el otro, sus manos deslizándose por sus piernas y torso, giró de un salto, estaba de espaldas y vio a Naruto torciendo su cuello mientras le sonreía.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando y menos cuando ella comenzó a inclinarse hacia delante y de regreso como una ola calma, se balanceaba hasta ponerse en cuclillas y levantaba su culo firme hacia el rubio, y otra vez a centímetros de él ese culo sombrío y discreto por sus prendas lo acosaba, pero esta vez no engañaría a nadie, se detuvo luego de unos segundos. Y volvió a ponerse de frente, se acercó a las piernas con sus manos entrelazadas por detrás de su espalda, como toda una niña castigada y de un zarpazo sobrepuso las suyas, un golpe masoquista.

— ¡ **MMMM!** —gimió ella.

El desmañado ninja rápidamente por reflejo se puso de pie muy en frente de ella por ese latigazo en sus inocentes piernas, su movimiento fue como el de una palanca, una vez parado ella lo agarró de su chaqueta y trató de bajar el zipper de un solo tiro, casi lo tuvo, pero al final se atoró.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Hinata?

Ella muda, regresó el zipper rápidamente pero este se seguía atorando al final, giró sus cuencas perladas hacia atrás fastidiada, así que con lentitud subió el zipper y logró desabrocharlo. Él estaba por ayudarla cuando lo logró, ambos se vieron al rostro, ella contenta pero él estaba perdido, en qué momento esto debía pasar, o ¿qué estaba pasando?

Ella recordó su rol y regresó a su mirada altiva y algo sensual, estaba una risa que de más tratamiento sería mejor, era una especie de risa pero llegaba a ser disimulada, inductivamente mostrando una minúscula parte de los dientes, que realmente no mostraba, era tan cercano que se creía que se le podían ver. Ella estaba haciendo su mejor torpe esfuerzo.

Él no muy experto en el Arte amatorio solo estaba expectante… No lograba entender muy bien la situación que tenían, no la situación es sí, no le daba espacio a que pudiera actuar, entonces su experiencia con Tsunade era como vacas en la luna.

Una vez desabrochada la chaqueta ella la tomaba por dentro de sus dedos en el cuello, jaló hacia abajo, su cuerpo completo también descendió al margen de sus brazos, quedando su rostro al frente de los pantalones del joven, estaba un poquito más abajo por su altura, dejándole los brazos desnudos pasmados a los lados, enredó inmaduramente las mangas, como una especie de esposas por detrás de la tonificada espalda de él y estiró con fuerza, todo esto elevando su rostro para contactarse con los azules de él, en ningún momento perdieron el hito, los de ella luna profundo y los de él azules, el Namikaze quedó inmóvil por pocos segundos, pero no se opuso. Su enorme pecho salía a flote en esa camiseta fina de algodón, sus pezones se marcaban a la perfección y ella entusiasmada levantó su mano hasta donde pudo, acarició desde el pecho superior deslizando sus yemas por la algodonal prenda hasta llegar a esos dos botones prominentes.

Hinata de deseos y ojos dulces lo estaba dominando, con fuerza como la del _Jūken_ (puño suave) lo lanzó hacia la cama, que era un poco extensa, este sumiso cayó de espaldas nervioso, con sus pies escaló hasta la parte superior de la cama, en donde estaban el resto de las almohadas y reposó su cabeza en una de ellas, ella se abalanzó sobre la cama también, y gateó hasta las piernas del Uzumaki, sus manos suaves subieron desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, allí entre sus dedos estrujó con cuanto pudo su fuerza sobre ellos, el Uzumaki se rió ante esto, casi desatando el nudo de su espalda, a ella también le causó un poco de risa la cara nerviosa con fragmentos de cosquillas rondándole, pero en su cabeza sólo estaba la idea de que él no sintiera una frivolidad en lo absoluto mientas se unían en ese acto intrínseco previo al sexo, que fuera progresivo, efusivo, sutil, y en desolado silencio, que las palabras sobraran, que ambos se sintieran igualitariamente introvertidos y tímidos, lo que hacían no estaba dentro de los márgenes comunes. Pero Hinata no lo soportaba más, ella lo necesitaba, escarbaba dentro de sí por alguna manera de darle una catarsis a su mente, con una liberación de energía ensordecedora y atizante, tal vez había hallado la manera de confesarle lo que todo este tiempo llevaba encima de sus hombros, sintiendo y que le era imposible probarle, confesarle y de alguna manera, acercársele.

Ella dio un sentón veloz sobre Naruto, ni bien este había terminado de reírse, se colocó sobre él con sus piernas abiertas, y lo aplastó con sus manos por aquella tensa cama como si de odio se tratase.

— ¡ **UHH!** —clamó el joven expulsando el dolor de sus piernas y el aire reprimido de sus pulmones consumiéndose hasta llegar al más bajo nivel.

Pero esa firme cola que impactó en sus muslos fue entretenida, le dio una especie de tirón luego de su pasividad, un enfriamiento masivo a la lava, se solidificaron sus intenciones de manera rapaz, intersectando entrepiernas, lo tomó por el pelo y se le acercó al rostro dándoles pequeños besos en mejillas y frente, se sumieron en un vaivén creando vibraciones y algunos choques eléctricos entre sus prendas, ambos se restregaban, Naruto necesitaba sacar también esa energía, pero en este caso que ella misma creó por debajo de su bóxer.

Él logró dar un hondo respiro luego de que ella liberó sus pesadas manos del duro pecho que quería destripar por algún impulso de nervios y frenetismo que le daba risa incluso a ella misma.

—Hinata ¿Estás loca?…. —Y de alguna manera parecía que era una pregunta retórica.

No sabía que esperaba, tal vez que ella respondiera, un "déjate llevar" algo como "silencio y disfruta" o que se separara asustada y se fuera corriendo o en el mejor de los casos que lo golpeara por andar diciéndole loca con total libertad. En cambió ella no volteó a verlo tan siquiera por más de un segundo, era mucho más extraño ese sentimiento conforme pasaba el tiempo, era como si él fuera el pasivo y ella la ardiente (sadomasoquista), las únicas milésimas que le prestaba de su vista era para transmitirle más confusión y sonrisas que iniciaban a asustar su moreno culito. Sentía su espalda sudar frío, en el trapecio sentía dolor debido a permanecer todo su peso sobre los hombros, se comenzaba a sentir incómodo, raro. Lo típico.

Los deseos de todo hombre cesaron, su rudeza efímera se acabó lastimosamente, sus caprichos que aparentemente acabaría en someterlo en un incandescente sexo hasta que ambos sudaran como animales, pero no por selección natural, no por el esfuerzo de la reproducción de la especie, nada de eso, sino por estar a merced del placer juvenil, de la devoción de ser humanos y sentir el placer como un deber dentro de sus cuerpos, que merecían felicidad, que lo que hicieran tuviera que ser para que en el fondo sintieran al final de cualquier cosa, satisfacción, ¿Dónde está escrito eso? de dónde proviene ese deseo primitivo de sentirnos en armonía con mente, emociones y placeres. Probablemente hay una respuesta esotérica o exotérica, sea cual sea a ellos no les interesaba salvo sentirse humanos hasta allí, donde sentirían que el sudor recorriéndoles y los fluidos producto de su lujuria se esparcieran por pequeñas cantidades en las sábanas, suelo, cuerpos almohadas o en el aire.

Ella inició a elevarse en los estratos, ya no era sólo bailes eróticos, ni arrastraditas entre sí, el peldaño que se escaló fue el de "ropa fuera", lo distinto era que ahora el rubio ya no permitiría su dominación, Hinata le estaba agarrando la camisa entre aruñones cosquillosos, y dolor. Comenzó a tropezar las maniobras de Hinata cuando él se sacudía para quitarse su chaqueta odiosamente enredada, Hinata sintió como lo cabalgaba, el toro de la calentura la hacía brincar, finalmente de alborotarla toda y que ella de los muslos subiera hasta el abdomen rígido, sintió como se movía con su propia vida cada cuadrito de la caja muscular debajo de sus piernas, sus brazos gruesos estaban afuera y se levantó con ella encima, ella simplemente estaba por caer al lecho de las sábanas de espaldas, pero unas gruesas manos la tomaron de las nalgas, estrujándolas al punto de casi sentir dolor, Hinata de deseos dulces se tomó de sus manos por detrás de él para no caer, incrustando su cabeza en el cuello de él, Naruto las dejó de apretar pero no de masajear, ella estaba colgando en las manos que la toqueteaban sin ningún afán de caballerosidad, sus rostros se toparon por las frentes después de unos segundos, él lamía sus propios labios respirando profundamente, no quitaba la mirada de sus ojos grises, y le dio un beso mucho más tranquilo que cualquier otra cosa en su mejilla izquierda, ella solo movió su rostro para recibirlo con los ojos cerrados y un sonido gutural pasional.

— Tú tuviste la culpa, que no se te olvide _ttebayo_. —Avisó el joven

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Se volvieron unos amigos algo sexosos, bien por ellos ya que merecen disfrutar de sus vidas sin importar cómo. No haré ningún comentario estúpido para no adelantar la historia innecesariamente.**

 **Espero les haya agradado el capítulo ya que me ha costado escribirlo, si no la vida ya vale un pepino.**

— **Steven**

 **Capítulo subido el veintinueve de julio de dos mil dieciocho** _12:40 AM_


End file.
